


sawyer all about that danvers eh?

by raddoc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Danvers Sisters, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing from trauma, Kara x maggie bonding, Kidnapping, Sanvers - Freeform, because my poor heart cant take it, completely ingores everything that happens after season 2, how can someone so badass be so soft, they get beat up a lot but it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 119,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raddoc/pseuds/raddoc
Summary: a series of sanvers one shots/mini fics





	1. alien substance intoxicating for alex

**Author's Note:**

> alien substance from the lab is slightly intoxicating to alex at game night
> 
> (Alex is always so responsible/worried about everyone else, what happens when she truly relaxes?)

There was a ding and the doors slid open. Alex pushed off the wall where she had been leaning and stumbled slightly as she exited the elevator. She felt a little bit weird but shook her head to clear it. she had skipped lunch because she had gotten so caught up in her lab with the new alien samples. Time had completely gotten away from her. She’d looked up as the lights dimmed and she realized that she was 20 minutes late for game night. She’d shot Kara and Maggie a text, grabbed her jacket and dashed over. 

Alex stumbled again slightly and held a hand against the wall to steady herself. What was going on? It was almost as if she’d been drinking…Alex squinted in confusion because of course she hadn’t. Maybe it was because she hadn’t eaten… But before she could ponder this further, the door to Karas apartment snapped open and Kara popped her head out  
“There you are,” she said in relief. Kara grabbed alex by the hand and tugged her sister inside, continuing to talk. “We were all starving, okay I was starving, so we started in on the pizza without you. But I got your favorite kind of ice cream to make up for it.” Kara was beaming. 

Alex allowed herself to be pulled inside and also felt a smile tugging at her lips. She felt good. Better, than good actually, better than she had in a long time. She rolled her shoulders and felt herself relax. Muscles she didn’t even know were tense, loosened. 

“Hey Alex,” Maggie said coming to meet her at the door. Maggie smiled at how much Kara loved alex, how good they were together, at how much she was also beginning to love Alex.  
Alex face lit up at the sight of Maggie. She let go of Karas hand and placed both hands on the side of maggies face and pulled Maggie in for a deep kiss. She kissed Maggie, savoring the way maggies lips felt the way they tasted, the way they made her feel. The kiss went on long enough for Kara to redden and james and win to chuckle and clear their throats awkwardly.  
Maggie finally leaned back with a deep breath and raised an eyebrow, her gaze searching. Alex was never usually this affectionate in front of others, especially her little sister.  
“Hey babe,” Maggie said, partly in surprise and partly in question.  
“Hey,” Alex breathed leaning into Maggie. It was like she had forgotten that the others were even there. “I missed you,” she said simply, laying her head onto maggies shoulder.  
“I missed you too,” maggie said, still wondering at alex actions.  
Alex leaned even more into Maggie and kissed maggies exposed collar bone. Once. Twice. Three time.  
“No. I really missed you,” Alex said as she slipped both her hands into the back pockets of maggies jeans. Alex started sucking against the base of maggies neck.  
“Ooookay,” Maggie said putting both hands against alex shoulders and pushing her girlfriend back gently. “There will be time for that later,” she said feeling a flush creep up her skin.  
But alex attempted to close the distance again. Maggie deftly turned and pointed to the others. “Look who else is here,” she said her eyes searching out for help. 

James and Winn were elbowing each other and still smirking. James cleared his throat and tried to put on a neutral face “Hey Alex, hows it going?”  
Alex hands refused to let Maggie go, so now she stood behind her girlfriend, head resting on maggies shoulder and her arms wrapped around maggies midriff. She leaned into Maggie contentedly.  
“I’m great james,” she said with a smile. She stood snuggling with Maggie. James seemed lost for words so Winn tried next.  
“Alex. So how was that thing you were working on in the lab? Did you get it figured out?”  
Alex made a dismissive sound then brought one hand up to brush the hair off maggies neck before she started kissing it ever so gently. Maggie didn’t know what was happening but she knew alex was driving her crazy.  
Winn just raised his eyebrows and shared a look with james and kara. Alex had spent all day pouring over that sample, not even taking time for lunch, and here she was acting like she couldn’t even remember what it was, like it wasn’t important.  
Maggie felt her blush travel further up her face. Alex was still kissing her neck softly and she was awakening a heat in Maggie a little further down as well. But Maggie couldn’t let that happen. She had to keep it together. They could not get it on in front of alex little sister and her best friends.  
Maggie swallowed a groan and shifted again, desperate to create space between her and alex. She tried to distract alex.  
“Hey Alex, look what Kara got you.”  
Alex lifted her head from maggies neck at karas name.  
“Kara!” she exclaimed brightening. She let go of Maggie, for which Maggie was relieved and a little saddened, and rushed over to her sister. Alex swept kara up into a hug so tight kara squeaked in surprise. Alex broke the hug, leaning back both hands on karas shoulders. She stared almost desperately into her sister eyes before encapsulating her once again in a crushing hug.  
“Hey, Kara said somewhat alarmed. “Alex, what is it? Whats wrong?” Kara rubbed circles on her sister back, she felt alex shaking and heard her sniffle.  
James and Winn exchanged a startled glance. Alex, crying? Alex? Maggie stepped forward also concerned. What was going on?  
“You’re okay,” kara was saying soothingly to alex, still rubbing her back.  
Alex jerked back suddenly and they all jumped. She sniffed again and looked almost angry.  
“I’m okay,” she started. “But what about you?” Alex demanded. “It’s my job to keep you safe. I worry about you so much K-”  
Kara cut her off. “I know,” she said gently.  
“No! You don’t know,” Alex said, her fist balling, clutching karas sweatshirt. “What if something were to happen to you. What if I wasn’t there to protect you?” alex voice was desperate and kara tried to calm her down.  
“Alex, you know better than anyone that there is almost nothing on this planet that can hurt me.”  
Alex huffed. “Almost nothing,” she continued determinedly. “But you go hurling yourself into every dangerous situation you can find. You never think, you just do. You fling yourself into the middle of chaos. You are so willing to risk your life for everyone else.” She looked at kara with a sad and painful expression. “Your heart is too big. You are too good and too kind and the world can not lose you!” Alex finished emphatically. “I can not lose you,” she whispered with wide eyes and her fists still clutching karas sweatshirt.  
“Hey,” kara said softly. “You’re not going to lose me. You are always there for me.”  
“But what if im not?!” alex asked in a pinched, terrified voice.  
“Then james or Maggie or winn or the DEO or jonn will be there,” kara said confidently. “Or I will figure out a way to save myself so I can be here for you,” kara said reassuringly, lovingly.  
“Oh,” was all alex said. But then she slowly relaxed as she took in karas words. She looked calm, more peaceful as she laid her head against karas chest, still held in her sisters arms. She looked more peaceful than any of them could remember ever seeing alex.  
James raised his eyebrows, winn couldn’t get the stunned look off his face and Maggie and kara exchanged very worried looks.  
Suddenly it was like the spell had been broken and alex popped her head up and let her arms fall from kara.  
“Someone said something about pizza,” she exclaimed as she turned towards the island in the kitchen and inhaled the magical scents coming from the boxes there. Alex ripped open all the lids and chuckled evilly, tapping her fingertips together in excitement like an evil genius admiring a brilliant plot.  
Kara stepped back and Maggie met her halfway.  
“What is going on?” Maggie asked, her voice harsh with concern.  
“I don’t know,” kara said adjusting her glasses nervously. “But something is definitely not right.”  
“We need to call-” Maggie started.  
“The DEO.” Kara and Maggie finished together. They eyed alex gleefully eating her fourth piece of pizza. She was making impressive battle sounds and waging a war between the sausage and peperoni (peperoni was winning) with all of them eventually ending up in her mouth.  
Maggie and kara glanced back at each other and knew it would take both of them to keep alex wrangled until they could figure out whatever the heck was going on. They turned in unison to winn.  
“Winn,” Maggie said in a commanding tone. It was so much like the one that alex used that he did a double take between the two of them.  
“Winn. Focus.” Kara said.  
“We need you to call the DEO and find out what is going on with alex,” Maggie continued.  
Alex perked up at the sound of her name. She paused her pizza wars and looked over at Maggie and kara. Her face melted into happiness.  
“Im so glad you two are getting along. I was so afraid you wouldn’t but im so glad that you are friends. Because that means I can be with both of you, I don’t have to choose.”  
Kara and Maggie exchanged a startled look.  
Maggie spoke first. “Alex, I know what kara means to you. I would never make you choose.”  
“I know,” alex smiled dreamily.  
“And you know you mean the world to me alex,” kara said simply. “I just want you to be happy. If Maggie makes you happy then that’s all I want.” Kara looked somewhat surprised as she realized what she said was completely true. If alex loved Maggie and Maggie made her happy, then kara would love Maggie too.  
“I am. Happy.” Alex said still staring and smiling at her girlfriend and little sister.  
Winn had finally gotten a hold of the Deo and was speaking urgently but quietly to someone on the other end. He was speaking quietly to avoid alex attention, but it didn’t work.  
“Wiiinnnnn,” Alex called out and leapt off the bar stool at the island.  
“Did I tell you how glad I am you came to work at the DEO?” she asked leaning close to winn, ignoring the phone.  
“Hey Alex... I’m…I’m glad too. Just give me a minute will ya? He looked alarmed at alex then glanced around at the others for help.  
“Come on winnnnn, play a game with me,” Alex whined. “Maybe I will let you win for once.” Then she giggled. “Win. Ha! Get it?” she giggled again.  
“Hey alex,” james tried. Alex spun towards him a little clumsily. “Hey alex, just wondering…um…have you been drinking?”  
Alex head tilted in surprise. “No,” she said almost wonderingly.  
“Okay. Because it kinda seems like…you’ve been drinking,” james continued.  
Alex pressed her lips together as if thinking. Then she shook her head and smiled. “Nope, no booze. I never feel this good, even when I drink.”  
Alex attention slid from james and landed back on maggie. Maggie swallowed suddenly at the intensity she felt in alex gaze. Alex stepped away from james and stared at Maggie almost as if in a trance. Alex slid over slowly and stopped about a foot away from Maggie as if she suddenly didn’t know what she wanted to do.  
Alex raked her eyes over every inch of Maggie. Maggie drew in a sharp breath. Being the center of alex attention, the only thing on earth that mattered, was almost more that Maggie could bear. She bit her lip.  
Kara saw the sparks flying and knew she needed to do something fast if she didn’t want to see her sister getting very naked very quickly.  
“Alex!” she yelled enthusiastically. “Look what else we have.” She held up two different kinds of ice cream.  
“Yes!” alex cried and stepped back from Maggie. Maggie found she could breathe again, unfortunately. No! she scolded herself and shook her head. Alex wasn’t herself and NOT in front of Kara.  
Alex danced over and grabbed a box tearing the top off. She barely waited for the spoon kara handed her, practically dancing up and down in excitement. She shoveled in a giant scoop and closed her eyes in delight. “Mmmm that’s so good.” She shoveled in several more spoonful’s before Alex eyes popped open and found Maggie, who had come to stand across the island from her.  
“Hey babe, try some,” Alex said extending a spoonful towards Maggie.  
“That’s okay Alex, maybe later,” Maggie said. She didn’t know if she could take getting fed by alex right now, because the mood alex was in would guarantee that she would insist of feeding Maggie.  
Alex pouted. Like full on three-year-old about to throw a tantrum pout, and it was adorable. Then her eyes danced and a wicked smile lit her lips. Maggie eyed the change in expression warily.  
“Remember that time you made me try that gross vegan ice cream? But it was okay because you let me lick it off yo-”  
“Okay,” maggie exclaimed, cutting alex off. Kara reddened and the boys smirked again. “I would love some ice cream,” Maggie told alex.  
Alex rewarded her with a huge smile and slowly scooped out another spoonful. Maggie looked around self-consciously. Winn was still on the phone, james was looking at the ceiling and kara seemed fascinated by something under her fingernails.  
Alex had her spoonful of ice cream and slowly walked around the island to stand in front of Maggie. Maggie reached for the spoon but alex shook her head. Maggie looked at the others still ignoring her and alex before looking back at her girlfriend. Alex slowly, gently placed the spoon with its cold ice cream in maggies mouth and delicately removed the spoon. She leaned in close and one hand snaked back down to maggies back pocket.  
“Was that good?” Alex asked as she pulled maggies hips towards her.  
Maggie nearly choked on the ice cream. Alex hot breath still smelling of delicious pizza, Alex hand cupping her butt, Alex pulling maggies hips into her own was almost more than she could handle.  
“Alex,” she rasped desperately. “Not now.”  
But alex wasn’t listening. She was breathing in Maggie, intoxicated on her scent. Maggie smothered a groan and pushed alex away slightly and turned to face away from alex.  
Alex just chuckled. She wrapped one arm around maggies stomach and leaned into her making them both stumble so Maggie had to shoot out an arm to steady them against the island. Alex had her nose nestled into maggies neck, plying her with kisses. Alex free hand wound its way down slowly trailing her fingers across Maggies abdomen.  
Maggie squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered under alex hands. God she was making this so difficult! They couldn’t, not here, not now!  
“Alex no,” Maggie tried again, weakly.  
Slowly alex wandering hand found to the top of maggies pants. Then it slowly slipped under the waist band of maggies jeans. Maggies eyes flew open. She was trying so hard to resist alex but alex was making it impossible.  
Alex hand moved further down and Maggie know she had to stop alex now or she would never be able to say no to such a damn sexy woman intent on seducing her.  
Maggie stiffened and she jerked her arms out away from her body trying to dislodge alex. “I said No!” she said harshly.  
Alex noticed the change, the tone in maggies voice and the words slowly registered. Alex stopped. She pulled back as if Maggie had struck her. She tried to turn Maggie around but Maggie remained rigid, unmoving. Alex looked somewhat panicky at kara then back at maggies stiff body. Alex came around and tried to put her hands on maggies shoulders but Maggie backed away.  
Alex looked hurt and scared. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. “Maggie im sorry. I thought you wanted…whats wrong? Did I do something? do you not want…do you not want me?”  
Maggie closed her eyes pressed her lips together. The fear and pain in alex voice tore at her heart and the tears threatening to spill from alex eyes was like a sharp knot twisting in her stomach. But she didn’t trust herself to speak, to move, or she might tackle alex to the ground and not stop til both of them were naked and panting. She looked over at kara, desperate for help.  
Kara understood. She understood what alex was like when she was determined, when she wanted something, when she gave you her undivided attention. Kara also understood that Maggie was crazy about her sister and didn’t want to hurt alex, but that she needed alex to stop or else…Maggie wouldn’t be able to stop either and Kara never wanted to have to see that.  
“It’s okay, Alex,” kara said gently. She came around and took alex by the shoulders and pulled alex back from Maggie slightly. “Maggies not mad at you, she just doesn’t want to…uh…you know, right now.”  
“Oh,” Alex breathed after a long moment. Then a hesitant smile lit up her eyes. She looked back at Maggie. “You’re not mad?” Her voice was so full of hope Maggie could only shake her head. Alex sagged with relief.  
“Yeah,” winn said jokingly, covering the phone with one hand. “We are starting to think you only like Maggie for her body.”  
Alex whipped her head towards winn, Kara, then back to Maggie. Her eyes widened. “No…No, Maggie. I…I would n-never. I mean you are beautiful, god are you beautiful… but…but I love you for so much more. I love how smart you are, and brave and loyal and tough and…”  
Maggies heart melted and she stepped forward and put her hands on alex forearms. “Shhh. Its okay alex, I know. Winn is just being silly.” But Maggie shouldn’t have touched alex because suddenly alex was kissing her again, even more passionately than before.  
“Whoa okay,” kara shouted. “Come here.” She forcefully peeled alex away from Maggie and put herself between the two women. Alex frowned and tried to step around kara to get back to Maggie. Kara blocked her and took alex by the shoulders looking into alex eyes. alex tried to avoid her sisters gaze but found she couldn’t.  
“Hey alex,” kara said softly once she had alex attention. She turned alex and led her to the couch. “Let’s watch a movie,” kara said, looking meaningfully at james then the t.v. “Maybe alex favorite movie…” she prompted james.  
“Yeah,” alex chimed in allowing kara to plant her on the couch then alex pulled her sister down next to her. “None of that fluffy romantic crap. I want Sigourney Weaver and Aliens. Or Linda Hamilton and Terminator.”  
“Aliens it is then,” James said setting it up.  
Alex wasn’t quite settled though and she searched for Maggie. Her eyes pleaded with Maggie and she patted the empty space next to her. Maggie took a deep breath recovering from alex kiss, smiled and settled herself next to alex.  
Winn finally hung up the phone and joined james in the pile of cushions on the floor. They all looked at him expectantly. “Its just a bad reaction from the aliens sample in the lab. It evaporates quickly and it mixed with the sodium nitrate in the lab to make something, well, intoxicating to humans. Alex was in there all day, I mean she didn’t even take a lunch, so she had lots of exposure.  
Maggie glanced sharply at him and kara scolded him. “Winn, why didn’t you make her eat!”  
Winn spluttered slightly before continuing. “So all we have to do is wait for it to wear off since its not dangerous…” They all glanced at alex who was busy watching the movie and breathed a collective sigh of relief. They hadn’t realized how worried they had been.  
Slowly the effects seemed to be wearing off alex. Of course, kara still had to trade places with Maggie halfway through the movie because alex couldn’t keep her hands off Maggie. Alex had pouted and tried to shimmy, sneak past her sister but kara was like a brick wall. And then alex had pounced on kara and started an epic pillow fight which lasted a full ten minutes and ended with alex and Maggie in a quickly escalating, very flirtatious wrestling match and kara having to separate them, again.  
But eventually alex movements became less relaxed and her posture became stiffer and her face more closed. Finally, she sat up and looked around confused. She took in the scene around her for a moment before turning to Maggie and kara. “Whats going on?” Alex asked quizzically.  
Kara whooped and clapped her hands together. James and winn laughed and high fived. Maggie leaned over to her and smiled. She planted a kiss on alex nose.  
“We have so much to tell you,” Maggie said simply. She smiled widely, filled with happiness to see alex okay and back to normal. But she also felt a sadness to see how tense alex was. She’d never noticed before the tight set to alex shoulders or the way her jaw seemed to twitch occasionally. She had never noticed until she had seen what alex looked like when she had no cares, when she didn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
Alex looked at her questioningly a moment. She was surprised by maggies slightly sad expression. “What is it?”  
Maggie smiled and shook her head. She tenderly kissed alex lips and brought her hands up to cradle alex face. She would have to talk with kara and alex about that. But later, right now she had other plans on her mind. She pulled back, hands still on alex face.  
“Time I took you home,” she said simply, ignoring everyone else’s protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fist time with fan fics! Feedback welcomed, let me know what you guys think! Hope you enjoy ;)


	2. maggie smiles on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maggies partner teases her because she cant stop smiling

Maggie was at a crime scene sifting through evidence of the latest alien related crime. 

“Seems weird to be smiling at a crime scene. Thinking about someone special are we?” Maggies partner teased. 

Maggie looked over at him with a raise eyebrow. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She lied. 

“Uh huh, sure,” her partner continued. “It wouldn’t be because of whats her face right?”

Maggie rolled her eyes and gave him a withering look. Her partner paused and put a hand to his chin in mock concentrations. “What was her name again? Alison? Alicia?...”

Maggie huffed in faux annoyance. “Murphey, you know perfectly well that alex is the wonderful woman whom I am dating.” 

Her partner snapped his fingers. “Oh right. that’s it. I mean how could I forget.” He winked at Maggie. “You’ve only been talking about her for weeks. About how smart she is, how tough, how unstoppable, how brave-

“Yeah, okay” Maggie butted in. 

Murphy continued unperturbed. “How badass, how protective, how surprisingly nerdy and compassionate she is. Heck. Even I want to start dating her.” 

Maggie swatted at him playfully. “Sorry bud, but shes all mine.” A huge grin lit up her face as she said that. Because as she said it Maggie realized it was true and Maggie loved that it was true. Of everyone alex could be with, she wanted her. she wanted Maggie. 

Her partner sobered slightly. “Im really happy for you Sawyer. I can tell this one is special. But make sure she treats you right.”

Maggie returned his serious gaze. She was touched by her partners concern. He was new and they had only been partners for about six months but Maggie knew he was one of the good guys. “Don’t worry. I will.” She reassured him.

Murphy gave her a smile. “Well good. Because otherwise she will be dealing with me.” 

Maggie snorted. “I hate to break it to you, but I think she could take you.” 

Murphys face twisted in amusement. “First, why does that not surprise me that you have to date a badass. And second, she would still have to answer to me because thats what partners are for.”

Maggie didn’t know what to say. Instead, after a second she gave him a warm smile and squeezed his shoulder. “Thanks partner.”

Murphy cleared his throat, surprised by maggies touch, her show of affection. “So when do we all get to meet her? We all have so many questions.” 

At that Maggie laughed but her heart warmed even further. After all the struggles she had with her family, it still surprised her when family seemed to find her. of course, there were plenty of egotistical men who had problems with a woman on the job, especially a gay woman, but there were some like murphy who accepted her and welcomed her as part of the force family. 

“When do you want to meet her?” 

Her partner raised his eyebrows at her? “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah. How does Friday night sound?” Maggie asked. She had plans with alex already and she was pretty sure that alex would agree to come meet her coworkers. Alex had been pestering her for a while now to meet her partner and the people she worked with. ‘Maggie, these people are important to you of course I want to meet them. Not to mention they are the ones responsible for having your back when im not there. I have to make sure they are good enough for you,’ Alex had reasoned. The memory of alex concern made her smile even more.

Murphy clapped his hands together eagerly. “Friday night sounds great. I mean, we have to make sure shes good enough for Maggie Sawyer,” her partner finished in a light tone. 

Maggie chucked and eyed her partner again. “You know its funny. She said the same thing about you.” 

Her partners eyes widened and he pointed at himself questioningly in mock hurt. “Me?” Then he snorted. “I can tell I like her already.” 

Maggie smiled broadly up into murphys face. “Too bad. Cuz like I said, shes mine.” 

With that Maggie turned and sauntered away with a smug smile and warm feeling fizzing in her chest.

She settled back down next to a scorch mark and continued looking for clues. Then shook her head ruefully trying to temper her mouth. When did she become such a sap, mooning around like some lovestruck teenager? Seriously, none of her other relationships-but none of those were Alex. Alex was different. She was amazing and brave, smart, caring, perceptive, beautiful and selfless. She was Alex. 

There was happy glow radiating from Maggies center. She let her dimples reign free. She was happy and she didn’t care who knew it.


	3. alex saves supergirl in the field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara is hit, maggie holds them off so alex can save her sister

Alex dove behind the large crate, landing next to Maggie. 

“Hey,” Alex grunted as she positioned herself so she could return fire at the Cadmus assholes that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere. She fired confidently and was rewarded with a thud as one more attacker went down. “Sorry I had to cancel date night. I didn’t think that tip would turn into anything. But then these idiots showed up.” Alex punctuated her words with another volley of shots around the crate into the aforementioned idiots. 

Maggie chuckled and fired several shots of her own. “Are you kidding me. I kinda thought this was our idea of date night.” She smiled fiercely at Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow and a huge smile lit up her face. “I knew there was a reason I liked you sawyer.”

“You mean because of my quick wit and natural charm?” Maggie supplied. Maggie half turned and rapid fired at an assailant who had tried to flank them. he went down with a sharp cry. 

“Something like that,” alex said with appreciation. “Or it could be-“

Just then supergirl swooped in. She landed next to not bothering to duck down. “You can tell her later.” Kara instructed brusquely. “Right now we need to get to them before they escape or before they accomplish what it is they are here to do. Whatever it is.” 

Alex nodded, all business. “We got your back supergirl.”

Kara nodded and launched into the air, only to fall back down almost immediately. 

“Supergirl!” Alex didn’t even think. She ran over to her sisters still form. “No. no no no.” She barely registered to bullets whizzing past her, but Maggie did.

“Alex, get her over here. Now!” Maggie yelled. She fired again at the Cadmus agents working their way closer and closer. 

Alex shook herself and grabbed kara and drug her behind the crate next to Maggie. Maggie glanced down but didn’t take her attention off their assailants as alex grunted from karas weight. “Whats wrong with her? I thought she was bullet proof?” 

Alex frowned and turned kara over. Her face was a mask of horror when she saw blood. Karas blood pouring from a wound in her abdomen. “They must have used kryptonite in the bullets,” she explained tersely. Her whole body thrummed with worry and she could hear her pulse pounding crazily in her ears. Beating too fast, like the blood pouring out of her baby sister. 

Alex blinked then pulled out her field knife and sliced open supergirls suit so she could get a better view. The wound was on the lower left side of the abdomen, most likely missing anything immediately critical. She rolled kara slightly. No exit wound. The bullet was still inside her sister. Alex settled kara back and placed both hands over the wound and pressed down, hard, trying to staunch the terrible flow of blood. 

She glanced up at Maggie. “Where is backup? How far away?” she asked desperately. She looked down again at kara, at the spreading red stain welling up around her fingers, at the still paleness of karas face. She didn’t need to say how terrified she was because Maggie knew. Because Maggie was also terrified. 

Maggie yelled into her comms. “Winn! Winn come in! we need you. Now!” But static was the only answer. She looked over desperately at alex. 

Alex looked at Maggie and then to karas ghostly face, then back to Maggie. Maggie pressed her lips together before firing off several shots. “You have to do something alex. Now! we cant wait for backup to arrive….” Maggie didn’t finish her sentace. But alex knew. She knew because she was a doctor and even if she wasn’t it didn’t take a genius to figure out kara would bleed out or die of kryptonite poisoning before back up made it. 

Alex didn’t hesitate. “Cover us.” She tossed Maggie her favorite alien gun and grabbed her field knife again. she refused to look at karas face and focused only on the task infront of her. she blocked out everything else. The shouts and gunshots and death flying all around her became a low hum in the background. 

As gently as she could alex stuck her index finger in the wound in karas side, searching for the bullet. Kara stirred slightly, groaning in pain. “Im sorry. Im sorry,” alex said softly as she kept searching further and further. There! her fingers brushed up against something hard and metallic. As she did kara went completely rigid. Alex didn’t wait any longer. She gripped the bullet as well as she could and slid it out of her sister. 

Maggie positioned herself at a better angle to cover Alex and Kara and fired again. this time she had alex alien gun and couldn’t help but smile. Dang she loved that thing. The Cadmus lackey she’d hit flew ten ft before slamming into the wall. But there were so many of them. Maggie ground her teeth together. She wasn’t sure how long she could hold them off. It wouldn’t be long before cadmus decided to rush their position or flanked them all at once. 

Maggie slid to the other side of their barricade and fired three quick shots before returning to her first position. She kept this up for several volleys. But then one of Cadmus broke through her suppressive fire and got off a shot, one shot before Maggie took him down too. 

The lone shot however, slammed into Maggie like a truck. It flew her back and stole her breath. She slammed up against the crate that was their bunker and for a terrifying moment was unable to move. Then her screaming brain clicked with her body and she thrust herself to her feet. She spun and started firing again. Cadmus had taken advantage of her pause and was almost onto of the three women. 

“No!” Maggie snarled. She needed a better vantage point, she needed to protect alex and kara, she needed to draw Cadmus fire to buy more time for alex. Maggie leapt up onto the top of the crate and started firing from her knees. She knew what she was doing was stupid and would most likely get her killed but she was out of options. She stood and ran the length of the crate firing left and right like a mad women. She dodged and crouched and fired, cutting down Cadmus soldiers. Somehow, she was gaining the upper hand. Then she was tumbling back again. She slammed down next to kara and alex just as alex pulled the bullet out of her sister. 

As soon as Alex removed the bullet, kara inhaled a giant breath. Her eyes slit open. 

“Kara!” Alex yelled and cupped karas face with her blood soaked hands. She jerked her head up as Maggie crashed down next to her.

“Maggie!” Alex yelled again. but this time instead of relief, her voice was fraught with terror. 

Maggie blinked and tried to sit up. Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and helped straighten Maggie up. “Vest” was all Maggie was able to gasp. 

Maggie raised alex gun again and prepared to fire at Cadmus who now had them almost completely surrounded. 

Suddenly kara was there. she grabbed alex with one arm and Maggie with the other and launched out a side window. 

Kara bit her lip as they crashed through glass and tried as hard as she could to fly. But she swerved and dipped dangerously before agonizingly gaining altitude. Alex had never seemed this heavy before. She gasped again at the pain in her abdomen. She had never known such pain as when that bullet tore through her flesh. She grunted and sweat started pouring down her face. Her breathing was ragged but she knew she had to get out of there. If Cadmus caught up to them now…

Alex looked up at kara then over at Maggie. She could tell that both were struggling but trying to push through. Alex could feel that kara was still bleeding sluggishly. There must be enough kryptonite from the bullet left in the entrance wound to prevent kara from fully healing. And Maggie was paler than alex had ever seen her breathing in short pants.  
Finally they made it to the DEO. Or rather, crashed into the DEO. Kara was spent and unable to land so they all three tumbled onto the cold, marble floor. In an instant Alex sprang to her feet and started shouting orders as she rolled kara gently onto her back. 

“Get me medical in here now. Supergirl took a kryptonite bullet to the L abdomen. I removed the bullet in the field but it needs to be cleaned to allow for healing!” alex gently helped place kara on the gurney that appeared out of nowhere, then went and knelt down to Maggie who was struggling weakly to sit up. 

“Hey,” alex said softly. 

Maggie looked up at her. “Hey,” she said as well.

Then irritation flashed on her face. “Damnit Danvers. I do not need a frickin gurney to get to medical.”

Alex eyes snapped together. “Maggie sawyer, you took several rounds to the vest and may have cracked ribs or internal bleeding that we do not know about. You will allow us to put you on this gurney because any jarring or rough movements (like you walking to medical) could cause that broken rib you are favoring to puncture your lung. And I don’t feel like having to put a chest tube in you to re-expand your lung because you were too stubborn to do whats best for you.” Alex glared down at Maggie with the full force of her love and worry. “So be good and let us help you.”

Maggie smiled weakly. “You’re hot when you play doctor.” 

Alex felt her lips twitch and gave a silent signal to the other agents to help lift Maggie onto the stretcher before she could protest again. 

The doctors stopped alex at the door, nodding at her attempts to inform them of maggies condition(she could have internal bleeding and probably several fractured ribs…) so alex went to kara. 

Kara saw alex come in and smiled. Alex sagged with obvious relief. The doctor had already irrigated the bullet wound and washed away the kryptonite. Karas skin on her abdomen was unmarked as if nothing had ever happened, as if she’d never been shot. She was regenerating under solar lamps and while the blood loss would take a while to recover from, kara was well on her way to normal. Or, well, karas normal anyways. 

Alex took karas hand and brushed the other hand on karas face. She rubbed her thumb and tried to wipe off the blood she had put on karas face earlier. “You okay?” alex asked softly.

“Yeah,” kara responded weakly. “Thanks to you. Thanks to Maggie.” Kara looked over alex shoulder as if expecting Maggie to be there. she looked at alex alarmed. “Alex! Where is Maggie?”

Alex squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Maggie is next door…” she had to put both hands on karas shoulder to stop her from getting up. 

“Is she okay? What happened? I thought everyone was alright.” Kara insisted.

Alex squeezed her hand again. “Maggie saved us. She held off all of those Cadmus goons so I could save you.” Kara squeezed her eyes shut feeling guilt and shame. “hey,” alex shushed seeing karas face. “It wasn’t your fault. And Maggie is going to be okay. She took a few rounds to the vest, but she is here now, and the doctors are with her…so she will be fine.” Kara could tell alex said the last sentence more to convince herself that kara. 

Both sisters stared into each others eyes. they had come so close to losing each other today. Alex brushed a stray hair from karas face. “I love you, you know?” she asked.  
Kara smiled. “I love you more.”

“Lets call it a tie,” alex suggested softly. She smiled down at her sister and then was enveloped in a giant hug. She held kara tight and rocked her back and forth slowly. They held each other for a long time, until kara let go gently and put her hands on alex arms. 

“Go check on Maggie. I promise I will stay here until the doctor says I can go.” Kara promised. 

“Stay there because I AM the doctor and I will be the one taking you home when youre ready,” alex instructed with another smile. Kara just nodded returning alex smile.

Maggie smiled and then grimaced when alex came in. “Well, way to call it Danvers. Four broken ribs but no internal bleeding or collapsed lung…” Maggie didn’t get to finish her sentence because alex was there, kissing her. 

Alex cupped both hands around maggies face and gently pulled her into a kiss. She thought about this woman who risked her own life so alex could save the life of her baby sister, the woman who took bullets in order for alex to have enough time…Alex kissed Maggie passionately with all the love and adoration she felt. 

Finally, the kiss ended and alex leaned back to look at Maggie. She still had her hands framing maggies face. She rubbed her thumbs over maggies cheeks. “Thank you,” alex said solemnly, staring into maggies dark, beautiful eyes. “You saved us. You saved kara.” She said it simply but she meant every word. 

Maggie colored. “I think you saved kara. I mean you had all the hard work. All I had to do was shoot your awesome alien gun. When do I get one by the way?” 

Alex laughed and brought her forehead to rest against maggies. “I love you,” she breathed. 

“I love you too,” Maggie said softly.

“AWWWWW’

Alex and Maggie looked over abruptly to see kara standing in the doorway. 

Alex snapped to her feet and held out a finger threateningly. “I thought you promised you weren’t going to move”

“But I had to know how Maggie was doing. And honestly, that was too adorable to miss.” Kara reasoned, backing up slowly. 

Maggie swung her feet over the ledge of her exam table and stood up with a groan.

Alex turned to her sharply. “Now where do you think you are going?” 

Maggie ignored her as she wrapped an arm around her side braced against her ribs. “Come on little Danvers. Lets go back to your room and I will tell you what a badass your sister is.” 

Kara laughed as she zoomed forward and put an arm around Maggie to help her. They ignored the spluttering alex and both collapsed into karas bed under the sun lamps. 

“So then she drug you over (and you must be really heavy from the way she was grunting) and you were bleeding like crazy.”

Alex threw up her arms in defeat and followed the two women she loved into the room next door. She came and sat in the chair next to the bed. 

“Alex had to get the bullet out of you, so she did. She just did. Ive never seen anything like it. She basically performed surgery in the middle of a gun battle with no anesthesia, no medical equipment, no sterile anything, she just used her knife and her fingers and ripped death out of you because she is Alex effing Danvers and don’t nobody mess with her little sister.” 

Kara smiled up at Maggie with tears in her eyes. alex felt her own heart pinch at the love she felt for both these women snuggling on the tiny hospital bed together. 

“Lets not forget about Maggie, don’t take no shit from nobody, sawyer. Because she definitely saved our asses today, knocking down Cadmus soldiers like it was her job, literally taking bullets meant for us….” Alex whispered. She was proud, of course she was. She loved that side of Maggie. But she was also terrified. 

Maggie saw alex conflicting emotions, saw the fear. “Hey babe,” she said gently, taking alex hand. “Its okay. Im okay. And im not going anywhere.”

“But next time-“

“But next time, you will be there to protect me and I will be there to protect you and kara will be there to protect both of us and we will all be fine just like we are today.” She looked emphatically into alex eyes. “Okay?”

Alex nodded and swallowed hard. “Okay.” She whispered. 

By the time it was okay for kara and Maggie to leave they were both asleep, still in the same bed with alex asleep in the chair holding maggies hand. Jonn smiled at his girls. His heart swelled at the sight of alex finally happy. Of kara safe. Of Maggie, who was so brave and fierce and loyal to his daughter. He shook his head and decided to let them sleep. Heaven knows they earned it.


	4. alex gets injured and maggie calls out kara for putting her in danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara and alex face off with Lillian Luthor and maggie calls out kara for her recklessness/putting alex in danger

Winn spun in his computer chair to address the others surrounding his computer station. “So we think Cadmus is storing something, weapons or some nefarious agents of destruction, in this warehouse here.” He pointed to an apparently abandoned building in the middle of a rundown block. It had weird heat signatures and had seen some rather large deliveries over the past three days. 

Alex shifted closer to the screen then raised an eyebrow at winn. “How do we know that this is Cadmus and not ordinary criminal activity?” 

Winn held up a figure over his keyboard. “Because,” he said dramatically, “these chemical signatures bear striking resemblance to the modifications that Lilian luthor used on her lackeys. If the local criminals have tech that advanced then I would be extremely surprised. And scared. But mostly surprised.” He finished as he swung lightly back and forth in his chair.

Kara nodded and stated efficiently. “Great. Lets go.” 

“Wait,” alex instructed. She put a hand on supergirls forearm. “We don’t know what or who is in there. they could have kryptonite or something else that is designed specifically to affect you. We need to wait for backup. We need a better sense of what we are walking into.” 

Suddenly the screen in front of winn started beeping. “Um…guys. Whatever you’re going to do, do it fast. Because it looks like they wont be there for very much longer.” 

Kara snapped her head to winn then the screen. “We cant wait,” she said as she turned. “I will let you know what I find.” She said over her shoulder as she took off.

“Kara! Wait!” alex shouted. “Damn it. Winn get more info on this building. We need eyes on the inside.” Alex turned and shouted into her coms, “Alpha team your with me. We roll in two minutes to back up supergirl.” 

In less than two minutes, alex and alpha team were tearing across the city to get to supergirl. Alex tired her coms but kara wasn’t answering. Alex bit her lip nervously. She had no idea what they were getting into and if it really was Lillian luthor than who knew what horrible surprises that nasty woman would have. Alex made a snap decision and pulled out her phone. 

“Maggie,” alex said quickly. “We are headed to a potential Cadmus spot. Do you know anything about an abandoned warehouse in the old pier district? Suspicious activity over the past three days?” 

There was a short pause. “Theres only one there that I know of. But I haven’t heard anything unusual about it,” Maggie reported. “Do you need me to come?”

The truck alex was in slammed to a stop. “Got to go Maggie, thanks!” alex cut off Maggie as she hung up the phone. She didn’t want Maggie to get involved in such a potentially dangerous situation. She tried to radio supergirl but once again she got no response. Alex turned to address her team. “We don’t know what we are walking into. Our priority is to ensure supergirls safety.”

They filed out of the truck and held guns at the ready as they made their way to a side door of the warehouse. Alex paused outside the door, nodded to an agent, and slipped inside as the other agent opened the door. She swept her rifle in front of her clearing the room as she went. The other agents spread out around her as they made their way silently into the warehouse. 

It was dark and musty. They were blocked from going forward by a large wall of crates. They made their way towards the center of the building where there was an opening in the crates which would allow the team to go deeper into the warehouse. All alex could hear was the slight padding of combat boots and her own quiet breathing. 

Alex approached the gap in the crates cautiously. She held up her hand for her team to stop. She signaled silently that she would go through to scout the area before the rest should enter. Alex was on high alert as she slowly made her way forward. She walked through the narrow space between the crates and came out the other side. It was empty. She swiveled her head side to side. It was difficult to see in the gloom, the only light came from sparsely spaced windows. She could hear the rest of her team shuffling in after her.  
Alex squinted in the dark. She thought she something at the far end…just as she was about to raise the alarm the lights flooded on and she was flung up into the air. She hovered about 25ft in the air with the rest of her team as Lillian luthor stepped forward. Alex gasped when she saw who was behind the woman on the ground. 

“Supergirl!” Alex shouted. Kara was held down in the middle of the cold concrete floor by a net made of kryptonite infused wire. She stirred weakly at the sound of her sisters voice.

Lillian chuckled. “Don’t worry. Shes fine…for now.” she glanced down as the helpless superhero then back at the agents floating above her. “How do you like my antigravity device?” she asked smugly. 

Alex tore her gaze from her sister to the gloating, dangerous woman below her. She bared her teeth in a silent snarl. Antigravity huh? Well alex like physics too.

She glanced at the agent next to her. “When I say, push!” Alex whispered out of the corner of her mouth. The agent allowed herself to rotate slightly so her back was to alex. Alex tucked her legs up and tried to angle herself downwards. “Now,” alex grunted. She kicked out and her feet came into contact with the other agents back, who used the agents around her to push back into alex to provide even more leverage. 

Alex propelled down straight towards Lillian. Lillians face contorted in surprise and anger. Alex brought her gun up to fire. But just then she left the area encompassed in the antigravitational field. Her stomach dropped and she plummeted straight down 15 feet. 

Alex tried to brace herself as she crashed into concrete and felt the wind get knock out of her. She laid unmoving, temporarily stunned. She tried to breathe, tried to register sensations from her body to asses for injury, tried to force herself to move but she couldn’t. 

Suddenly she could feel rough hands grabbing for her. It was like her brain fast-forwarded and reconnected with her body. The spell was broken and she could move again. Alex flung an elbow back and caught someone square in the nose. As they jerked back, alex rolled onto her back and kicked out at the man trying to grab her legs. he grunted and fell back. A third man grabbed alex by the shoulder straps of her vest and lifted her up. Alex grabbed his thick neck and brought her knee up into his groin as hard as she could. He clutched alex closer as he double over in pain. Alex brought her knee up again to smash his face. As he slowly slid away from her the first two assailants each grabbed one of her arms from behind. She tried to whip around to face them but the two men behind her kicked her legs out from under her and forced her to her knees. 

Alex struggled wildly and found her captors grip loosening when a fourth attacker rushed forward and kicked her square in the stomach. Her breath whooshed from her again viscously. Then her head snapped back as he punched her again and again and again. The last blow left alex hanging limply. She struggled to stay conscious as she numbly felt cruel hand cuffs click roughly around her wrists, pinning her arms behind her back. She swayed on her knees and tried to lift her head up. 

Lillian surveyed her coolly. “Was that really necessary?”

Alex just glared at her. she glanced to kara still trapped on the floor under the glowing green net. “What do you want from her? Why are you doing this?” she looked back at Lillian.

Lillian sighed. “Havent we been over this before, Alex? Supergirl is an alien. A threat to all humans and must be eradicated along with all other aliens.”

Alex grit her teeth when she heard that woman say her name. she flushed with fear when she heard Lillians view of her sister. “The only threat here is you,” she challenged. 

Lillian sauntered closer to alex, who was still being held on her knees. Alex tried to lunge to her feet but hands on her shoulders forced her down. She could feel blood spilling from her nose and busted lip and bruises forming all over her face. 

“You poor abused child,” Lilian chides, leaning down slightly. “It doesn’t have to be like this. You could work with us to solve the alien problem. The DEO is already working towards that end. Join us and fulfill your true potential. 

Alex struggled futilely and glared up at Lillian. She had no words to respond. Instead she spat her bloody saliva all over Lillians immaculate face. 

Lillian jerked back with a gasp. Alex expected Lillian to lash out in anger, to strike her. But Lillian didn’t. she simply turned and slowly wiped her face on a towel one of her hench men handed her. She turned back to alex and smiled. 

Alex felt the pit of her stomach drop at the smile. Anger she could handle. Violence directed at her she could deal with. But that smile promised much more devious, tortuous things than simple pain. 

Lillian held up the remote in her hand. “You see this alex? This remote has lots of neat functions. Would like to see what it can all do?” Lillian asked conversationally. 

Alex licked her lips. She knew that whatever that thing did, it would not be good. She shook her head roughly. 

“Whats that dear?” Lillian prompted.

“No,” Alex said through clenched teeth. 

Lillian frowned. “That’s too bad.” She brought the control up and pushed a button. The rest of alpha team floating 25 ft above the concrete floor dropped like stones. They smacked down awkwardly no way to brace for a fall from such heights. Then just as quickly they zoomed back to float near the ceiling. Most of the agents were bleeding, hanging unconscious or…

Alex ground her teeth. “No!” she shouted frantically as she unsuccessfully tried to return to her feet. 

Lillian raised her eyebrows at alex. “No? Oh yes. And ive only just started.” Lillian pushed another button and the net around supergirl began to constrict. It tightened in on itself until supergirl was curled into the fetal position on the floor barely able to breathe. Kara clutched at the green net and moaned feebly. 

Alex face twitched with barely contained fear and anger. “Kara! KARA!” kara managed to find her sisters eyes. “Stay with me. Youre okay. Everythings going to be okay.” Alex told her desperately. 

“Oh my dear alex,” Lillian said regretfully. “It really is not.” With that Lillian pushed another button and alex went completely rigid. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t even breathe. She flew forward and stopped with Lillian holding her up by her throat. 

Lillians fingers were cold and surprisingly delicate as they wrapped around alex throat. Alex stood unable to even twitch. Lillian pulled alex closer and whispered into her ear.  
“Today your sister dies. And because of her, so do you.”

Alex mind was screaming at Lillians words and her body was aching from lack of oxygen. If she could have, she would have shuddered as Lillian dragged her fingers along alex shoulders and back to rest on the back of alex neck as Lillian stood behind her so they were both looking at kara on the ground. 

“Dear supergirl. Do you see now? Do you see the pain and destruction you bring? Your sister is dying and it is your fault.” Kara struggled weakly. She tried not to hiss at the pain of the net burning into her. she stared into alex eyes and tried not to panic. “Alex is dying, because of you.” 

“Alex!” kara cried out in a strangled voice.

Alex tried to tear herself from whatever held her frozen. She stared into her sisters pained eyes and tried to convey everything she was feeling, everything she wanted to say. She tried to…but her vision was becoming darker and white spots danced infront of her eyes. she tried to gasp, swallow, force oxygen into her lungs but she couldn’t. her eyes rolled back in her head and everything went dark. 

A raw scream ripped from kara. Her sister remained, rigid, frozen but kara knew alex wasn’t able to breath, thatd shed passed out because of it. She could hear alex heart accelerate as it desperately tried to shuttle oxygen to her unconscious body. Kara twisted and wrenched violently at the net but it wouldn’t budge. She lay panting and stared death at Lillian Luthor and she knew. She knew alex was indeed dying. 

Just then a shot rang out and the control shot from Lillians hand. Alex and Alpha team dropped to the floor. The net on kara loosened somewhat so she could draw in an unrestricted breath. 

Maggie and it seemed like the rest of the NCPD rushed into the warehouse.

Lillian whipped her head towards Maggie in surprise then grabbed something from her belt and threw it to the floor. 

Everyone doubled over coughing as the smoke bomb exploded. Once it cleared, Lillian luthor and her lackeys were gone. 

Maggie rushed over to alex. She carefully cradled alex face and had to swallow back tears at the blood and bruises. She gently slid her fingers to alex throat. There was a faint but steady beat detectable. Maggie blew out a breath she didn’t know shed been holding. 

“Alex,” Maggie whispered. “Hey, come on alex.” But alex laid motionless still barely breathing. 

Several other officers had gone to Kara and helped to remove the kryptonite net. As soon as it was off her kara rushed over to alex.

“Alex!” Kara sobbed. She reached over and carefully ripped off the cuffs on her sister. Kara looked wildly at Maggie. “Why isn’t she waking up!?”

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t know. Alex is the doctor.” 

Kara looked back at alex then gently slid her arms under alex legs and torso and lifted her up. Maggie stood up with kara and put a hand on karas shoulder. 

“Not without me,” she said looking directly into karas eyes. 

Kara paused then nodded. She glanced over her shoulder and said, “Hold on.” 

Maggie barely had her arms around Karas neck before they took off. It was the first time Maggie had ever flown with kara and she was terrified, almost as scared as she was for alex. But before it really even began they were at the DEO. Kara flew all the way inside to land in medical. 

Maggie let go and watched as the doctors rushed forward as kara gently placed alex on a stretcher. They immediately began to asses alex and attempt to stabilize her vitals.  
A doctor approached kara and attempted to examine her as well. Kara brushed them off, she was already healing from the kryptonite net. 

The doctor herded Maggie and kara into the corner so there was enough room to work on alex. Maggie stared at alex unmoving form and felt like a part of her was also frozen. She had trouble breathing and stared at alex as if she could, by sheer will, cause alex to wake up. 

“Heartrate is brady in the 30s. BP is 56/32. We need fluids now. Get an IV started. O2 sats are dropping we may need to intubate.” The medical team was a flurry of activity as each member performed their role efficiently and effectively. “Give vasopressors we need to get her BP up and scan for internal bleeding.”

Kara and Maggie huddled in the corner and watched numbly as the staff worked. After what seemed like forever they had alex vitals stabilized and she was breathing easily on her own. But she still hadn’t woken up. 

“I don’t understand! Why hasn’t she woken up!” kara demanded. The doctor backed away slightly intimidated by supergirls intensity.

Jonn stepped in. “Kara, alex will be okay. Her body has just suffered a shock and needs some time to recover. But she will be fine.”

Kara stared at him and thought about protesting. Instead she followed Maggie out into the hallway. She had forgotten that Maggie would be affected by this too. That Maggie might be just as upset and worried as kara was. 

Kara stepped up behind Maggie, her hands hovering over maggies shoulders. “Maggie are you okay.” 

Maggie spun around towards kara suddenly. “No! I am not okay,” she exclaimed harshly. Kara drew back at the venom in her voice. 

Maggie stepped closer to kara with her finger raised. Kara stepped back with her arms held out in surrender. Maggie just followed kara as she stepped back. “I am NOT okay,” maggie managed through clenched teeth. “Because alex is not okay. She was hurt today because of you.” 

Kara drew back, hurt by maggies words. Then her eyes flashed in anger. She opened her mouth to retort but Maggie cut her off. 

“You never look before you leap. And I know you can fly, supergirl. But not everyone here can. Every time you rush in and put yourself in danger, you put alex in danger.” Maggie could feel her rage, her protectiveness, her frustration build inside her until it threatened to overwhelm her. She now stood only inches from kara. “Alex would follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond. She would follow you even unto to death!” Maggies eyes burned into karas “Every time you rush into a situation without waiting you put alex life in danger. You may be super, kara, but she is not! She is not bulletproof. She can not fly or shoot lasers from her eyes. She can bleed. She can break. She can die!” 

Kara refused to look away even though maggies words tore into her like shards of glass. Maggie stepped even closer to kara. “Alex loves you and would gladly die for you. But I swear, if you get her killed because of your recklessness, your bravado…” maggies face twisted and she struggled to control her breathing. The finger she still had raised in karas face shook. Maggie swallowed and turned away abruptly. She took a shuddering breath. 

Kara watched maggies huddled shoulders, watched as Maggie struggled regain control. Kara felt herself soften. She looked back towards where her sister lay unconscious. Maybe Maggie was right. kara felt herself pale. It was her turn to shudder. 

Maggie turned back to kara, anger still etched on her face. She opened her mouth but before she could speak kara cut her off. “You’re right.” Maggie blinked. “You’re right. I rushed in. alex wanted to wait but I was afraid if we did we would lose them. and alex was seconds away from dying. If you hadn’t come when you did…” kara looked intently into maggies eyes. “youre right. I am so used to being able to get out of any situation that I forget there are some things I cant punch my way out of. I forgot.” Kara looked away seeing alex frozen, unconscious…

Kara snapped her attention back to Maggie. “You’re right. I need to do better. Because I can not lose her. and I would never forgive myself if she died because of me. Youre right,” kara whispered. 

Maggie nodded stiffly. She blinked away tears and swallowed. “good. Because she deserves a sister who protects her, not puts in harm.” 

Kara nodded as well. 

“I know shes always been there to protect you and she still thinks its her job to protect you. But kara, you are indestructible and shes not. Shes not. You need to be smart. You cant keep her from doing her job and that’s not what im asking. Im simply asking that you think about your sister a moment before you decide to do something. because she will follow you. Always.” 

Kara jerked her head. She knew it was true. The worst part was that deep down she knew everything Maggie was saying was completely true. She had a bad habit of being reckless of relying on her powers to get her out of any mess. But that wouldn’t always work and it would be alex who would pay for her mistakes. Kara nodded again. “Youre right.”  
Kara took a small step and placed a both hands on maggies shoulders. “I promise that I will do better. I will look before I leap because alex cant fly and I don’t want her to fall.” 

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “because there are times even you cant catch her. like today.” 

Karas mouth twisted but she noded again. “Yes.” She squeezed maggies shoulders. “I promise.” 

Maggie held karas gaze for a long second then nodded. She let out a long breath and seemed to deflate like the air flying out of a balloon. Kara surprised Maggie when she suddenly swept Maggie into a quick hug then let her go almost as abruptly. 

“Thank you Maggie, for taking care of my sister.”

Maggie smiled shyly. “always.” 

Kara was about to answer when her head snapped towards the medical room. “Shes awake” she practically squealed and grabbed Maggie by the forearm and drug into her sisters room. 

Alex greeted them groggily from the bed. “Hey. Kara. Maggie. You’re both okay.” 

“Of course we are. You were the one Luthor was playing with.” Kara said softly. 

“But the net-“

“I was fine the instant maggies people got me free. She- I-alex, shes the only reason you’re alive. I saw you were trapped, you couldn’t move, you couldn’t breathe. Then you passed out…the only thing that saved you was Maggie.” 

Alex looked from her sister to her girlfriend. “Is that true?”

Maggie shifted and looked down. “Well…”

“Yes it is true.” Kara insisted. “and I wanted to say that im sorry alex.” 

Alex shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t do anything. The net.” 

“No.” kara shook her head. “Not for that. Though I am sorry about that too.” Kara winced. “No, I am talking about getting you into trouble in the first place. We should have waited like you said. You almost died because I was wreckless. And im sorry.” 

Alex tried to cut her off, to tell her it was nothing but kara wouldn’t let her. Kara looked at Maggie then back to alex. 

“No I am sorry. And I want you to know that I am going to be more responsible in the future. Because its not just me, we work as a team. And when I rush into things, we all do.” 

Alex sat up and took her sisters hand. She squeezed. “Its okay kara. Its okay. Im okay.”

Kara nodded, because alex needed her to. But she knew that it was not. She looked at Maggie and remembered her promise. She would protect alex whether she liked it or not.

Alex looked over to Maggie and raised an eyebrow. “So. You saved my life.”

Maggie felt a swirl of emotions at alex statement. She decided the serious talks could wait until later when alex wasn’t in a hospital bed and when she wasn’t so terrified about nearly losing the woman she loved. 

“You better believe it Danvers. Youre not getting rid of me that easy.”

“Oh? Well in that case Sawyer, or should I say my hero? Get into bed with me.” 

Kara squeaked and Maggie laughed. 

“Not like that kara. I just want her to know shes not getting rid of me either.” 

Maggie smiled and slid next to alex. “don’t worry babe. Neither of us are going anywhere, anytime soon.” 

Kara smiled down at her sister and the amazing woman she loved. Her eyes watered and she reached out and squeezed Maggie and alex hand.  
Kara sat in the chair next to the bed and kept watch over the two women sleeping there, wrapped in each others arms. She would keep her promise she vowed to herself. She had to. For alex.


	5. alex and maggie are taken by cadmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex and maggie are taken by cadmus
> 
> (note: It gets pretty dark/angsty, but everything is alright in the end. I am not a monster)

Alex stared down at Maggie. She couldn’t believe the feelings of love welling up inside her. she had never felt this way before. Ever. It seemed so strange and foreign. Yet at the same time, like the most natural and right feeling in the world. She stared at maggies ridiculously long eyelashes that seemed, impossibly, even longer when she was sleeping. she took in the soft curve of her face, her full lips that alex automatically had the desire to kiss, her dark hair spilling around her shoulders…

Alex was so entranced in Maggie that she didn’t notice the movement in her apartment until it was too late. Alex sat up with a gasp. A sickening jolt of panicked adrenaline shot through her and she dove for the nightstand and her gun. Her fingers barely grasped reassuringly to the handle when a giant flash filled the room. 

Alex couldn’t see and her ears were ringing. She instinctively threw herself on top of Maggie, trying to shield her with her body from the hail of bullets she knew were coming. Only they didn’t.

Instead, rough hands were grabbing her. she struck out wildly, her senses returning to her slowly. She kicked out at the hands trying to grab her feet and struggled to disentangle herself from the sheets. More hands grabbed for her and wrenched her out of bed. She kicked and struggled and struck out with fists and elbows at anything she could find. But it was no use. There were too many of them. 

Maggie had jerked awake at the blinding flash. She was completely disoriented and blinked furiously trying to see and hear something besides deafening silence. She felt alex comforting weight come down on her then just as suddenly it was gone. 

“Alex!” she yelled desperately. She dove for her gun in the bedside table.

One of the men trying to restrain alex brought his weapon up and clubbed her on the head. Alex was stunned. Her brain screamed for her body to move but she couldn’t. the men kicked her legs out from under her. Alex crashed to her knees. She was facing the bed and saw Maggie whip out her gun and leap to her feet. Before Maggie could fire, she herself was shot. 

The last thing alex saw before they jammed the black bag over her head was Maggie doubled over, Maggie falling to her knees, Maggie collapsing onto the floor. “Noooooo! Maggie!” alex shouted and if felt as if that shout was ripped from her very soul. She struggled wildly, frantically before everything abruptly went black. 

Alex woke with a start and a deep inhale of breath. Her eyes snapped open immediately but she saw nothing. Alex brain worked in overdrive. Was she in the dark somewhere? Was the flash grenade still affecting her? but no, she could detect some light filtering through. Theyd just left the black bag on. 

Alex could also feel the hard concrete beneath her and the throbbing of her head and several new bruises. The cold seeped through her thin pjs and her barefoot feet. She strained to hear if anyone else was in the room before she reached up for the bag over her head. She had to remove it gingerly due to the fact that it was stuck to the dried blood on her forehead. 

She winced as it came off and looked around quickly. She had chains around her ankles tying her to the floor. She was in a small room made of concrete and nothing else. Her hands were handcuffed infront of her and a harsh florescent light lit the room from a single bulb by the very solid looking steel door. There was a camera in the corner by the ceiling and no one else there. where was Maggie?

Alex felt panic soar through her. Maggie! Alex sat up quickly and the room spun. She took a deep breath and waited for the room to settle. She had to focus. She had to figure out what was going on so she could get back to Maggie. Oh Maggie! Alex felt a sob well up in her but she shook her head. No. Maggie would be okay. She just had to get out of here.

Alex pursed her lips and tested the chains around her ankles. They were unfortunately, very solid. And the cuffs around her wrists were painfully tight. She might be able to pick the cuffs if she had something, even a bobby pin would do-but of course she didn’t. she roughly checked the strength of her restraints. Just like she thought, completely secure. 

Suddenly the door creaked open and alex shot to her feet. The sounds of heels clicking and the woman wearing them made alex stiffen in rage- Lillian Luthor.

“Wheres my father?” alex demanded. 

Lillian tutted dismissively at her. “At the moment I’d be more concerned about where your girlfriend was.” She made a small gesture and two men strode forward, mostly dragging a nearly unconscious woman. 

“Maggie!” alex shouted and she lunged forward to catch Maggie as best she could as the two men threw her down. “Maggie. Oh my god Maggie.” Alex cradled Maggie as they both sunk to the floor. Her eyes frantically searched maggies body but she found no obvious signs of injury. She brought her hands up to maggies face. “What did you do to her?” Her eyes blazed at Lillian Luthor. 

“Just a little sedative. Nothing serious. Not yet,” Lillian said absently, examining her nails for chip in her nail polish. 

Alex felt her words like a punch to the stomach and her face rippled between fear and rage. She looked back down at Maggie. “Maggie.” She gently stroked maggies cheek with the back of her cuffed hand. 

Maggies eyes slowly fluttered open. 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and leaned down closer. “Hey.” She placed a gentle kiss on maggies lips and rested her forehead against maggies. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay,” she whispered. She promised. Because alex would do anything she could, even die, to make sure she kept Maggie safe. 

Maggie was becoming more alert and struggled to sit up. She took in the room with its occupants without flinching but her hands tightened on alex and she moved closer to her girlfriend. “You wouldn’t lie to me, now would you?” she asked dryly. 

Lillian observed them dispassionately. “I’m very much afraid Agent Danvers did lie to you Detective Sawyer.” Their hands tightened on each other at the use of their names. “You see we need information and I doubt very much that alex here, will be willing to give it to us. So that leaves you.” Maggie shuddered under the weight of Lillian Luthors words and her unblinking stare. 

Maggie licked her lips. “What do you want to know?”

“Supergirl.” Lillian stated plainly. “Our attempts to stop her have been somewhat less than successful. That’s where you come in.”

Alex hissed beside her. “What makes you think I know anything about supergirl that would help you?” Maggie asked.

“You work with her.”

“I’m an NCPD detective. We work with supergirl.”

“And shes your girlfriends sister.” Lillian continued unperturbed.

Maggie felt her mouth grow dry. Lillian opened a folder Maggie hadn’t noticed her carrying and drew out large, crisp, laminated photos. She tossed them casually at Maggie and alex. Photos of Maggie with supergirl in the field, of Maggie laughing at something supergirl had said, of them leaning close to discuss strategy, of the three of them smiling together after a successful mission. Lillian raised an eyebrow. Maggie just scowled. Lillian continued showering them with photos. Maggie and kara at the bar, alex with her arm around Maggie at the pool table as they watch kara and winn try to line up their shot, kara and Maggie hugging after a game night, all three of them getting lunch together at noonans…

Alex blanched next to her. Lillian waited for a response but Maggie just scowled further. 

Lillian sighed as if she almost regretted this next part. She twitched her hand and the same two men came forward again, their eyes on Maggie. Alex felt fear stab her in the gut. She clutched onto Maggie. “No,” she stated harshly to Lillian. “No.”

Lillian held up her hand and the men stopped but didn’t back up. She raised an eyebrow at alex. “You have something to say?”

“Alex, no,” Maggie cautioned. 

Alex licked her lips. She felt frozen. She couldn’t let Lillian Luthor get her hands on Maggie. Theres no telling what sick, sadistic things she’d do to the woman alex loved. But how could she tell them anything about supergirl? About kara? About her sister?

“That’s what I thought.” Lillian flicked her hand and the men advanced.

Maggie leapt to her feet followed immediately by alex. They set themselves into defensive position, clearly ready for a fight. Until alex dropped like a stone. She convulsed on the concrete but made no sound. Maggie gasped and dropped down next to alex. Almost as soon as she did alex stopped shaking and lay panting painfully on the cold floor. Maggie touched her gently and alex squeezed her hand. Maggie shot to her feet and launched herself at Lillian. But she stopped just as suddenly as shed started when alex started writhing in pain again.

“You will come quietly. for alex sake,” Lillian stated simply.

“Maggie no!” alex gasped, sprawled on the floor, reaching out her handcuffed hands. “No.” 

Maggie gave her a mall smile. “I love you, ya know?”

“I know Maggie. I know.” Alex struggled to sit up. “Please no.” She didn’t know who she was asking, all she knew was that she could not let Maggie go with that woman. Maggie winked at her then turned and walked out the door flanked by the two hulking guards. 

Alex snarled and glared futily at the aloof woman in front of her. 

“I wonder,” she mused. “Whats worse. Getting tortured? Or being forced to listen to the one you love being tortured. Because of you. Because of your alien sister.” She cocked her head at alex. “I think for you, this will be the worse option.” With that she turned on her heel and swept out of the room. She left the door wide open. Alex watched her disappear from sight with growing desperation. Her breath came quicker and quicker. What were they going to do? What were they going to do to Maggie?

Alex looked around frantically. There had to be something, anything she could use. She got to her feet and circled in place scouring every inch of the room. She shuffled forward awkwardly. The chain attached to her ankles was only four feet long and sunk very securely into the concrete. Alex growled and tried pulling at it anyways. She gripped the chain and used her legs and body weight, leaning back and struggled to pry the chain from the floor. But try as she might it wouldn’t budge.

She let out the breath shed been holding and looked again at the cuffs. They were tight enough to start to restrict her blood flow. She grimaced then tried to slide them over her hands. They barely moved. She looked around again. even if she did manage to get the cuffs off somehow, shed never be able to force off the ankle shackles, not to mention theyd be able to shock her into submission the instant she tried to fight. 

Alex growled in frustration and began to pace back and forth. Think! She had to think, Maggie was counting on her. She was a highly trained DEO agent. She could figure this out. 

But the next instant all thoughts fled from her mind because she heard screaming. Maggie screaming, harsh, guttural and filled with pain.

“No!” Alex yelled. She threw herself towards the door only to crash to the floor as the chain snapped taut. “No!” Alex struggled with the chain futilely. “No.” She left it and flipped onto her stomach and tried to crawl forward. “No!” Maggies screams filled her ears. It seemed to go on endlessly with no pause for breath.

“No no no no no,” alex choked out. All she could hear was Maggies screams. They drowned out her own violent breathing and the chain rattling against concrete and the frantic beating of her own heart. She clawed at the floor struggling to get closer. To get to Maggie. She didn’t feel her nails break or her fingers start to bleed. But it was no use. She was trapped, helpless, powerless to help the woman she loved. 

Maggies screams stopped abruptly and alex head snapped up. What happened? Was Maggie okay? Was she still…? Alex shook her head fervently. No. they wouldn’t kill her, not yet. This was confirmed in a minute when Maggie started screaming again.

Alex swallowed vomit and couldn’t breathe. She struggled blindly against the chain again and again. she threw herself forward again and again. She tore at the cuffs until her wrists started bleeding but it was no use. Alex sat up on her knees. All she could hear was Maggie screaming in agony. Maggie. Maggie. Maggie. Alex sat back with her legs folded under her. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to hug herself tightly. All she knew was maggies pain crashing down around her, sweeping her away. Alex rocked slowly back and forth. She was keening raggedly and tears poured down her face unawares. 

Maggies screams seemed to go on forever. What were they doing to her?! Alex squeezed her eyes shut and grit her jaw so tight her teeth ached. Still the sound of Maggie being tortured crashed down around her, into her very soul. Alex rocked faster back and forth. She couldn’t take it. She felt herself splintering apart. But it just continued, maggies agony and alex. 

Maggies screams were becoming harsher, rawer. Alex gnashed her teeth. Maggies screams were becoming softer, more strangled. Alex rocked back and forth faster and gripped herself harder. Maggies screams were becoming weaker. 

Alex eyes snapped open. They were killing her. killing Maggie. Maggie. Maggie. Alex shot to her feet. “Stop!” she bellowed. She brought her hands up and cupped them around her mouth. “Stop! Stop.” She yelled as loudly as she could. “Stop! Stop. Stop!” no one seemed to hear her, or they didn’t care.

Alex sunk to her knees. “No. Stop. Stop stop stop,” she screamed from her very soul. She poured every ounce of love and fear she had into her screams. “Stop! You hear me? Stop! Stop stop stop it now!”

Maggies screams cut off abruptly and alex could breathe. She sagged slightly, waiting, her heart fluttering. It seemed like forever before she saw several people approaching. But she only had eyes for Maggie being drug, hanging limply. 

Alex caught Maggie once again as she fell. She gently laid Maggie on the floor and she knelt over her examining her for damage. Maggie was breathing so alex could breathe. Alex felt fresh tears well at the sight of Maggies face covered in blood. She scanned for obvious signs of injury and broken bones but didn’t find any. Who knew what internal damage theyd done or what drugs theyd given her. 

Alex gently touched maggies blood streaked face. “Maggie,” she said softly. “Maggie,” she crooned. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Alex brushed maggies cheek then looked up abruptly as Lillian spoke. 

“You had something you wanted to tell us?”

Alex swallowed and looked up balefully at her captor. She rested a protective hand against maggies arm, trying to hold her close, hold her safe. 

“What do you want to know?” she spat resentfully.

“My dear,” Lillian said condescendingly. “You already know what I want.”

“and you already know how to defeat her-kryptonite is her only weakness on this planet. Shes indestructible-bullet proof, fireproof- 

Lillian twisted her lips disapprovingly.

“The sun.” Alex continued desperately. “She gets her powers from the yellow sun…”

Maggie stirred under her hands. Alex looked down on her with relief. Maggie reached out for alex hands. Alex grabbed them immediately. “Hey. Shhhh. Don’t move,” she whispered gently. She was so anxious she almost missed what Maggie was trying to press into her fingers. Something small, smooth and perfectly sized for picking locks. Alex didn’t stop to contemplate where Maggie got a hair pin because Lillian tutted and flicked her hand forward again. 

“NO!” Alex clutched at Maggie desperately. “No.” she hovered protectively over her barely conscious love. But it was no use. They grabbed Maggie by the ankles and literally ripped her away from alex.

“No,” alex screamed again. she was on her feet now but doubled over as if in terrible pain. “Please!” she looked pleadingly at Lillian. Luthor nodded and the men with Maggie stopped only a few feet from alex. Alex dropped to her knees defeatedly. She bowed her head, her hair fell forward. “Please,” she whispered. “I will tell you whatever you want to know. Just please, don’t hurt her anymore.” Alex looked up, naked pain in her eyes. if Lillian Luthor had a heart, the raw agony in alex eyes would have shredded it. as it was she simply smiled coldly. 

“Good,” she said triumphantly. She looked down at Maggie. “You’re girlfriend has finally come to her-“

But what Lillian and her men had failed to notice when alex was doubled over, when she was on her knees, apparently giving up, was her hands. Shed used the hair pin to free herself and now launched herself forward with a snarl. 

Her pent up fury found an outlet as she slammed into the first guard and viscously took out the other. She turned for Lillian but she was already gone, evaporated like a puff of smoke. Shed slammed the door shut behind her on her way out. Alex ran to it but it was locked. She banged her fists up against it once in frustration before quickly chaining up the two guards. She rifled through their pockets and took their weapons and cell phone. She barely remembers dialing jonn or what she told him.

All she could remember was maggies broken body. Alex let out a harsh sob and gently took Maggie in her arms. She held her close and rocked her back and forth. She brushed the hair from her bloody and battered face and told her everything was okay. Alex was still holding her, still whispering when the door flew off its hinges and kara rushed in. 

For an instance kara was stunned by what she saw. “Oh my gods Alex!” Then she was there next to her sister. 

“Maggie.” Was all alex could choke out. Kara nodded. Kara understood and gently scooped Maggie up and flew away. It nearly broke her heart to leave alex in such a state but she knew alex needed Maggie to be safe. And kara was the fastest, surest way to make that happen. And she knew from her x-ray vision that all the Cadmus personal had already left and that the DEO team was almost there.

Alex barely remembers being left alone again. Barely remembers kara returning to her and taking her in her arms. Barely remembers flying to the DEO. All she could see, hear, think, breathe, was Maggie in excruciating pain. Maggie being tortured. 

She was shuddering violently when they reached medbay and as soon as kara set her gently on the exam table alex leaned over and threw up. But alex was up immediately. She brushed threw karas hands, pushed past the doctors and jonns restraining arms to reach Maggie. Oh god, Maggie. 

Suddenly alex couldn’t breathe. She felt her heart freeze and for a moment she couldn’t move. then she rushed forward. “Oh Maggie,” alex gasped. 

Maggie looked up at her and smiled weakly. She reached for alex hand. Alex barely made it to maggies bedside before her knees gave out. Alex sobbed uncontrollably and clutched at maggies hand and shoulder, leaning over Maggie as if her eyes couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Oh Maggie.” She repeated again, her voice anguished. 

Maggie reached up and drew alex close. Alex sunk into the hug and her whole body shook.

“I thought they…I thought…Im so sorry. Im so sorry. So sorry.” Alex repeated into maggies pillow, sobbing even harder. “Sorry. So so sorry. Sorry.”

Maggie just shushed her and hugged her closer. It took quite some time but eventually alex sobbing slowed and she became aware of Maggie holding her, rubbing her back. She sat up abruptly. “What am I doing? Youre hurt. Where are the doctors?!” alex looked around angrily. She saw kara hovering anxiously nearby, arms crossed hugging herself, fighting her own tears. Jonn was in the corner observing everything with a clenched jaw. 

“Alex,” Maggie took alex hand to calm her down. “Alex. Its okay. Im going to be okay.”

Alex looked down at Maggie still upset. Maggie continued. “They already looked me over.” Alex opened her mouth to protest. Maggie cut her off softly. “They used a drug, mainly. So no internal injuries or broken bones to worry about. They are going to keep me here for observation but once the drug leaves my system, I should be fine.”

Alex nodded curtly. She didn’t trust herself to talk. Instead she took maggies hand and kissed each knuckle, then her palm and held maggies palm against her own cheek.

Maggie smiled. “But, alex, I need you to let the doctors check you out.”

Alex shook her head. “No. im not leaving you.” 

Maggie took alex hands in both of hers. “You don’t have to leave. You can be with me the whole time.” Maggie looked over at jonn and raised an eyebrow. Jonn nodded in agreement. 

The doctors slowly approached and alex begrudgingly allowed them to examine her. she held onto Maggies hand the whole time and kept glancing at her like she was afraid Maggie was going to disappear. The medics dressed alex head wound and bleeding wrists and ankles and multiple other nasty scraps then concluded that while alex had a concussion and sported several vicious bruises in addition to everything else, she too would be fine in a few days. 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief when everyone else left. Maggie reached up and kissed alex gently. “I love you,” she whispered. 

Alex nodded. “I love you too,” she said thickly.

Kara came and sat in a chair next to maggies bed. Maggie couldn’t stand the separation between her and alex so she tugged alex into bed with her. 

That made alex smile for the first time. She kissed Maggie again. “Youre sure your okay. Not in any pain?” 

Maggie smiled. “Im okay.”

Alex looked at her disbelievingly. “because it…it sounded like…like…”

Maggies blinked furiously. “Im just fine now. here take a listen.” Maggie shifted alex so her head rested on maggies chest and she could hear maggies heart beating strongly, surely. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and her body finally relaxed. She reached over and grabbed her sisters hand. They were safe. They were okay. It was going to be okay…

“Just sleep,” Maggie instructed. “We can tell them what happened tomorrow.” So alex squeezed karas hand one more time and did just that, listening the whole time to maggies reassuring heart beat.  
 

 

Maggie rested in the silence that followed. She listened to alex breathing and took comfort in the weight and warmth of alex next to her, resting on her chest. She was almost startled when kara slowly reached out with the hand not holding alex to grasp maggies own free hand. She squeezed. 

“I don’t know what happened and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” kara glanced down then at maggies eyes. “But I want to thank you for taking care of my sister when she needed you so badly. Even though I know you were in pain and also suffering.” 

Maggie shrugged her shoulders as if to say no big deal, but kara shook her head. “No. Im serious. Thank you.”

Maggie looked away from kara to alex. She stared at her a moment and her eyes unfocused. “Well it was partly my fault she was so upset.”

Kara twitched like she wanted to interrupt but didn’t. 

Maggie continued. “They made her listen. They made her listen as they tortured me. As I screamed."

Kara blanched and swallowed a strangled noise. 

Maggie turned to look at kara abruptly. “It nearly broke her. they had a screen placed where I could see, where I could watch, as she went crazy. Because of me. Because of my pain.”

Kara squeeze maggies hand. “No. its not your fault.” She stated firmly. 

Maggie looked back down at alex. “I tried not to. To scream. But they gave me a drug that wouldn’t let me hold it in. and they said that they would do it to alex instead if I didn’t. So I did. I screamed and screamed and couldn’t stop. And watched as it nearly broke her.” Maggie whispered hollowly. But kara felt each word as if it were a blow.

“No,” kara whispered harshly. “No. it wasn’t your fault at all Maggie. Im so proud of you. You were so strong for alex. Im so sorry they did this to you. To alex. You are so strong and so brave and you love my sister and she loves you. That’s all that matters.”

Maggie looked back at kara with pain in her eyes. “They said they wanted information. About you.” Kara did flinch back this time. She took a shuddering breath and looked away from the battered bodies of her sister and Maggie. She brought a hand to her mouth. She felt sick. “Oh Rao, Maggie.” Kara gasped. She grabbed the edge of maggies bed to steady herself. She took a ragged breath and tried not to throw up. 

She finally forced herself to look at Maggie. “Im so sorry Maggie. I…you must hate me. I am so so sorry. I…” 

Maggie shook her head cutting kara off. “It wasn’t your fault either.” Kara opened her mouth to protest. “Cadmus is the only ones responsible for their actions. We will not be blaming each other!” Maggie informed her fiercely. Kara snapped her mouth shut. Of course no one better blame alex or Maggie for what happened. Or else. 

Maggie could tell kara wasn’t convinced so she continued to tell her story. “you see, at first it actually did seem like they wanted alex or me to give them information about you. But after they had me strapped down and started…started working,” Maggie shuddered and kara squeezed her hand in support. “Luthor started talking. She wouldn’t shut up! It almost seemed like some perverse experiment to her. She wondered ‘So Detective Sawyer, I am trying to discern which is worse, being tortured? Or being forced to listen to the one you love being tortured. For dear alex, I fear that being forced to listen to your screams will be much, much worse than anything I could have actually done to her. What are your thoughts?’” Maggies face twisted bitterly. “She acted like we were two friends chatting over coffee.” She said looking briefly at kara again before continuing. 

“Then she asked which I thought would be worse, being forced to listen with no way of knowing what your loved one was suffering, or being there to watch each blow, each strike and to know exactly what terrible things were happening. She had stared at me expectantly, like she actually thought I would answer.” 

Maggie paused for a moment before continuing. “Then Luthor said that I might be useful in providing results even if I didn’t answer. She said that if I didn’t tell her what she wanted to know, if alex refused to break due to my pain, then our roles would be reversed. ‘My dear Maggie, poor alex has no idea what we are doing to you. but you will. You will watch each and every single thing we do to alex as we shatter her. and I mean that literally and figuratively.”

Kara squeezed maggies hand and made another smothered noise but refused to interrupt Maggie. 

“She had sniffed when I still didn’t say anything and that’s when she turned the screen on. So I could watch.” Maggie fell silent, remembering. 

Kara leaned closer. She recognized the far away look in maggies eyes. “Hey. No. Maggie stay with me. Stay with me here. Your safe now, and alex is safe. And your okay.” She squeezed maggies hand and kept talking until Maggie was able to look at her again, focus on her and not the horrible place she had just survived. 

Maggie blinked then continued talking. “Well after…I don’t know how long, alex finally wouldn’t stop yelling for them to stop. So they did. And they drug me back to her. I was pretty out of it by then but I remember that she did try to tell them. About your weaknesses. But it was like alex said, they already knew that stuff. It was like Luthor really didn’t care what alex was going to tell her because they started to drag me away again.” 

Kara growled and was careful not to squeeze too tightly on maggies hand. Oh how she wished it was Lillian Luthors throat. 

Maggie saw and smiled slightly. “Thankfully Luthor wears hair pins. When she leaned over I had grabbed for her and managed to snag one.” Karas eyes widened. “which is why…” Maggie pointed at her face which was now clean of blood but sported a nasty bruise. “otherwise they used chemical methods to…to…inflict pain.”

“I am so sorry Maggie. But I am also so proud of you. You are so amazing.”

Maggie chuckled. “Yeah well. Alex did all the hard work after I handed it to her. she managed to pick her locks and take down the guards while I just laid there.” 

Kara shook her head again. “I dont think-“

Maggie cut her off gently. “I know kara. I know.”

Kara snapped her mouth shut. She nodded. “You must be tired. I will let you sleep, unless you want to keep talking. Then we can talk. Whatever you want.” 

Maggie squeezed her hand again. “sleep sounds good.”

“Good. Good. Well, just, before you do, please know that I am here for you Maggie. We are all here for you. Whatever you need, we will be here. And thank you for loving my sister so much. But im here for you, because of you, not just because you like my sister. Okay?” 

Maggie smiled tiredly and nodded before she shut her eyes. she felt kara squeeze her hand again and settle deeper into the chair. She listened to alex slow, steady breathing and her solid warmth and felt herself slip away into sleep. 

Kara looked down on Maggie and alex lovingly, fiercely. She tugged the covers up and sat back to watch over them. she meant what she said to Maggie. She would be there for both of them, whatever they needed. And she would kill anyone who even thought about hurting them like that again. she made that promise to herself, and kara always kept her promises.


	6. staring while sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff  
> alex and maggie take turns staring at the other while the other is sleeping

Maggie stared down at the sleeping woman next to her. alex was so beautiful when she was asleep. Her features were softer and her body more relaxed. Maggie was fascinated by how long her eyelashes appeared. She stared at alex trying to memorize every inch of her face. She listened to the steady rise and fall of alex chest. 

It was late and she should be asleep, but not yet. Maggie wanted to soak up every detail she could first. She slowly brushed a strand of hair from alex face. But that wasn’t enough so she rested her elbow on the pillow above alex head and slowly ran her fingers through her wavy hair. She didn’t know how long she played with alex hair, staring at her sweet, sleeping form, but it must have been a while. Her eyelids eventually grew heavy and her gentle strokes slowed. 

The next time Maggie opened her eyes it was nearly morning. She realized two things almost simultaneously-her fingers were still twined in alex hair, and it was now alex turn to stare at her. 

Maggie cracked a sleepy smile. “like what you see Danvers?”

Alex returned her smile. “You better believe it Sawyer.” She leaned in slowly and kissed Maggie sweetly. Alex raised up on an elbow and brought her other hand to rest on maggies face. She slowly stroked her cheek with her thumb. “You are so amazing. I love watching you sleep.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows.

Alex eyes widened like she hadn’t meant to say that last bit out loud. “No. That’s not what I…jeez now I just sound like a creeper…”

Maggie simply smiled. She tucked an errant hair behind alex ear then placed both hands on either side of alex face and pulled her down gently for another kiss. “Its okay. I know what you mean. Truth be told, I don’t know how much time I spent last night staring at your beautiful self and playing with your hair.”

Alex smiled in relief and felt herself glow with happiness. Then her smile turned mischievous. “See, im not the only creeper in this relationship.”

Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes.

“I love it when you play with my hair though.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Most definitely. It feels so…” alex tried to find the right word-safe, comforting, relaxing, intimate, soothing, loving- but couldn’t bring herself to say any of them out loud. 

Maggie didn’t need alex to finish, she understood. She just reached up and ran her fingers slowly through alex hair.

Alex let out a contented sigh and flopped down to snuggle closer to Maggie.

Maggie smiled and ran her hand through alex soft hair. She could get used to this.


	7. alex/maggie attacked on the street, maggie saves the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempted kidnapping of alex and maggie on the street, maggie holds them off

Alex linked her arm with Maggie as they strolled down the street. Maggie smiled and leaned into alex. “Did pam from HR really need ALL of those forms? I mean that seemed a little excessive.” Maggie complained teasingly.

Alex pulled them to a stop and half turned. “oh, it was completely necessary. You don’t mess with pam,” alex said with mock seriousness.

Maggie snorted. “You people are so weird.”

“Well what do you expect from a secret government organization that doesn’t exist?” 

“A little less paper work? I mean if youre not supposed to exist maybe cut down on the paper trail.” Maggie reasoned.

Alex laughed. Maggie smiled in response. She loved the sound of alex laugh. She loved making alex laugh even more.

“Besides,” alex continued. “Now that you have pams seal of approval, you can visit me without an escort. I mean…not that you would j-just to see me but…

Maggie cut alex off by gently cupping alex face with her hands and kissing her sweetly. She drew back and gently stroked alex cheeks once before dropping her hands. 

Alex blushed and wasn’t sure what to say for a moment. “in that case you should visit me as often as possible.”

Maggie laughed and alex slipped her arm through maggies again and they started walking slowly once more.

“What are we looking for?” Maggie asked after a beat.

“Kara needs to get something for lena for her birthday and shes freaking out because she doesn’t know what to get”

“And we are supposed to know?” 

“No. we are just supposed to be moral support and keep her form worrying too much.” Alex said with a smile. Maggie chuckled. Alex turned to her. “Its ok that I asked you to come right? I mean I can go alone if your busy or bored or have something else-“

Maggie cut her off. “I think its great. Im just glad you asked me to join you with sister time. I know how much it means to you.” 

Alex smiled broadly. “Youre important to me too. And I want to be able to do things with both of you. Together.” 

Maggie returned her smile and nudged her shoulder gently into alex. 

Suddenly the hairs on the back of maggies neck stood on end. she half turned to see who was following them. just as she did someone with their face hidden behind the hood of their sweatshirt blew some sort of powder directly at alex and Maggie.

Alex took the brunt of it. immediately her eyes rolled back and her knees gave out. Maggie lost sight of the person who’d doused them as she caught alex when alex went limp and guided her gently to the ground.

“Alex! Alex are you okay?” Maggie put both hands on the side of alex face but alex didn’t stir. Maggie fumbled for alex neck and sighed in relief when she felt a steady pulse. Maggie looked up and around frantically. She was on her knees next to alex with both hands on her shoulders. Maggie looked but for some reason the street seemed empty of the busy passerbys of a moment before. 

Maggie shook her head, she was having a hard time trying to focus. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Her fingers seemed much thicker than usual and her phone clattered to the ground. Maggie reached for it and nearly lost her balance then reached again and managed to snag it. she sat back up and took a deep breath as the world spun slightly.

Maggie looked at her phone clutched in both hands and realized she was swaying slightly. What was happening!? Maggie shook her head and with difficulty opened her phone contacts.

Just then her head snapped up as a van skidded to a stop 20ft away. Maggie dropped the phone and reached for her gun. She shifted her body slightly to put herself infront of the unconscious alex. Maggie licked her lips and blinked. Why did her arms feel so heave? Move so slowly?

Then the side door flung open and several people in masks poured out.

“NCPD! Freeze!” Maggie called thickly. The assailants kept coming and Maggie fired. They had body armor and were taking shelter in doorways and behind objects in the street. Maggie knew she was outnumbered and outgunned. They hadn’t started shooting yet. That along with the knock out dust made Maggie think they wanted her and or alex alive. Maggie shuddered at the thought and fired again. she needed help.

“JONN!” Maggie screamed in her mind. “Jonn! Alex needs you. Now! Jonnnnn” 

Maggie could feel herself sinking lower. She felt so heavy! It was all she could do to fire. Maggie reached desperately for her phone again. she toppled over but managed to snag the phone. “Jonn! Kara!” she pleaded in her mind.

Maggie tried to sit back up but couldn’t. instead she rested her head on an outstretched arm and fired her gun. Her vision was becoming more and more narrow. She fired again. suddenly karas voice was coming frantically from maggies phone. Maggie had managed to dial and hadn’t even realized it. 

“Maggie! Where are you?!”

Maggie struggled to keep her eyes open. Where was she? Maggie couldn’t remember.

“Maggie say something! alex are you there!? Maggie!”

“Alex…Alex…” Maggie whispered. She fired again. her last shot. She let her gun sag to the ground gratefully. Maggie watched numbly as the four masked assailants left their positions and krept closer cautiously. Maggie knew she should be fighting, should be shouting for kara, should be doing something! but she couldn’t. Maggie couldn’t even feel anxiety about her and alex impending capture and or death. She felt nothing but pure and total exhaustion. She couldn’t even feel her body any longer; it was as if she’d melted into the concrete. Maggie blinked. She wasn’t even sure she was still breathing. 

Suddenly there was a flash of red and blue and the masked people ran and the van squeeled away. Maggie was vaugly aware of karas face hovering close to hers for an instant. Then it was gone. Maggie blinked again.

The next thing Maggie saw were lights. Harsh florescent lights. Maggie felt panic soar through her. 

“Alex!” Maggie shouted as she sat up. Then she closed her eyes and clutched the bed as the world spun. Bed? Maggie opened her eyes again. she was in a hospital bed. Maggie looked over and saw alex in the bed next to her. 

Maggie threw back her covers and tried to swing her legs over the edge. In a flash kara was there pressing on her shoulders and gently lowered Maggie back down.

“Whoa there. take it easy.”

“Alex.”

“Alex is okay. And so are you. Or you will be.”

Maggie looked to kara, alex and then kara. “What do you mean.” She said still feeling somewhat foggy. 

Kara sat and held maggies hand, for comfort or to keep her there Maggie wasn’t sure. 

“Well jonn commed me just before you called me.”

“That worked?” mused Maggie somewhat surprised.

“Evidently. He was very upset so whatever you thought to get his attention, it worked. Anyways. I was hovering above and listening for you and jonn was able to see your last thoughts, your location. 

“He what?”

“and then I heard you say alex name and your shots so I was able to find you.” 

“But who were they? What did they want?”

Kara shrugged. “We’re not sure yet. But it seems their goal was to abduct you and alex.”

“Yeah…”

Kara squeezed maggies hand. “Its amazing what you were able to do. That stuff they used should have knocked you out instantly.”

“It did alex. I had turned my head away so I didn’t get as much I guess.”

“still. Maggie. You are amazing.”

Maggie wasn’t sure what to say. She looked over at alex. “Youre sure shes okay?”

“Yes. You’ve both been given the antidote and she should wake up soon.”

Maggie tried to sit up again. “I need to see her, touch her.”

Kara frowned. “Youre not supposed to get up yet…”

“Kara, please?”

“Well…” kara leaned forward and gently scooped Maggie up and placed her in bed next to her sister. 

Maggie giggled. “Well that’s one way to subvert doctors orders”

Kara smiled. “I think you earned it, for keeping her and yourself safe.”

Maggie shrugged lightly. “What are you talking about. You were the one who came swooping to the rescue in the nick of time.

Kara smiled and squeezed maggies hand. “Like I said Maggie. Everyone agrees you shouldn’t have even been conscious let alone fire a gun and contact help.”

Maggie met karas proud, warm eyes for a moment then looked down at alex shyly. She kissed alex forehead and brushed hair from alex face. “Well I couldn’t let my girl down.” She said simply. 

Kara laughed.


	8. alex is taken by someone who wants to hurt supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww. Thanks guys for all the kudos/comments. Keep letting me know what you think. I really appreciate the feedback! If theres anything specific you want to see let me know (no guarantees though) 
> 
> alex is taken by someone who wants to hurt supergirl
> 
>  
> 
> note: this was written at the beginning of season 2 so any similarities are purely coincidental  
> also, this was inspired a bit by the feeling that alex/kara relationship is a bit like sam/frodo, where sam literally carries frodo up a frickin mountain and frodo gets all the credit...

Kara knows that Alex, unlike Supergirl, is not made of steel. She knows this. But most of the time she forgets. She forgets because Alex is always there. Alex is always bursting in guns blazing, never blinking in the face of danger, hurling herself into the fray, fighting to be at Karas side. She’s lost track of the times her big sister has come sweeping to her rescue, bold, untouchable, her eyes fierce, burning with the need to protect her little sister. Alex is always there when kara needs her, to beat off attacking aliens, talk about the latest Catco fiasco, to watch movies and eat icecream, to simple be held. Alex is always there for her. The thought that she might be hurt, like seriously hurt to the point of being life threatening, to die, has never truly crossed her mind because she knows alex. And alex has always been invincible, even when shes not. Even at her weakest, alex has alsways been unbeatable. She always finds a way. 

So what supergirl was seeing now nearly stopped her heart. Her breath froze in her throat, her ears filled with roaring like she was drowning in a waterfall and her stomach contracted painfully, twisting with panic that spread outwards to infect the rest of her body. 

 

Maggie was back in the squad room shuffling papers on her desk. She glanced once again at her phone. She hadn’t heard from alex yet today. Shed sent a few text throughout the morning, but still no response from Alex. She frowned and sent another quick text. “Danvers. You good?” She knew Alex had a crazy job and it could be she was out on a mission away from her phone. But alex always let Maggie know when they went out into the field. Maggie bit her lip. Maybe alex just forgot. Yeah, that’s what it was. Alex was just busy; everything was fine. 

But by lunch Maggie knew everything was not fine. She had not been able to get into touch with Alex at all. She had sent several more texts and even tried to call to no avail. Nothing. She chewed her lip again before reaching a decision. She called Kara. 

“Kara.”

“Hey Maggie.” Static filled the line, Kara must be flying for the wind to be so loud. 

“Kara, I need-“ there was the sound of sirens coming through the phone now and before she could say anymore Kara cut Maggie off.

“Sorry Maggie! I have to go. But we will talk later!” With that the line disconnected. Maggie looked at her phone a moment in frustration. Should she be worried? It wasn’t like Alex not to respond, to not let her know when she would not be able to answer her phone. Should she call the DEO? 

Maggie hesitated. She didn’t want to be the crazy, clingy girlfriend who overreacted at nothing. She shifted her eyes around the room looking at the familiar desks with mismatched chairs and fellow detectives. She normally felt at home here, but now? Right now she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Really wrong.  
She called Winn. 

“Maggie!” Winn shouted into the phone over yelling in the background. 

Maggie started in response (what the heck was happening over there) but undeterred called out the most important thing at the moment. “Alex!”

“What? No this is Winn.” Winn sounded distracted and like he was only half talking into the phone. 

Maggie shook her head. “No Winn. Have you seen Alex?” Maggie heard something that sounded like sparks and then Win swearing. 

“No. we-we got a text from her this morning calling in sick.” He panted into the phone as if he were running. 

Maggie felt an initial wave of relief wash over her. But she pressed further because something still seemed off. “Winn. It was just a text? No phone call?” 

“Yeah that’s right. Look Maggie. I got to go.” And the line cut off abruptly. 

Maggie took a deep breath, evaluating. Alex could be sick. She let out her breath slowly. But then why hadn’t Alex answered her texts. And if she was so sick she couldn’t respond then she probably needed a doctor. Maggie huffed slightly remembering the last time Alex had been injured on the job. Alex was so stubborn theres no way she would voluntarily go to the doctor. 

“But I am a doctor, Maggie. And I can tell you that Im fine.” 

“Uh hu, sure Danvers. Then why did Johnn tell me specifically that you had to see medical before going home? Hmm?”

Alex had given her a withering look and needed several more minutes of convincing before finally allowing Maggie to drag her to be checked out.  
Maggie took another breath and looked at her phone again. Its blank screen looking up lifelessly at her made up her mind. She strode into her captains office barely pausing to knock. 

“Sorry captain to barge in like this but theres been a famil- a personal emergency that I need to attend to.”

Her captain just raised eyebrows at Maggie, taking in her squared shoulders, pinched face and fierce eyes. Maggie shifted, the seconds until her captian responded felt like hours.  
“Go ahead Sawyer. Do what you need to”

Maggie just nodded and was out the door before her captain even finished speaking. She raced over to Alex apartment in half the time it normally took. She ran up to her girlfriends door and stared pounding on it. 

“Alex! Alex are you in there?” Maggie paused for a moment, listening. She heard nothing. No rustling, coughing, shuffling of slippered feet on the floor. Nothing. 

“Alex!” She banged even harder on the door. “Alex if you are in there, answer your door right now or I swear I am going to bust it down!” She stopped once again and pressed her ear against the door, straining to hear something, anything. 

Maggies eyebrows furrowed together and she took a quick step backwards before slamming her foot into the door. She charged in, a part of her still expecting to see Alex glaring at her in pjs, cheeks pink from fever. But she didn’t find Alex. What she found was so much worse. Nothing. 

“Alex!” she called, her voice fraught with fear. She ran to bedroom, bathroom, kitchen scanning everything, hoping desperately this was just some sort of mistake. That alex was fine. Maggie closed her eyes and leaned up against the kitchen counter, resting her hands on the cool marble. The same counter where just a few nights before they had-  
Maggie made a strangled noise and shook her head. She couldn’t think about that right now. she needed to focus. Maggie opened her eyes and felt them widen. On the counter was alex phone and a note. Her breath hitched in her throat as Maggie reached out and snatched both. She opened the note with trembling fingers

TIME TO PLAY. TIME TO PAY.

Maggie flipped the note over fervently but there was nothing else. Same with alex phone. Maggie ground her teeth and was flying out the door back onto the road, driving like a bat out of hell. She called Kara again. nothing. She tried Winn, but he too failed to pick up his phone. Maggie drove even faster. She was so filled with worry that she was slightly surprised when she reached the DEO. She hadn’t realized she’d driven that far that fast. But she didn’t waste time pondering it. She simply threw herself off her bike and sprinted inside. 

Inside was a shambles but atleast it wasn’t the complete chaos that it sounded like it was earlier. Maggie flew into the DEO shouting for Winn, Kara, Director, anyone who would listen. 

“Maggie, what is it?” Winn asked looking concerned and startled. 

“Alex.” Maggie said urgently.

Winn made a dismissive gesture. “I told you she called in sick today.”

Maggie gave him a piercing glare. “No she didn’t. She texted. And I doubt it was Alex who texted you because shes not at home.”

“What do you mean she’s not at home?” a deep voice rumbled. Jonn had sensed immediately when Maggie had come into the building. Her turbulent thoughts and swirling emotions shouted out so loudly he could not ignore them. He was looking at her now with concern. 

“She wasn’t answering her texts or when I called. And she’s not in her apartment-“

Winn cut her off. “But maybe she’s-“ 

“No.” Maggie said firmly. “No. Something is wrong I know it. I can feel it.” She said pleadingly to the director, the man who was like a father to Alex. “More importantly, I found this in her apartment.” She slowly handed over the note. Jonns face paled as he read it. The sight of such a powerful man afraid made the twisting ball of terror in the pit of Maggies stomach pulse sickeningly. 

“Where is Kara?” Maggie asked. Winn was unable to respond. His mouth was hanging open and he stared wide eyed at the note. Jonn cleared his throat and without looking up said

“Her comms went out. Shes a few blocks from here dealing with a potential terrorist situation.” By the time Jonn drug his eyes up to look again at Maggie, she was gone sprinting out of the DEO. On her bike it took her seconds to reach the scene where supergirl was. Maggie knew because there were people running and shrieking, pouring out of the train station. Maggie checked for her weapon then charged against the tide of humanity into to the place they were all trying to flee. 

“Supergirl!” she yelled. She stepped over chunks of fallen ceiling and hunched low to the ground to avoid the sparks and smoke seeming to come from everywhere. “Supergirl” she yelled even louder. A metallic screeching made her look up. Supergirl flew over and flung herself against the support beams, holding them, and the entire building, on her shoulders. She grunted and sagged a bit under the weight. Then supergirl shifted so she had a better angle and used her heat vision to weld the metal back together. 

Maggie ground her teeth in frustration. “SUPERGIRL!” she tried again unsuccessfully. A low growl escaped from her lips. Maggie looked around and spotted a ledge overlooking the tracks several stories below. This had better work, or Alex will kill me, Maggie thought to herself. Then she screamed supergirls name and flung herself over the side. 

For a sickening long time Maggie fell. She fell, and fell and fell. Then the force of a truck slammed into her and she was no longer falling. Maggie and supergirl landed in a heap.  
“Don’t worry miss youre okay,” supergirl started, helping Maggie up. Then she looked into the face of the person she had just saved. “Maggie! What are you doing! Why-”

“It’s Alex.” Maggie practically shouted. Karas mouth snapped shut. “She’s missing.” Karas face hardened and she bent her knees about to soar away when maggies hand tightened on her forearm. “Not without me,” Maggie stated, no room for argument. 

Kara met maggies dark eyes and something softened in her expression. She nodded once before she sprang and swept them both back to the DEO. 

“What’s going on? Where’s Alex?” Kara demanded before their feet even touched the floor. She let go of Maggie and strode forward. Jonn and Winn turned, but before either could speak, the mainframe screen switched on. 

“Alex,” Maggie breathed. Her knees felt weak and her head felt heavy and disconnected from her body like a bowling ball on a neck made of laffey taffey.  
The collective silence was deafening, for on the screen was Alex. Alex in chains.


	9. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry, we havent even gotten to the good part yet ;)
> 
> someone takes alex to make supergirl suffer  
> part 2

Alex felt like she was underwater. All her senses felt muted. she couldn’t open her eyes, was too exhausted to even try. She couldn’t move. It was all she could do to cling to the little consciousness she did have. 

She tried to push herself up through the heavy weight of sleep. Sleep? No, she shouldn’t be sleeping. Eventually she could hear some sounds filtering through. Even more slowly she became aware of sensation and she sluggishly felt herself land in her body. She still couldn’t open her eyes but she could feel again. She became aware of the fact that she was lying down, of the cold concrete underneath her. The cold and discomfort punched holes in the remaining fog forcing her to wake up. Wake UP! 

Alex sucked in a breath and opened her eyes. what she saw made no sense. She was in what looked like an old warehouse with concrete everything and rusted pipes sticking up at odd places. It was dark because there were no windows. Or was there? She squinted. No it wasn’t a window but a light, a flood light like what they would use on night crime scenes. 

Alex tilted her head to see more and her world shifted, spinning around twice before landing back into place. She groaned and slowly sat up pushing up with her hands. The clank of a chain made her look down and gasp. Her hands were chained. Handcuffed to a solid, thick four ft long chain secured firmly to a metal loop sunk into the concrete.  
Alex eyes widened and she felt her heart begin to race. Her head snapped up and she scanned around again. A man lounged lazily on a concrete slab that looked like a bench. He lay before a small folding table with a computer on it. 

Alex shoved herself to her feet. But the drug he’d given her must have been strong because she staggered drunkenly. 

“Careful” the man called out.

Alex wobbled and managed to get her feet underneath her. “Who are you?” she demanded. She held her arms out in front of her, partly for balance and partly to defend herself. 

The man simply chuckled. “I must say alex, I’m impressed. You shouldn’t even be awake for another two hours.” He smiled appreciatively. 

Alex blinked, struggling against the drug. His response confused her. “Who are you?” she demanded again. “Where am I?” 

“Oh Alex,” the stranger said almost dreamily. “What a complicated question. ‘Who am I?’ Might as well ask what is the meaning of life.” 

Alex cut him off. The drugs made her feel fuzzy and she was frightened. “Fine. What is your name?”

“A name. What’s in a name? really? Is it simply a designation, a means of identifying each other? Or is it something more? Is it a metaphor? A symbol? A representation of your soul?” He arched his brow at Alex. She felt herself still swaying and decided to sit before she fell. She sank to her knees with her hands before her, ready to leap up if need be. She stared at him coldly, her eyes never leaving his. “No? Okay, well we will save our philosophical discussion until later then.” He conceded. 

Finally he moved. He shifted and swung his feet to the floor and leveled his eyes at alex. “Who I am isn’t important really. It’s who you are, that is important.” 

Alex looked at him for a moment on edge. She shook her head at him. “I am no one,” she said truthfully.

“Oh Alex,” the man shook his head regretfully at her. Alex squinted in confusion at the sorrow in his voice. “That’s what they made you believe didn’t they?” He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward towards her. “You are extraordinary and don’t even know it.”

Alex shook her head. What was going on? “What do you want” she repeated in a commanding tone, the tone she used to threaten Winn. The man didn’t seem to be intimidated, quite the contrary. He leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands. 

“I want you,” he said simply. 

Alex sucked in a breath and flicked her eyes quickly back and forth. She instinctively brought her hands up to protect herself. 

The man noticed and smiled plainly. “Or more specifically, I want someone you love.” 

Alex froze, forgetting how to breathe. Her eyes bored into his. 

“Like I said what’s in a name? Kara? Supergirl...”

Alex sucked in a short breath. “What?”

The man smiled at her amused. “Come now alex. I want supergirl. I know who she is just like I know who you are. 

“Youre wrong.” Alex tried unsuccessfully. 

“No im not. And thanks to you, I will have her.” 

A strangled cry escaped from Alex as she shot to her feet. “No,” she pleaded desperately. The man looked at her with pity. “No,” she continued fiercely. “Leave her out of this. You said you wanted me. Now you’ve got me.” She glared at him defiantly. She held out her hands. “Whatever you want to do to her, do to me instead. You won’t be able to hurt Supergirl, you won’t be able to handle her. “Alex dropped her hands. “But me?” Alex swallowed and looked away for a split second before returning her intense stare. “I am already yours.” 

Alex stood tense, clenching her fists. She willed this stranger to see her, to see that she was right, to leave Kara alone. The man simply leaned back and rested his hands on his knees. 

“Like I said, extraordinary. To ever say you are no one is a crime.” He leaned forward returning her stare. “Not every hero wears a cape, alex.” He said softly. Then he looked over at the computer which was chirping quietly. He got up slowly and went to stand in front of the monitor which was positioned with its back to alex so she couldn’t see anything. 

Alex followed him with her eyes. She waited, desperately, waiting to hear his response to her proposal. She clenched her fists even harder so her nails cut into her palms. “Well?” she called out harshly when she couldn’t stand the silence anymore. 

He looked back at her absently. “I’m sorry Alex, but Supergirl must pay.” 

“No.” Alex shook her head. She felt fear grip her insides and refuse to let go. “No.” she said again. She turned, surveying her surroundings. There had to be something she could use, something to help her escape. She turned in a complete circle. But there was nothing. Just concrete, her chain attached to the floor, the concrete bench, computer on a small table and a large projector screen. Alex tilted her head in confusion at the screen but kept searching. She closed her eyes. there must be something. she calmed the beating of her frantic heart and rapid breathing to be able to listen-for traffic, sounds of the city, water, sounds of nature, anything. She took a deep breath through her nose and tried to identify all the odors. She felt the stagnant air against her skin and the solid floor beneath her feet. She knelt and put her palms against the cold surface and tried to feel for vibrations. Seeking for something, anything, to give her a clue as to where she was. 

Suddenly he was speaking to her again. “Theres no use, you know. They will never find you,” he said, guessing what she was doing. 

Alex snapped her eyes open and bared her teeth without even realizing it. She ignored him and inspected the cuffs capturing her wrists. They were shackles really, thick and welded together. She tugged and squirmed against it but there was no give. She pulled against the chain and it snapped taut. The chain was heavy, five times the size of a regular chain and smelled of rusted metal. She grunted, but this as well, wouldn’t budge. 

“Don’t worry. It won’t be long now,” he mused absently, staring at the computer monitor, his eyes flicking up to hers before returning. 

Alex yanked at the chain again. “Won’t be long before what? She spat. 

He looked up at her fully. “You know, at first I wasn’t sure what you saw in detective Sawyer. But now I get it,” he said thoughtfully. 

Alex swayed at the abrupt, casual mention of her girlfriends name. “What did you say?” she gasped. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

“Don’t worry,” he said glancing back at the screen. “It’s supergirl who will pay.” 

Alex breathed a small sigh of relief than felt horrified. How could she be relieved that it was Kara and not Maggie he wanted? But she didn’t have time to contemplate because at that moment the large screen set up next to the computer, turned on. 

It was a live feed into the DEO. Alex gasped as Kara flew in with Maggie and began bellowing for answers. She deposited Maggie immediately and strode forward. The determination on her face filled Alex with love, pride, hope. 

Then supergirl stopped and her face filled with horror. There was a silence broken only by a barely whispered “Alex”. Apparently they could see her as well. 

Suddenly Supergirl was filling up the entire screen, as close as she could be without crashing through the wall. “Alex!” she yelled frantically. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

Her blue eyes frantically searched her sister for signs of injury. The chain around alex wrist was like a heavy chain on her own heart, constricting too painfully. 

Maggie felt frozen. Her mind refused to make sense of what she was seeing. Winn jolted up with his face a mask of shock. Jonn took a step forward, his eyes filled with terror but trying to hide it. 

“I’m fine Supergirl,” Alex started. But the man stepped from behind the computer into visual range of the screen and everyone at the DEO. 

Before anyone was able to react, the man started speaking. “Nice of you to show up Kara.”

Kara whipped her gaze towards him. “Who are you?! What do you want?”

The man seemed unconcerned by Karas harsh tone or the threats laced through it. He glanced casually over to Alex and arched an eyebrow. “Really Alex? Supergirl. Come on, we all know that the caped crusader is in fact your little baby sister, Kara Danvers.”

“What do you want?” Kara repeated, even deadlier than before. She didn’t spare a thought as to how he knew who she was; she didn’t care. She would deal with that later, when Alex was safe. 

He turned and stared at her, his calm eyes hardening. “You. I want you.”

Kara reeled and sucked in a short breath. Then she furrowed her brows and clenched her fists. “Here I am. You have my undivided attention. Now what do you want?” her voice was commanding, impatient, hiding the fear coursing through her. 

He chuckled at her in a patronizing way. “I already told you. I want you.” 

Karas eye flashed and she leaned even closer to the screen. “Then let my sister go and you can have me.”

“Kara no!” Alex shout was cutoff when the man violently backhanded her across the face. She was completely taken by surprise. Her head whipped around, her world tilted and she crashed into the floor. 

“Alex!” Kara screamed. She clenched her fists up in front of her, her breath ragged, every part of her wishing to be able to reach the man holding Alex, to tear him apart.

The man glanced at Alex sprawled on the floor before turning back to Supergirl. “Always so brave. Always so selfless, isn’t she?” he asked Kara. 

Kara leaned even closer, clenching the desk below the screen for support. “Take me. Let. Alex. Go,” She instructed in a deadly voice barely above a whisper.

The man seemed to consider Karas words before slowly shaking his head. “No. As Alex herself pointed out to me earlier, when arguing that I should hurt her instead of you, by the way, I would never be able to contain you Kara. And im afraid I have to agree. I am no match physically for supergirl.”

Kara felt each word like a sucker punch to the stomach. She slammed her palms down hard enough to dent the metal surface. “You said you wanted me! So take me!” Her breathing was too fast as she tried to control her emotions. She glared at him, wishing she could use her heat vision to scorch him from the face of the earth. She looked at Alex who was struggling to get back to her feet. Karas heart contracted painfully at the blood dripping down alex face. The man followed her gaze and stepped to the side slightly before continuing to speak.

“I should have been more clear. It was true when I said that I wanted you. But I did not finish my sentence. I want you…to suffer.”

“Then hurt me!” Kara bellowed. “Do whatever you want to me, drown me in kryptonite. Just let Alex go!” 

The man just smiled. “I said I wanted you to suffer. And what is the best way to make Supergirl suffer?” He spread his arms and looked around. Suddenly he dropped his arms and took a step forward, his face twisted with hate. “This. Make her, the girl of steel, completely powerless... For the first time since you landed on this planet you will know what it is like to be human. You will know what it is to be helpless, to know that you are the cause for your sisters pain. 

Karas hands clenched tighter to the desk and her entire body went rigid. Her breath caught in her throat. 

“So you, Supergirl, will not move from where you are. You will stay, and you will watch, and you will finally know the pain and destruction you bring.”


	10. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is taken by someone who wants to hurt supergirl
> 
> part 3

Maggie started forward as the blow landed on her girlfriend, as Alex fell, as Alex collapsed onto cold concrete. She didn’t know what she was going to do, only that she need to get to Alex. Alex. Alex.

But suddenly jonn was in front of her, blocking Maggies path. She didn’t look at him just tried to go around him. He blocked again and again she tried to dodge around him. She let out a frustrated growl. 

“Maggie no.” Jonn urgently whispered. She shook her head. She tried again to brush past him. Suddenly jonns arms were on her shoulders trying to steer her away. Maggie didn’t even think she just reacted. She ducked and swung and kicked and flung elbows, but then there were more hands on her and they were dragging her backwards. They drug her out of the door and around to corner into the hallway and slammed her up against the wall.

“Maggie, stop.” Jonn commanded. His heart twisted at the agony in Maggies eyes, the depth of love this woman had for his adopted daughter. “Maggie,” he said soothingly. “Breathe. Relax.”

Maggies eyes flared up at him. His words seemed to snap her out of the daze she was in. “Relax? How can you tell me to relax? That monster has Alex. Alex!” She shouted alex name. She was panting and desperation burned in her throat.

“You will relax because Alex needs you to. She needs you.” He leaned closer, speaking intently. “You will stay away from that screen because you must. Because if he sees you, he will capture you as well as he has Supergirl, force you to watch, toy with you, use you against Alex and incapacitate you in any efforts to find her. Because we will find her. But only if we work together.”

Maggie instantly stilled and the anger flooded from her. Jonn was right, she needed to focus. She needed to keep it together to find Alex. She nodded. Jonn noticed the change, nodded at her and slowly let his arms drop from her shoulders. She hadn’t even felt them there. She turned to find Winn and several other agents staring wide eyed at her.  
“Whats the plan,” she asked jonn in a hoarse voice. 

 

“If you move, you will be telling me that your sister does not matter. And she will die. Slowly. Painfully. Alone.”

But both Kara and the man had forgotten about Alex. Suddenly she kicked and caught him in the side of the leg. He was too far away for her to do any real damage but it was enough to distract him. He turned towards her and she slammed another foot into his stomach. He doubled over but threw himself to the side rolling away from Alex before she could follow up. She growled in frustration and jerked futilely at the chain. 

Alex looked up at her sister and didn’t know what to say. There were so many things warring inside her, so many things she needed to say. Kara seemed to understand, to feel the same way. Their locked eyes communicated desperate words their brains couldn’t seem to formulate, articulate. 

The man rolled to his feet and let out a chuckle. Alex flicked her eyes to him warily. “Seriously Alex. You are amazing. Its too bad you have such a terrible sister. Its too bad you have to get hurt because of her.” 

Alex shifted towards him holding up her fists warningly. “My sister is the amazing one. And the only person here who is hurting me, is you.” 

He shook his head at her again. “Since the moment Kara entered your life she has been nothing but an ungrateful burden.”

“You’re wrong,” Alex spat at him.

“We’ll see.” He started pacing casually in front of Alex. He brought his hand up to his chin thoughtfully. “But what is it your mother, starting the day Kara arrived, always said, still says to you?” He paused his slow movements and stared at Alex, waiting. 

Alex pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. she refused to play his games. He noticed her resistance and frowned. He let out a heavy sigh.

“I was hoping we could do this the easy way.” Then he strode forward towards Alex. She brought her arms up defensively and squared her body to his in a defensive posture. He came swinging and Alex blocked the first swing and ducked under the second. He was trying to force her back but Alex knew the chain wouldn’t let her and tried to turn and circle him instead. She was successful once, twice, but she had nowhere to go. His elbow clipped her above the eye and for an instant she saw stars. Then the air whooshed from her as he brought a knee up savagely into her stomach. He backed up as Alex landed on all fours coughing roughly. 

He squatted down, out of her reach, and said calmly, “just answer my question. Don’t make you little sister watch this.” 

Alex glared up at him with a snarl. But then she looked over at Kara on the screen. At Karas blue eyes swirling with agony and fear and anger and Alex relented. Still on the ground and panting slightly Alex leaned back to sit with her legs folded under her. “She would always tell me to take care of my sister,” She said defiantly. She raised an eyebrow at the man in challenge and ignored the warm trickle of blood she felt slowly trailing from it. 

“Yes,” he said softly. “You didn’t matter anymore. Take care of your…sister. Not take care of yourself, no. Kara was the one who was more important, the one who should be put first.” He looked at her sadly. 

Alex shook her head, rejecting his words. “No,” she stated simply. “No.”

“No?” He arched an eyebrow at her skeptically. “Your mothers words seem to be pretty clear.” 

Alex just stares at him hostilely, sick of his games. “Why don’t you untie me and I can explain it to you.”

He smiles at her amused. “Because Alex, we both know that I am no match for you. Even with the chain you are a formidable opponent.” 

Alex growled in frustration. She hated feeling helpless, she hated the way he said her name, the way he smiled so sadly at her, the way he was playing with her and her sister. She wanted to lung to her feet and tear him apart. But she couldn’t, because he was smart and staying too far away from her. 

Kara didn’t think she could take anymore of this. Her pulse was racing and pounding in her ears. She felt like her heart was being shredded. “Alex! Are you okay?!” She leaned forward, trying to get as close to her sister as she could. 

Alex looked up at her sister, the pain in Karas voice like shards of glass. Alex smiled reassuringly. “Im okay Kara.” 

“She is far from okay, kara. And it is your fault.” The man turned and addressed kara with cool, distant eyes. He turned back to face alex, pacing slowly so he could see kara on screen and alex sitting on her knees in front of him. “And I don’t just mean because she is here, but rather everything she has done for you, everything she has lost.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” alex said to him harshly. 

“No? You gave up your medical career for her, didn’t you?” he stared at alex piercingly. “Didn’t you?” 

Alex pursed her lips. Her nostrils flared. She hated his twisted words, hated what he was doing to her and her sister. The man took a step towards her his fists raised and alex spat out the answer he was waiting for because she didn’t want kara to have to see this. She didn’t want her baby sister to have to see her hurt. 

“Yes. I came to work at the DEO because I love kara and I wanted to protect her. but also because I wanted to help the people of nation city and that was the best way I could do it. And I love my job. I have no regrets.” 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Maybe. But what about everything else she has taken from you?”

Alex stared at him coldly. 

He continued, “What about all the time, energy, attention, love she has taken from you? Hm?”

Alex shook her head at him and her lip curled into a snarl. 

“And I don’t just mean from your mother, or from you, from that fact that you have dedicated your life to her. What about your father?” 

Alex felt a cold shard of ice lodge in her stomach. She stilled. “You shut your mouth.” She threatened as she brought her hands back up in warning. 

The man swayed closer to alex and stated in a matter of fact voice, “He was taken from you because of her.” Alex shook her head. “Yes. He was taken from you because of her, because she came to live with you. You lost your father, lost him from your life…because of her.”

He waited for a response but alex kept shaking her head. She rose to her feet and stepped back from him.

“No,” she said almost to herself.

“Yes.” He said softly.

“No!” alex shouted, her eyes blazing. 

Suddenly the man moved. Alex tried to grab his arm with hers to wrap him up so she could use her legs but he deflected her. he kicked out and caught alex in the side of the leg. She barely felt it she was so focused. She closed the distance between them and grabbed ahold of his shoulder with her chained hands and brought her knee up as hard as she could. He doubled over forcefully and held onto alex shoulders for support. But before alex could bring her knee up or her elbows down onto his face, he lunged up, grabbed each side of her head and slammed his forehead into her face. 

Alex stumbled back as every part of her went numb. She lost her grip on his shoulders. Her vision went white and fuzzy and she slowly sank to the floor as her knees gave out.  
“Alex! ALEX!” Kara was screaming. “Alex!” Kara clutched at the console for dear life. She couldn’t breath and the world seemed to be spinning. 

The man eyed alex, dazed on the floor, for a moment before turning to Kara. She lunged forward, her eyes red with barely contained heat vision. 

He noticed. He laughed. “That’s not going to save her supergirl,” he taunted. 

She barely contained a growl and shifted her attention back to alex. 

Alex stirred on the floor and slowly pushed herself up into sitting. When she managed to focus again, the man was before her. Alex lunged clumsily but he sprang back out of reach. The chain snapped taut and alex arms were wrenched to the side but her momentum pushed her upper half forward. She landed on her shoulder. The whole time her eyes never left his even as she sat up again. 

He smiled at her. “Like I said, so brave. So extraordinary.” He glanced back at kara then again at alex. He went back to his slow pacing. Alex waited for whatever poison he would spew next and tried to get her wits about her. she shook her head to try and clear it. she still felt somewhat numb from that headbutt. 

Kara waited and swallowed hard. She had never felt so helpless. She swallowed again. Seeing alex hurt, bleeding, being taunted and tortured… because of her, because she was supergirl… 

“Do you know the worst part, alex?” the man asked casually. “Besides always being second, always being less important, feeling the need to devote ever part of your life to your sister, and even losing your father because of her. Do you know what the worst part is?”

Alex glared at him with defiant eyes and pushed herself to her feet once again.

He almost smiled at her before whispering, “You could never replace the family she lost. You could never be as good as her dead parents, her dead planet. No matter what you do, deep down you know that if she had to choose, she would not choose you…” 

Alex felt his words like bullets to her heart. She shrank slightly in on herself as if afraid of being struck. She took a step to steady herself. She wanted to reject his words as the lies that they are. But…but a small part of her wondered if it was true. 

He saw the shadow of doubt cloud alex eyes for the first time. He smiled triumphantly. “Why don’t you ask your sister what you know you want to? Why don’t you ask her if Im right?” 

Alex looked at him and shook her head. “No.”

He tilted his head at her. “Are you afraid of the answer?” 

“No.” alex responded, just short of fully convincing. 

“Then why don’t you ask her?” he reasoned.

Kara couldn’t breathe. A cold hand clenched her heart and her head felt disconnected from her body. “Was it true? Was what he said true?” she bit her lip. “After everything she had been through with alex, after everything she had cost her sister, would she still pick her parents if given the choice?”

The man was tired of waiting for alex. He sprang forward again but this time alex had no chance. He stepped on the chain binding alex before she could do anything. The chain snapped down and pulled alex with it. The man stopped alex forward momentum with his fist crashing into her face. She dropped like a stone and he stood over her and kicked her savagely into her side. Alex hissed and curled trying to protect her side. He brought his leg back again and brought it forward even harder. But this time Alex caught his foot against her side and leaned up and jammed a shoulder into his knee. 

He tumbled backwards and alex tried to spin to use her legs to kick out at him since the chain trapped her hands. But he rolled out of the way as soon as he hit the ground and leapt to his feet. He hammered another kick into alex side and danced away before she could react. Not that he had to worry too much this time. 

The kick caught alex squarely in the side and she heard a few ribs snap as the force of the kick flipped her over onto her back. She couldn’t breath and everything went white again. She gasped and was in agony. She tried to cough but any breathing sent sharp pains throughout her entire chest and side. She curled up on her side trying to brace her broken ribs. 

The man looked down at alex then back to kara with a snarl on his face. “Do you see what you made me do? How you made me hurt her? she doesn’t deserve this!”  
Kara had tears leaking out of her eyes. “Stop. Please! Stop it.” she begged. “Whatever you want, please, I will say it. Just please stop hurting her!” kara shouted the last sentence trying to contain the sobs building up inside her. 

The man eyed kara and then nodded. He went over to alex and knelt down behind her. kara tensed but all he did was gently brush hair out of alex face before hauling her to her knees. He cradled alex in front of him, her head against his chest. 

Alex was in agony. She was still trying to breath when she felt movement. It took several seconds before she was able to register the fact that she was on her knees leaning back into the chest of the man who had kidnapped her. She tensed and tried to slam an elbow back into his torso. Her ribs stole her force, her breath, making her strike ineffective. 

The man holding alex frowned at her attempts to escape his grasp. He clamped one hand down on alex shackled wrists and the other wrapped itself in alex hair at the base of her neck. He yanked her head back. Even after everything she still glared up at him with defiant eyes. 

But Alex refused to look up into his smiling face and tore her gaze to kara on the screen. Kara was shaking and breathing so rapidly so harshly it was almost as if she had the broken ribs and not alex. “Alex,” she cried. 

Alex wanted to respond to kara, to tell her it was okay. But she couldn’t, because she still couldn’t breathe.

“You have something to say Supergirl,” the man prompted. 

Kara nodded roughly and looked away for a moment. She took a deep breath then turned and stared into alex eyes. “Hes right. I have been a terrible sister to you.”

“Kara no,” alex commanded. She tried to shake her head but the man behind her still had his fingers roughly in her hair. 

“Let your sister speak,” the man instructed patiently.

“No. kara no!” alex repeated determinedly. 

The man wrenched alex head back even further and forced her off balance. She shuddered as she leaned even further into her kidnapper. He leaned down and smelled her neck before whispering in alex ear. “Let your sister speak. Don’t make her watch as things get truly… unpleasant.” He punctuated his last statement by bringing up the hand holding her wrists to trail slowly down her neck to tease the top of her shirt. The finger made its way back up and sickeningly caressed her throat up to her jaw before it dropped back down to her wrists. 

Alex felt her pupils dilate in fear. Her breathing became even more ragged and she couldn’t help the sharp tang of horror she felt reverberating through her entire body. 

Kara paled in understanding and her stomach twisted violently. She had never seen alex look so scared so vulnerable, so helpless. She would never let that happen to alex!  
“No,” Kara gasped with wide eyes. “No.” 

The man looked at her expectantly, waiting.

Kara started again. “Alex, I have been a terrible sister to you.” This time alex did not cut kara off, even though her whole body clenched and she had to grit her jaw to stop herself. “I have, hes right. I barged into your life and I was so wrapped up in my own feelings, my own secrets, that I didn’t have any time for yours. I…it was all about me, all the time.” Alex looked like she was about to object. Kara looked at her softly. “Alex, I wasn’t there for you when you needed me to be. it was Maggie who finally helped you to realize you were gay, not me. I failed you.” 

Alex opened her lips to protest but kara shook her head. “No its true. We were always too focused on me, there was never enough time for you. I took away your mothers love. I was the reason she pushed you so hard, the reason she made you feel like you had to be perfect, feel like you were never enough. 

Alex felt like a part deep inside her was crumbling. She tried to fight the sudden wetness of her eyes. 

Kara continued. “I took your father from you. No I did,” Kara said over alex objections. “If it weren’t for me, if it weren’t for me coming to live with you, he would never have been taken by the DEO. And that’s a fact.” Kara finished softly. 

Alex swallowed and blinked furiously. 

“And I don’t know what I would do, if I could turn back time and keep krypton from exploding. But I do know that I love my life and I never want to imagine any life where you are not in it.” Kara smiled at alex through the silent tears she didn’t even know where spilling down her cheeks. Alex returned her smile warmly, lovingly. 

“What about supergirl?” the man challenged. Kara looked at him sharply. “Do you love alex more than you love supergirl?” 

kara hesitated, unsure what he wanted, unsure what he was implying. 

“Whats it like, alex, to have even your sister put you second? Hm?” he glanced up with a sneer to kara. “Whats it like to know that any second, no matter how much you might need her, kara will leave you to play the hero. 

“She doesn’t play, she is a hero,” alex corrected.

“Shhh,” the man said softly. “whats it like to be second in your sisters life? Second to complete strangers? 

“That’s not true,” alex started.

“Oh, but it is. Where were you when alex was taken, dear kara? Who was the one to notice? And how did they manage to get your attention?” He gazed at Kara knowingly, smugly.

Kara swallowed and looked at alex. “Maggie.”

Alex took a sharp breath and wished she hadn’t at the pain in her ribs.

“Maggie knew something was wrong. When alex didn’t respond she went to alex apartment and then came to the DEO.”

“Were you at the DEO?” he asked with faux patience.

“No, I was taking care of a situation at the train station.”

“Of course you were. So they just called you and you came right away right?”

“No,” kara whispered. “My coms were down so Maggie found me. She…she tried to get my attention but when that didn’t work…she threw herself off of the balcony.”

Alex eyes widened. “No! Maggie.”

Kara continued in a rush. “Shes okay. I caught her and she told me what was going on and we flew back to the DEO. That’s when we saw you on the screen…” 

Alex was speechless. The man behind her wasn’t however. “So it took alex girlfriend flinging herself to potential death to get your attention enough for you to notice that your sister had been kidnapped.”

Kara looked down at her hands. “Yes,” she whispered through grit teeth. 

“Yes,” the man echoed. 

Alex heart twisted at the sight of karas pain. “It wasn’t your fault,” she tried to say. 

The man cut her off by yanking her head back again and running his nose up her exposed neck and throat. He kissed her just beneath her jaw.

Alex shuddered and couldn’t contain the dry heave she felt at his touch. 

“Stop!” Kara commanded. “Stop. Yes! It was my fault. He is right again. after everything else I did to you, that I stole from you, I put you second in my life as well. I put being a hero in front of being a sister. And…and im sorry.” Kara squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a shuddering breath before opening them again. “Im sorry.”

Alex looked up at her with a pained expression. She wanted desperately to be able to reach out to kara, to be able to comfort her. but she was still chained to the floor, still being held helpless by this terrible man. “Theres nothing to forgive,” alex said emphatically, ignoring the person behind her. 

The man glanced at alex then at kara. “She loves you so much. Even though you don’t deserve it.” He shoved alex forward and got to his feet.


	11. part 4/END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone takes alex to make supergirl suffer
> 
> part 4/END
> 
>  
> 
> What did you guys think? Did you enjoy that?

He strode over to a corner where he grabbed a long metal tube

Karas eyes widened when she saw it. It was a shock stick. It would send searing, painful bolts of electricity into whoever touched the end of it. 

Alex tumbled forward but managed to catch herself before her head slammed into the cement floor. She laid on her side trying to breathe. She didn’t see what he had in his hand until it was too late.

“No,” kara said frantically. “No no no no. You’re right I don’t deserve her. She is caring and loving and selfless and too giving and she doesn’t deserve what ive done, the pain ive brought her and her family. She doesn’t deserve the way its always been about me, how its always, even now, about me.” Kara talked faster and faster as the man continued to approach alex. She hoped her words would make him stop, would satisfy him. “No, please,” she tried again. “You’re right, you’re completely right. alex is the amazing one and she deserves better. Please!”

But the man simply stared at kara as he held the shock stick up, hovering above alex body for a moment. 

“No…” kara gasped.

He tilted his head at her to make sure she was watching, to make sure she saw. Then he lowered the shock stick down onto alex back. 

Alex entire body stiffened immediately as every muscle in her body contracted involuntarily. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out because the muscles controlling her lungs were also tensed. Her eyes rolled back in her head and it felt like her body was shredding from the agony. 

Until suddenly it was gone and she collapsed completely against the cold concrete. She sucked in a desperate breath and grabbed at the concrete floor as sobs shook her body. She couldn’t open her eyes for several moments. She only opened them because she could hear kara pleading, kara in pain. 

Kara screamed the scream that alex was unable to. Her whole body clenched along with alex and her mind went blank at the horror her eyes were seeing. “Stop! Please. Stop this! Let her go.” She looked wide eyed at her sister struggling to breath and looked up to the man responsible. “Please stop,” she tried again, her voice full of desperation. 

“No.”

Alex body snapped, rigid once more. She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. All she was aware of was pain crashing over her, coursing through her. it stopped for a moment, but before she could even draw a breath, it was back agian. It crushed her completely, smashing into every inch of her body. She couldn’t breathe but didn’t care because all she knew, all she could worry about, was pain. 

Kara felt a fury flare inside her like shes never felt before. She snarled and felt the console disintegrate underneath her hands. She bayed her fury like the voices of a thousand wolves. Her insides, which a moment before felt like it was crumbling in on itself, now threatened to explode outward. She was still snarling when he finally stopped. She glared at him, eyes promising him death. 

He simply gazed again at kara before he lowered the shock stick once more to alex. 

Alex body slammed ram rod straight in an instant. She descended once more into a world of pain. But that’s okay because things were also starting to be black and she knew it would be over soon. 

Kara screamed again, a guttural feral cry of a wounded animal. Those still in the DEO heard it and felt their heart break along with supergirls. Karas knees felt weak and she couldn’t stop the sobs. She held on desperately to the console in front of her, to hold her up. Something inside her broke at the sight of her sister breaking.  
“Stop,” she shrieked over the sound of electricity sapping through alex. “Please. Stop,” she howled desperately. 

The man stopped and kara found she could almost breathe again even though she was still sobbing. “Please. I will give you anything you want. But please, stop hurting her,” kara pleaded. “Please.” She was crying openly and hunched over in physical pain. It felt like for every bit of pain alex was feeling, karas own soul was being shredded. “Stop,” she sobbed again. Alex still had not moved but kara could see her chest rising in short pants. 

He didn’t answer. He went to lower the shock stick once more but a soft beep on his computer stopped him. He walked over, off screen to read the message. 

Kara was hyperventilating. What was he doing? Where did he go? She looked down at alex laying lifelessly on the unforgiving concrete. No! not lifelessly, she scolded herself. She could still see alex breathing, barely. But her chest was rising and falling so she was still alive damnit! Alex was a fighter, was a badass, alex will hold on until she could be rescued. 

Kara snapped her attention back to the man as he came and stood over alex. He looked down at her almost wistfully. “You picked a good one in Sawyer. Shes almost as capable as you are.” He squatted down next to alex and gingerly brushed the lose strand of hair away from her face. He let the back of his fingers brush alex cheek lightly. “I will see you soon,” he whispered into her ear.

Kara, of course heard. She stiffened and felt sick at the mans non-consensual touching of her sisters body. She shuddered at his undertone, at the words hed left unsaid, at the lingering look that said he wanted to do so much more to alex. 

He looked up at kara and smiled. He winked and then was gone. Kara waited half a heartbeat and then called out on all coms. “Where is she!”

 

Maggie responded first. Before she could even finish giving the location kara was gone.

She flew faster than she’d ever flown before. She burst into the abandoned warehouse, barely slowed when she saw Maggie and DEO agents making their way in with guns drawn. She didn’t slow until she saw alex.

Alex. 

Alex. Her big sister, her hero. Now crumpled on the floor because of her, because of kara. Kara could hear alex heart beating erratically, breathing weakly. She zoomed to a halt and knelt down next to alex. For a moment her hands just hovered over alex, then slowly, gingerly kara moved her sister onto her back. 

Alex groaned at the movement and forced her eyes open. She had never been so happy to see kara as she was right then. “Kara,” she breathed, trying to lift her hands to karas face. The chains stopped her. 

Karas eyes blazed in fury and she ripped the shackles from alex wrist and flung them across the room. She looked at alex and the love that she saw there broke her completely. Her face twisted in guilt and agony. She held out her hands as if she wanted to touch alex but was afraid to. “Im so sorry,” she gasped. “Im so sorry. Im so sorry,” she repeated.  
Alex tried to comfort kara but when she reached out kara drew back. Alex tried again but things went dark before she could.

Kara saw alex hand fall, saw her head loll back and she carefully swept her sister into her arms and flew straight into the DEOs med bay. 

She laid alex down as gently as she could. The medical team was already there waiting. They immediately went to work applying sensors and calling out orders. Kara watched in horror. She watched for the uneven rise and fall of alex chest, listened for the unsteady beat of her heart.

Then jonn was there ushering her out. Kara resisted weakly. She needed to be there. she needed to see alex to make sure she was real, that she was there with kara right now. 

“You need to let them work. You will only be in the way,” jonn said as gently but firmly as possible. Kara looked up at him then turned out into the hallway. 

She felt like she was reeling and her world was spinning. She put a hand on the wall to steady herself. Jonn tried to speak to her but she turned from him. She brought up her other hand and grasped at the wall desperately. She couldn’t breathe. All she saw was alex. Her sister. Being tortured. Because of her. Her nails scraped against the wall as her knees gave out. She saw alex being struck, kicked, bleeding. She watched again and again as alex writhed in agony. 

Kara wrapped her arms around herself and rocked slowly back and forth. “No. no no no. Alex,” she kept repeating to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut but that did not shut out the image of her sisters barely breathing form splayed out unmoving. Because of her. because of kara. Because of supergirl. 

Someone else was in front of her trying to talk to her, trying to touch her, call her back but she refused to listen. She turned further into the wall and kept rocking back and forth. Alex. Alex. Alex being touched by that man. Alex shuddering in fear. Alex gasping in agony. Alex. Alex suffering. Alex. 

 

Maggie charged into the DEO. She didn’t bother stopping for security. She didn’t stop running until she was outside medical. She whipped around the corner and slowed slightly as she spotted jonn, winn and james standing in the corridor but she didn’t stop. She didn’t stop she just slid to a halt in front of the glass allowing her to observe everything that was happening with alex. 

Fear clutched her heart and she forgot how to breath for a moment. Then jonn was with her. he explained what they were doing and what it meant. Maggie listened to him gratefully. Grateful to know what was going on, even as it felt as if her insides were wringing themselves out with anxiety. Even though it felt like a part of her would die if alex died. She put a hand on the glass, aching to be able to touch alex. She needed to reassure herself that alex was really there. That alex was still alive.  
Eventually jonns reports became more hopeful. Eventually he said that while alex was really hurt, they had been able to stabilizer her. It was too soon to say for certain, but the prognosis was good.

Maggie breathed a deep sigh of relief and rested her head against the glass for a moment. Slowly she became aware of the corridor around her. she looked at jonn gratefully then nodded to a tight lipped james and a terrified, red eyed winn. She turned and took in kara. She was momentarily stunned by the state kara was in. kara was collapsed on the floor facing the wall, hugging herself fervently and rocking back and forth. She looked like she was in shock and oblivious to everything else in the world. 

Maggies heart splintered a bit seeing karas naked pain. She bent down slowly next to kara. “Hey.” She said softly. Kara didn’t respond or notice Maggie next to her. Maggie tried again. “Hey kara,” she said gently. She angled her body and lowered her face into karas line of sight. She waited until karas eyes focused on her slightly. “Hey kara. Hey,” she called again. 

Kara blinked at Maggie and Maggie slowly, gently reached out and touched kara on the shoulder. Karas eyes finally focused on Maggie and her face crumpled. She threw herself into maggies open arms. 

“Oh Maggie!” kara cried into maggies shoulders, her body wracked with sobs. “Its all my fault. Alex was kidnapped and tortured and hurt because of me. Because im supergirl. Its all my fault.” Kara was sobbing and shaking and clenching maggie desperately. 

Maggie just held kara and rocked her gently back and forth. “Shhhh,” she soothed. “Shhh. Its okay. Alex is okay. Shes going to be fine.” Maggie rubbed slow circles on karas back. “Shhh. You’re okay. You’re okay.” She kept whispering in karas ear and rubbing her back as she rocked kara until karas sobs slowed. Until kara could breathe again.  
Eventually kara pulled back and looked Maggie in the eye. “Thank you,” she whispered. Maggie just nodded and pulled kara into her side so they were sitting with their backs against the wall. They leaned into each other for support, for comfort. Maggie put an arm around kara and Kara grabbed maggies other hand and rested her head on maggies shoulder. Maggie leaned her head against karas and closed her eyes. She hoped and prayed with every fiber in her body, whishing, willing alex to be okay.  
She wasn’t sure how long she and kara kept vigil like that but after what felt like hours jonn squatted down in front of them and told them that they could go in. finally. 

 

They walked through the door apprehensively. Maggie still had her arm around kara. Which was a good thing because when kara saw alex laying in the hospital bed, looking so small and vulnerable, her knees sagged. Maggie tightened her hold on kara and helped guide her to the bed to sit next to alex. 

“Oh alex,” was all kara managed. Her eyes had never left alex as they entered but now she couldn’t meet them. Her lips trembled and her face laced with guilt and anguish and she turned away from alex. “Im so sorry.” She sobbed. Her whole body shook. She clenched her fists and felt like knowledge of what had happened to her sister, because of her, was going to shred her apart.

Before alex could try to move with her injured ribs, Maggie was there comforting kara. She drew kara into her chest again and held her as she sobbed. She let kara stay there for a while before she brought her hands to karas shoulders and leaned kara back. “Hey,” she said softly. 

Kara sniffled and tried to avoid maggies gaze. But Maggie reached a gentle hand and placed it under karas chin and lifted it so kara met her eyes. “Hey,” Maggie repeated. “Youre okay. Alex is going to be okay. But she needs you now. so please. Talk to her.”

Kara took a deep breath then nodded. She steeled herself then scooted closer and looked down at alex. The sight of her sister so abused made her want to collapse again but she grit her jaw and held it together. 

Alex reached out a hand and rested it on karas forearm. She was surprised when kara stiffened under her touch. “Kara its okay.”

Kara looked away sharply like she wanted to disagree.

“Kara, please. Talk to me. Im right here. Im okay.”

Kara took another deep breath then looked back at alex. “Youre right. im sorry. Im so sorry. Its all my fault. How can you even stand to look at me after what he did to you? Because of me.”

Alex brought her other hand up to karas own and squeezed. “No kara. Its not your fault. He is the only person responsible for his actions. He chose to kidnap me. T-torture me. Not you.” Alex smiled sadly at kara. “He chose to torture you as well.”

Kara opened her mouth but alex cut her off. “Yes kara. I was not the only one being hurt. He was tormenting you as well.” Kara gave a short nod. “We are all going to be affected by this.” Alex told kara gently. Then she looked over at Maggie.

Maggie stood hovering over the bed. She had her arms crossed hugging herself. She met alex eyes and gave a faultering smile. Alex was right. they were all going to be affected by this. She had almost lost alex today. Lost the woman she loved most in the world. She wanted to wrap herself protectively around alex and never let her out of her sight again. 

Alex held out her hand and Maggie went around the bed to sit on the other side of alex.

Alex took maggies hand and squeezed karas. “Its okay. Im okay. You are both okay,” she said looking between kara and Maggie. 

“But its not okay alex.” Kara protested. “Because he is still out there and he could try again.” 

Something unidentifiable flickered in alex eyes. she nodded slowly. “Youre right. and that thought terrifies me. But I also know that we are stronger together. Stronger than him.” She looked at kara and Maggie fiercely. “We will always protect each other, be there for each other. No matter what. I have to believe it. I refuse to believe anything else.”

Maggie squeezed alex hand. “Youre right alex. And im also sure that this wont be the only conversation we have about this.” 

It looked like Maggie wanted to say more but kara whispered softly. “He was also right about everything else. About me.”

Alex looked up at her sharply. “No. kara. Don’t even think it.”

“No. its true. All of it.”

Alex shook her head. “Maybe we have some things to work on, to talk about, but kara. But that man was a monster. Don’t listen to his poisen.”

Kara hesitated then gave a weak nod. Not because she believed alex, but because alex needed her to. From now on kara promised herself to put alex first. To do what alex needed her to, to protect her and keep her safe. 

Alex squeezed both their hands again then pulled on them. she tugged them both into bed with her and snuggled into the comforting warmth, the solid reassurance of the women she loved. They held her safe all night long as she slept. 

But in the darkness Maggie looked over at kara and saw that she was awake as well. Maggie nestled even closer to alex then put a gentle hand on karas arm. Alex was right when she said it would affect all of them.


	12. smut!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut: take two  
> Alex has a particular fascination with a certain body part of maggies

Alex shifted back further into bed with a look of deep concentration. She held the latest medical journal in her hand and the end of a pencil trapped absently between her teeth. It took her several minutes before she felt the eyes on her and looked up. 

“Hey babe,” she smiled at Maggie. 

Maggie had to shake her head before responding. The sight of alex always left her breathless, but studious alex was its own brand of sexy. “Hey alex,” she said in a slightly husky voice.

Alex noticed maggies voice and the way her eyes seemed to devour her from the doorway. Alex frowned slightly. “Maggie…I have to finish this. You know how important it is that I stay up to date on the latest medical…” alex trailed off as Maggie came forward. 

Maggie moved slowly and kept her eyes locked on alex. She seemed to toss her hair and sway her hips more than usual. She settled herself on the side of the bed, sitting next to alex. 

Alex started to say something again then stopped as Maggie slowly, deliberately reached out and knocked the journal onto the floor. Alex stared at it on the floor for a moment before looking to Maggie. 

“Oh no,” Maggie said with faux distress. “Clumsy me. Let me get that for you.” Then she stood, turned her back to alex and looked coyly over her shoulder as she bent at the waist to retrieve the article. Maggie smiled in satisfaction as alex stared unabashedly at her ass. Maggie grabbed the journal and stood back up and turned with a toss of her hair. She leaned forward towards alex letting her hair fall forward slightly. “Here you go doctor.” She said with a seductive purr. 

Alex licked her lips and took the offered medical journal numbly. She looked into maggies eyes for a moment before something in alex gaze focused. She tossed the journal to the side.

“Whats the matter doctor? I thought you wanted to keep studying?” Maggie asked demurely. 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Well you have disturbed the doctor and now there are consequences.” Maggie raised her own eyebrow. “You must now become the subject of her studies.” 

Maggie tilted her head. “Oh?”

“Yes im afraid.” Alex said seriously. She pulled back the covers and got to her feet. She closed the distance between her and Maggie, standing as close as possible without actually touching her. “You see, I have noticed for some time that your gluteals are extraordinary. But I believe that they warrant further investigation.” 

Maggie sucked in a breath at alex sudden nearness. “My glut-“ Then gasped again as Alex slid both her hands forward and cupped maggies butt. Alex growled and gave a small squeeze. Then she leaned down and sucked on maggies exposed collarbone, first one side then the other. “Your butt.” Alex whispered as Maggie tried to recover her breath.

Alex squeezed again then eyed Maggie. “First observations seemed to indicate the musculature is very well developed with normal tone.” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “That’s good right?”

“That’s very good.” Alex reassured her. “But further observations are required.” Alex let go of maggies butt and led her by the hand to the foot of the bed. Alex sat then patted her lap. “I believe you should lay down so that a closer examination can occur.” 

Maggie licked her lips. She felt excitement shoot through her and pool between her legs. “Well you are the doctor,” Maggie agreed and moved forward slowly. But she stopped when alex reached out and caught her hands. She looked up at Maggie with a worried expression.

“This is okay, right? I mean, like, its not weird and youre into it? Because we don’t…I don’t want to do anything youre not…”

Maggie smiled at her adorable girlfriend who could be so sexy, so bold, yet so unsure. Sometimes she thought that alex had no idea what she did to her, how she drove Maggie insane all the time. But maggie loved her all the more for it. 

Maggie leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on alex lips to quiet her. “I love you so much.”

“Yes but that doesn’t mean-“

Maggie kissed her again. “I love how much you care, how you always ask.” She placed a butterfly kiss on alex nose. She looked at alex seriously. “If I didn’t like something or didn’t want to do something I would tell you. Just like you would tell me. That’s why we always ask, always check in.” 

Alex nodded.

“And babe. I am so into this. It is so hot.” Maggie layed down on her stomach on the bed with her middle drapped over alex lap. “So please. Spank me already,” she said as she looked back at alex. 

Her words had the desired effect. Alex breath hitched and her pupils dialated. She coughed and then cleared her throat. “I…uh…” she cleared her throat again. “One does not simply jump to such tactile stimulation.” She informed Maggie. 

Maggie grinned in response.

Alex brought her hands back to maggies luscious backside. “First we must conduct visual observations.” She brushed her hands delicately over maggies butt then let her nails dig in slightly through Maggies pj’s. Maggie hissed and shivered in pleasure.

Alex leaned forward and gently pushed the bottom of maggies tshirt up. She leaned forward and kissed the dimples on maggies lower back just above her butt. “Your PSIS, or posterior superior iliac spine.” Then she brought her hands to the top of maggies pj pants. Maggie lifted her hips to help alex lower them down. 

Alex let out a deep breath through clenched teeth. “Initial visual observation seems to indicate pure perfection.” 

“Perfection hm?” Maggie quipped.

“Indeed.” Alex breathed. She brought gentle hands up to smooth over the skin of maggies supple behind. She explored every inch of maggies posterior. She trailed her fingers barely more than a whisper across her maggies skin yet it was so sensual Maggie could acutely feel every touch. 

Alex placed a firm hand on either side of maggies lower hips. “The greater trochanter of your femur.” Her hands slid a little higher. “Your gluteus minimus.” She pressed her hands against the sides maggies pelvis bones. “Your gluteus medius.” Then her hands eagerly dropped to palm maggies butt cheeks. “Your gluteus maximus.”

Maggie listened captivated to alex voice. There was something so intimate, so erotic, so vulnerable in what was happening. She felt herself shiver and a fire seemed to light where ever alex touched her. 

Alex squeezed again then rubbed her hands up and down delighting in what she felt. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on each side. Then alex looked at Maggie and lightly tapped one of maggies butt cheeks. 

Maggie giggled and turned so she could see alex, who looked slightly apprehensive. Her smile turned mischievous however when she met maggies eyes. She rubbed in a gentle circle then gave a soft pat first to one side then the other. She leaned forward and kissed maggies low back once again. 

“Initial palpations seemed to agree with visual observations that the gluteal musculature is perfect. Now to see how they react to increased tactile stimuli.”  
Alex rubbed another circle then patted Maggie again. “Oh god you are so sexy Maggie.”

Maggie shuddered at alex words and touch. 

Alex brought her hand back and smacked lightly. Not enough to hurt, just enough give a satisfying clap. She watched maggies face to make sure it was still okay. Then she trailed her fingers slowly along maggies skin, relishing the feel, the sight, the response it illicited in Maggie. She caressed first with her finger tips and then lightly with her nails. She squeezed. 

Maggie shuddered again and moaned appreciatively. 

Alex rubbed slow, tantalizing circles.

Maggie felt the heat at her core increase and she clenched.

Alex slapped lightly, varying from a barest whisper to a slight sting. 

Maggie felt her breath hitch and her clit throbbed. 

“You are so sexy Maggie,” alex breathed again as she trailed her fingernails gently along maggies skin. Then she rubbed up and down before she lightly clapped maggies perfect gluts once more.

Alex alternated between all of these until finally Maggie groaned. “Please alex.”

“Yes Maggie?” alex squeezed again.

“Please. I...I need you to touch me.”

Alex chuckled. She trailed her fingers slowly, delighting in Maggie before she slapped lightly again. “You are so amazing.” Then she leaned down and kissed each perfect cheek. “Especially when you say incredibly sexy things like that. 

Alex brought her hands to maggies hips and helped her onto all fours. She kept one hand on maggies perfect ass then brought the other to her clit. She leaned forward and kissed Maggie along her exposed back and side. She started rubbing slow circles on maggies clit and spanked her again. 

Maggie shuddered and groaned.

Alex kept alternating between light smacks and slow circles on each cheek. She kissed and sucked along maggies back while her other hand worked maggies clit. She rubbed faster then slower, harder then softer then hard again. 

Maggie groaned and tried not to whine. She clutched at the sheets and tried to stay upright. Alex was driving her insane. She felt like she was on fire and every bit of her felt like she might explode. “Alex…” she managed.

Alex smiled into maggies side. “You are so beautiful Maggie. I love you so much.” Then she gave Maggie what she needed. She rubbed faster and harder and quickly brought Maggie to the brink. “Come for me baby.”

With that, Maggie shuddered and felt herself tense as her orgasm crashed over her. She dug her hands into the sheets and cried out alex name. alex kept rubbing, ensuring Maggie got every once of pleasure possible before she helped lower Maggie onto the bed. 

Alex snuggled up behind Maggie and brushed the hair from neck. She placed a gentle kiss below maggies ear. After a while she asked, somewhat uncertain again, “Was that okay?”

Maggie chuckled weakly. “Are you kidding me. That was amazing.” She turned so she could see alex and brought her hands up to alex face. “It was so hot. You are so hot.” She kissed her deeply. 

Alex smiled broadly.

“So what were your results of the study?”

“Oh well. I don’t want to be too hasy. While preliminary outcomes seem to indicate perfection, repeat studies will be required to validate all data.”

Maggie snorted. “Nerd.  
”  
Alex brushed a strand of hair behind maggies ear. “You know you love it.”

Maggie kissed her again. “Youre right. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is always sexy!!!
> 
> #Well I Tried...Hope It Was Good?
> 
> #Yay For Anatomy Class, Am I Right? :)


	13. alex and maggie are taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex and maggie are taken by Lillian Luthor
> 
> in the spirit of #MeToo
> 
> Warning: Non-Consensual touching/NEAR rape  
> If this is a trigger for you, please do not read! 
> 
> Note: everything is okay in the end. I am not a (complete) monster...

Maggie never knew what hell was until right then. She’d had no idea that she could hurt so terribly when the dull sound of heavy blows that filled the room were not directed at her.

Maggie struggled violently with her restraints but it was no use. Her ankles and wrists were locked in place by metal shackles that strapped her to a cold metallic table. The table was tilted up at an angle so that Maggie could see exactly what was happening around her. so she could see each and everything happening to alex. The woman she loved. 

Two men held alex up on her knees, her arms chained behind her, as a third man struck her. alex head snapped back and she sagged held up only by the rough hands.  
“no! Stop it!” Maggie shouted. Again. forever. Her throat was raw from it and she slammed against her restraints futilely. 

“My dear. You know how to make it stop,” a carefully manicured woman chided. She coolly observed maggies passionate struggle and took a step toward the bleeding alex. “How about it dear alex? Are you really going to make your beloved watch as you suffer? Greatly.” 

Alex snarled and spat as her answer. Lillian Luthor watched as the blood trickled onto her polished shoes and sighed. She shrugged sadly at Maggie, as if to say she tried.  
Maggie flinched as the fists smashed into alex again and again. a blow landed on alex stomach and she doubled over as much as she could, gasping for air. Rough hands tugged in her hair and wrenched her head back just in time to catch what felt like a sledge hammer with her face.

Alex vision narrowed and she felt numb all over. She almost couldn’t hear maggies frantic cries. Begging her to be okay, begging them to stop. 

Maggie felt herself crumbling. She had to get to alex. She had to protect her! Maggie gnashed her teeth at her restraints and struggled wildly. 

Lillian noticed and tskd her tongue. Maggie was glad for her attention because it meant that they stopped beating alex for the moment. She knew she had to do whatever she could to keep their attention on her.

“I don’t know anything about supergirl. Nothing that you would find interesting.”

Lillian gave her a condescending smile. “We will see.” 

Alex shook her head on the floor. “Maggie no! don’t!”

Maggie didn’t look at her but held lillians eye. “Shut up alex.”

Lillian raised an eyebrow at Maggie. Maggie glared back. “Perhaps you’re right Maggie dear.” Lillian glanced down at the panting and bleeding alex still weakly on her knees. “Though, it has been a big help having your father around.” 

Alex growled and tried to shake free of her captors. A crushing blow to her kidney forced her to stop and curl protectively to one side. 

“We know that supergirl is easily swayed by her emotions. But what I want to know is who does she love the most? Who would she do anything for? Hmm?”

Maggie licked her lips and held lillians eye. She refused to look away, refused to look at alex. Because she knew that answer to that question just like Lillian said she would. And the answer was currently bleeding all over the concrete floor. Alex. 

Lillian must have surmised as much from her silence. She leaned close to Maggie and whispered in her ear. “That’s what we thought.” 

Maggie lunged forward and tried to bite Lillian. Lillian simply backed away with a sickening smile. She signaled to the men and alex groaned as rough knuckles split her lip and smashed into her ribs and dove into her kidneys and crashed into her jaw. 

Maggie screamed. She didn’t know what she was saying, she’d lost all capacity for coherent thought. All she knew was that a part of her was going crazy seeing alex bleeding, beaten, tortured, helpless. 

“Stop it! stop stop stop! You know as well as I who supergirl loves most. You don’t have to do this!” Maggie reasoned, pleaded. She stared imploringly unaware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Lillian tilted her head at Maggie. “But who does alex love most? You my dear Maggie? Or supergirl?” Maggie felt her jaw snap shut and her breath caught in her throat. “Who do you love more Maggie, yourself or alex?” Lillian mused, almost to herself. Her eyes had gotten that far away look that Maggie had seen so often in alexs own eyes as she pondered a particularly challenging problem. Then she shook her head and brought her attention back to Maggie. “I know we don’t have to. But I want supergirl properly motivated.” Lillian nodded again towards the men.

Alex braced for more blows. Her ears rang and suddenly the hands holding her up weren’t there anymore. Her head whipped around and the rest of her followed. She fell back and landed roughly on the cold concrete. She didn’t have anytime to recover before boots were kicking her from everywhere. Alex curled up into the fetal position to try and protect herself. They kicked her legs, her back, her stomach. They stomped on her handcuffed hands breaking several fingers. They stamped onto her ribs and laughed as they cracked. 

Maggie sobbed and knew they would kill alex soon. She tore at her restraints and ignored the sharp metal cutting into flesh. The pain almost felt good, perferable to watching alex suffer. Maggie searched for lillians eye again. “Stop! Stop. You asked who I loved more. I love alex more. Stop!” Maggies eyes never left lillians for an instant as the sociopathic woman considered maggies words. Then she smiled. 

Alex was barely aware what was happening from her heap on the floor. It took her a moment to register the blows had stopped and Maggie was speaking. When her words filtered into alex battered and concussed brain she gasped. “No! Maggie no. I wont let you.” 

Maggie gave her a pained smile. “let someone else protect you for a change alex.” 

“No.” alex struggled to sit up. She fell back in a heap and glared at Lillian from there. “No. you said you wanted supergirl in a proper state. Which means me. I am the one that she loves most.” Lillian contemplated her words. 

“No,” Maggie retorted. “We both know supergirl is coming. We both know that you cant stop her. if you kill alex, she will kill you. Hurt me and she will be upset but she will let you live.” 

Lillian gave a short chuckle at this. “What you say is actually probably true Maggie. Except you are working on the faulty hypothesis that we wont be able to stop supergirl. Because we will.” 

Alex licked her lips. “Do you think she will be stupid enough to come on her own. You will have the might of the entire DEO crashing down on you. And I will END YOU if you touch Maggie.”

Lillian raised her eyebrow with an evil glint. “If I touch her, hmm? What interesting phrasing.” Lillian walked closer to Maggie. Maggie felt fear and triumph as Lillian slowly came closer.

Alex licked her lips and felt panic sear through her. “Seriously, let us go. Before its too late for you.” Alex warned. “You are delusional if you think that they wont find us.” 

Lillian glanced over her shoulder at alex. “That’s what im counting on. that’s why ive let them hack into our system so they’ve been able to watch our entire session together.”  
Alex blanched and felt herself pale. Karas been watching? What did they have planned for kara when she came. Because alex knew kara and she knew that her sister would come no matter what the danger and kara may not wait for the DEO despite what she told Lillian. 

When alex looked back up Lillian was almost to Maggie. She had to do something. “Hey Luthor, whats the matter? Don’t have the balls to torture supergirls sister? Have to pick on some random cop?

“Alex,” Maggie warned. 

“seriously, Luthor. Atleast your daughter has guts. Shes better than you will ever-“ 

Alex words were cut off as one of the soldiers pistol whipped her. they hauled her back to her knees as alex panted and spit more blood. Her broken ribs screamed in protest. Then alex realized she was the one screaming. 

Maggie drew in ragged, rapid respirations. “Stop it.” she searched out lillians eyes, who was still standing right next to Maggie. “You know you want to find the answer. So lets find out. If I love her more than myself.” 

Lillian smiled. She looked like she wanted to clap her hands in anticipation but she restrained herself. “Oh you may regret that. You are being very brave, but even love has its limits.” She signaled to the men and the two holding alex on her knees tightened their grip. 

Lillian glanced back at alex then down to Maggie then back to alex. “Like I said. Interesting choice of words alex. ‘If you even touch her…’”she raised an eyebrow then looked down at Maggie. “So. She is the only one who gets to touch you, hm?”

Maggie swallowed thickly. Her mouth was suddenly bone dry. She couldn’t help but jerk her face away from lillians cool touch on her cheek. 

“No!” alex shouted vehemently from the floor. “No.”

Lillian barely glanced at alex. “We have noted your preference alex. But unfortunately this now between Maggie and myself.”

Alex struggled and cursed her broken and battered body. She struggled but just ended up getting her face slammed into the concrete before being hefted back onto her knees.  
“Now you must stop that alex. For this experiment to work, you must not be hurt. Maggie is the one stepping into your place, so to speak.” 

Alex shook her head at Maggie with tears of frustration, desperation, fear in her eyes. Maggie gave her a soft smile, her own eyes anguished. “I cant let them kill you alex. And if they keep going much more, they will. We both know it.”

Alex felt her face twist. She wanted to protest but knew Maggie was right. “So I should watch as they kill you?” 

Lillian tsked again. “We have no intention of killing her alex. I am more intrigued by how far Maggie is willing to go to keep you from dying. Because shes right. my guess is you already have internal bleeding and it doesn’t take much for a broken rib to puncture important things…” 

Alex shook her head again, just as determined. Maggie sweetly ignored her. she turned to Lillian. “Do it.” 

Lillian brought her finger back to maggies face. Maggie flinched then lay still. Lillian ran her finger along maggies jaw then grasped maggies chin in her hand and forced Maggie to look at her. Maggie glared and resisted the urge to spit. 

Lillian noticed and smiled. She leaned forward and whispered into maggies ear. “today will be full of all kinds of firsts for you. You’ve been touched by plenty of women, yes? But what about men?” she leaned back and watched as maggies eyes went wide and her nostrils flared. 

Maggie felt herself starting to breath too fast. Her entire body stiffened. She watched Lillian with too wide of eyes.

Alex flicked her eyes between the two. She hadn’t been able to hear lillians words but she saw the immediate affect they were having on Maggie. 

Lillian just twitched a finger and the man not holding alex came to stand next to Lillian. Alex looked frantically between the man and Lillian and Maggie tied helplessly to the steel table. 

Lillian looked coolly at alex. “Lets see whose touch Maggie prefers, shall we?” 

Alex stared uncomprehendingly for a moment. Then she tried to wrench herself free again. she struggled mightily and was slammed into the concrete again. they ground her face down until she stopped fighting. Then they yanked her back up. “What the hell is this Luthor? I always knew you were sick but I had no idea you were this twisted. 

Lillian just smiled pleasantly. She stepped slightly to the side and the man filled her space next to Maggie. Alex could see maggies pulse jumping wildly in her throat and she felt like she was about to throw up. “Stop. No.” she managed weakly. 

The man ignored alex and slowly ran a finger through maggies lush hair, the hair that alex loved so much, loved to run her fingers through, play with, tuck behind maggies ears. Then he brushed her cheek. Maggie turned her head away and her nostrils flared. She could smell the blood on his hands. Alex blood. Maggie felt bile in the back of her throat at the realization.

Alex watched wide eyed. She couldn’t believe what was happening. They wouldn’t…they couldn’t…

The man let his finger trail lower and slid down maggies neck to the top of her shirt. He skirted the collar of maggies shirt before slowing gliding his finger down her sternum to her naval. 

Maggie stared at the ceiling and blinked furiously. She refused to cry. She would not. The man leaned closer and brought both meaty hands up to grope maggies breasts. He squeezed tightly and Maggie clenched her jaw till her teeth ached. He brought both hands down maggies stomach and rested them on her hip bones. Then he reached into a pocket and brough out a knife.

Maggie drew in a short breath at the sight then tensed as the man use it to slice open the front of her shirt.

He flung back her shirt then gazed down at her with an appreciative smile and tucked the knife away again. Maggie jerked as his cold hands landed on her flesh. He trailed his hands slowly, sickeningly over her stomach. Maggie clenched and shivered where ever he touched her. 

Alex breath was coming faster and faster. She felt herself hunch over, feeling nauseous. Her head was spinning and she couldnt seem to focus over the buzzing in her ears.

The man roughly fingered maggies breast over her bra before reaching up under it. Maggie couldn’t help but shuddered. She gagged slightly at the repulsive touch. He gave her another squeeze then removed his hands. Maggie barely breathed a sigh of relief before his hands were back, this time lower. They rested a moment on her hip bones before they slid down over her crotch. Maggie drew in a sharp breath. He cradled maggies center over her jeans. He rubbed up and down once. Twice. 

Alex had seen enough. She couldn’t take it anymore. She fought against her two captors. She threw curses at everyone in the room. She ignored the fists aimed her way. She shouted for Maggie, shouted for them to stop, she shouted for rescue. She only stopped when the butt of the rifle cracked into her skull. 

Maggie shrieked. “No. shes not to be hurt. You gave your word!” 

Lillian frowned disapprovingly. She waved smelling salts infront of alex to bring her around again. then she grabbed alex by the chin and wrenched her head up. “You are just going to make it worse for her.” 

Alex spat again. this time her blood landed all over lillians immaculate face. Lillian stepped back with disgust and one of alex captors yanked her head back, forcing her to watch what was happening to Maggie. 

Alex swallowed bile and felt herself hyperventilate. Maggie gulped and stared fervently at the ceiling. The man dug a hand into maggies hair and grabbed her jaw. He forced her to look at him the he pressed his lips roughly against hers. 

Maggie bucked and tried to force her head away. When he finally leaned back Maggie gagged and coughed. She turned her eyes back to him her face filled with hate and spat into his face. 

He jerked back and slowly brought a hand up to wipe the spittle form his face. 

“Well,” Lillian said calmly. “So far it appears dear Maggie seems to prefer your touch alex. But how can we be sure unless we keep going?”

“No!” alex shouted, pleaded. “Stop this madness. You know the answer already. Why are you doing this?” 

But everyone ignored her. The man returned and wrapped his fingers in maggies hair again. he nestled his nose just below her jaw and smelled her. Maggie couldn’t help but shiver in disgust. Her stomach clenched sickeningly. He turned her head and kissed her below her jaw. Maggies skin shivered sickeningly and she bucked her hips again desperately, futilely, to try and get away form him.

He let his hands trail slowly back down maggies body to stop at her hips once more. Then they were at maggies jeans. He slowly undid maggies belt, tugged it all the way free then let it drop casually to the floor. He undid the button. Then unzipped her jeans.

Maggie breathed in frantic, shallow pants. She stared at the ceiling and felt tears burn her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She would not. She ground her teeth and dug the back of her head into the hard metal table. 

Then he undid his belt buckle. And his own button. And zipper. He stepped in front of Maggie and reached for her jeans to pull them down. 

Alex couldn’t let this happen. She couldn’t. “No. no. What are you doing Luthor? No stop it! whatever you want, I will do it. I will do it! Let me take her place please.”  
Lillian raised her hand and everyone froze. Alex held her breath, hoping, praying. 

 

Suddenly everything went dark and the door flew off its hinges. Alex landed awkwardly on the floor as her guards raised their rifles to fire at the incoming theat. They were both struck almost immediately and then the lights were back on and the room was swarming with DEO agents but Lillian was gone. 

Alex struggled to sit up. Kara was there in an instant. Her gently hands steadied alex. “Maggie.” Was all alex could rasp out. 

Supergirl tore away the metal shackles binding Maggie and caught her when she slumped over. She carried Maggie over to alex. 

“Maggie. Maggie Maggie Maggie.” Was all alex could say, over and over again. she tried to reach out to take the woman she loved into her arms but her hands were still handcuffed behind her. 

Maggie gasped and took alex face in her hands gently. “Alex. Oh alex.” She shook and smothered a sob. “I thought they were going to kill you.” 

Kara reached over and gently tore away the cuffs on alex. Maggie and kara helped alex to lay so the medics could examine her. 

Alex reached up for maggies face and ignored the person trying to examine her. “Are you okay. Im so sorry Maggie. I couldn’t stop them. couldn’t stop him.” Her throat tightened and alex clutched desperately at Maggie. “Im so sorry. Im sorry. Are you okay? Im so sorry.”

“Alex, its not your fault, sweetie. Im okay. Im going to be okay.”

Alex nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind maggies ear. She held onto Maggie and decided she was never going to let go.

Maggie brought her forehead to rest on alex. “I love you so much.” She sat up and touched alex cheek gently. She tried to wipe away the blood but there was too much. “We need to get you to medical. Right now.” 

Alex opened her mouth as if to protest but Maggie covered it with a gentle kiss. She looked up at kara who was hovering wide eyed staring at the two of them. Maggie nodded down at alex. “I don’t think we can wait for evac. She needs attention. Now.” 

Kara nodded briskly and scooped alex up before she could protest and flew her straight to med bay. Then she returned for Maggie because kara knew Maggie needed attention too. And that they needed each other. 

The doctors swarmed over alex as kara and Maggie watched. Maggie relayed what had happened to kara and the medical staff so they might know what they were dealing with. Maggies voice sounded dead as she described each and every blow, every strike, every kick that alex endured. Kara flinched with each word Maggie spoke but she didn’t interrupt or try to leave. Eventually Maggie fell silent and watched as alex was stabilized. 

“but what about you?” kara asked softly.

Maggie gave a small shrug. “They made me watch.” Kara shuddered. She hesitatingly took maggies hand and gave it a slight squeeze. “They made me watch until I couldn’t anymore. Then I…I told them to do it to me instead. And alex said she would kill them if they touched me. So that’s what they did…”

Kara blinked not quite understanding. “That’s what they did, what?” she asked cautiously after a pause.

Maggie looked at her dully. “Luthor had a man…she wanted to watch alex watch…as he..as…he…touched me.” karas eyes widened in understanding. She squeezed maggies hand.  
“Oh my Rao, Maggie.” Kara peered closely at Maggie. “Are you okay? I mean of course youre not okay.” Kara chewed her lip and tried again. “Do we need the doctor…to check…things out?” Her heart felt like it was breaking as she said the words. How could anyone do that to Maggie! How sick did you have to be?

Maggie couldn’t help but shudder. What had almost just happened hit her all the sudden and she started to shake violently. She turned away from kara and retched, heaving again and again but nothing came up. 

Kara hovered anxiously. She was unsure if she should touch Maggie or not. 

Maggie gave a ragged sob then wiped her mouth. 

“Youre okay Maggie. Youre okay and he cant hurt you anymore. Youre alright and alex is going to be alright and youre okay now.” kara repeated insistently. 

Maggie repeated karas words to herself, that she was okay and alex was okay and that asshole was as dead as a doorknob. Maggie took several deep breaths. She seemed to come back to herself. 

Maggie gave a small, humorless chuckle still not looking at kara. “if you had been even seconds later then yes. As it is, no. He touched me. But he didn’t have the chance to…rape me.” Maggie shuddered and kara blinked back tears. 

Kara placed her hands gently on maggies shoulders. She knew if she asked Maggie if she needed a hug, she would brush kara off. Instead kara offered contact and let Maggie decide what she wanted.

Maggie looked at her girlfriends sister, who only had love in her eyes and felt herself crumble. She leaned into kara and sobbed. She clutched at karas strong arms and shook with all the fear, pain, terror, rage she felt. For all the things she couldn’t stop from happening to alex, all the things she couldn’t stop from happening to herself. She sunk her face into karas chest and let kara hold her, stroke her back, murmur soothing things softly to her. 

They sunk slowly to the floor and kara continued to cradle Maggie, to comfort her, protect her for an indistinguishable amount of time. But it must have been hours because they stayed that way until the doctors informed them that alex was stable and finally awake. 

Kara helped Maggie to her feet then they both rushed over to alex and all three of them cried together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take care of yourself. If you found this chapter upsetting, please practice loving self-care. Your health, your well being is number one! (Part of my self care was writing this...)  
> Feel free to chat with me as well (For any reason, not just if this was bothersome)


	14. protective kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tries to talk to alex the night she first kisses maggie in the bar. Kara is there to be the protective sister. Because I love protective kara and wished we saw more of it!

Maggie took a deep breath and shook out her hands, trying to calm her nerves. She stood outside alex apartment door. Alex the woman who had so boldly, hopefully, joyfully kissed her only hours before. The woman who Maggie had left crestfallen, retreating from her as if Maggie had burned her. 

Maggie raised her fist to knock but hesitated. her stomach clenched into knots and a pang of fear shot through her. she lowered her hand, took another deep breath and rolled her shoulders. Then she brought her hand up again. but again she couldn’t knock. 

What was she doing?! What if alex opened the door and found her there. that thought caused Maggie to turn and take several hurried steps back down the hallway. But then something rose up inside her and she steeled herself. She walked back to the door. Then kept walking passed it. she turned again. she clenched and unclenched her fists and she felt herself torn. She was too afraid to knock on the door but a part of her wouldn’t let her leave. So Maggie teetered anxiously back and forth her stomach wringing itself inside out. 

Kara watched maggies awkward, halting pacing from through the wall. She placed a protective hand on alex shoulder who was sleeping on the couch with her head in karas lap. She resisted the urge to growl and simply laser beam Maggie through the wall. 

Kara slowly got up, careful not to disturb alex. Alex had finally sunk into exhausted sleep after sobbing into kara. Her whole body had shook with cries so heart rending it seemed like a piece of her soul had shattered. Kara had held alex tightly and whispered comforting things to her. a part of kara cried along with alex at the sidght of her sister so upset.

Maggie whipped her head around as the door wrenched open. She thought she may have glimped alex sleeping on a sofa before a very angry looking blonde woman blocked her view and shut the door carefully. 

“Who are you and what are you doing outside my sisters apartment?” kara demanded.

Maggie started in surprise. “Oh. Uh. Hi.”

“Answer my question.” Kara commanded. 

“I…uh…my names Maggie. Detective Sawyer. I work with alex.” Karas harsh expression never changed. “I…we had a bit of a misunderstanding earlier today and I wanted to-“

“No.”

“What?” Maggies eyes widened. She looked somewhat startled. 

“No. it wasn’t a misunderstanding. You made yourself very clear.” 

Maggie licked her lips uncertainly. “I, yes, well. I upset alex and-“

“No.” karas eyes were like ice. Maggies eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “No. I’d say she was a little bit more than just upset.” 

Maggie opened her mouth to say something but it felt like karas words punched her in the stomach robbing her of her breath. “Please. Can I just talk to her? I have to explain-“

“No.” kara cut her off again. “No. not right now. you do not get to come here and get to speak to my sister, just because you feel bad now.” kara almost seemed to swell and grow like an angry storm cloud broiling with thunder. 

Maggie tried again. “I never meant to hurt her. I just need to explain-”

“No.” karas voice was as death. “You do not get to talk to alex right now.”

Maggie pursed her lips but remained standing there a painful expression on her face. She tried to peer past kara at the door, as if willing it to open. As if she hoped alex would emerge from it. 

Kara blocked her view and took a step towards Maggie. “I think you should go. Now.” kara informed Maggie in a tone that was anything but a suggestion. 

Maggie took a step back. She hesitated. “Youre right. now is not the time. Im sorry. Truly I am.” Maggie backed away further, rattled by karas unchanged expression. She nodded once then turned and walked away.

Kara deflated somewhat once Maggie was gone from view. She turned and rested her head against the door. She hoped shed just done the right thing. She wasn’t sure if alex would have wanted her to do that but a part of her couldn’t help it. alex was her sister and kara couldn’t help but be anything except hostile towards things that could hurt her. that did hurt her. kara couldn’t help but try to protect alex.

Kara slowly opened the door and slipped back inside. She carefully inserted herself back on the couch with alex head once again on her lap. She brushed alex hair from her face and returned her protective hand on alex shoulder. She looked lovingly at alex tear stained face. She would be there to protect her, the sister she loved so fiercely. Always.


	15. halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not AU, almostasgoodasIdo, but hope you still enjoy it
> 
>  
> 
> kara, maggie and alex hang out for Halloween! 
> 
> (so fluffy its delicious) 
> 
> (If you guys have any other prompts, open to ideas) (no guarantees though)

Alex shifted closer to Maggie on the couch. She hesitantly took maggies hands in hers and bit her lip.

Maggie just raised her eye brow. “Everything good Danvers?”

Alex cleared her throat. “Um…well. So.” She shifted again. Maggie waited patiently. She was used to the adorable hesitancy of her girlfriend. “I don’t know how you feel about Halloween. But for kara its huge. Its one of her favorite nights of the year.”

Maggie smiled. “I love Halloween.” 

Alex let out a relieved sigh. “Oh good. Because every year since we were kids she makes us dress up, eat a ridiculous amount of junk food and watch all the non-scary Halloween movies.” 

“That sounds about right.” 

“I mean she made me take her trick or treating every year. Even in high school. And she made me dress up too.”

Maggie smiled dubiously. “Made you huh? Like physically.”

Alex crossed her arms. “You’d be surprised. Kara can be very determined when she feels like it. And I mean, she is supergirl.”

“Uh huh.”

“Plus she pouts. Like full on pouts. And it is devastating. Its truly her greatest weapon, forget the whole flying or super strength thing.

Maggie smiled warmly. “I think I may be familiar with with it. But I hate to break it to you Alex.” Maggie leaned forward and kissed alex softly. “I think she learned it from you.” 

Alex drew back spluttering. “What? I-No. what are you talking about?”

Maggie fell back laughing. 

Alex hurumphed and crossed her arms again. 

Maggie finally stopped her laughter and put a warm hand on alex arm. “So are you telling me that you and kara will be hanging out on Halloween?” 

Alex drew back startled. “No. well I mean yes. But with you too. Yes?”

Maggie smiled broadly. “Yes.”

Alex smiled and laced her fingers between maggies. “Good. Now what are you dressing up as?”

Maggie stared blankly. “Wait. I have to dress up?”

Alex face fell. “Well…I mean…”

Maggie laughed and squeezed alex hand. “Im kidding danvers. Of course Im going to dress up. I told you, I love Halloween too. Growing up it was the one time of the year I could dress up however I wanted, be whatever, whoever I wanted and no one would judge me for it.” 

Alex squeezed maggies hand in support, her smile tinged with sadness. It killed her that Maggie had to suffer so much, just because she was different, just because she wanted to be herself. “Thank god. You can help me pick out something.”

Maggie returned alex squeeze. “Don’t worry danvers I got you.”

“Good. Because last year kara tried to dress me up like a cowgirl.”

“A what?”

“Yeah, she said it would be, like, so way hot. But I mean come on, really? Do I look like the cowgirl type?”

Maggie glanced at alex up and down. She raised her eyebrow again. “I don’t know. I think she may have been onto something. You would make a way hot cowgirl.”

“What!? Are you kidding me?”

“No im serious. I mean think about it. I could just see you with the sexy hat…

Alex snorted but eyed Maggie intently. 

“And the sexy boots...” Maggie slowly moved and straddled alex on the couch. “…with a red bandana…” Maggie leaned in close and whispered in alex ear. “If you were a cowgirl you could ride me all night long…” 

Alex sucked in her breath and felt her pupils dilate. She stared at Maggie as she sat back on alex lap with a smirk. “Done.” She managed to breathe.  
Maggie laughed. Alex kissed her exposed neck. 

“Though I think you would also look way hot as well.” She kissed Maggies neck a little further down. “Definitely way hot…in a sexy black hat…and nothing else.” 

Maggie laughed and brought her hands up to alex face and lifted alex to her lips. “Maybe we will save that one for when your baby sister isn’t around.” Alex murmured her agreement then kept kissing maggie. 

 

Kara zoomed in through the open window. “Alex! Come on! Are you ready?” she set her armload of candy, doughnuts, cupcakes and icecream on th counter. “Maggie. Seriously. What is taking you guys so long? No don’t answer that! I don’t want to know.” Kara avoided looking over to the bathroom where her sister and her girlfriend were putting their finishing touches on their costumes, just in case they were doing a little something more. 

Kara reached into the cupboard and took down a mug shaped like a jackolatern and grabbed a crazy straw from the drawer. She poured herself some apple cider. “And its so not cool of you guys not to tell me what your costumes are.” Kara twirled and looked down at her own Hermione costume as her robes billowed around her. She flicked her gold and cardinal gryfindor scarf over her shoulder and pulled out her home made wand, ready to show it off with a flourish. 

“Just a sec,” alex called out. Then the lights went out and the theme song from Star Wars started to play. Kara whipped towards the bathroom with her mouth hanging open. Then Maggie voice filled the apartment. 

“Introducing the leader of the rebellion, the general of the resistance, the ruler our hearts, the badass girl who defied an empire to save the galaxy-Princess leia!” and flipped the lights back on. 

Kara clapped and whooped as alex swept from the bathroom in leias iconic white dress complete with a very authentic looking blaster. Her hair was in messy buns on the side of her head and kara couldn’t remember the last time alex looked so alive and happy.

Then alex flipped out the lights again and took over the role of announcer. “Lets not forget the new hero of a generation, a girl able to defy the odds every day in order to survive, one searching for family, one called to greatness-REY!” 

Alex flipped on the lights and kara was momentarily stunned into silence as Maggie leapt from the bathroom, dove into a perfect roll before coming to her feet. She had her heair swept up into the small knobs, was wearing the tan outfit with arm wrapping and even had her staff and a mini BB8 driod rolling after her. 

“What? How?!” kara stammered. She turned to Maggie. “This is AMAZING.” Then she whipped over to alex. “Why have none of your costumes ever been this cool before?” 

Alex laughed and leaned into Maggie. “It was all this one. What can I say? Shes brilliant.” Maggie smiled and leaned back into alex.

Kara gave a short chuckle. “I’ll say.” She smiled then leaned forward and grabbed both of maggies hands. “Im so glad you dressed up and are so into it and don’t think its weird!” she exclaimed gratefully. 

“Relax kid danvers. I got you,”Maggie said, her dimples showing. “I love Halloween too. Always have. 

Kara smiled then let go abruptly and clapped her hands together. “Ohhh im so excited.” She grabbed Maggie by the shoulders and guided her over to the counter and spent five minutes explaining all the snack options. 

Maggie couldn’t help but be drawn in by karas enthusiasm and glanced at alex who watched them happily. 

Alex felt her heart warm at the sight of the two of them wrapped up in deciding which food they should start with, caramel apples or brownie ice cream sundae (the icecream, duh). A part of her was still afraid that Maggie would be overwhelmed by alex life, by kara, by everything that came with her. But Maggie never was. She loved alex anyways. Alex blinked quickly and smiled even wider. Eventually she knew, even if she never understood why maggie wanted to be with her and her crazy life, she would stop fearing that Maggie was going to get scared off. 

Kara looked up at alex. “Did you tell her what we are watching?”

Alex shook her head. Maggie raised her eyebrows at kara.

Kara grabbed maggies shoulder again and leaned in close, dancing on her tip toes. “Hocus Pocus!” 

Maggies face lit up. “No way! That’s my favorite!”

“Really?”

“You better believe it! I knew I liked you kid danvers.”

Kara barely contained a happy squeal and clapped her hands again. “Yes! Best Halloween ever!”

The three of them spent the night eating pretty much every dessert food imaginable, watching Hocus Pocus and snuggling on the couch. Of course there was about a 20 minute magical battle to the death over the last piece of chocolate cheesecake. Alex stormed the kitchen with her blaster at the ready only to be foiled by karas excellent wand dueling skills who was thwarted by maggies staff and exceptional use of the force. In the end they called it a draw and split it between the three of them. 

They finally passed out sprawled among eachother and the blankets and pillows on the floor. Alex and Maggie spent the next day groaing and feeling slightly sick from everything they ate the night before, but they all agreed. It was worth it. And they were definitely going to do it again next year.


	16. maggie rescues an alien/child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maggie is on a raid with NCPD when she finds something interesting. (Partly inspired by the complete badassery that is Sigourney Weaver in Aliens!) 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I am completely ignoring season 3 because I dont think my poor heart can take it. Im waiting to see how bad it is before I watch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know we all frickin love Sanvers! But if you havent, you should also check out Wynonna Earp! One, because it is an amazing, badass feminist show. Two, the majority of the writers are female with a female showrunner who has always stated that representation is and always will be crucial and not something she is willing to compromise on. It is not something that they just want to 'try out' and then got bored of and now want to play with other new toys.  
> I know Sanvers is epic, amazing, end game and they are our babies, but I think in the long run, Wayhaught will be a much healthier relationship... 
> 
> (Feel free to ignore. just one persons humble opinion. trying to save us all some angst.)

Maggie surveyed the other officers in the van with her. “Remember,” she told them firmly, “We are entering a building potentially filled with civilians. So watch your fire and avoid hitting any friendlies.” She held their eyes for a moment before the van slid to a hault and the team piled out and headed for the door of an old, abandoned brick warehouse. 

Maggie had gotten a tip about a sex trafficking ring from some of the less reputable characters at the alien bar. But even they had been disgusted by the human use of slaves for sex, as was explained emphatically when Maggie had raised her eyebrow in surprise at the unexpected information. 

Maggie paused outside the front door of the building, made sure her team was in place and then counted down. The door burst open and rocked off its hinges. The NCPD officers stormed in, guns at the ready. 

Maggie frowned as they cleared the large, open room off the entrance and as they started clearing the smaller rooms hastily put together with plyboard and not part of the original building. Faces of frightened, scared women greeted them but nothing of their captors. 

A sharp voice called out the all clear but Maggie kept a firm hold on her weapon. She frowned. Something wasn’t right. She slowly turned in a circle in the middle of the room surveying everything critically. theres no way the women would be here alone. They had to be missing something. 

“Detective Sawyer,” a voice called to her. “Over here. Theres something you should check out.” 

Maggie hurried over to the voice. She carefully made her way a short distance down a dark hallway to a side room. She paused and her breath seemed to catch in her throat. in the middle of the room was a girl. Chained to the floor. 

“Murphy help me with these,” she instructed as she strode forward. She knelt down next to the girl. “Hi,” she said gently. “We are here to help you.” 

The girl lifted her head and Maggie drew in a short breath. Her eyes. the girl appeared to be a human child of about eight or nine with wild blonde hair except her eyes were golden and in the diamond shape of a cats. 

“Hey. Youre okay.” Maggie said soothingly. “Its okay now. we’re going to get you out of here.” The child failed to respond. Maggie wasn’t even sure if she could understand her as she undid the childs chains. 

The girl looked uncertainly between Maggie and murphy and shivered. She continued to huddle in the middle of the room. 

Maggie took off her NCPD police jacket slowly. “Here. You must be cold.” She slowly held her jacket out to the girl on the floor. The girl continued to look around terrified so Maggie set it on the ground next to the girl. The child slowly reached out and put it on. 

“there we go.” Maggie said quietly, approvingly. “My name is maggie. Whats your name?”

The girl stared at Maggie dully. 

Maggie waited patiently with a soft smile on her face. “Can you tell me your name sweetheart?” 

Just when Maggie was convinced the girl didn’t understand or speak English, she responded. “Amaia.”

Maggie broke into a broad smile. “Hi Amaia. Im so glad to meet you. What a pretty name.”

Just then the muted hubbub that had been steady in the background of people moving, talking, crying, suddenly went quiet.  
Amaia stiffened and Maggie snapped her head towards the door. She looked to murphy. “Go check it out.” 

He nodded and hurried forward. 

He had barely left when Maggie heard a grunt and heavy thud, then a strange voice. “Huh, there was one still awake. Careful. There might be more.”  
Another voice just grumbled. “Lets just get this alien already and get out of here.”

Maggie froze momentarily and it felt like electricity shot through her. She knelt next to Amaia. “Something is wrong.” She whispered. “We have to go. Now. But I need you to stay with me and do exactly as I say. Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

The girl looked up at Maggie with wide eyes but nodded. 

“Good.” Maggie snapped to her feet and took out her gun. She grabbed a hold of amaia by the shoulder with her other hand and walked cautiously forward towards the door holding amaia behind her. she peaked around the corner and bit back a curse. There were two goons standing at the end of the hallway looking at the unconscious murphy. At least she hoped he was unconscious… 

She looked the other way and saw more rooms as well as stairs. Maggie stepped back into the room and looked at amaia. “The stairs,” she whispered. Then she held her fingers to her lips. Amaia nodded and Maggie smiled. 

Maggie stepped out into the dark hallway facing the threats and held amaia behind her as she backed them up slowly. She moved them as quickly and as quietly as she could. They reached the steps and Maggie sidestepped to allow herself to continue watching everything around her as they ascended. as soon as they were out of sight Maggie turned and sheparded amaia even faster to the next floor. 

They came out at a wide open area with no place to hide. Maggie turned and kept going up the steps. Her mind raced. What should she do? How many was she dealing with? It was clear she was up against pros and that they wanted amaia. 

Maggie stopped in the stairwell and peered out. It was the top floor and the narrow hallway led to several smaller rooms. Maggie dragged amaia to the room farthest from the stairs possible. The door was unlocked but stuck when she tried to open it. Maggie slammed her body weight against it and the door groaned painfully before springing open. She toppled inside and amaia followed her. 

Maggie turned and shut the door quickly. The room had an old desk and ripped chair as well as a small window that let in the only light.  
Maggie hurried them forward and sat behind the desk. She grabbed her phone then pulled amaia into her side. “Its okay. We are going to be okay.” She promised and dialed alex number.

“Hey Maggie!” alex started. “I was just-“

“Alex!” Maggie whispered urgently. “Weve been attacked!”

“What!? Where!”

“The old Aalf warehouse. They managed to knock out my team somehow and are after a girl. Shes here with me. Safe.”

Alex had a million questions she wanted to ask but knew that right now they didn’t matter. “Im on my way.”

Maggie heard men shouting to each other in the distance. They must have realized amaia was missing. “And alex. Hurry.” 

“Hold on,” alex insisted, her voice tight. 

Maggie shoved her phone back in her pocket and surveyed the room again. she sprang back to her feet and deftly she took the desk chair and jammed it under the door handle. It might give them a few extra seconds. Besides the desk there was nothing in the room so Maggie looked out the window. She couldn’t see anyone outside but there was a small drop with the roof from the main part of the ware house directly below them. 

She glanced down at amaia huddled underneath the desk and hoped they wouldn’t have to leave through the window. She sat back down next to the small girl and wrapped her arm around amaia protectively. They sat and waited, for rescue or discovery, whichever came first. 

Amaia clutched tightly to Maggie but made no noise. Maggie glanced down at her and felt a surge of fierceness. There was no way in hell she was going to let those assholes get their hands on her. Maggie rested her free hand on her gun and felt as if all her senses were on fire. Her heart beat rapidly but she barely breathed, straining to hear the slightest sound of approach. 

The sound of cursing grew louder and was shortly followed by loud footsteps. Maggie glanced at amaia who still clung to her with her head buried into maggies side. The kidnappers were moving even faster than Maggie thought. 

Maggie glanced around the room again and then back at the door. It wouldn’t be long before their hide out was discovered. They had to move.  
“Hey sweatheart,” Maggie whispered to amaia. The girl looked up at her silently with wide eyes. “We have to move. The bad men will find us if we stay here.” Amaias eyes got even wider but she nodded. Maggie looked towards the window. 

Maggie got quickly to her feet, looked to the door once more before going to the window. She examined it with trepidation. The wooden frame was chipped and splintering and it looked like the window hadn’t been opened in 50 years. She felt her anxiety spike. If she broke the glass, they would hear and they would probably cut themselves to shreds. But she had to get them out.

Maggie leaned forward and hefted with all her strength to open the window. It didn’t budge. Maggie stepped closer, held her breath and strained again. nothing. 

Suddenly someone was at the door, jangling the handle, trying to get in. Maggie made a snap decision. Their time was up. She gestured for amaia who, was there beside Maggie immediately. Maggie grabbed the girl and pushed her behind herself, between the wall and the door and smashed the glass. 

“Now im going to-“

The door crashed open and Maggie still blocking amaia with her body, fired rapid shots and took down two men spilling into the room. She paused only a second to ensure there were no others before she turned to amaia. “We have to go sweatheart. Im going to help lower you down then follow right behind. Okay?”

The girl looked terrified but nodded determinedly. Maggie nodded in return and took her gun and broke away the reaining glass from the window sill. 

“Okay Amaia, here we go.” Maggie helped the girl sit on the sill and lower her feet out the window. “Good job sweatheart. Now turn and grab a hold with both hands.” The frightened girl did as she was told without question. Maggie grabbed a hold of amaias wrist with one hand and braced with the other. “Now let go.” The girl did and Maggie tipped forward slightly at the weight. She leaned as far as she could without falling out the window to get amaia as close to the ground as possible. “Okay,” she strained. “I have to let go now. one, two, three.” Maggie let go and watched filled with horror as the small child fell to the ground. It was only about eight feet but it felt like eighty. 

Amaia hit and rolled and came to her feet without a scratch. She looked up expectantly at Maggie who breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly she hurled herself after the girl, got her feet under her and grabbed amaia by the hand. They ran as fast as they could towards the other end of the roof where there was a small structure on the otherwise flat roof, that contained a door. Maggie prayed that the door was unlocked and that it led to stairs. 

Suddenly there was a shout behind them and Maggie let go of amaias hand and ducked behind the girl as bullets started flying. She urged amaia to run faster. The girl panted and ran faster, her eyes wider than ever. They were almost there. 

The door they were frantically trying to reach flew open and a man strode out, gun raised. He fired at the same time Maggie did. He fell without a sound.

The bullet slammed into maggies vest and knocked her off her feet. For several painstaking seconds she couldn’t move, couldn’t even breathe to tell amaia to run. As soon as Maggie went down the golden eyed girl had been at her side trying to help her to her feet once more. She seemed to ignore the bullets still whizzing from behind them.

But Maggie was all too aware of them. with a groan she hefted herself to her feet and watched in horror as another goon walked through the door aiming for amaia. Maggie didn’t hesitate or even think. She grabbed amaia with her left hand and turned as she did, covering the girl with her body, kept turning then brought her gun up and shot the threat twice in the chest. 

She looked down at the girl and relief washed over her as Maggie saw that she was unhurt. Then she hissed. A burning in her left arm let her know she must have been hit. No time to worry about it now. 

“Here we go. Inside sweetheart.” Maggie instructed. She opened the door and made sure it was empty before ushering in amaia. The bullets from behind had stopped so she could only assume they had decided to jump down and follow them. great. Just what she needed. Threats from all sides.

Maggie looked in the gloom of the staircase but there was nothing to lock the door with. She grabbed amaia by the shoulder and placed her behind herself then started to slowly descend the stairs. Maggie could hear both of their harsh breathing and felt her pulse jumping like crazy. All her senses seemed to extend, desperate to alert her to the imminent danger. 

She kept them up against the wall and led with her gun out and ready, one hand still firmly on the child. They reached a turn and Maggie slowed. She peaked her head around cautiously. No one. She slid forward carefully. 

On the next turn she stopped them. she could have sworn she heard something. she peered around the corner then threw herself forward and fired at the two henchmen. She heard the door above them crash open. 

“Come on,” she urged amaia. She grabbed the girls hand and led her over the dead bodies and started even faster down the stairs. She took care of two more before they came to a landing. As the last one fell Maggie grit her teeth. She was out of bullets. Her gun was now as useful as a paperweight. 

On the landing there was a door that would exit the stairs. Maggie debated. Should she stay on the stairs and try to make it to first floor and exit, or take the door and hope it led to a different exit away from the others. 

Maggie bit her lip and hesitated for only a second before she thrust through the door. She crouched low with amaia and led her forward. They were on a raised platform that looked down onto the main floor of the warehouse and ran all the way around it almost like an indoor track. 

Maggie hunched low and pulled amaia behind her trying to move as quickly and quietly as possible. The sound of voices made her dive with amaia behind a pile of boxes. She couldn’t tell if they were coming from the ground floor or the platform. 

“We know shes here. Just keep looking.”

“But theres a cop with her.”

“Who cares about some cop. Just get her!”

Maggie felt her body tense and she had to fight to keep her breath even. Amaias breath came in shallow pants. Maggie put her arm around the small girl and held her close, a promise to keep her safe. She hoped… 

The sound of a door opening and shutting filled maggies mind. Heavy footsteps got closer and closer. Maggie tensed. She shifted away from amaia. The boxes still hid them. she waited until she saw the gun pass her before she lept. 

Maggie sprang forward and grabbed the gun for dear life. She brought a foot down as hard as she could on the gunmans foot then brought an elbow back to smash his nose. As his grip on the gun loosened she brought her knee up to smash him in the groin. He doubled over and Maggie crashed her knee into his face. Maggie grabbed the gun from him as he dropped with a thud. 

But the commotion alerted the men on the first floor and a harsh voice shouted into a radio as more men sprinted towards the stairs that led to Maggie and amaia.  
Maggie scowled in determination. She knew she would never be able to hold them off but by god she was going to try. There was no way they were going to take amaia from her while she was still breathing...


	17. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maggie and amaia: part two

Alex hadn’t wasted a second after she received the call from Maggie. Shed grabbed her gear and had her best team meet her at the helicopter. It only took twelve minutes to reach the abandoned warehouse, but to alex it may as well have been forever. She pinched her lips and ground her teeth in frustration. 

As soon as it was in sight alex was at the door ready to jump. The team rappelled down and streamed into the main doors like an angry hornets nest. Alex barely noticed the unconcisous police and group of shackled women. Her eyes were on the woman fighting for her life on the raised platform above her. Maggie! 

Alex barely breathed as she saw Maggie cornered, protecting a small child with her own body. “Covering fire!” alex commanded and pointed up to Maggie. Then she took off sprinting towards the stairs and ran faster than shes ever ran before. The sound of gunfire urged her even faster. She burst through the door. 

“Maggie!”

Maggie felt her heart leap. She shot out from behind their shelter of boxes to watch as alex came bounding towards her. 

Alex didn’t stop running until she was a step away from Maggie. Then she swept Maggie up into a crushing hug. She only let go to place a hand against maggies cheek then kiss her softly. She brushed the hair out of maggies face then kissed her again. she rested her head against maggies forehead and stared into her eyes. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

Maggie held alex by the waist and brought her closer. “You are never going to lose me,” she whispered, her eyes serious. Then she looked down and smiled at the girl wrapped around her leg. Amaia looked between Maggie and alex, her eyes still wide as saucers. 

Maggie smiled and bent down to the girl. “Hey sweetheart. Its okay. This is alex. Shes a friend and shes here to protect you. Alex,” Maggie looked up at alex amber eyes. “This is amaia.” 

Alex stuck her hand out to the girl. Amaia took it solemnly, the other hand and half her face still hidden by maggie. “Nice to meet you amaia. Im glad you could keep Maggie safe for me.” She said and winked. 

The girl looked up at her in surprise then hesitantly gave a small, shy smile. 

Maggie stuck her hands out to amaia. “Come on. lets get out of here.” Holding the girl tight against her, Maggie and alex walked down the stairs and finally outside. 

Maggie sighed and felt lightheaded in relief. Or maybe it was bloodloss because all the sudden her legs didn’t seem to want to hold her up. Alex looked at her in alarm and caught Maggie as she sagged. She half drug half carried Maggie over to where the chopper had landed.

“Damn it Maggie! You never told me you were hit!” alex scolded fearfully

“Forgot.” Maggie croaked. She still clung weakly to amaia. The girl squeezed maggie tightly and held on with her face so ashen her freckles stood out like stars in the sky. 

Alex called to the pilots as she piled Maggie inside then plunked amaia in as well. She lept up and shouted for them to take off. 

Alex stripped Maggie of her vest then her shirt. She pursed her lips in disapproval when she saw the deep bruise caused by the bullet to the vest and hissed when she saw the bullet wound to maggies arm. It still bled sluggishly. Alex ripped a bandage out of the med kit. 

“Youre lucky. The only reason youre not dead is that it missed the artery!”

Maggie just gave a wan smile. 

When they landed a gurney was there to greet them and they rushed Maggie to medical. Alex shouted for fluids and to prep a blood transfusion. Then she went to scrub for surgery. She wasn’t going to trust this to anyone else. 

Amaia went with them like a tiny shadow. She was so quiet that no one seemed to notice when she instilled herself in the corner to watch everything that was happening.  
All scans were normal so all that needed to be fixed was the bullet wound to the left arm. Alex glanced down at Maggie. “We’re going to put you under for a little bit babe. But don’t worry. Everything will be alright.”

Maggie smiled. “Youre so hot when you play doctor.”

Alex rolled her eyes then had the anesthesiologist put maggie under. Alex repaired the damage easily enough and shortly brought Maggie to the recovery room. Amaia followed silently again. she stared hesitatingly at the I.V. bags filled with saline and blood pumping into Maggie. 

Alex saw her concern and beckoned her forward. “Its okay amaia.” She took the girls small hand in hers. “This is to help Maggie feel better. Shes sleeping now. but she will wake up soon enough. Why don’t we sit and wait together?” alex asked as she sat in the recliner next to Maggies bed. 

Amaia glanced between Maggie and alex and then at their still joined hands. Finally she nodded. Alex scooped her up carefully and rested back with the girl against her chest. She kept her hands on the arm rests to help amaia know that she wasn’t trapped or restrained in anyway. At first amaias entire body tensed but as time past she slowly relaxed.

“Its okay amaia. Youre okay. Youre safe now and no one is going to hurt you.” Alex brushed the wild hair from amaias face. “Youre going to be okay. Maggie and I aren’t going to let anything happen to you.” Alex murmured softly. She slowly rocked back and forth in the recliner. “Youre such a brave girl. So brave and courageous and strong.” She slowly rubbed amaias back. “Youre okay. Youre okay my brave girl.” 

Amaias breathing slowly deepened and she relaxed into alex comforting warmth. Alex still rocked gently back and forth as she rubbed amaias back lightly and murmured softly. She took comfort in the childs weight on her chest as she watched Maggie. Maggie. The woman she loved whod nearly been gunned down today. Alex felt a growl deep in her throat at the thought. But she relaxed again quickly when amaia tensed. The girl calmed once more. 

Alex looked at Maggie again and found Maggie staring back at her. 

Maggie smiled warmly. She eyed amaia sleeping on alex chest and raised an eyebrow. “She looks good on you.”

Alex smiled back. “Yeah?”

“Most definitely.”

Alex narrowed her eyes at Maggie. “Just because you saved this poor girls life, doesn’t mean Im not mad at you for almost dying.”

Maggie opened her mouth. Alex cut her off. “And I know you would do the same thing again and so would I, but I still get to be mad at you for this. At least for tonight.”

Maggie shut her mouth and smiled. “Okay.” She agreed. 

“And don’t think you can distract me with this adorable little girl. Because you cant.”

“Whatever you say alex.”

“That’s right.”

They lapsed into silence and Maggie couldn’t help but smile as she watched alex rock the small child back and forth. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling but it warmed her heart to see amaia, who had been so frightened and abused before, be so cared for now. she felt so grateful for alex, not only to come sweeping to the rescue, but to take the time to care for the little girl sleeping on her chest. “I love you so much,” she told alex simply, honestly.

Alex held her gaze. “I love you too. Which is why im mad at you.” But Maggie knew that she wasn’t really. 

“how about this,” Maggie suggested. “How about we both promise not to die. Then we wont have to worry and we will know even if things get hairy, we will both be fine because we promised not to die.” 

Alex mouth quirked. “You know that’s not how it works.”

“Well that’s how its going to work for us.” Maggie informed her.

Alex smiled. She brushed back amaias hair again. “You’ve got yourself a deal Maggie sawyer.”

“Excellent alex danvers. Good. I don’t want you to think youre ever getting rid of me. Because youre not.” 

Alex smiled softly and her heart warmed. “Good. Because the same goes for me.”

Maggie smiled in return. “I can take her if you want.”

Alex glanced down at amaia and still trailed a hand along her back. “Oh that’s okay. I wouldn’t want to wake her up,” alex stated, a little too quickly. 

Maggie smiled up at alex again, a picture already forming in her head. 

“What are you smiling at?” alex asked.

“Nothing. Just happy.”

Alex nodded and kept rocking rhythmically, a hand laid protectively on amaias back. 

In the end alex did put amaia in the bed with Maggie. But then she crawled in too and all three of them slept together, clinging to each other. Jonn observed the intimate scene from the doorway. He smiled. He wasn’t positive, but he was pretty sure hed just witnessed the birth of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I probably should have noted somewhere that in my mind Kara was unreachable for some reason. mainly because I wanted alex to come bursting in and save the day ;) 
> 
> So, what did you think?!


	18. alex is possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is possessed 
> 
> note: it gets a little bit dark and twisted, but sometimes thats just where my mind is at and I need to let it out.  
> also note: everything is okay in the end, because I am not a (complete) monster

“Hey kara. Was this the relic you wanted me to analyze?” alex turned as kara strode into the lab. She picked up the small ceramic disk about the size of her hand with strange writing around the edge and a smooth stone in the center and held it up for kara to see. 

Kara squinted. “I never asked you to analyze anything.”

“What?” Alex quirked her head and looked back to the object in her hand. 

“Alex. Put that down!”

Alex immediately tried to set it back down but it was as if her hand was glued to it. The more she tried to let go the stronger she clenched to the foreign object. Suddenly her entire body stiffened and her eyes rolled back. 

Kara surged forward as alex began to spasm. “Alex!” She reached with one hand for alex shoulder and the other grabbed for the disk in alex hand. But she pulled back with a hiss. It was filled with kryptonite! As if that knowledge increased its potency, kara could feel its sickening effects like radiation and her strength being slowly sapped away.

Alex tensed body suddenly went limp and kara tried to catch her. But before she hit the floor alex stood up slowly. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck then turned her eyes to kara. 

Kara had to stop herself from taking a step back from what she saw in her sisters eyes. The face she knew and loved, that represented love, safety, home, was twisted into a strange and horrifying mask. “Alex?” kara tried hopefully.

Not-alex chuckled. She took a step towards kara with a malicious smile. “Im afraid not, child. Alex isn’t here at the moment.” 

Kara tried to hide the shock and horror she felt at seeing her sister possessed. She clenched her fists and refused to step back. “Who are you? What do you want!?”

The not-alex smiled sickly again. “Don’t you recognize your own uncle?”

“Non!” kara breathed. 

“Indeed.” Non/alex stepped even closer and held up the disk. Kara felt herself bow as if under a great weight and brought her hands up slightly. Non/alex chuckled. “Its amazing isn’t it? what a little kryptonite can do?” Non/alex brought it up to karas shoulder level, and with alex amber eyes now harsh and twisted boring into hers, brought it to touch kara.

Kara surpressed a shriek and jerked back. 

Non/alex smiled vicously. “I, of course, cant feel it in this delicate human body.” Non/alex closed the distance to within inches of karas face. 

Kara shuddered at the wrongness. She was seeing her sister but the thrill of fear she felt shook her to her core. 

Non moved alex body to slowly circle kara. Kara clenched her teeth and forced herself to remain still. She didn’t know what else to do. Normally when there was a threat she would just smash it. But now that threat was in her sisters body! She couldn’t do anything to risk hurting her.

Non brought alex hand up and trailed it teasingly along karas right shouler, back and left shoulder. He knew exactly what kara was thinking and relished in it, the control, the power.

Kara shivered where ever non forced alex to touch her. “What do you want?” kara demanded harshly as non stopped alex in front of her again, hand now moving up karas collarbone. 

Non brought alex hand up karas neck to stroke her cheek softly. Kara sucked in a breath but refused to turn away. 

“You have something in the DEO lockup that I want.” Alex voice, yet so unlike alex voice, informed her. 

Kara felt her insides roil at the jarring, perverted wrongness and resisted the urge to rub her cheek in disgust. “What is it?”

“You don’t need to know.” Non moved alex so she was practically touching kara she was so close. Non reached alex hand out and tucked a stray hair behind karas ear. Kara felt herself clench at the violation, at something normally so comforting now so twisted. “All you need to know is to bring it to the abandoned warehouse at the pier district.”

Karas eyes burned with fear and fury. How could someone do this to alex!? How could she just stand there and watch as a monster possessed her sister, controlled her, violated her? “And if I don’t?”

Non/alex eyes glittered maliciously. “Well.” He leaned alex forward to whisper in karas ear. “Your sister dies...”

“No!” Karas eyes blazed and she grabbed non/alex by the shoulders. 

Non brought alex hands up and slammed the disk into karas chest.

Kara flinched as the disc burned her but still tried to hold on. she clenched desperately as her strength streamed away from her. She…couldn’t let…go. But kara had to as she felt her knees begin to buckle and her vision darkened. She stepped away panting as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

Non/alex smiled at her triumphantly and tisked. “Now that just wont do.” Non reached alex hand not holding the disk into her utility belt and took out alex knife. 

Karas eyes widened at the sight. 

“Humans are so puny.” Non stared at the knife in alex hand. “Its amazing any of them survive infancy.” Non brought the knife to alex throat. 

“No! Stop!” kara took a step forward and held out her hands pleadingly. “Stop.”

Alex face warped into a gruesome smile. 

“Let her go and I will get it!” kara felt like her heart might stop. 

Alex shook her head in nons disapproval. “No.” non pressed the blade harder and harder into alex neck until a stream of red welled up and trailed down. 

Kara stepped forward but stopped short of physically touching alex, helpless. “STOP! I will do it. I will do it!”

Non lowered alex knife and eyed kara. Kara stared frantically at the blood leaking out of her sisters neck. “I will stay with you to ensure you do. And once it is delivered, you will get your pet back.” 

Kara raised her eyes defiantly. “She is my SISTER and she is more family than you will ever be. more than you could ever understand.” 

Non raised alex eyebrow then brought the knife up to alex mouth and slowly licked the blade. “Mm. I understand that her blood tastes so good.”

Kara shuddered and repressed a gag. 

Non slid the knife back into its place on alex belt then brought alex hand up to her still sluggishly bleeding neck. He coated several of alex fingers in the thick crimson substance then brought them up to karas face. He pressed alex fingers delicately against karas lips leaving a streak of bright red blood. 

Kara gulped and shivered. She could smell alex blood as well as the normally so comforting smell that was her sister. Her eyes blazed into non/alex. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could non forced alex to place her empty and bloody hand on the back of karas neck. Kara stiffened and snapped her mouth shut. 

Non lean alex in while also slowly bringing karas lips to alex. Kara held her hands out helplessly while non forced alex to kiss her. She couldn’t risk him hurting alex further.  
Non/alex chuckled and parted alex mouth to lick alex blood off karas own lips. 

Kara couldn’t help to shudder and pull away revolted. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

Non/alex leered in front of her. “Don’t you think your sister tastes good too?”

Kara opened her mouth to retort, or plead with non to leave them alone or to beg him to just go with her and get whatever he wanted so he would leave alex alone.

But the monster inside alex kept speaking. "Dont you think your sister tastes good too?" Non brought alex in closer, so close her body pressed against kara. 

Kara shook her head roughly and took a step back. "Not all of us are sick, Non."

Alex face contorted. "You shouldnt insult the person holding your sisters life in his hands." 

Karas eyes blazed and she grit her teeth. "Lets just get what you want."

The corner of alex mouth quirked up at this. "Of course. But I think I want something else now too." He forced alex once more to advance on kara until their bodies were pressed together. Non stared at kara through alex eyes, her mouth hovered just inches from her sisters. "Dont you think your sister tastes good too?" Alex leaned even closer and Non whispered into karas ear, "Havent you ever wondered what it would be like? What she would be like?"

Karas eyes widened in sudden understanding. She brought her hands up and tried to jerk back. "No!" she cried out.

Non tsked. "I think thou dost protest too much." The mask of alex beautiful face twisted into a garish smirk. "I bet the idea of other people touching your sister fills you with things you'd rather not admit."

Kara shook her head, there were tears glistening on her cheek she realized. She tried to back up but Non reached out alex hand and held her in place by the back of neck. Kara shivered in revulsion as Non licked the salty tracks on her face. 

"Nows your chance to find out kara." 

Kara shook her head, unable to breathe. This couldnt be happening. Non moved Alex and nuzzled beneath karas jaw and suckled. Alex free hand left karas neck and traveled lower. It grabbed karas unresisting hand and placed it over alex crotch. 

"Nows your chance kara." Non whispered in a mockery of alex voice.

Kara surpressed a sob and shook her head. "Stop this" She pulled her hand away from her sister and tried to look fierce as she stared at Non stuck in her sisters body.

Non just smiled knowingly. He leaned alex forward and nipped at karas earlobe. He let it go with a disgusting pop. But it was his next words that made kara shudder. "Maybe you didnt dream of fucking her. Maybe you dreamed of her fucking YOU." 

Karas eyes widened. "No!" She had to stop this. 

"No?" Non pouted, a gesture so like alex that it stole karas breath. Non reached alex hand for karas hip and walked them backwards until karas back collided with the wall. "Thats better," alex distorted voice purred. 

Kara couldnt let this happen! She pushed alex away frantically. It was much harder than normal due to the kryptonite leaching away all her strength. But the sight with alex holding the knife at her own throat one more caused kara to stop. She stilled reflexively and held out her hands in surrender. 

"Yes," Non confirmed and came forward to press alex against her sisters body once more. Alex free hand pulled on the back of karas neck pulling her forward in another nightmare kiss.

Karas mind was shrieking. It was like white static coming from a broken TV and it drowned out all attempts at logical thought. She could do nothing as non forced alex to kiss her. 

Non pulled alex back with a grunt of displeasure. "No. Kiss her like you mean it. Like you love her." 

Kara blinked back tears. "You know thats not what we are to each other," she tried. 

"DO IT!" Non screamed in alex voice. "Or your sister dies..." 

Kara stared into Nons eyes shining at her from alex face. She bared her lips in a snarl but finally nodded. 

Alex face lit up in Nons triumph. He eagerly pressed alex into kara and brought her lips just above karas, waiting. 

Kara steeled herself then kissed her sister with everything she had. She made sure to grab and pull alex closer and slide her hands up and down alex firm body. 

Nons hum of approval change quickly to outrage when karas hand clamped down on the disc facilitating her sisters possession. He roared and twisted and brought a fist up to slam into the side of karas head. In her weakened state karas knees buckled and she lost her grip. 

"NO!" she cried frantically and reached vainly for it as she tried to return to her feet. 

Non backed alex up, her face white and livid. "You did this," he informed kara as he brought out alex knife once more.

"No," kara begged. "Please, I will do anything. ANYTHING! Please just dont hurt her," kara sobbed from the floor. 

The look on alex face slowly changed. Her lip curled up. "Yes," Non agreed. "I think you will. We are going to have so much fun, the three of us."

Kara blanched and felt nauseous. She looked horrified at her sister and the demon inside her and hated the helplessness she felt. She rocked back and forth slightly, fighting for breath.

Suddenly kara heard the shot of a stun gun and non/alex stiffened. He fixed kara with a look of pure hatred made infinitely more disturbing in alex face, before alex eyes rolled back and she dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. 

“Alex!” kara zoomed forward and swatted the disk away from her sisters limp hand. She knelt beside alex and brought her hands to alex cheeks. “Youre okay alex. Youre okay.” She placed a firm hand against alex neck to ensure the bleeding stopped. 

Kara looked up with relief to find jonn standing in the doorway. He lowered the stun gun and knelt on the other side of alex. “I could hear her thoughts.” He said simply by way of karas unspoken question. 

Kara blanched. “You mean…”

Jonn nodded gravely, looking distinctly. “Yes. She was there, conscious the whole time.” 

Kara shook her head and felt her own horror double. To be aware while someone controlled your own body and forced you to do awful things, to be helpless, powerless to stop it…

Alex coughed and stirred. 

“Hey. Youre okay alex. Youre okay.” Kara reassured her gently. 

Alex opened her eyes and looked to jonn then kara. When her eyes met karas her face crumpled and she started sobbing. “Im sorry. Im so sorry. I couldn’t stop him.”

Kara pulled alex hands away from her eyes and lifted her into sitting and encompassed her in a giant hug. She held alex head against her shoulder and wrapped a protective arm around alex back. “Shhh. Alex. Its okay. Youre okay and so am I. It wasn’t your fault. 

Alex shook her head. “I didn’t want to but I couldn’t stop him. He was too strong and I-“

Kara sat alex back and placed both hands on the side of alex face. “Listen to me. It was NOT your fault. Do you hear me?” kara shook alex a lightly for emphasis. 

Alex had trouble meeting karas eyes. “But I should have-“

“No!” Kara stated firmly. “No.” She shook her head. “It was not your fault. HE was the one who chose to do this. HE is the one who is responsible for this. Him and only him, understand?”

Alex sniffed and met karas gaze hesitantly. 

Kara smiled softly and reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind alex ear. “You are my sister and I love you no matter what. Understand?” 

Alex finally gave a small smile and let out a deep breath. She sunk into karas warm embrace and clutched to her tightly. “Okay,” she agreed, murmuring from where her head was buried in her sisters shoulder. 

Kara hugged alex even closer and rested her head against alex. She knew the sight of alex being possessed by non would haunt both her and alex for time to come. But she also knew that for right now, all she was going to do was enjoy the comforting warmth of her sister and make sure she felt safe and loved and cared for. 

“I may not have the answers, and im not saying its going to magically be okay. But I am saying that im here. Always.” Kara promised as she held alex protectively against herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check in: So how are we feeling with everything?
> 
> I hope that these stories help make your day a little better. Let me know if the do (or even if they don't)!


	19. maggie/kara response to ch 9-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> many have asked for a continuation of ch 9-12, where alex was taken by someone wanting to hurt supergirl. 
> 
> how maggie/kara might respond

Maggie stared at alex sleeping form lying next to her. She was exhausted. She should be sleeping. But Maggie couldn’t sleep. She reached an arm across alex stomach and snuggled closer, resting her head on alex chest. She held on tight and listened to the steady rhythm of alex heart. 

Much as she had for the past week, Maggie couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t sleep until she was sure alex was okay, was safe, was sleeping in her arms. When Maggie thought about what had happened to alex, how she had been kidnapped, held helpless while being mentally and physically tortured and nearly…

Maggie squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a shakey breath. She let it out slowly and focused on the steady thump thump thump of alex heart. When she thought about how close shed come to losing alex, the person she loved most in the world, it was enough to shred her soul. Maggie lifted her head slightly with her chin still resting on alex shoulder and gazed into alex face made soft by sleep. She didn’t know what would happen if she lost alex, but Maggie knew that she could never bear to find out. 

 

Kara stood raggedly in front of the screen once again. She clenched the control panel with both hands as her eyes took in the image on screen. Alex. Alex in chains. 

Kara slowly moved a hand to press play. She watched as alex scolded her for trying to trade herself for her. She flinched as that monster struck her sister, as she fell, as she spilled onto the floor. Kara rewound the tape and watched again the moment he backhanded alex, as she turned in midair and collapsed. Kara rewound again and played it in slow motion, memorizing her sisters expression, her surprise and her pain.

Kara didn’t know why she kept coming back night after night to view the torment. All she knew was that she couldn’t stop. it was like a toothache and the more it hurt the more she played with it and the more she played with it the more it hurt. All she knew was that she was the reason alex had suffered, the reason this had happened to her. Because of kara. Because she was supergirl. 

Kara pushed play again and listened as the monster started spewing his poisen. She watched again and again as he came at alex, how she was unable to hold him off, how she collapsed onto all fours as he kneed her in the stomach. Kara watched helplessly once again as alex was forced to play his games, forced to recite how kara was a terrible sister.  
Kara ground her teeth as she watched as this man twisted and exposed everything alex held dear. He ripped back the veil on some of the most intimate parts of alex soul-her mother, her father, nothing was sacred. 

Kara growled and clenched her teeth as he came at alex again, as she crashed to the floor stunned. She hated the way he spoke about her sister, like he was the one who truly loved and adored her. kara clenched as she saw his toxic words begin to ebb away her sisters certainty. She felt a part of her heart crush at alex hesitation when thinking about kara choosing krypton over her. She wanted to cry and scream that it wasn’t true. But was it?

Kara drew in a ragged breath and clutched even tighter at the console. She rewound it again. and again. She was dimly aware that every muscle in her body was rigid. She pressed play and watched as he smashed into alex and she dropped like a stone. Barely suppressed a moan as he kicked alex savagely in the side. Again and again. kara felt her knees go weak as he leaned forward and brushed the hair from alex eyes. She felt herself begin to hyperventilate at the sight of alex leaning helplessly back against him as he wrenched her head by her hair exposing her throat. Her stomach twisted violently and she shivered at the sight of him smelling alex neck, touching her, kissing her...

Kara gagged and squeezed her eyes shut. But she couldn’t help but play each sickening moment again. Each blow, every strike, touch, violation were permanently seared into karas brain. She saw her sister so abused so tormented and felt each image like it was a shard of glass to her soul. But what truly shattered her was the fact that on some level she knew that monster was right. He was right! She had been a terrible sister to alex. She couldn’t remember the number of sister nights that had been ruined because of supergirl. She hadn’t even thought about alex or her safety when she decided to become a hero. Kara shuddered again and rewound the tape. She felt herself drowning in his words and alex pain. Her heart broke a little as, even after everything he’d done and said to her, alex still forgave kara immediately. ‘Theres nothing to forgive’ shed stated. 

Kara stood hunched over and breathed raggedly. She advanced the video. She watched the man shove alex away then stand over her with the shock stick. She listened to her own ineffectual, desperate pleas. She jerked as he touched it to alex. Her fingers dug into the console and left a trail as her fingers scrapped down it. She watched as he tortured alex with it again and again. she could feel the tears streaming down her own face as she rocked back and forth. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze as he knelt down next to alex, brushed the hair from her face, touched her cheek ever so gently and whispered his promise that he would see her again. Soon. 

Kara felt herself crumble and began to sob. She looked down at the suit she was wearing and felt an aversion flare within her so intense it threatened to gag her. Her stomach heaved and she grabbed at her cape and ripped it away then quickly shed the rest of her suit. She held it up in her hands staring at her familys seal then looked up to the bleeding, unconscious form of her sister. She dropped her suit and turned her back to it. It had almost gotten alex killed. No, SHE had almost gotten alex killed. And she could never allow that to happen. 

 

Maggie woke with a start and automatically reached out for alex. She sat bolt upright when her hands encountered nothing but empty sheets. “Alex!” she called out desperately. “Alex!” she tore back the covers and leapt to her feet. She hit the ground running but her mad dash stopped as alex stepped out of the bathroom and came into view. 

“Its okay maggie. Im here.” Alex tried to reassure her holding her arms out calmingly. 

Maggie nodded and gulped. She reached out and rested her hands on alex forearms. She had to be sure, she had to touch alex to make sure she was really there. But even though she knew alex was safe she couldn’t stop her heart from racing. She squeezed tighter onto alex arms. 

“Its okay sweetie,” alex tried again. 

Maggie nodded again but still she couldn’t breathe. She felt a sob tear from her throat. “I know. Im sorry.” Maggie couldn’t look at alex and she found she also couldn’t stop crying. The more she tried the harder her body shook. 

“Hey,” alex cooed. She took Maggie into her arms and held her tight. “Its okay Maggie. Its okay.”

“But its not okay. Its not!” Maggie protested as she clutched desperately onto alex. “I woke up and you were gone. Gone! And I thought…I thought…” Maggie shook and couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence. 

Alex just shushed her and held her closer.

Maggie couldn’t believe how good it felt, how comforting it was to have alex hold her. Then she pushed herself back roughly. “Im sorry. I shouldn’t…I mean you were the one…I should be taking care of you not the other way around,” she finished pained. 

Alex frowned and held onto maggies shoulders. “No.” she stated simply. “This didn’t just happen to me. It happened to all of us.” Maggie tried to protest but alex shook her head and drew Maggie in closer. She stared intently into maggies eyes. “There is no you or me, there is only us. We are a team, a partnership and we are in this together.” Maggie held alex gaze but couldn’t respond. “what if you had been the one taken? Wouldn’t you want to comfort me as well as have me comfort you?” Maggie pondered this for only a moment before she nodded. “We both need each other and there is nothing wrong with that.” 

Maggie nodded and felt the tears come again. “I was so scared alex. I was so scared what he was doing to you. I was so scared I would never see you again.” 

“I know.” Alex murmured and captured Maggie in another encapsulating hug. 

Maggie shuddered. “Im so sorry alex. Im so sorry I couldn’t stop him. That I didn’t get to you sooner. That he hurt you.” 

“Its okay Maggie-“

“But its not okay!”

“Youre right its not okay. But it will be.” alex held Maggie until her breathing began to slow. Then Alex leaned her back and brushed the hair out of maggies eyes. “and it wasn’t your fault, maggie. Don’t even think it.” alex saw the conflict in maggies eyes. “It was no more your fault than it was mine. Are you saying that it was my fault?” 

Maggie drew back as if slapped. “No! alex of course not. I would never…”

“Because some might say, well alex you are a highly trained DEO agent how could you let him-“

“Alex no. no! Youre right. It is not my fault and it is not your fault. The only person whose fault it is is that asshole who decided to commit the crime. HE is the only one responsible for his actions!” Maggie brushed alex hair from her face and held her cheeks. “And yes you are a highly trained, very capable badass.” Maggie rested her forehead against alex. “But you are also human. Which means you, like everyone else, are not invincible.” 

Alex nodded and felt her throat constrict. She didn’t know she needed to hear it until Maggie said it to her just then. But it WASN’T her fault. Alex nodded again. She felt something within her chest loosen. 

They laid back down in bed holding onto each other as closely as possible. Maggie tightened her hold on alex. “His actions say a lot more about him than they ever will about you alex.” Maggie brushed alex hair sweetly. “And im not saying its okay. But I am saying that im here. With you always.” 

Alex nodded and returned maggies squeeze. “That’s all I could ask for. I don’t need you to fix it or to have any answers, because there aren’t any. Right now, what I need is just someone to be there with me.” 

Maggie nodded. “You got it danvers.” She held tightly onto alex until long after her girlfriend had fallen asleep again. 

 

(To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no one way to deal with trauma, everyone heals differently. But, there may be healthier options than others. I liked the idea of Kara being the one to fall down the rabbit hole of guilt/shame/angst/self-loathing that so many survivors become trapped in. 
> 
> If you are someone who has suffered trauma, or are just suffering, please take care of yourself. Its okay to ask for help. Not sure what to do- www.rainn.org has people you can talk to, get info about local resources, is in english and spanish. 
> 
> Even having someone disclose to you can be very stressful and upsetting and is also reason to seek help if needed. Many times you want to help that person, but you dont know how. Start with these things 1. understand the amount of trust they have in you, what it took for them to share the most intimate/devastating thing that has ever happened to them.  
> 2\. BELIEVE THEM! 3. DO NOT blame them- survivors greatest fears are that they will not be believed or they will be blamed for what happened. 4. Let them know there is no shame, whatever they needed to do to survive, is exactly what they needed to do. 5. Ask them what they want to do next. Disclosing to the police can be just as traumatizing as the assult. Do not make that decision for them or force them to do something they are not ready for (that already happened!), but do recommend getting medical attention. 6. Be there for them. You can NOT act as therapist and you dont have the answers/able to make it magically better, but you can BE there, even if its just sitting in silence because they dont want to be alone but they cant talk/or be by people right now. 
> 
> Whew! that was heavy. But its a heavy topic and deserves to be handled with tact/grace/honesty.


	20. cont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly maggie/karas response to ch 9-12 when alex was taken by someone who wanted to hurt supergirl

“So don’t forget Maggie that we are going to karas tonight for movie night.” Alex reminded her.

“Sure thing danvers. Do you want me to pick you up?”

Alex gave a small smile and leaned forward and grabbed her girlfriend by the collar of her shirt. “I may have had something terrible happen to me, but I can still drive.”

Maggies eyes widened. “I know. That’s not-I just-“

“Would feel better if you were able to escort me around 24/7?” alex raised an eyebrow.

Maggies mouth twitched sheepishly. “Well…”

Alex pulled Maggie in for a soft kiss. “I understand why you feel that way. And as much as I would enjoy that, I need you to trust me. So that I can trust myself. Please?”

Maggie kissed alex again, deeply. She poured her love, adoration, fear and desperation into the kiss. 

“Whoa” alex commented as Maggie rested her forehead against alex.

“Okay alex. Every inch of me is screaming to smother you in protectiveness. But I know you are right. And I trust you.” 

Alex smiled and tucked a strand of maggies hair behind her ear. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Just don’t be late. Or both kara and I will go full blown panic mode on your ass.”

“I know. And I will text you or kara when im going to be away from my phone or if im going to be late for some reason. Just like we agreed.”

Maggie leaned into alex and let out a deep breath. “Please do. I trust you, but you know im going to worry anyways.”

“I know,” alex agreed softly. 

“I love you so much.”

“I know. You too.” 

 

It was 6:03pm. Maggie looked at her phone again as she paced inside karas apartment. “We said 6 oclock right?”

“Yeah. And I haven’t gotten any text from alex that said any differently.”

Maggie nodded, glanced at the door and then went back to pacing. 

Kara stood up from the couch and checked her phone again as well. There was no message from alex. She chewed her bottom lip as she eyed maggies pacing. “You don’t think…?”

Maggie stopped suddenly and threw her hand out. “No! don’t even say it!”

Kara nodded. She went over to the window and shifted anxiously back and forth looking out into the dark sky. She could feel a coil winding tighter and tighter inside her chest for every second alex was late. 

Maggie looked at the clock again. 6:05. It was five minutes, no big deal. Right? Maggie took a deep breath then let it out slowly. “Lets wait a few more minutes then I will call her. if she doesn’t answer then we can freak out.”

Kara pressed her lips together but gave a short nod. 

After several more minutes of tense silence and anxious pacing Maggie finally made the decision. “okay. Shes ten minutes late. Im going to call her and find out where the hell she is!”

Maggie pressed alex number and waited as it rang. And waited some more as alex didn’t pick up. It went to voicemail. She hung up and immediately redialed. She eyed kara as alex phone went to voicemail again. “Alex! Where the hell are you? Call me!” Maggie jammed her phone back in her pocket and felt fear grip her insides. 

“I think we’ve got a code red.” Maggie informed kara as she pulled out her gun and checked it. She strode for the door as shoved it back into its holster just like she shoved down the fear threatening to drown her. She could freak out later, right now she needed to focus. She would focus!

Kara nodded determinedly about to leap out her window when she froze. Then she breathed a huge sigh of relief and zoomed over to the door to yank it open and hauled alex inside. 

“Wha…what is going on kara?” 

“What is going on? Do you know what time it is alex?” kara demanded.

“Where the hell have you been? Why didn’t you answer your phone?!” Maggie shouted. 

Alex held up her hands and surveyed the two very upset women in front of her. “Im sorry. Youre right im late. I just lost track of time.”

“You lost track of time?!” kara asked incredulously. “You lost track of time!! Are you kidding me?!” kara yelled as she gripped alex painfully tight by the shoulders. 

Alex eyes widened at the ferocity of karas words. For a moment she didn’t know what to say. But kara didn’t have that problem.

“What were you thinking? Do you know how worried we were?” 

“I know im sorry I just…”

“That’s not good enough alex.” Kara started but then alex eyes flared. She pushed karas hands away.

“Of course its good enough. This is my life not yours. You don’t own me. I can do or not do as I see fit!”

Maggie quickly stepped between them with her arms out. “Whoa. Okay. Lets just breathe for a second.” She glared at kara then looked beseechingly at alex. 

Kara huffed then looked away as she crossed her arms over her chest. Maggie reached out and rested a soft hand on alex arm. 

“alex is right kara.” Kara huffed again and threw her hands up. Before she could say anything Maggie continued. “But alex, kara is a little be right too.” Alex opened her mouth to protest. Maggie brought her other hand to alex arm. “Sweetie.” Maggie said gently. “We agreed on open communication. We agreed to let each other know if we are unreachable or if we are going to be late.”

“But I didn’t know I was going to-“

“I know. I know. And the last thing I want is for you to feel trapped or like we are hounding you within an inch of your life. Because that’s no way to live either.” Maggie said sincerely. She brought one hand to cup alex cheek. “But please know that this is hard for us too. We love you so much and all we want to do is keep you safe.” She stared intently into alex eyes. “But if you need more space we will try to give it to you even if it feels like we would rather have our fingernails torn out than do it.” alex gave a ghost of a smile. “So if we need to agree to different terms, then we can." Maggie stared into alex eyes. "And we will continue to have conversations, to check in with each other because this isn’t just one conversation and done. Healing doesn’t happen like that.” Maggie rubbed alex cheek then slowly lowered her hand back to alex arm. “Just tell us what you need and we will try.”

Alex gave a small nod. “I don’t know what I need. Sometimes I feel like I want everyone to just leave me alone and quite looking at me like im about to break or burst into flames. Other times I never want to let you go and I just want to be held and taken care of.” 

Alex gave a short growl of frustration. she turned away from Maggie and began to pace. “I don’t know what I need. and that is super frustrating and upsetting. Which makes that question, which is so beautiful and thoughtful and supportive, super aggravating!” Alex gave another growl and felt her eyes start to water slightly.

“Hey,” Maggie cooed. She slowly grabbed alex hands and turned her towards herself. “Its alright. Its okay not to have the answers right now.” Maggie gave alex hands a squeeze. “We will do whatever we need to to get through this. Whats needed today may not be the same as whats needed tomorrow, which is why we will just have to be open with each other.” 

Alex gave a short nod. Then she leaned forward into maggies chest and let her girlfriend wrap her up in a crushing hug. 

Maggie rubbed alex back and looked across the room to kara. Maggie had never seen kara looked so anguished. 

Eventually Maggie sheparded alex over to the couch and Kara joined them bringing the pizza that was just delivered. 

Maggie put her arm around alex. “What do you want to watch?”

Alex buried her head into maggies shoulder. “Please don’t ask me any questions. I don’t want to have to make any deciscions tonight.” 

Maggie placed a sweet kiss on alex head. “Not a problem sweetie. Im sure kara and I can figure something out.” Maggie raised an eyebrow at kara who seemed very distracted. She was staring at alex with a far away gaze and it took a moment for her to respond. 

“A…whatever you want Maggie.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes at kara. “Okay. Well…one of my favorite movies growing up was Annie…” when the others didn’t respond Maggie popped the movie into the DVD player and resettled onto the couch with her arm around alex once more. 

Maggie savored the feel of alex warm against her. She held alex safe, absently playing with a strand of her hair. She placed another kiss against alex temple then rested her head against hers. 

After 20 minutes and several songs later, Maggie realized that no one had touched any of the pizza yet. Not even kara. Maggie glanced sharply at kara who still stared at alex with haunted eyes. 

“Hey kara.” Maggie reached out a hand and placed it on karas knee, who was sitting on the other side of alex. Kara jumped and took a moment for her eyes to focus on maggies. “Hey,” Maggie said quieter. “Are you okay. Don’t you want any pizza?” 

Kara blinked. She looked at Maggie then to the pizza then back to Maggie. Her eyes landed on alex curled up into maggies side. Something hardened in her expression. “No thanks. Im just…im not hungry.” 

Maggie tilted her head sharply in surprise. Even alex seemed to wake from her reviere and turned to kara. “What are you talking about kara? Literally in all the years that I have known you, have you never not been hungry.” Her mouth quirked. “I mean, on several occasions you have even threatened bodily harm over the last posticker.” 

The mirth on alex face faded as kara blanched and paled at her words. “No. Kara I didn’t mean…” Alex started as kara shifted awkwardly then pushed herself to her feet. 

“Its okay…I just need to…” kara turned and fumbled slightly. “Go to the bathroom.” Maggie and alex followed kara with their eyes. Maggie frowned slightly. She knew kara was struggling as well, but she needed to take care of herself just as much as alex did. 

Alex frowned after kara then rested her chin on maggies shoulder so she could look at her. “Thank you.”

Maggie brushed alex forehead with her hand. “For what?”

“For being here. For putting up with me. For letting me be a little bit crazy right now.”

Maggie smiled. “Of course. Remember what I said. Im here. And im sure there will be plenty of days where I am the crazy one and you will have to put up with me.” 

Alex gave a small chuckle. “Of course.” 

Kara rejoined them on the couch. maggie dished herself out some pizza and smiled as alex reached for several pieces of her own. 

The sound of sirens filtering through the window caused Maggie and alex to turn to kara again. 

“What?” she asked them.

Alex squinted at her. “Arent you going to…?”

Kara looked away defensively. “No. its movie night. Im not leaving you.” 

Alex narrowed her eyes even further. “No to pizza? And no to supergirl? Whats going on kara?” 

Kara brought her legs up onto the couch. “What? Nothing. I just…no.”

Alex pursed her lips unconvienced but for the moment let it drop. She grabbed karas and maggies hand and snuggled into them to finish watching the heartfelt movie. 

 

Maggie tried her best to be supportive, give alex her space, to allow alex set the pace, to go against her own instincts and not drown alex in her protectiveness. But that didn’t stop her from opening her own investigation, from trying everything possible to find that monster, from pouring every second of free time at work into the case. And try as she might it didn’t stop her from now needing to touch alex whenever possible. Maggie was normally not super touchy feeling or affectionate, especially in public. But now, anytime she was next to alex she had a hand on her arm, shoulder, back. She pressed her side up against alex, rested her elbow against hers, anything as long as some part of her was touching alex. 

Even when they were home safe, or with the gang, if she wasn’t next to/touching alex, she would always be turned so she could see alex out of the corner of her eye. She couldn’t help but hover, always acutely aware of where alex was, what was happening around her. 

On the street in public Maggie went into overdrive on high alert. She constantly surveyed the people and their surroundings. She felt her anxiety spike anytime someone came too close. It got so bad that Maggie shoved a man so hard he fell to the ground to because he was a little too close and he looked a little to much like the man who took alex. 

Alex finally had to call her out on it. She sat on the couch and pulled Maggie down next to her. “Listen Maggie. I know its been hard on all of us. And if you need to reassure yourself by staying close and…” alex thred her fingers through maggies “needing to feel me, that’s okay. Because a part of me needs it too. But you cant be so hypervigilant every time we go outside.” 

Maggie opened her mouth to protest. 

Alex tilted her head and put a hand to maggies lips. “Hypervigilence, hyperawareness, easily startled, constantly on edge…its not good for you. Its not healty. And its also some symptoms of PTSD.” Alex said gently.

Maggie pursed her lips. “But…”

“But you weren’t the one taken?” alex asked. “That doesn’t mean it cant have an effect on you too.” She brushed maggies hair behind her ear. 

Maggie reached out and held alex hand still tangled in her hair. She stared into alex beautiful brown eyes. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but how are you not doing so much worse than you are?” 

Alex gave a short, wry laugh. “Well. I don’t know. I think it helps to know that it wasn’t my fault. Its his. And his actions speak to his character not mine. I refuse to spend my time on could have, would have, should haves when its HE who never should have. I refuse to feel guilt or shame or embarrassment or self loathing over what happened because I did nothing wrong. He did. 

Maggie smiled adoringly. “Youre absolutely right.”

“Something terrible happened to me. But that is not who I am. I decide who I am, not him.”

Maggie leaned her forehead against alex. “You survived the abuse. You can survive anything. You can survive the healing.”

Alex smiled and buried her head on maggies chest. Maggie wrapped her up in a warm hug. “Im not saying its easy, and im not saying it doesn’t totally suck, but I am going to therapy. I am getting help. I am allowing myself to experience it, to grieve, to feel, to rage, to heal. And Maggie? You deserve to allow yourself to do the same as well.” 

Maggie swallowed thickly. She nodded and put a protective hand against alex, holding her close. “Youre right.” Maggie gave alex a squeeze. “Youre right. But you might need to have the same talk with kara.”

Alex sighed. “I know.” 

 

Alex may not have been on a downward, self destructive spiral after everything, but that didn’t mean that kara wasn’t. She immediately started hounding winn incessantly about the tracker. How could it so easily have been tampered with? Why wasn’t it better?! Why did her comms go out? Her comms needed to be impervious! What if alex needed her?! She started harrying and harassing everyone about the monster whod taken alex. What do you mean you haven’t found him yet?! How do you not even have any clues?!! How was she supposed to keep alex safe, keep him from hurting her again if they couldn’t even find him?!?! 

Kara also hadn’t been able to put the suit back on yet. Even looking at it caused her to clench with intense aversion and fight the urge to gag. She’d buried deep in her locker at the DEO and she couldn’t even bring herself to be in the same room as it. The thought of touching it, putting it on…she couldn’t. 

But one thing she had been doing, was training. She trained harder than she ever had before. A part of kara told herself it was because she needed to be ready. She needed to be prepared for when he came back for alex again. the other part of her knew she did it because she couldn’t stop. ‘You. I want you…to suffer,’ he had said. Alex was hurt because of her. Alex was tortured and nearly killed because of HER. HER!

Every time she closed her eyes she saw alex being tormented. Alex being backhanded, falling, crashing to the floor-kara ran. Alex struggling to defend herself, alex bleeding, alex being struck, beaten, kicked-kara sprinted ferverently. Alex listening to that monsters poison, being forced to play his games-kara ran until she couldn’t breathe, until her lungs burned and her body hurt. Alex helpless in that monsters arms, his hands on her, violating her-kara flat out sprinted to the point of intense pain and then kept going.

A part of her relished the pain. It felt so much better as compared to everything else. A part of her couldn’t understand how she could be in such emotional torment without any actual physical pain. Between the anguish she felt in her soul and the physical pain, kara much preferred the physical. That she could handle, that she could control, that she knew what to do with. But the agony she felt of her heart shredding seemed like more than she could take. 

In addition to overtraining to the point of pain and beyond, kara wasn’t eating. Everytime she went to eat, she saw alex broken, bleeding body and she was filled with an antipathy that robbed her of her will to eat. She was hungry, yes, but she couldn’t bring herself to eat. And eventually that also became a source of exquisite pain, a pain she could control, she could dictate. She decided when it ended, how bad it got, and to what extent it was relieved. 

When kara wasn’t pushing herself past her physical limits or not eating, she wasn’t sleeping. Every night she would close her eyes and see that monster standing over alex with the shock stick. She’d watch helplessly once again as he brought down against alex. Again and again and again. She clenched and jerked as alex writhed in pain to within an inch of her life. Finally, just before it felt like it would drive her mad, it drove her from her bed. She would fly to alex apartment. She would hover, listening to the steady beat of her sisters heart.

For some reason she could never bring herself to go in, even though she knew alex and Maggie would have welcomed her, would have wanted her to come in instead of lurking in the shadows for hours. But a part of her didn’t want to go inside where it would be comforting, where alex would be there to hold her, forgive her, again. A part of kara wanted the pain, a part of her felt like she deserved it. “I will see you soon,” he said as he brushed his hand against alex cheek as she lay bleeding and unconscious. 

So instead, kara kept obsessing. Over trackers and comms and ways to keep alex safe. She kept tormenting herself with the images of her sister being tormented. She savored the pain and the hunger she inflicted on herself. She continued to keep guard over her sister at night instead of sleep. 

She kept doing these things because she didn’t know what else do to, she didn’t know how else to handle the anguish she was experiencing. Not that she needed help. Nooo. she was fine. She wasn’t the one who was taken. Yeah, okay some of her behavior lately wasn’t the most healthy, but it wasn’t like she was cutting herself or anything. And not just because she couldn’t. More because that would be a cry for help even she couldn’t ignore. 

So instead kara welcomed the darkness inside her. She drew it around herself like a comforting cloak. She kept punishing herself, kept creating physical agony to match her emotional distress, kept not eating and not sleeping. She kept silent, solitary watch over her sister and waited because she knew she could never, ever let anything happen to alex ever again. 

To continue...


	21. alex response ch 9-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex potential reaction to ch 9-12
> 
>  
> 
> note: sorry if this is a bit more choppy than usual. I found this part particularly difficult to write. It required a very challenging/saddening/caustic head space...

Alex woke with a start and gasped. It took a moment for her to escape the tangles of sleep and realize where she was. Safe and in bed with Maggie reassuringly next to her. alex sank back into her pillow with a deep breath. She felt her heart racing and thought back to her dream, no her nightmare. It was about him, she knew, but the details were fuzzy. She couldn’t remember what was happening in the dream but she knew the way it made her feel; trapped, terrified, helpless, violated. 

Alex took another deep breath and let it out slowly. She stared at the ceiling trying to ground herself. She let herself feel the soft bed under her and the fluffy comforter covering her. She felt Maggie next to her, so strong and solid. She listened to the familiar sounds around her and felt herself calm. 

She continued to breathe deeply and it helped to slow her beating heart and chaotic emotions. Her therapist called it mindfullness, being aware of your own body to help ground yourself in the present. Alex gave a small smile. It sounded stupid but it worked. 

Alex reached over and gently took maggies hand. She knew Maggie was awake, she always woke whenever alex did. Initially when the nightmares started Maggie would hold alex while she sobbed, reminding her she was safe, she was okay, she was loved. 

But alex was able to extract herself from the nightmare easier now, able to recognize if for what it was, something that could no longer hurt her. So she talked with Maggie and explained that it was important to her that she be able to ground herself, talk herself down. 

Maggie had smiled and cupped alex cheek. “Whatever you need.” Alex warmed at the memory and rubbed her thumb gently against maggies. Of course, there were still times when alex woke screaming and needed Maggie. But overall things were getting better. 

Alex thought about the swirl of intense emotions she would feel on a daily, hourly basis after it first happened. How it was almost as if she could still feel him, touching her. She would brush at her clothes and take the hottest showers trying to get the feel of him away. 

Alex shuddered and nested her head against maggies shoulder. She had also had several moments where she had been convinced, with an absolute certainty, that she could feel his presence, that he was right behind her, waiting, watching. Shed spun around fists raised and heart racing, only to find nothing. It left her panting and confused. Other times she thought she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. Her body reacted instantly with a huge adrenaline rush flinging itself into fight or flight mode. But on second look it was never him. 

Alex rolled onto her side and draped an arm across Maggie. Many times throughout alex life she buried her feelings under the guise of being strong or being the perfect daughter. But not with this. With this, alex knew she needed help and she knew she needed to allow herself to actually feel, no matter how terrifying and horrible that sounded. So alex had started therapy. And, it actually helped. Simply naming her fears seemed to diminish them somehow. Being able to talk about and talk through what she was feeling, what she was thinking, made it less. Less intimidating less constricting less scary. 

Something else that alex did that helped was drive out to the dessert and run. She would run out in nature where she could be alone and not see anyone else. She could be alone with her thoughts. When she thought about what happened to her she could run and have a good reason for her heart to be beating so fast and her breath to be so ragged and it helped to bleed off some of the toxicity, the anxiety. 

She would run and she would allow herself to feel. She would end up screaming and throwing rocks and collapsing with anguished sobs digging her hands into the sand. But she would feel so much calmer after and the next time those images came back to her they seemed less gripping, less intense and less painful. Who knew screaming could bring such serenity. 

It had taken some time at work for things to feel somewhat normal again. At first everyone seemed hesitant to even look at alex, as if she might break at any moment. When people had talked to her it was with hesitant, hushed tones. It was incredibly grating and an unwelcome reminder of what happened when all she wanted to do was to forget and be able to work. It had gotten so bad that alex had slammed winn up against a wall in the control room and smacked him on the back of the head. It was a little better after that but everyone still treated her differently. 

 

 

Alex nodded to the agents milling about the pawn shop as she entered in the front door. She hadn’t been with the initial team since jonn and she had (reluctantly) agreed that alex wouldn’t be on any raids or carry a firearm until she got a clean bill of health from her psych eval. The only reason alex was on site today was because the building had been already cleared and because they found something questionable that she needed to secure to bring to the lab. 

Alex spotted Vasquez among the others and went over to her. “What have we got Vasquez?” 

Vasquez looked up and took in alex presence without missing a beat. She was one of the few people who hadn’t treated her any differently after what happened and alex loved her for it. “Well, we are not exactly sure. But when we came for the ferengi pulse blasters, we also found this…” Vasquez pointed to several gem stones that appeared to be hovering over a work bench. 

“Are they…?”

“Yep. Hovering.”

“Right. Of course they are.” Alex nodded and smiled. “Just another day, huh?” 

Vasquez returned alex smile and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, cause why should gravity be a thing?” 

Alex snorted then looked back at the stones. She stepped closer to the work bench and frowned as the floor under her shifted slightly and groaned. She brought her weight forward and back again then bent down and ripped back the rug covering the floor. She looked triumphantly at Vasquez as she revealed the trap door in the floor. 

Vasquez eyes widened in surprise. 

“Lets see what weve got, shall we?” alex said excitedly. 

Vasquez opened her mouth to protest, to have alex wait until it was cleared or atleast let her go first, but before she could say anything alex wrench opened the door and clambered down the steps. 

Alex descended the narrow stairs into the dark basement. In an instant the smell hit her. Stale air, dank concrete, rusted metal that smelled like blood. Alex body responded immediately. Her nostrils flared and she drew in a sharp breath. She felt every muscle in her body go rigid and she felt her pupils dialate in fear. She pressed herself up against the wall felt like her world was spinning. Vaguely she was aware of Vasquez there beside her, turning on the lights, calling her name, but alex couldn’t hear her. A part of her saw the cluttered basement of the pawn shop, but another part could only see an abandoned warehouse filled with chains and pain and blood. 

Vasquez took one look at alex and snapped for the other agents to remain above, no need for them to see her like this. Then she pulled out her radio and hailed kara. “Supergirl, we have a code phantom. Repeat code phantom.”


	22. cont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex potential response to ch 9-12  
> part 2

But alex was oblivious to this. She pushed herself harder up against the wall and breathed harshly. Her ears were filled with terrible roaring and she felt numb like a part of her was separate, outside her own body. The part that remained felt like it was drowning in sick, toxic anxiety. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think. All she could do was feel stuck, helpless, trying to escape something that had already happened. 

Alex pushed even further back into the wall as if by doing so she could push herself out of the memory, push herself back to keep it from happening. Alex shuddered and felt his presence before her. A part of her could see he wasn’t there but another part only saw him sauntering, taunting, in front of her. Alex swallowed a sob and brushed the front of her shirt. She couldn’t get the feel of him off of her! she slapped a hand against the side of her neck and rubbed it fervently. She felt him clinging to her… touching her. Alex shuddered and a harsh noise escaped her. She had to get him off! She scrabbled and tore at her chest. Get off! Finally she ripped off her track jacket and flung it onto the floor leaving her in only her tank top. She stood chest heaving, fists raised looking around wildly, desperately for the attack she knew was coming. 

Kara stood motionless for a moment, shocked by the state alex was in. She approached slowly. “Alex.” She called softly. Alex didn’t respond. Kara didn’t think alex could even hear her. A part of her heart tore to see alex so scared, almost wild with fear and suffering. Kara swallowed her alarm and sudden tears threateningly to spill down her face and slowly, calmly came closer to alex. “Alex.” Kara tried again. 

Alex still couldn’t hear kara she was too lost in the memory, trapped in the horror. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t think. It felt like her soul was shrieking as it shred apart at the seams.

Kara slowly moved closer and tried to put herself in alex line of vision. “Alex.” She tried again, “Hey. Alex. Look at me. Alex.” 

Alex flinched and jerked back. It took several seconds before recognition slid behind her eyes. “Kara?” she looked around frantically. 

“Its okay alex. Youre okay alex. Come on, lets go outside.” 

Alex looked to kara still wild eyed then around the basement once again before they returned to Kara.

“Come on alex.” Kara said softly and ever so gently placed light hands on alex. Alex jumped but let kara guide her up the steps out the pawn shop into a sunlit alley away from the bustle of the street. “Youre okay now alex. Its okay.”

Alex nodded numbly and felt herself crumble. She sobbed and collapsed onto her knees and wrapped her arms about herself. She clutched at her chest and rocked herself back and forth as ragged sobs shook her body. She gnashed her teeth and a raw keening escaped from deep within her. 

Kara felt herself threaten to shatter at alex grief. She rushed forward and took alex in her arms. She held alex, rocked back and forth with alex until her cries slowed. Until alex finally expelled the toxic memory choking her and her breathing slowed. 

Kara flew alex to her apartment and met Maggie there (Vasquez had called Maggie immediately after kara). Kara set alex down who was met by Maggie. 

Alex weakly returned maggies embrace. She felt numb all over. The intense, searing, caustic adrenaline filled panic that had flooded her body, had finally faded and left alex feeling weak and totally spent. Alex allowed herself to be led to the bed where she collapsed, curling in on herself into the fetal position. She felt numb all over. It was like she had a giant gaping hole in her center and all she was left with was crushing sorrow and overwhelming grief. Alex hugged herself and stared blankly. She felt a weight settle over her soul. Tears leaked out of her eyes but alex didn’t even have the energy to cry. It felt as if something had been ripped away from her, as if her soul was shredding. All she could do was lay there and mourn something she didn’t even understand. 

Kara and Maggie exchanged very worried looks. “What happened?” Maggie whispered anxiously.

Kara shrugged. “I don’t know. I got a call from Vasquez and found her in the basement of a pawn shop having an intense flashback. Something must have triggered her.”

Maggie clenched her fists and tried to control her breathing. “What was she even doing there?! Shes not supposed to be out in the field yet!”

Kara gave another small shrug. “She was just supposed to be collecting something for the lab. But she found a trap door and you know her. She had to investigate…” 

Maggie almost smiled. Of course alex would charge down the secret, hidden door like Indiana Jones. “Still, it should have been properly searched before she got there!” 

“I know.” Kara agreed sadly. She was staring at alex with that lost, far away look again. 

Maggie narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to kara with a raised finger. “oh no,” she told her firmly. “You stay here with me. Alex needs you.” She took karas hand and led her over to alex on the bed. She knelt down in front of alex. “Hey sweetie. Do you want to be held right now?” alex didn’t make any response or indication that she had heard Maggie. Maggie tried again. “Im going to hold you. You tell me if you don’t want that or if that’s not okay. Yes?” still nothing from alex so Maggie slowly, carefully slid herself behind alex.  
Alex remained rigid for a moment before slowly relaxing into Maggie. Then she held her arms out to kara. Kara hesitated a moment, long enough for Maggie to frown, before carefully snuggling infront of alex. 

Alex let out a ragged breath at how good it felt to be able to clutch onto the solid strength of her sister and be cradled by the steady warmth of her girlfriend. She felt herself shudder and a few more sobs escaped her. She felt her heart twist and wring itself with anguish. She held on tighter to kara and Maggie. She was shivering all over. But she knew she could survive it. She would survive it. She knew would allow herself to experience it and it would be awful, but that in doing so, it would lessen and pass. 

It was several hours later before any of the stirred again. Alex had drifted into exhausted slumber almost immediately. Maggie had stayed awake for some time holding alex, listening to her steady breathing, reveling in her closeness. She tried to allow herself to feel some of the things she knew she needed to, the fear, the anger and injustice, the helplessness. Maggie had shifted closer and placed gentle kisses along alex shoulder. With alex safe in her arms she allowed herself to feel. 

Kara lay facing alex. She stared into her sisters sleeping face, feeling alex cling tightly to her even then. She squeezed her eyes shut, burning with guilt. Alex was suffering so terribly because of her. A part of kara was desperate for alex loving touch, her comforting embrace. The other part of her squirmed even further with guilt. That part of her rejected her right to have alex hold her. She didn’t deserve alex care or reassurance. She was the cause of alex pain, so she couldn’t take any of alex affection. She just couldn’t. Not right now. Not while alex was hurting so bad. Not while he was still out there. Waiting. 

Finally, Alex slowly floated to the surface of sleep. She felt much calmer than she had in a long time. She felt Maggie and kara holding her, felt their warmth and reassuring breathing. She kept her eyes closed, content to just lay there and allow herself to be loved. She felt herself healing a little bit. The gaping hole from earlier felt like it now had a covering. Maybe it was still just a thin scab able to easily break off, but it was a start. 

Alex lay for several more blissful minutes. She wished that time would stop and they could stay like that forever, nestled in a caccoon of safety and contentment. But eventually alex realized she needed to pee. She waited as long as she could because she was so loathe to move and break the magical spell. But eventually she sighed and opened her eyes. She gave a small smile to kara who was still awake and staring at her with an expression alex couldn’t read. 

“Hey,” alex whispered. 

Kara swallowed. “Hey.”

Alex waited. She expected kara to reach out and touch her, brush her hair back, something. But kara didn’t move. Nor did she say anything else. Alex eyebrows twitched in confusion. But she didn’t dwell on it because she was reminded of her urgent need to visit the bathroom. She started to sit up slowly but Maggie clutched even tighter in response and mumbled something adorable in her sleep. 

Alex smiled and laid back down. She held onto one of maggies arms and rubbed her fingers slowly on maggies other hand. “Maggie,” alex tried. Maggie responded by pulling alex closer to her. Alex loved maggies reaction and would have been content to let her girlfriend snuggle her to death, if she hadn’t had to pee so badly. 

Alex shifted and rolled over slightly. She brushed maggies hair back from her sleeping face. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Maggie forehead. “Maggie,” she whispered. Maggie mumbled something and buried her head in alex chest. 

Alex smiled even wider and suppressed a giggle. She lightly shook maggies shoulder. “Maggie.”

Maggie drew in a deep breath and woke with a start. For a moment she looked panicked then her eyes landed on alex and she smiled. “Hey alex.” Maggie reached out and cupped alex face. “How are you feeling?” she asked peering into alex eyes. 

Alex gave a soft smile. “Better than before. But I really need to pee.”

Maggie stayed how she was for a moment. Then she laughed and slowly sat up. Alex sat up as well, shared maggies smile then dashed to the bathroom. 

Maggie turned to kara and felt the mirth on her face fade. Kara appeared, if possible even more anguished than previously. Shed left the bed and stood hugging herself staring at the floor. Before Maggie could say anything alex returned. She sat on the bed and took maggies hand in hers. She reached out for kara who stood frozen. 

“Hey alex. You must be hungry do you want me to go and get something from that food truck you love. Or maybe some of those amazing chocolates?”

“Kara…” alex started.

“Im going to get you something.” with that kara zoomed out the window. She returned moments later carrying a bag filled with delicious smelling food. When alex didn’t move, she started again, “Or I will get you your favorite….” And zoomed away again. She did this several times piling more food and goodies in front of alex, until alex finally reached out and grabbed karas hand. 

“Kara. Stop.” alex commanded. 

Kara stood, her hand hanging limply in alex. She refused to meet alex eye.

“Kara.” Alex implored. “Look at me.”

Kara sniffed and shook her head.

“Kara. Please!” alex voice broke. 

Kara finally lifted her head and felt herself threaten to break. Her face twisted and she pressed her lips together to keep from crying. 

“Oh sweetie.” Alex whispered when she saw kara. She held her hand out again. kara leaned forward like she desperately wanted to throw herself into alex arms but her feet remained glued. She sniffed and shook but couldn’t move.

Alex drew back hurt. “Kara?” 

“I cant.” Kara whispered, looking at the floor three feet away from alex. “I cant.” She gasped. “Im the reason you feel like this. Im the reason this happened to you. Me.” She finally brought her head up and the raw agony in karas eyes nearly stole alex breath. “Im toxic. Im dangerous. You need to stay away from me.” 

Alex face softened. “kara. Its not your fault.”

Kara shook her head roughly. “Yes it is. This never would have happened if it weren’t for me. For supergirl.” 

Alex shook her head and shifted closer to the edge of the bed. “No. kara. Its not your fault.” 

“Yes! Yes it is.”

“No. its not your fault. Its his. He is the one who hurt me.”

“Because of me-“

“Because he is sick and twisted.” 

Kara shook her head and held up her hands as if physically trying to ward of alex words. “Because he was right.” kara whispered almost so softly that alex couldn’t hear her. Alex tilted her head. Kara balled her fists and turned away. “He was right about it all.”

“kara what are you talking about?” alex asked firmly.

Kara whipped around. “Hes right. I have been a terrible sister to you! I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”

Alex sat stunned for a split second then her eyebrows narrowed. “Well too bad. Because youre mine. You are my sister and nothing is ever going to change that kara.” Alex got to her feet. “And if that’s the way you feel then we can talk about it, we can change it, we can fix it!” kara shook and tried to swallow the tears threatening to pour down her face. Alex walked towards kara. “But I don’t deserve this.” Alex reached out and placed a hand on karas stiff shoulder. “I don’t deserve a sister who rejects and abandons me when I need her most.” 

Karas eyes widened. “No! that’s not-“

“I don’t care what-That’s the way it feels.” Alex tried to pull kara closer. “That’s the way if feels and I refuse to let that happen. You are my sister. My. Sister. And im not going to let the bastard take anything else from me. Especially not you.” Alex put her other hand on karas shoulder and pulled. “Do you understand me?”

Kara met alex gaze, still resisting alex pull. 

“Do you. Understand. Me?”

Kara finally felt the struggle inside her collapse. She nodded. “Im sorry.” 

Alex drew kara into a crushing hug. “I know kara. I know.”

Kara clutched onto alex and buried her head. “Im so sorry this happened to you. Im sorry for all the times I wasn’t there for you. Im sorry I haven’t been there for you now. im just sorry.”

Alex held kara tighter and rocked slightly. “I know kara. Its okay. We are going to be okay. We are stronger than he will ever be.”

Kara just sniffed and nodded her agreement. Maggie sighed in relief and smiled at the sight of kara and alex finally allowing themselves to heal each other. Maggie draped herself around alex and kara and held them close. She rested her head against theirs and together they breathed in hope and expelled their sorrows. They were going to be okay. Alex was right, they were stronger than that weak, pitiful monster could ever be, could ever even hope to be. 

Finally alex broke the embrace with a laugh. Her stomach growled like it was a starving tiger. Kara wiped her eyes and smiled. 

“Good thing kara provided us all with enough food to feed an army.” Maggie grinned. 

“Yes!” alex agreed enthusiastically going for the pile. “and after, she is going to go and get us that amazing icecream we all love, too.”

Kara gave a short laugh. “Don’t worry alex, you got it. I will get you ALL the icecream.” 

Alex smiled at kara, her face filled with love. For the first time since this happened kara was able to accept alex love. Kara nodded somewhat stiffly but gave a soft smile in return. 

Maggie grabbed the chili cheese fries and dove onto the couch. “What are we watching?” she called over her shoulder. 

Alex giggled and snagged herself a triple bacon extreme four cheese grilled cheese and landed next to her. “Whats it to be, kara?”

Kara zoomed over to the couch while trying not to spill the six foot party sub and plunked down next to alex and Maggie. “Well...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, as mentioned previously, this part was very difficult for me to write...would appreciate any positive feedback to help lift me up a bit


	23. He returns (from ch 9-12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He returns
> 
> follow up to ch 9-12

Alex closed the front door and leaned against it with a sigh. She was glad to be home after such a taxing day. She rested there a moment before she opened her eyes and pushed herself off. She took two steps before she froze, every sense on high alert. On the floor in front of her, where someone apparently slid it under her door, was a photo.

Alex took out her gun and quickly scanned the apartment. She carefully stepped around the photo and went methodically room to room ensuring no one was inside. When she was satisfied no intruder was present she holstered her gun and went back to the photo on the floor by the front door. She eyed it as she walked closer and slowly bent down to examine it. She felt a shiver run up her spine. It was a photo of her. Of her sipping her coffee as she came out of noonans on her way to work. It was an average, mundane, run of the mill thing to photograph, yet looking at it on her apartment floor made alex skin crawl. 

Alex stood back up quickly. She went to the kitchen and felt her dread double as she found another photo placed on the island. Alex and Maggie walking in the park. Alex had linked her arm with Maggie and Maggie had surprised her by resting her head on alex shoulder. 

Alex felt her breath quicken and she quickly scanned the rest of the kitchen then went to the bathroom. Two photos awaited her. One of Maggie, smiling a wide, beautiful, dimpled smile at someone off camera. And alex, the said person off camera, scrunching up her face and sticking out her tongue in a goofy way to make Maggie laugh after a bad day at work. 

Alex felt herself draw back as if burned. He was following them. He was back. He had to be. Alex tried to take a calming breath but her attention was drawn to the fact that he had placed maggies photo above maggies toothbrush and the photo of herself above her own toothbrush. How did he know that?!!

Alex breathing was ragged as she forced her panic in check to continue searching her apartment. She went to her bed, slowly, fearing what she would find. There was nothing on the comforter so alex ripped back the blankets. She felt herself momentarily weak. There were two more photos waiting. One of alex staring at Maggie while she slept, her hand in maggies hair. The other was of Maggie partly on top of alex, leaning down to kiss her. They were each placed on their respective sides just like with the toothbrushes. 

Alex sat back. She felt a sick numbness spread from the pit of her stomach. Her heart race and her breath come too quickly and her head felt funny like it was underwater. She pulled out her phone and called Maggie and kara.

“I need you. My apartment. Now.”

She kept her hand on her gun and numbly but determinedly searched the rest of the apartment. When she was satisfied there were no more photos she sat calmly on the couch to await the others. 

Kara arrived first and shot through the open window. Alex spun, gun ready but sat almost immediately when she saw it was kara. 

“Alex what is it?”

Before alex could explain the front door burst open. Again alex shot to her feet gun in hand but sat once more when Maggie strode in.

“Alex, kara. What is it?”

Alex couldn’t seem to form words. So she simply pointed at the photo a few feet from Maggie.

Kara zoomed over as Maggie knelt down for a better look. 

“Oh my Rao, alex” kara uttered.

“No. don’t touch it.” Maggie instructed, grabbing karas hand as she had reached for the photo. “There might be trace evidence on it.”

“Right.” kara agreed somewhat sheepishly. She looked up at alex pale, strangely blank face. “Did you see who put this here?”

Alex shook her head. “More.” 

Maggie tilted her head. “What?”

Alex pointed over her shoulder. “Theres more.”

Maggie and kara shared a sharp glance. They quickly rose to their feet and found the other photos carefully placed throughout the apartment. 

Alex remained on the couch. she felt somewhat detached and knew she was probably in shock. But a part of her needed to compress everything she was feeling into a little box, and put that box a way for now. She needed to evaluate exactly what was happening and what to do next. She had to focus on the task at hand. Because he was coming and she needed to be ready. She couldn’t afford to fall apart right now. She remained still even as kara and maggies gasps and growls of outrage intensified. 

Finally kara and Maggie stood in front of alex once more. They were clearly spooked and upset. “We need to get you to the DEO.” Maggie snapped. 

“No,” alex stated still feeling detached. “We need to get the DEO here to analyze those photos.” 

Kara interjected, “Alex. Maggie is right. Hes been here. Hes been INSIDE your apartment.”

Alex continued unperturbed. “And they need to inspect for hidden survailence tech.” Karas mouth snapped shut. Alex looked from kara to Maggie. “Those pictures he left on the bed. They were taken from inside the apartment.”

Kara gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. But maggies pale face told alex she had realized this as well. She hadn’t said anything because she didn’t want to upset alex. 

“Alex. We need to get you out of here,” kara tried again. 

Alex turned to kara. “How do we know its me hes after?”

Kara spluttered. “Because he…you…before…”

“He wanted to hurt you. Maybe hes after you, kara?”

Kara looked at a loss for words. Maggie jumped in instead. “Alex. He was here. At YOUR apartment. Leaving you pictures. Of you. And…and me. None of kara. This was meant for you. To upset you.”

Alex grit her teeth. “Yeah, well. Its working.”

“That’s why we need to get you out.” Kara reminded her.

“No. I need to stay and make sure the job gets done.”

Maggie sat next to alex and took a hold of her stiff hands. “Alex. Hey.” She waited for alex to meet her eyes. “Its okay. Its okay to let go.”

Alex shook her head. “I cant. I will shatter.” Maggie tilted her head, her face full of concern. Alex continued, “I cant let go because he is still out there. I have to be ready, and I cant if im falling apart.”

Maggie nodded slowly and rubbed her thumb against alex hands. “For now. okay. But alex, we are not going to make this easy for him. If you don’t want to go to the DEO then we go to karas.”

“Maggie…”

Maggie gave alex a pointed look. “The DEO? Or karas?”

Alex let out a deep breath. “Fine. We go to karas.” 

They called in the situation to jonn who quickly showed up with several agents to begin canvassing alex apartment. Jonn narrowed his eyes at alex mental state then surveyed kara and Maggie. A part of him wanted to tell them to do everything they could to keep alex safe. But he knew he didn’t need to say it, because they would. They seemed to understand, without him saying anything, the fear and worry and love in his eyes and nodded solemnly. 

Jonn turned back to alex. “We need to be smart about this alex. If youre not at the DEO then you are with kara.” Alex opened her mouth to protest but jonn cut her off. “Do I make myself clear?” He waited with a firm, unblinking stare. 

Alex finally looked away with a sigh. “Fine.” She agreed reluctantly. 

“Now go. We’ve got it from here.

Alex opened her mouth to protest but jonn, kara and Maggie stopped her with expressions that made it very clear leaving was not optional and protesting would do little good.

When they arrived at karas no one felt particularly talkative. They changed into comfy clothes then milled about awkwardly, not really sure what to do. None of them felt like they could relax, but there was nothing for them to actually do. 

Finally Maggie gave a disgusted sigh. “You guys, this is stupid.” Kara and alex looked at her startled. Maggie smiled. “This plan sucks. Waiting sucks. But who says we cant eat?”

Kara snorted. “You know im always down for food.”

“Good. Because the first rule of stakeouts is, there must be food.” Maggie informed them.

Kara laughed. “And by food, do you mean doughnuts?”

Maggie looked to alex with mock surprise. “Did she? Did she just make a cop joke?”

Alex gave a soft smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Maggie eyed alex with concern but continued her light banter with kara as she prepared supper. They ate mostly in silence, every fiber on alert for what might come. Kara and Maggie cleaned up while alex took a shower. Alex stood under the water letting it beat down on her, wishing the hot water could wash away all the fear and awfulness she was currently trying not to feel. 

In the end, alex had gone to bed early. She ignored Maggie and kara talking quietly together. She ignored how they would glance unconsciously at her every now and then like they were afraid she was going to disappear. She rolled onto her side and stared at the wall. She felt almost dead inside.

Some time later, alex wasn’t sure how long shed been staring at the wall, Maggie sat on the bed. “Is it okay-“ Maggie started to ask. But alex stopped her by reaching out for Maggie. Maggie sank gratefully into alex. 

Alex squeezed Maggie tighter. She may not know what was happening and she may feel completely detached. But she was not letting him take Maggie from her. She refused to let that happen. 

Kara smiled as she eyed them on the bed. Then she went back to her pacing, waiting, watching. She and Maggie had already agreed to take turns staying up while hopefully alex was able to get some sleep. They all knew it was going to be a long night.


	24. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He returns  
> part 2
> 
> note: just a head up, there is one f-bomb present

Nothing happened that night. Or the following. Or the one after that. By th fifth day alex was fed up. There had been nothing more since the photographs. Nothing, except unfettered anxiety and constant worry for alex and everyone around her. The stress was starting to wear on all of them, even kara. Her chirpy smile was not nearly so quick and her eyes were clouded with suspicion rather than their usual friendship. Maggie slammed back coffee as if it were oxygen and alex couldn’t help but snap at everyone and startle at everything. 

Finally that night at supper alex slammed her palms against the table. She growled in frustration. “This is ridiculous!” Maggie and kara whipped their heads towards alex in surprise. “I cant live like this. WE cant live like this.” 

Maggie and kara stared at alex a moment then shared a brief glance. 

“Alex,” kara started. 

Alex pushed herself up from the table and started to pace. “No im serious. This cant go on. It’s driving me crazy and its killing the two of you.” Maggie and kara looked like they were about to protest. “You cant stay up all night for nights on end and not have it get to you.” 

Karas lips pressed together and Maggie looked away. A part of her knew alex was right, but she didn’t know what else to do. 

Kara tried again. “Alex, please. We need to give the lab time to analyze the data from the photos-“

“There isn’t any. Hes too good for that.”

“And the survailance tech.” kara continued pointedly. “Jonn and everyone at the entire DEO is looking for this guy. He cant stay hidden forever. And when we find him…” kara trailed off but a dark gleam entered her eyes. 

Maggie observed kara and everything she left unsaid. Maggie had some thoughts of her own as to that department as well. And there were not quick or nice. She turned to alex. Her heart pinched at seeing alex so upset, so vulnerable. She hated how this monster made alex feel so helpless and so terrified, with waiting for him to come for her again, the only thing she could do. “Please, alex.” She whispered. “Just a little more time. Please?”

Alex looked like she wanted to refuse. But then her face clouded and she nodded. She pressed her lips together and swallowed. “I just…” Her voice broke and her chin trembled. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop from crying. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” 

Karas face softened and Maggie smiled. They came and covered alex in a warm embrace. “We know sweetie. We know” Maggie whispered into her ear. 

 

Later that night, alex held onto a sleeping Maggie. She lay on her side with Maggie nestled into her like the little spoon and alex ran a finger softly through maggies hair. She looked at Maggie and tried not to think, she just wanted to savor this moment. 

When she looked up again she caught karas eye. Kara smiled. “You should be sleeping.” kara informed her. 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You know, you two mighty warriors could put me in the watch rotation as well. I am a trained professional after all.”

Karas expression softed. “We know that alex. And we’re not saying any different. Its just…”

“Just you…don’t think I can protect myself?” 

“No alex. That’s not it. Its not you. Its not you at all. I know how capable, how amazing, how badass you are.” Kara flashed her a pained expression. “Its not you. Its me. My greatest fear is waking up and finding you gone. Not being able to reach you in time. Failing you when you need me most.”

Alex shook her head. “Kara. You could never fail me. That’s impossible because I know who you are and I know how good your soul is. But kara, you cant stay up forever.” 

Kara shook her head. “I will stay up as long as I need to. And Maggie feels the exact same way.” 

Alex frowned and ran her hands through maggies hair again. 

Kara continued. “I cant sleep anyways. Even when im not on watch. Maggie too. She only sleeps when she can feel you, know that you are safe.”

Alex felt her eyes well up with tears. “im sorry. Because of me, he-“

“No,” kara cut her off. She hurried to the bed and sat in front of Maggie where there was room. “No. Don’t even say it. Don’t even think it. This is not your fault!”

“But”

Kara laid down propped up on one elbow and reached across Maggie for alex hand. “You don’t get to carry whats not yours. And the blame for this is not yours. Its his. Us choosing to be here with you, is not yours. Its ours and we wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Alex swallowed thickly and nodded. She squeezed karas hand. “Stay. Just a little bit? I want to feel you both safe by me.”

Kara smiled and nodded. She held onto alex hand as her sister slowly relaxed. She brushed her thumb against alex as she fell asleep and made silent promises to always keep her safe.

 

Alex jolted awake as something hard landed on her. She tried to sit up or leap out of bed but she was trapped under a large net. A glowing green net. Made of kryptonite. She heard kara hiss in pain as she struggled to free herself. Alex looked to the foot of the bed and nearly passed out. It was him. Standing there. Watching her. 

Alex froze, her mind fled, and panic roared through her searing away her ability to react. He smiled down at her and alex thought she might go crazy from the fear she felt twisting inside her, gutting her, choking her, poisoning her. 

Maggie reacted instinctively. The instant she was thrust awake she whipped her hand out from under her pillow. Her hand held her gun. She fired without hesitation, center mass. She was going to put that fucker down. But her gun ripped from her grasp before she could pull the trigger. “No” Maggie shouted. Then she watched in horror as the monster at the foot of the bed raised his own gun and pointed it at her.

He chuckled. “Maggie Maggie Maggie. I wasn’t expecting that.” He said it as if it were a compliment. “I should have remembered theres a reason alex loves you.” At alex name maggie reached out protectively for her girlfriend. 

The sight of him pointing a gun at maggie managed to snap alex out of her frozen state. “NO!” She tried to throw herself over Maggie but couldn’t move. all she could do was try to hold Maggie tighter against her. “No no no no. please no.”

The man smiled. “Don’t worry alex. Shes not going anywhere. And neither are you.” With that he fired quickly at Maggie then alex and all she saw was black.


	25. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He returns  
> part 3

Alex felt as if she weighed a thousand pounds, as if gravity had been increased by a factor of ten and was sucking her down to the very center of the earth. She clenched and forced herself up, pushing determinedly, desperately towards consciousness. 

She gasped and tried to sit up again. the net was gone and so was kara. But she couldn’t seem to move or even hold her head up. Alex toppled over and landed drunkenly on top of Maggie. She put one arm around Maggie and tried to sit up again but found the world was spinning too much. Her head landed on maggies shoulder. She watched, her drugged mind struggling to comprehend, as the man slid something heavy and green away from the bed. Alex blinked several times. No! Not something. Someone! Kara, still trapped in the kryptonite net. 

The man grunted and dropped the net. Then he staked down the edges effectively caging kara, who moaned faintly. 

“Kara,” alex managed weakly. She stretched out a hand that wobbled dangerously before it fell back onto Maggie.

The man whipped his head towards alex. He shook his head and smiled. “Yet again, alex. I see I will never stop being amazed by how incredible you are.” He came forward towards the bed.

“No,” alex gasped. She tried to shimmy further away from him without letting go of Maggie. “No.”

He kept smiling. “Oh yes.” He’d reached the foot of the bed and walked around to the side kara had been on. He leaned over and grabbed maggies unconscious form. 

“NO!” alex yelled. A surge of adrenaline helped slightly to push back the effects of the overwhelming drug. Alex managed to cling even tighter to Maggie and hold her fast against his tug.

He gave alex a disapproving look. “She wont go anywhere. I promise.” Alex shook her head and didn’t respond. There was no way she was going to-

Alex crumpled as a second dart hit her. He stood for a long moment gazing down at alex. She was still tangled together with Maggie but now her body was completely slack. He carefully brushed the hair away from alex face. Lightly, he stroked her face with his fingers. Then he rolled alex away from Maggie, carefully scooped alex up and set her gently on the floor. 

Kara let out a desperate breath when he placed alex on the floor unharmed. Alex lay facing kara about five feet away. Kara rolled and tried to get closer to the limp body of her sister but she couldn’t move. she hissed in pain as the kryptonite bore down into her flesh. All kara could do was gasp desperately as he went to Maggie. As he placed her on her back and chained her arms above her head. As he grabbed her ankles and chained down her feet. Kara ground her teeth in frustration. She knew he was just getting started and she was horrified at what he might have planned. 

He went back to alex and stared once more. 

“Leave her alone!” kara spat as he reached out to touch her again. 

His eyes flashed to karas. He gave her a condescending look before he withdrew his hand, grabbed something from his belt then placed it on alex sternum. Alex stiffened momentarily as he withdrew his hand. He gave kara a wink. 

Kara looked between him and alex. What had he done? What was he going to do? She knew better than to ask him, he would just toy with her. Instead she tried to control her ragged breathing and ignore the fact that the kryptonite made if feel like she was bleeding out all over the floor. 

He went over to Maggie and stood staring down at her moment. Then he slid into bed next to her with his head resting on a propped elbow so he could continue gazing at the unconscious, chained Maggie. After several long minutes he settled down onto his back and rested his head on maggies chest as a lover might. As alex might. 

 

Maggie woke with a start. She sucked in a sharp breath. She looked down at the weight on her chest and recoiled. She tried to roll away but couldn’t. For a moment Maggie thought she might lose herself in the panic of realizing she was trapped, chained to the bed with the monster resting his head on her chest. 

Maggie looked around frantically for kara and alex. She spotted kara still captured in the net, writhing in pain. And alex. Alex on the floor unmoving. “Alex!” Maggie called out desperately. When alex didn’t even twitch Maggie whipped her head to the man now gazing casually down at her with his head propped on his elbow. She couldn’t help but recoil from him again. “What have you done to her!?”

The man smiled. “Don’t worry Maggie. She will be alright.” He chuckled and rested his hand on her stomach. “She just woke sooner than expected so I had to give her a second dose.” 

Maggie flinched away from his hand but couldn’t escape it. She grit her jaw and struggled with the chains. They were fastened securely with no give and clamped tightly around her wrists and ankles. She yanked and heaved on them anyways but they didn’t so much as budge. 

He continued unperturbed. “As I told alex before. At first, I never really understood what she saw in you. I mean, no offense but it was a rather dramatic, life changing move. But now I get it. Not only are you beautiful. But you are also just as strong and capable as alex.”

Maggie shook her head. She didn’t want to have to listen to him. “Shut up.”

“Shhh. Its okay Maggie.” He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. Maggie turned her head away roughly. He stroked her hair again. “I can see why alex loves to do this so much.”

Maggie made a noise in the base of her throat. 

“The number of nights she falls asleep with a hand in your hair…” he continued to play with maggies luscious locks. 

“Stop.” Maggie choked. “Stop it.”

“Whatever you say Maggie.” He dropped his hand quickly then turned onto his side and returned his head to maggies chest. He rested it there as he gazed at the unconscious alex and struggling kara on the floor. 

Maggie shuddered and swallowed a heave. “Why are you doing this? What do you want?” she gasped out. She wanted him OFF her. But at the same time, the thought of what he might do instead terrified her even more. She would prefer him next to her versus him next to an unconscious alex. 

He chuckled. “Right now I want alex to wake up.” 

“No.” Maggie felt her throat close in panic.

 

Alex woke with a sharp breath. This time she could feel her body, but that wasn’t the thing stopping her from moving. Alex clenched her jaw and tried to move, but hard as she tried, she couldn’t. It was like there was this strange energy running through her, almost like a tazer on low settings. Her muscles were already contracted, locking her in place. Even breathing deeply was difficult. Not that alex was. No. She drew in short, desperate breaths. The only thing she could move was her head. 

She looked and saw kara on the floor only five feet from her. She tried, tried with every she had to move. But she couldn’t. 

Kara saw alex wake and tried to get towards her. Kara desperately dug her hands into the carpet and tried to crawl forward but the net drained her of her power, her vitality and burned into her like a hot anvil. She gasped and clenched her teeth and tried harder. She stretched as far as she could reaching for alex. But doing so only exposed more flesh to the searing net. Kara held her breath and ignored the tears forming and the pain wracking her body. She had to get to her sister. 

Alex shook her head at kara. NO, she mouthed. She couldn’t take seeing kara in so much pain, trying so desperately to reach her. Kara paused her futile struggle and alex looked around for Maggie. 

“Get off of her,” she exclaimed before she could stop herself. The sight of him. Laying with his head on maggies chest. Alex growled deep in her chest. 

He stood up casually and with an easy smile. “Don’t worry alex. Im not going to hurt her.”

Alex clenched her teeth together so hard it hurt. She watched with a new wash of terror as he sauntered closer to her. 

“I can see now why you like Maggie so much.”

“No. You don’t get to say her name.” 

He frowned down at her. “Alex.” He said disapprovingly. 

“What do you want?” alex cut him off before he could say anything. Before he could start spewing his poison. 

He smiled down at her sickeningly. Alex bared her teeth unconsciously and glared. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. How could this be happening again?! He knelt beside her and went to brush back her hair. 

Alex lunged forward and tried to bite him. Then she smothered a scream as her entire body shot ramrod straight and jolts of excruciating energy coursed through her. Alex flashed to the last time he had her and used the shock stick until shed lost consciousness. Until shed nearly died. She couldn’t breathe and for a moment she thought it was because her ribs were broken again. 

Then the energy lessened to the low setting it had been before. Alex gasped in a desperate breath. She still couldn’t move but atleast the pain was gone. Dimly she realized Maggie was shouting from the bed. But for the moment all alex could do was meet karas anguished eyes as she laid across from her and try to breathe. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Maggie reasoned from the bed. “You don’t have to do any of this. You could just let us go, just walk away.” 

He gave Maggie a half smile. “Come on Maggie. Im not some common perp you can reason with. You know that. I mean you know I collected months of data before visiting alex the first time. And its been several more months. Do you really think im just going to walk away?”

“You mean stalking? When you stalked her. And me. For months?” Maggie spat at him. 

He shrugged non-committally. 

“Nice job with the pictures too. Spying into girls apartments now are we? See, that does sound like a lot of common perps I know.” Maggie taunted.

“Oh Maggie,” he said patronizingly. He shook his head then smiled. “I have to say though. I have enjoyed all the ‘you almost died im so glad youre still alive’ sex.

Maggie flinched then growled. “You sick fuck”

He just winked and turned back to alex who could finally breathe. “Now lets not have anymore of that, alex. Unless you want to force kara and Maggie watch you suffer, needlessly. 

Alex tried to force herself up but still couldn’t move. “Really? Because last time that’s what you wanted wasn’t it? To hurt me? And to hurt kara by forcing her to watch as you tortured me!”

He looked pensive a moment. “True,” he conceded. He walked closer to kara. “I was upset. I had nothing. Kara took from me the only things that ever mattered.”  
“What are you talking about?” alex asked from the floor. 

He stood over kara. The green glow reflected off his face giving him an even more garish appearance. Kara looked up at him genuinely confused through a haze of pain. “What am I talking about?” He glanced briefly at alex. 

Then he stomped down with a crunch on karas hand still stretched out towards alex. Kara screamed and cradled her smashed hand to her chest. “Im talking about the death of my entire family, my wife, my child, because of her! Because of supergirl.” His eyes filled with new hatred. 

Alex gasped in horror and tried to keep his attention on her and not her sister. “Supergirl saves people! She doesn’t kill.” 

He turned back to alex with a low growl. “You don’t know what you are talking about,” he snapped. “Supergirl was so intent on defeating her enemies, she didn’t care who got hurt in the process. Chasing them all over town, smashing into buildings…letting those building parts fall where ever they may. Right ontop of my family.”

Alex saw the genuine pain on his face and meant it when she said, “Im sorry.” 

He shook his head at her. “No. Youre not the one who should be apologizing.” He kicked savagely at the defenssless kara. 

Kara groaned and curled further onto her side. “Im sorry,” she gasped. “Im so sorry. I never meant-“

“Shut up!” he screamed. “I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Then what do you want?” alex asked before he could hurt kara further. 

He looked back to alex and took a calming breath. He continued talking to alex as if hed never stopped. “It had kara pinned. For all her strength and recklessness, it had her all but defeated. Then you swooped in. You tranqed it with special serum you had created and it went down.” He snapped his fingers. “Just like that.” 

Alex opened her mouth to protest, but he kept talking. 

“You were always there to clean up her mess. And how did she repay you?”

Alex refused to answer. Shed already played this game and was sick of it.

He eyed kara thoughtfully. “Although I see that she hasn’t been supergirl since our last chat. So maybe she does love you more after all.”

“Fuck you” alex spat out.

He gave a slow smile and raised an eyebrow. Alex eyes widened and her nostrils flared at the realization that he probably would. 

“That still doesn’t explain what you are doing here right now.” Maggie pointed out quickly from the bed, drawing attention to herself before he could follow up on alex comment.

He smiled at Maggie and slowly went to the bed. He sat next to Maggie so he could see alex and kara. “Well, dear Maggie. Through my time watching kara and her destructive hero complex, I realized more and more just how special alex was.” He glanced down at Maggie. “Im sure you can relate to that sentiment. Anyways, my plan for revenge against kara brought me even closer to alex. Helped me to realize just how extraordinary she is.”

He looked at Maggie again. “And you too.” He stroked her hair again as Maggie flinched away from his touch. “You have been so amazing, helping my alex after such a terrible incident.” 

Maggies eyes flashed at his words. “She is. Not. Yours!” Maggie hissed. “And the only reason she needed help was because of YOU. Because of what you did to her.” She stared at him levelly, unblinking, filled with rage. 

“Especially because her so called sister was too busy wallowing to be much help.” He continued unperturbed as if he hadn’t heard maggies response. He gave a sigh and hefted himself to his feet. He went to alex.

Alex watched from the floor, helpless, unable to move as he slowly came towards her. She could do nothing as he knelt down, took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
He reached under alex armpits and heaved her to her feet. Alex remained rigid, frozen where ever he placed her. 

Alex shuddered and looked away. Her stomach twisted sickeningly. She hated being this close to him, she hated him touching her and she hated being completely powerless to stop it. 

He stood inches away from her, staring into alex eyes. alex shuddered. She couldn’t move. she couldn’t do anything except breathe the same air as the monster in front of her.


	26. part 4/END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he returns part 4/end

He reached out slowly and tucked a strand of hair behind alex ear. Alex turned her head away. She refused to look at him, to play his games. He frowned and tsked at her.

Suddenly alex felt the charge coursing throughout her body increase. It zinged through her and stung but more frighteningly, alex could no longer move her head. She gasped in alarm then realized she could also barely breathe. 

He gave a satisfied chuckle and grabbed alex by the chin. He forced her head to turn so she was looking at him. “That’s better,” he cooed. He stepped even closer, one hand still holding alex chin. He pressed his body against alex. His free hand rested on alex butt. He pulled her closer, pressing his pelvis against hers. 

Alex gagged and tried to squeeze her eyes shut. A part of her mind was screaming. She couldn’t take the feel of him pressed up against her. 

He let go of alex butt and brought both hands up to cup her face. Alex flicked her eyes wildly and barely breathed in frantic pants. He brought his face closer to hers and slowly pressed a kiss against her lips. Alex couldn’t fight, couldn’t turn away, couldn’t do anything to stop him. 

He brushed her hair back behind her ears and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He rested his forehead against alex and breathed in deeply. Alex felt her skin crawl. Things were turning slightly black around the edges, from fear or lack of oxygen she wasn’t sure. He pressed his thumbs against her jaw and forced her lips open. 

“No,” kara pleaded weakly from the floor. “Please don’t.”

He ignored kara and leaned forward and forced his lips on alex again. This time with her mouth parted she couldn’t stop his tongue from entering. Alex gagged. He pressed his mouth hard against her and his tongue danced around hers. Alex felt a scream building from deep inside. He pressed his body against hers once more and thrust his tongue as far as it would go. Alex gagged and shivered with revulsion and her vision became even darker. She welcomed it. Anything to escape. 

“Stop!” kara pleaded from the floor. “Stop this. She cant breathe!” he ignored her so kara tried again. “Shes not breathing. If you don’t stop you will kill her!” 

Maggie couldn’t believe what was happening. She yanked on the chains binding her desperately. The metal cut into her flesh but Maggie didn’t care. All she cared about was getting free. Getting that mother fucker forcing himself alex, away from her! Her stomach roiled and she felt sick at the sight of alex trapped helpless, powerless to stop the violation. Maggie jerked harder on the chains.

Slowly he stepped back and reduced the charge again. alex sucked in a huge breath then several more. She repressed a sob and looked at kara and Maggie. Kara looked at her through a haze of pain with agonized eyes. There were streaks on her face from her tears. Maggie had bit her lip so hard it bled. She looked at alex with alarm and barely contained rage. 

He noticed alex gaze and also turned to view Maggie and kara. He stepped behind alex, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Alex shuddered at the familiarity of the motion. Its something that Maggie frequently did. But instead of being comforting and reassuring, this was awful and wrong and further violation. 

“Stop,” she said through clenched teeth. “Stop. Let go of me.”

“Shhhh.” But he did let go. He came to alex side and gazed at her. Alex looked away. He smiled unperturbed and slowly tucked the hair behind alex ear once again. Then he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss directly below alex ear. Alex swallowed a choked noise. He kissed her again gently, this time a little lower. He placed light kisses unhurriedly down alex neck to her collar bone. 

Maggie suppressed a sob. Watching that monster and what he was doing to alex was almost more than she could take. Maggie twisted and pulled her hands, desperate to escape. They were attached too securely to pull lose and she had nothing to pick the lock with. 

Alex gave a dry heave. “Stop,” she whispered. 

“But you like it when you are kissed like this.”

“No.” Alex jerked her head

“No? I have hours of surveillance that says otherwise.” 

“No! You sick pervert.” 

“Mmm.” He slid back behind alex and smelled her hair. “Good thing I know other things that you like.” He murmured in her ear. He brought alex hips back into his and rested a chin on her shoulder again. he wrapped one arm around alex stomach. The other he let trail slowly, lower and lower. Alex squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. This couldn’t be happening! She sucked in shallow breaths and tried not to hyperventilate. 

Maggie had never felt so helpless, so useless in all her life. All she could do was lay there and watch as that monster violated alex, invaded her personal space, taunted her with intimate details from their lives together. As he mimicked her own motions, her own actions of things she did to alex…Maggie swallowed bile. She strained against the chain. She would break free even if it meant scrapping all the skin off her hands and breaking all her fingers. 

“What would your wife say?” maggies voice drew their attention. “What would your kid say?” 

He stopped and lifted his chin. “Well dear Maggie. Because of kara, I guess we will never know.”

“Do you think this is what she would have wanted? Do you think this would make her proud?” 

He frowned. He stepped away from alex but kept one hand possessively on her waist. “Stop talking. Or you will simiply make me want to kill kara again.” 

“So that a no then, isn’t it? You know that im right.” 

He suddenly let go of alex and turned a small dial on his wrist that Maggie hadn’t noticed before. Alex drew in a breath as immense pain crashed down on her. Then she couldn’t breathe at all. A low whine escaped her and her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Stop!” Maggie begged. “Please. Stop!” He came a little closer to her. “Please stop hurting her. Please!”

He smiled. He liked the sound of Maggie begging. “Tell me youre sorry.”

Maggie didn’t hesitate. “Im sorry. Please. Im sorry. Just don’t hurt her anymore. Please.” She was wide eyed and her pulse was beating out of her chest, which was heaving due to her frantic breathing. 

He slowly nodded his head and turned back to alex who suddenly sobbed and dropped her head to her chest. If she had been able she would have collapsed on the floor in a limp pile. 

“Alex!” Maggie shouted. “Alex are you okay? Im so sorry.”

Alex lifted her head at maggies voice but recoiled when she saw him standing in front of her, blocking her view of Maggie.

He placed a hand on her waist and brushed back a strand of lose hair. Alex turned her head away from him as if his touch burned. He placed a kiss on her jaw, then the base of her throat. He languidly kissed his way down her throat to where it met her collar bone. There he suckled hard enough to leave a hickey before nipping lightly. 

Alex throat burned with bile and she squeezed away the tears in her eyes. She shuddered as he made his way up the other side of her throat. 

“I know you especially love it when maggie…” He captured her earlobe in his mouth. He sucked on it gently and swirled his tongue. Alex clenched her jaw tighter and tighter to keep her soul from cracking. He drug his teeth lightly then let it go with a pop. Alex drew in a ragged breath. 

“Stop!” Maggie gave a strangled shout. “Just stop! please.” A part of her was surprised when he actually did. 

He wrapped himself around alex and stood behind her with his head once more on her shoulder. He survailed Maggie almost like he was waiting for her to continue.

“Please stop this. You could just walk away. Walk away right now. No one has to get hurt.” Maggie pleaded passionately. 

He smiled. “Who said anything about anyone getting hurt?”

“Please. Just let her go…” maggies face twisted in agony. To her further surprise, he did. He stepped away from alex and slowly came to sit next to Maggie on the bed. 

Alex looked frantically between kara still struggling breathlessly, tremulously on the floor, Maggie chained to the bed and the monster sitting all too close to her.

“Ask me nice. Ask me like you mean it.”

“Please.” Maggie started but alex cut her off. 

“Maggie don’t. Don’t play his games. Theres no way he-“

“Please. Just let her go.” Maggie ignored alex and stared intently into his monstrous eyes. “Shes too good for us. She is so amazing and so brave and kind and courageous and selfless. Please. Just let her go.”

There was a short pause. “But don’t you see?” he asked as if it obvious. “You and alex are a team. I could never separate the two of you. You were made for each other.” 

Maggie felt his words like a blow to the stomach. “Then let us ALL go.” She said through clenched teeth, lifting her head to stare at him. This time Maggie didn’t flinch away when he reached out with his right hand and stroke the hair away from her face. When he smoothed the hair around her head. 

“Don’t you touch her.” alex voice hissed threateningly. 

The man gave alex a disappointed look. Then he stroked maggies cheek gently, wiping away the tear that escaped and trailed its way down. He brushed her cheeks until Maggie rested her head back down, still glaring. Then he dropped his sickening hand to her stomach again. “But that just wouldn’t do.” He said simply. 

“No!” Maggie cried out desperately as he rose and paced back towards alex, still frozen helpless where he had left her. He glanced down at kara still scrabbling and squirming pitously. The sight warmed him almost as much as the sound of maggies sweet voice, begging. 

Alex glared death at him and beared her teeth. “You sick fuck!”

“Shhh. Alex. Its okay.” 

“Oh it is not okay. It is far from okay.” 

“Shhh.” He placed a finger against alex lips before she wrenched her head away. Unperturbed he rested a finger under her chin again and tilted her lips towards his. Alex turned her head away so he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. His finger pressed insistently on her jaw again, turning her face towards him. Alex exposed the other side of her face to him so he placed a soft kiss on that cheek. 

He chuckled. “So shy. You are normally so enthusiastic.” Alex felt a sob threaten to choke her at his words. He placed a kiss where her jaw met her throat then moved slowly down her jaw towards her lips. Alex couldn’t turn any further away from him. There was no escape. 

Before he reached alex lips he stopped. He grabbed her chin in a firm hand and wrapped the other in her hair. He turned her face towards him. He stared into alex eyes and she couldn’t turn away. He leaned forward slowly and alex tried to jerk back but he held her head in place. He mashed his lips against hers and she couldn’t breathe with him so close.

A muted scream bubbled from her chest.

He leaned back still holding her face in his hand and frowned. “Not going to kiss me back?”

Alex nostrils flared and she spat in his face. 

He jerked back slightly. Then slowly wiped the spittle from his face without ever letting go of alex face. He leaned forward casually and whispered into alex ear. “I know what Maggie likes too.” Alex breath hitched and it felt like her heart skipped a beat. “I know you told me not to touch her, but…should I go and kiss Maggie instead? Hmm? She is truly beautiful and so brave…”

He whispered it so calmly, so serenely but the words seemed to sear into alex. “No.” she gasped. 

“Are you sure?” he asked almost sweetly. He nipped at alex earlobe. “Because as I said, I know what she likes. I know how much she loves it when you-“

“No!” alex shouted. “No. Don’t you touch her.” She growled. 

He pouted at her. Then tangled both his hands in her hair and rested his forehead against hers. “As long as youre sure. You never know, you might like to watch.” 

Alex shuddered and pushed down the horror she felt. “Kiss me.” She commanded instead. 

He snapped his head up. “What?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

He smiled. “Now that actually does sound familiar.” Alex ignored his jibe and focused on his lips, on kissing him. It felt like his kiss was gutting her, stealing away her soul but alex couldn’t let him hurt Maggie. She just couldn’t.

“Whoa,” he said when he finally broke the kiss. He glanced at Maggie then back to alex. “Maggie is a very lucky woman.”

Alex stared at him. Rage filled her eyes and every bit of her burned with it. She struggled so hard to break free of his control that the veins in her neck and forehead stood out. She gasped and felt tears from the strain slide down her face but she continued battling futily, glaring defiant hate into his soul. 

He placed a hand on her cheek and watched her fight so valiantly, but so uselessly. He gave her a sad smile. “Its no use alex. Theres no escape.” 

 

Just then the chains rattled as Maggie flung herself onto the floor. She had managed to free her hands and now stretched for the net trapping kara. She could just barely reach the edge of it. With a mighty heave Maggie ripped up the edge trapping karas feet. It wasn’t enough for kara to escape but it lessened the toxic effects of the kryptonite. Maggie hoped it was enough. 

“Kara!” She shouted. “His left wrist. The dial. The dial controlling alex.”

He turned away from alex and strode forward. Before he could take more than a step kara cried out, deep from her soul with all the helpless rage and pain and anguish and fear that she felt, and directed a beam of weakened energy at his wrist. 

But it was enough. Alex fell limp to the floor instantly. All her muscles felt like jelly as if she had just run a marathon. But it didn’t matter, because alex was free. She shot to her feet and lunged for him. His eyes widened and for the first time she saw actual fear in them. 

Alex grinned savagely and grabbed him around the shoulders and slammed her head against his. She tightened her hold as he stumbled and jammed a knee up cruelly into his groin. “NO!” she shouted into his ear. She shouted each time she rammed her knee again, and again and again. She brought her leg up to the inside of his leg and kicked sideways, blowing out his knee. “NO!” alex shouted as his legs gave way. She grabbed him on either side of his face, tilted his head back to look into her eyes, then crashed her knee into his face with a feral scream. 

He dropped like a stone and lay there unmoving, eyes wide and empty. Alex screamed again. She stood over him with her chest heaving, every muscle taut and her fist clenched so tight her nails cut into her skin. Then she lept on top of him, grabbed his shirt collar and punched him again and again and again. The meaty sound of alex fists slamming into the monsters face filled the room but to Maggie and kara it sounded like heaven. 

Finally, Alex screamed again, raw and guttural and heart breaking, expelling every toxic thing she was feeling. Alex drew in several deep breaths and stumbled back to her feet. Then she seemed to come to herself and she hurried to kara and Maggie on the floor.

“Is he dead?” Maggie asked as alex tore the net off her sister and hurled it across the room. Kara sat up with a hiss then nodded to Maggie. Alex examined karas hand but it seemed to already be healing itself. 

“His heart stopped. He is not breathing. He is definitely dead.” Kara informed them. 

“Thank god.” Maggie said and reached for alex.

Alex shook her head. “Let me unchain you first.”

“Ive got it.” kara broke away the chains around maggies ankles and flung them across the room to land on top of the glowing net. 

Alex didn’t know what to do. A part of her felt like laughing, another like crying hysterically. She wanted to throw herself in kara and maggies arm but at the same time she wanted to hide. She backed away slowly, avoiding their eyes.

Maggie stood and held out her hands. “Hey. Alex.” She said soothingly. “Its okay alex.” 

Alex turned her head away. She couldn’t seem to breathe from all the emotions warring in her and the room seemed to be spinning. 

Maggie took a small step forward. “Alex. Youre okay now alex.” She said softly.

Alex shook her head. “No.” she squeaked.

Maggie took another step forward. “Yes alex. Youre okay now. Hes dead. He can never hurt you anymore.”

Alex shook her head again and choked on a sob. 

Maggie came forward and rested her hands on alex arms. “Youre okay now alex. He is gone.”

Alex still shook her head and tried to back away from Maggie. But Maggie held on and drew alex forward into a hug. Alex resisted weakly but Maggie just held her tighter. She whispered reassuringly to alex and held her close as she rocked her slightly. “Its okay alex. Youre okay now. Youre okay. He is gone. Gone forever.”

Finally alex shuddered and clutched at Maggie. Sobs tore from her and her whole body shook. She leaned gratefully into kara when kara caught them and slowly lowered them down as alex legs gave out. 

They sat huddled together on the floor and sobbed and wept until they couldn’t anymore. For quite some time they just clung to each other, unable to move.

It wasn’t until alex noticed maggies bloody wrists and mangled left hand with its thumb held at an odd angle that alex snapped them out of their reverie. “Maggie!” alex grabbed for maggies wrists. “Youre hurt.” 

Maggie grabbed alex hands with her right and held them. “Its nothing.

“Its not nothing! Your wrists are still bleeding and what happened to your hand?” Alex looked urgently at Maggie, scanning her for other injuries. 

“Im okay alex. He didn’t do anything to me.” Maggie swallowed and looked away. “He…He wanted me to watch. But I couldn’t take seeing what he was doing to you…”

Alex face softened. She gently turned Maggie back towards her. “Its like you said, im okay.” She leaned closer and rested her forehead against maggies. “Im okay now. And so are you and and so is kara.” 

Maggie swallowed thickly and nodded. She brought a hand up to alex face and felt her eyes water. They smiled at each other then reached for karas hands. The three of them sat together, holding each other until jonn and the DEO arrived. 

Jonn took one look around and knew the horror that they had experienced. He made sure they were all safe and had maggies wrists tended and hand splinted. He smiled at Maggie fondly, protectively, lovingly. She put herself through incredible pain and may have lost a lot of skin and dislocated her thumb, but doing so saved them all. Then he took the body and any evidence the monster was ever there, back with him to the DEO and left them to rest. Questions and reports could wait until later. His girls always came first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many had asked for a sequel...so hopefully it was good??


	27. kara and maggie chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so just complete fluff that I had written a while ago, a conversation between kara and maggie shortly after alex/maggie start dating, because I feel like they would have had to have had one...

Maggie knew she wasnt imagining it. No, not when she saw how easily Kara smiled when she was with James or how readily she laughed when she was with winn. Or heck, even how overly friendly she was with the pizza delivery guy or the random people they see at the bar. 

Maggie glanced down at her drink, her hand tightened around the glass. Her girlfriends sister, the most important person to Alex, didn’t like her. Maggie swirled her beer around and sighed. 

She looked over at kara playing pool with james (Winn had been relegated to spectator for everyones safety). Maybe kara didn’t think that she was good enough for Alex. That shes just some dumb cop with too much baggage. Maggie quirked her mouth mirthlessly. She might have to agree with kara on that one. She did have a lot of baggage and she was nowhere near as smart or as talented, brave, dedicated, intelligent… as amazing as Alex. And Maggie agreed with kara that Alex deserved only the best. 

Maggie sipped her beer again. But who was kara to decide that Maggie wasn’t good enough for alex? She glanced over again at Kara. Another thought popped into Maggies head. Maybe…maybe it had nothing to do with Maggie. Maybe kara was simply jealous. This was the first time that kara really had to share Alex, the first time that alex had someone else in her life besides kara. 

Maggie understood that kara would not want to share Alex. She didn’t want to share alex and they had just started dating. But she knew how much alex loved kara and how much she needed to spend time with her sister. Which is why Maggie was there, nursing a beer and watching kara. She was trying to figure out what to say, to work up the courage to talk to kara. To figure out what the problem was and fix it so alex would never feel like she had to choose between Maggie and kara. Maggie wanted to be friends with kara too, because Maggie knew that the danvers sisters were a package deal. 

Suddenly Maggie looked up from her musings to find kara in front of her. 

“Is this seat available?” Kara asked. 

Maggie looked slightly startled a moment. She recovered quickly, pushed the chair out and said as calmly as she could “All yours.” 

Kara sat then studied Maggie with intense, piercing blue eyes. A silence settled between them. 

Maggie was always one for the direct approach so she just dove in. 

“You don’t like me, do you?” she asked Kara.

Kara pulled back slightly and her brows came together in a frown. “What? No, Maggie, of course I like you.”

“Then what is it? And don’t say its nothing. Because you definitely act like you don’t like me.” Maggie stared at kara and Kara met her gaze steadily, stonily even. Silence was her only response. “You think im not good enough for alex? Is that it? Im just some dumb city cop from the wrong side of the tracks?” 

Karas eyes widened slightly. 

“Or Is it just because im dating your sister?” Maggie asked trying not to be defensive.

Kara adjusted her glasses then leaned in closer to Maggie. “No.” she stated quietly, intensely. “Its because you already broke her heart once.” Kara leaned even closer to Maggie. “She turned her whole life upside down…for you. And you crushed her.” karas voice had lowered and dropped to near a whisper. Maggie clenched her beer. She opened her mouth to explain why but kara cut her off. 

“It doesn’t matter why. Only that you hurt her. Deeply. And that was before you started dating her.” If possible Kara leaned even closer to Maggie. “I see what a powerful effect you have on her. How happy you make her…but what happens if you break her heart again? Hm? How much worse will it be?” Kara lingered on the last question slightly before continuing. “I love my sister more than anyone, she is the most important person to me. And if you hurt her again, I swear…” Kara trailed off and let the rest of her sentence go unsaid. 

Maggie stared into karas intense eyes just a few inches from her own. “I…” Maggie licked her lips and tried again. normally Kara was the one who stuttered and had trouble stringing coherent words together. “I cant promise that I am never going to ever hurt alex…” Karas eyes flashed and Maggie continued quickly. “because I am human and will make mistakes. But I can promise you that alex is incredibly important to me and I…I never want to do anything to jeopardize her. Us. I don’t know what I would do without her in my life…” Maggie stated softly.

Karas expression softened somewhat. “I just want to protect my sister”

Maggie gave her a small smile. “I know. And im so glad that alex has a sister like you. But you don’t need to protect her from me.”

Kara studied Maggie a long moment before she gave a tiny nod. “I don’t know if I can trust you right now. But give it some time. Stick around, show that you love my sister, take care of her, and I will love you too,” Kara promised solemnly. 

Maggie stared a kara a moment, feeling a bit stunned. Then she smiled and nodded. “Deal,” she said and held her hand out to Kara. 

Kara looked down at maggies hand for a moment before laughing. “Deal,” kara repeated. They both smiled as they shook hands. There was a lightness in their postures, a brightness to their eyes that had not been there at the start of the night. 

Kara smiled one last time before she turned and returned to james and winn. Maggie smiled as well, swelled the last of her beer then left the bar. She was still smiling when she made it home because of the understanding she and kara had reached. It would take time, but Maggie was hopeful that she, alex and kara would all get along, would have movie nights, outings like minigolf or playing frisbee in the park, she and kara would have solo outings and bond over how much they both loved alex, and they would all be family. Because that’s what alex needed, and its what she deserved.


	28. star wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more complete fluff because star wars is happening!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> also, in case anyone wanted to chat more privately  
> https://docradtastic.tumblr.com/  
> also note, i am embarrassingly behind on the whole social media thing so hopefully i did it right? #under30butgrandmaatheart or maybe im just paraniod #TheMachineswatcheverythingandtheyWILLtakeover

Kara zoomed through the window and held up her hand triumphantly. “Ive got them!”

Alex glanced over at kara from the couch. “Got what?” 

Kara held out her hand and practically bounced on her toes she was so excited. “The Star wars tickets!” 

“Heck yes!” Maggie bounded over to kara to look at them. “I thought they were all sold out.”

Kara adjusted her glasses. “Well miss grant was a-“

“Ahh, say no more” Maggie gave a slight eye roll and smiled. “Wait. How many are coming?”

“Well…everybody wanted to go.” Kara twisted her lips suddenly a little uncertain. “I know we had talked about just the three of us going…”

Maggie rested a hand on karas forearm to stop her. “Its okay kara. But they are dressing up too, right?”

Kara brightened. “Oh yeah. Of course. I told them that was the only way there were going to get the tickets.” She smiled at Maggie deviously.

“Wait. We are dressing up for this?” alex finally stood and walked over. 

Maggie and kara turned to alex hesitantly. “Um…” 

Alex gazed coolly at her girlfriend and sister staring at her pleadingly with giant puppy dog eyes. “When did we ALL decide this?” 

Maggie pursed her lips and kara shifted uncomfortably. “Well…”

Alex tilted her head and came forward slowly with a scowl, still waiting for a response. 

Maggie glanced between alex and kara. The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees suddenly. 

Kara licked her lips and adjusted her glasses. “Well…um. Well see alex.”

Alex was now directly in front of kara. It was interesting to see the girl of steel, who was practically invincible, now shrinking in front of her big sister. Then Alex slowly reached out and plucked a ticket from karas numb grasp. “I have dibs on chewie,” she whispered. 

It took a moment for her words to register. When they did Maggie smiled in relief and kara let out a squeal. She picked up alex and spun her around once before setting her back down. “Oh man! This is going to be so epic!” 

Maggie tilted her head at alex. She wasn’t completely sure that alex ire was all for show but for now she let it go. “Who are you going to be, kara?”

Kara clapped her hands together then settled herself in a dignified pose. “Mmm. Yoda, I shall be,”in her best yoda voice. 

Alex snorted. “What about you Maggie?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Maggie frowned. “A decision like this cant be rushed, alex.” She leaned in close. “And maybe I want it to be a surprise…” 

Alex swallowed quickly then turned to kara. “What about everyone else? Are we coordinating to make sure there are no duplicates?” Process of elimination would make it easy to figure it out if Maggie didn’t want to tell her.

Kara frowned at alex, knowing what she was getting at. “Of course not. Let your inner geek fly.”

 

Alex sat at the kitchen counter starting in on the pizza that was just delivered as she waited for everyone else to arrive. Kara was in the bathroom putting on the last minute touches of make up. 

“Hurry up kara. Before it gets cold.”

“Okay. Okay.” Kara zoomed out and snatched up a piece. She had done a great job on her yoda costume including a brown robe, pointy ears and lots of green face paint. 

“So you still don’t know what Maggies coming as?” kara asked around a mouthful of pizza. 

“No.” alex groaned. “And its driving me nuts.” 

Just then there was a knock at the door and in walked winn as luke skywalker. 

“Winnnn” kara squeal. “You look great!”

“Thanks.” Winn said somewhat sheepishly. “It was this or C-3P0” 

Alex smiled, sensing his slight insecurity. “While you would have made a great 3PO, you are just as amazing as luke.” 

Winn reddened. “Thanks alex.” He eyed her up and down. She was wearing Chewbacca onsie pj’s complete with fuzzy feet and hood. 

Alex shrugged. “What? Its comfortable.” 

Winn smiled. “Its great. and kara! Wow. Love it, I do.” 

The next to arrive was james dressed as Darth Vader. So of course, he immediately got into a lightsaber dual with winn, much to kara and alex amusement. 

Then jonn showed up in the most epic costume; leia complete with fake braid buns and take no prisoners attitude. “Jonn!” kara squealed and ran over to hug him. Jonn stepped back only slightly overwhelmed by kara. 

“I figured youd just morph into a character. But this is amazing!” kara sputtered.

“Well,” Jonn drawled. “That seemed as though it would be cheating. And only carrie fisher can ever truly be princess leia.”

“Amen to that,” alex agreed. She looked at her phone as the others helped themselves to pizza. Nothing from Maggie yet. Just then she frowned as her phone zinged and she got a text from said maggie. 

“meet me in the hallway ;)” 

Alex frowned but got to her feet anyways. “I will be right back,” she called to kara. 

She opened the door and out in the hallway was Maggie. She stood confidently and with a swagger, hand resting on a lose gun belt over form fitting and very complimentary blue pants. She wore a white shirt with a few extra buttons opened revealing a white sports bra and a black vest. Her hair spilled down around her and her eyes held a mischievous gleam. 

Alex breath caught in her throat. “Wow.” She managed. Maggie sauntered closer to her as her brain sputtered and shifted, trying to function again. 

Maggie looked smugly up at her. “Does that mean you like it?”

Alex licked her lips. “Yes.” She breathed. Then she gave a little chuckle. “Actually, ive never found Han Solo more attractive than I do right now.” 

“hmm.” Maggie was now directly infront of alex, only inches away. “Do you think it would break the rules of star wars if han solo kissed chewie?” 

Alex shook her head. “No.” she said quickly. “I mean look at xena. We all know what ‘best friend’ meant.”

But the rest of her words were cut off as Maggie drew her in for a kiss. Alex melted and felt herself alight with fire at the same time. She drew Maggie in closer and ran her hands all over her. she loved the feel of maggies cute butt in those amazing pants. 

Maggie moaned into alex mouth as alex cupped and squeezed her butt. She slammed alex against the wall and also let her hands explore. She loved the soft feel of alex under the fluffiness of the wookie pjs. She loved that alex was comfortable enough to be herself and wear something that wasn’t ‘sexy’. But to Maggie they were the sexiest thing she could have asked for. Complete with convenient zipper in the front…

Alex grabbed Maggie and rolled, switching their position on the wall. She continued to kiss her desperately. Finally alex brought her hands to maggies face and swept back maggies hair. They stared breathlessly at each other for a moment. Alex smiled. “I love you…”

Maggies dimpled smile lit up the entire room. She winked. “I know.” 

Just then the door yanked open and kara popped her head out. “Oh man you guys are such dorks. But if you would wait to defile each other until after the movie…” 

Alex and Maggie laughed and broke apart. “Sure thing, sis. But only if we leave right now.” 

Kara rolled her eyes and began herding everyone out the door. They made it to the movie and if anyone thought it was weird that han solo and chewie were holding hands the whole time, alex and Maggie had no idea nor did they care.


	29. Alex is de-aged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess baby alex is a thing. Id read a few fics of this idea and had to give it a go!
> 
> Alex is de-aged

Jonn had gotten pretty good at blocking out the noisy thoughts of humans after living among them for so many years. But the jumbled and panicked thoughts radiating from alex at the moment cut through even his thickest barriers. 

Jonn frowned and let his walls drop so he could survey the emotions of everyone at the DEO. What he picked up on was the typical angst and joys of life but no indication of attack or anything that might be the cause of alex great distress.

Jonn frowned deeper and got up from his desk. His connection with alex was stronger than with anyone else so he was always more susceptible to her emotions. He could also distinguish her thoughts from further away and even in the middle of a crowd. Jonn quickened his steps and found himself outside alex lab. He hesitated at the door. He couldnt see alex through the glass, but he knew she was in there from the fear radiating off her. her thoughts seemed less formed and more disjointed and instinctual than normal.

Jonn stepped in cautiously. “Alex?” Jonn swiveled his head towards the corner at the sniffle and rustle he heard. He drew his gun. Maybe something had attacked alex. Jonn slowly side stepped to come around the island while still keeping his distance. 

Jonn blinked in surprise, something he didn’t think he could feel anymore. On the floor was a child. A girl child with short, auburn hair sitting in the middle of an ocean of clothes much too big for her.

Alex looked up as jonn came into view, saw his raised gun and gasped. She tried to run away but got tangled in clothes and fell face first. She caught herself, flipped onto her side and slid away using her elbow and feet to kick. She banged into the cupboard and looked around frantically as she realized that she was trapped. 

Jonn slowly lowered to a knee as he held out a hand soothingly and placed his gun down. “Hey. Shhhh. Its okay alex. Youre okay.”

Alex looked at him, glanced at the gun then back to jonns face. She didn’t say anything but jonn could still feel her heart beating out of her chest and her terrified confusion. 

“Your okay, alex. Its okay.” Jonn didn’t move any closer he just sat calmly in front of alex. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

Alex tried to scoot further back but couldn’t. she jerked her head no. 

“That’s alright alex. Do you know who I am?” again alex gave one quick shake of her head. Her heart rate was calming somewhat but her body was still tensed. Jonn gave a small smile. “My name is jonn. Im a friend.” 

Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously but gave a small nod. Jonn nodded in return. “Theres someone I want you to meet,” he told alex. Then he activated his comms while keeping a close eye on the tiny alex. “Kara, I need you now. in the lab.”

Karas voice came through almost immediately. “What is it? im kind of in the middle-“ 

“Now. Kara.” Jonn said calmly but firmly. 

Karas voice changed, now filled with concern. “Whats wrong. Is it alex?!” 

Jonn looked at alex and raised an eyebrow. He kept his voice level. He didn’t want to scare alex or kara. “Alex is okay, but she needs you. Now.”

Jonn had barely finished speaking when there was a blur outside the lab. The door yanked open and supergirl strode in. jonn stood slowly and held out his hands to calm kara. Alex watched all of it wide eyed. 

“There seems to have been an incident…” jonn started as kara walked around the island and alex came into view. Kara stood stunned for a moment staring at the little girl huddled against the cupboard. She glanced at jonn then back down. 

“Um. So…”

“Yes.”

“Can we reverse it?”

“Im not sure. We haven’t had a chance to look. I just got here.” 

“Does she…I mean is she…”

“I believe she is the equivalent of a four year old human child with the appropriate mental capacity. I do not believe she remembers. 

Alex face darkened. She finally stopped trying to shrink into the cupboard and looked angrily between kara and jonn. “I can hears you.” 

Jonn masked his smile by clearing his throat. Kara just gave her widest smile. “Hey alex,” she said sitting next to the indignant child. “My name is kara. Im your sister.” Alex furrowed her brow as she observed kara. 

“Sister?”

“Yes!” kara said trying to sound calm and trying to contain her excitement. She had never known alex when she was little. Now, not only could she know baby alex, but she got the chance to be the big sister for once. “Im your sister and I love you more than anything and its my job to protect you and always keep you safe.” Alex stared at kara with big eyes.  
kara slowly took alex hand. “So you don’t have to worry or be afraid because im here and im going to take care of you. Okay?”

alex slowly held karas hand tighter and tighter. “Kay,” she whispered again.

“Good,” kara said firmly. Then she glanced at alex and realized they had another problem. “Uh, jonn, maybe we could see if theres an extra small t-shirt and shorts lying around somewhere…”

Jonn blushed slightly. “Yes. Yes, of course. Let me check.” Kara gently brushed the hair out of alex face and wiped away the tear streaks. 

Alex breathing had returned to normal and her fear had subsided. Now it was replaced by curiosity. She looked around the lab, her eyes taking in everything. She turned to the woman, no sister, next to her.

Kara was slightly surprised when alex clambered into her lap. “Hey there,” kara cooed.

Alex sat so she was facing kara. She stared up at the older woman. She reached out and touched karas face. She mashed a tiny hand on either side of karas face. “Did you know in Spanish Cara means face?” kara stared at alex a moment. Then she burst into laughter and swept alex up into a big hug. She slung alex down into her lap then started tickling her.  
Alex giggled madly and flung her arms and legs widly, still hampered by the massive track jacket swallowing her.

Jonn returned and smiled warmly at the sight then cleared his throat. “I managed to dig up something I hope will work.”

Alex smiled up at him from karas lap. “Did you know Caras name means face?” then she giggled again conspiratorially and ducked her head into karas knee. 

Jonn smiled and raised an eyebrow as he handed the clothes to kara. “I think it best we inform Maggie of the… situation. Since we don’t know its permanence. And I may need you for other duties. 

Karas eyes widened a bit. She had forgotten about Maggie! Then she gave jonn a disapproving look. Her sister needed her and kara wasn’t going to leave when alex was most vulnerable. Before she could say as much alex squirmed in her lap. 

“Are those for me?”

Kara tickled alex neck before setting alex on her feet. “Yes. They are. Hopefully the will fit you better.” Alex giggled. 

Jonn nodded and turned, taking out his phone. He dialed detective sawyers number. Hed had it since before alex and Maggie were even officially a couple, just in case something happened to alex. Of course, he never could have imagined this would ever happen.

Maggie answered on the second ring sounding apprehensive. Of course alex had given her jonns number, just in case, but Maggie should never use it unless in an emergency.

“Yes director.”

“Hello detective sawyer.” Maggie let out a small breath. No need for first names. Good. So the news wasn’t life threatening.

“Hello sir,” Maggie responded impatiently.

“theres been an incident.”

“Is alex okay?!”

“Alex isn’t hurt. Shes okay.

“But”

“Well theres no good way to say this but...”

“Just tell me!”

“Shes been…de-aged.”

There was silence then, “De-aged. What does that even mean?”

“It means she is now a four year old child.”

“A what? And she doesn’t know…doesn’t remember…”

“That appears to be the case.”

“Okay. How do we fix it?”

“We are beginning to examine that question now.”

More silence, then papers shuffling. “Im on my way.” Her voice offered no room for argument. Jonn hung up and shook his head ruefully. Maggie reminded him so much of alex. They were perfect for each other. 

 

“Gotcha!” alex shrieked with happy excitement. Kara had managed to get alex into the t-shirt that came down past her knees and the shorts which were still painfully too big. Luckily the drawstring made them salvageable. Alex squirmed away from karas grasp and hurtled to the other side of the lab. She was surprisingly good at hid and seek, kara mused.

Kara dramatically crept around the island. “AAAalex,” she called. She lept out expecting to catch alex up in her arms, but there was no one there. kara tilted her head and genuinely looked around at a loss. How was alex this clever as a four year old that kara couldn’t see her. then kara remembered her xray vision and smiled.

“Oh my. Where did alex go?” kara sidelled closer to where alex had climbed like a tiny ninja to hide inside the top cupboard. “I have no idea where she could have gone.” Kara smiled at the muffled giggle she heard. “Shes just so good at hiding’ I don’t think I will ever find her.” more giggles then a roar of laughter as kara swung the cupboard open. Kara scooped alex up and started tickling her again as she set her back onto the ground.

Just then jonn stuck his head back in and alex took advantage of the moment to leap to her feet. “Ive informed Maggie and let winn know of the situation. Try not to touch anything. We don’t want to disturb any possible evidence or clues as to what happened.”

Kara nodded somewhat guiltily. “Of course, good thinking.” Then they both jumped as a fizzing sound got louder and smoke emanated from the corner. They looked over to find alex with a fascinated look on her face holding two vials and watching the spreading fog. 

Kara zoomed forward and snatched alex back before the mist could touch alex and blew it into the ventilator fan. “Alex!” she scolded and ran her hands over alex to make sure she was okay. 

Alex lip trembled at karas harsh tone.

Karas face softened. “Hey alex. I not mad at you. I was worried you might be hurt. Your not hurt, are you?” alex lip still stuck out but she shook her head. “Good.” Kara knelt down and took both alex hands in hers. “You musnt touch without asking. It is really dangerous and you could hurt yourself or someone else. You understand?”

Alex nodded begrudgingly. Then her eyes turned thoughtful. She tilted her head. “you can run really fast.” Karas eyes lit up as she laughed.

“You want to see what else I can do?” she asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

“Yes!” alex whispered back breathlessly. 

When Maggie found them, kara was laying on her back tossing alex higher and higher into the air. Alex cackled with delight, calling for kara to toss her higher. 

Maggie smiled and tilted her head at the sight. Why was she not surprised. 

“Hey kara.” 

Kara caught alex then sat up quickly. “Hey Maggie.” She said looking slightly guilty. Alex grasped karas shoulder suddenly shy. Kara put her arm around alex. “Its okay alex. This is Maggie. Shes your…special friend.” Kara said as Maggie settled on the floor in front of them.

Alex looked at Maggie then kara. She tilted her head. “Special friend?”

Kara reddened slightly. “Well…uhh…”

“Best friend. She meant best friend.” Maggie supplied quickly. Kara sighed with relief and gave Maggie a grateful look. Alex still had her head tilted. “Why is my best friend so old?” this time it was Maggie who reddened and struggled to find the words.”

“Alex!” kara scolded. "That is not a nice thing to say." Alex looked down and shuffled her feet back and forth.

“No it’s a good question alex.” Maggie leaned forward, her eyes warm and open looking at tiny alex. “Youre so smart. That’s one of the things I love about you.” Maggie shifted a little closer. “We are best friends because we get along so well and we have so much fun together.”

“We do?” alex asked in a small voice.

Maggie smiled broadly. “Yes. We do.” 

Alex smiled then stepped around kara, at first hesitantly, then determined. She stopped and put a small hand on either side of maggies face like she had with kara. She peered at Maggie for nearly a full minute as if trying to decide something.

“Youre pretty,” she said finally letting her hands drop.

Maggie laughed in surprise and relief. She leaned forward and made a scrunchy face. “Well I think youre pretty too.”

Alex giggled shyly then she grabbed maggies hand. “Want to play?” she asked excitedly. Maggie raised an eyebrow at alex then kara. “Oh? And what are we going to play?”

“Not hide n seek!” kara play shouted. “Alex is waaaaay too good.” Maggie snorted and got to her feet still holding alex hand. It did not surprise her that her brilliant, crafty, clever girlfriend was just as amazing at four years old. 

Winn knocked hesitantly on the door before he entered slowly. He stared dumbfounded at tiny alex who shrieked gleefully as she ran between kara and Maggie. She was a valiant knight off to rescue the kingdom from the evil swamp monster (kara) and the dastardly unicorn (Maggie). Alex weaved around kara then launched onto the island scrambling up onto the stool. She watched Maggies slow, pretend galloping approach trying to smother giggles. Then alex leapt to the counter to avoid maggies reaching hand. But she’d forgotten about kara who scooped alex up and set her on her hip as she turned towards winn. 

Alex gripped karas shoulders and eyed winn suspiciously. Winn was so disarmed by how adorable baby alex was that he couldn’t speak, he just stared.

“Hi winn,” kara said at last. “Alex this is winn. He’s your friend. He works with you. I mean me. Hes my friend too.

Alex sniffed judiciously then nodded.

Winn seemed to have recovered somewhat. “Hey kara, Maggie. Hi alex.” He walked closer and leaned awkwardly against the island. “Jonn wanted me to…run some tests. Gather some data…” Alex squirmed. She didn’t like the way winn said tests or data when looking at her. 

“Hey, its okay alex. Wins not going to hurt you. Right winn?” kara directed at the awkward man. He straightened up pushing off the island.

“Of course not. Just gonna check you out. Make sure everythings good under the hood.”

Alex stared flatly at winn who shuffled slightly. Maggie and kara tried to hide smiles. Even at four alex could be super intimidating. 

Kara moved and set alex on the island. Winn came forward. “Okay so im going to take a reading.” He held up a strong, shiny metal object and took a step forward but stopped when Alex shrank back. Then she set her face and reached for kara and maggies hand. Once they were standing on either side alex nodded at winn. 

This started the half hour of scans, readings, and data collection. Alex quickly lost her fear and it was replaced by boredom. Alex looked at winns scrunched face as he concentrated. “What are you doing?”

“Im making sure your healthy.”

“I know that. But what are you doing?”

Her voice was so insistent, so like her commanding normal self that winn responded automatically without thinking. 

“Im trying to analyze the source of the disturbance. Whether its intentional or accidental and indeed what type of source it even is.” 

Alex looked at winn thoughtfully. She tilted her head and opened her mouth. Kara and Maggie exchanged glances. A part of them fully expected four year old alex to start spouting out scientific concepts most people have never even heard of. Instead she leaned into kara and looked up at her with big brown eyes. “Im hungry.”

Kara gave a small snort and Maggie smiled. Maggie turned to winn. “Are we almost done here?” winn looked at them a bit distractedly.

“Oh yeah. Sure. Just let me get a bit of blood then we are good.” Winn approached with supplies and alex shrank back. 

Maggie stepped up and put a hand on his chest. “Whoa there geek squad. Are you a trained phlebotomist?”

Winn sputtered. “Well, no. but the person who mormally does this…” he gestured helplessly towards alex.

Maggie crossed her arms. “Uh huh. Well go and get another medical professional. Surely such a smart secret governmental operation would employ a full medical team.”

Winn gave a brisk nod then hurried out of the lab. Maggie returned to alex side. Kara gave her an impressed smile. Maggie just shrugged like no big deal. Alex looked uncertainly between them and at the supplies winn had left on the tray table next to her. Maggie noticed her apprehension and leaned in close. 

“Don’t worry sweetie. Its okay. 

“Will it hurt” alex asked with brown eyes big enough to melt both maggies and karas heart.

“Only a little bit and only for a second.” Maggie assured her.

Alex continued to frown so kara distracted her by scooping her up and slinging her onto her back and galloping around the lap.

Alex laughed and clutched onto kara her eyes sparkling. Theyd made several laps around the lab before the trained medical professional entered with winn.

Alex returned to her seat on the island and watched as the dark woman briskly set everything up.

“All right dear. Im going to take a little blood from your arm.” She told alex gently.

Alex eyes got wide but she nodded once then stuck out her arm. 

“It helps if you don’t look.” Kara offered. Maggie shot her a ‘how would you know’ look. Kara shrugged sheepishly. 

Alex shook her head. “No. better to watch. To know whats coming.” 

The woman smiled at her warmly. “Youre much braver than most of my patients.” She leaned in towards alex. “Even winn had to be bribed with a sucker.” Alex eyes widened in surprise then she giggled. The woman finished before alex even knew what was happening. Instead she put a wonder woman bandaid over some gauze and handed alex a sucker. “Were all done alex. You were a real champ. I wish everyone was as courageous as you.” 

Alex hung her head shyly and reached for the sucker. Maggie patted alex knee and kara squeezed her hand. They turned to winn.

“So what do you think happened?” Maggie asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” kara demanded.

I mean I don’t know…”

“Yet.” Maggie corrected. “you don’t know yet.”

“Er, right. once I figure out how…” he glanced at alex who had squirmed down and was wandering around the lab. “Then I can figure out how to reverse it.”

Maggie and kara glanced worriedly at each other. Neighter of them liked the idea of alex being de-aged any longer than she had to be. 

Just then a loud bang echoed across the lab. Maggie and winn ducked instinctively before looking around frantically to see what had happened. Their jaws dropped as they saw alex giggle. Shed dug her favorite space gun from the mound of her now giant clothes and fired it at the light in the ceiling (nailed it). kara zoomed forward and snatched the gun then plunked alex on the island to scold her.

“What did I say about touching things in the lab?!” kara demanded.

Alex pouted. “To not to…”

“that’s right.”

“But it wasn’t part of the lab. It was-“

“That’s not the point. You could have hurt someone or yourself. You could have hurt them really badly!”

Alex eyes widened and then she sniffled. Her lip trembled. “Im sorry.”

Kara relaxed and Maggie put her hands on alex knees. “We know you are sweetie. But we need you to ask before you touch things because we don’t want you or anyone else to get hurt, right?” Maggie looked into alex eyes and alex nodded slowly. 

“Right.” she agreed. 

“Good.” Maggie said giving alex knee a squeeze. 

“Maybe we should take her home.” Kara suggested. 

Maggie nodded “Im guessing your place has them most food and kid friendly movies.” 

Kara smiled and clapped her hand together excitedly. “Yes!”


	30. baby alex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because baby alex is so freakin adorable and im so excited to share this, and also because im not working right now and have lots of time, here is the next part
> 
> baby alex  
> fluff and nightmares

“Um…also, I took my bike today…” Maggie glanced towards alex. 

“Right.” Kara nodded without realizing what Maggie was getting at. Then her eyes widened. “Oh…Right. Airlift it is.”

Alex was overjoyed about the prospect of flying but she insisted kara take Maggie too. So the three of them swooped and giggled and dipped and shrieked and landed breathlessly in karas apartment. 

Maggies eyes shown just as much as alex as she turned to kara. “That was amazing! Why have we not done this before?!” she exclaimed happily. Kara beamed.  
Alex walked around karas apartment wide eyed. “Its so pretty,” she said.

Maggie did an exploratory search of karas kitchen then asked alex, lifting her onto the counter, “Do you want me to teach you how to make cookies?”

“Yes!” alex and kara shouted together in unison. Maggie laughed. Then she spent the next three hours showing the danver sisters how to properly prepare and bake four different kinds of cookies, including her abuelitas sacred recipe. By the time she was done there was flour everywhere and the kitchen was destroyed. They had eaten enough dough to feel slightly sick.

They decided to pop in a movie in the hopes that alex would nap and Maggie and kara could recover somewhat. Baby alex had so much energy!

Alex plopped onto the couch then demanded Maggie and kara come sit on either side of her. so they all watched frozen together. (kara sang all the words absently without realizing it) and alex snuggled into maggies lap with her legs stretched out onto kara. Maggie lightly brushed alex hair away from her face and rested her other hand on alex shoulder. Before the end of the movie all three of them were snoozing lightly. 

Maggie started awake as she felt alex stir under her hands. “Hey sweet pea.” Alex squirmed in maggies lap and stretched with a big yawn. Maggie smothered her own yawn. 

“Im hungry,” alex informed her. 

kara sat up and stretched as well. “Me too”. 

“I suppose we could start to make-“

“Oooh lets get pizza!” kara exclaimed. 

“Yes!” alex shouted.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Fine, pizza it is. But youre buying.” She informed kara playfully. Kara laughed and went to call for delivery. 

Alex grabbed maggies hand. “Lets play” she said eagerly.

Maggie squeezed alex hand. “Okay! What do you want to play?” 

Alex stopped and pursed her lips. She looked around karas apartment. She must have noticed the plethora of pillows and blankets. “a fort! Lets build a fort.”

Maggie smiled and felt alex enthusiasm become infectious. “yes! A pizza castle.”

“Yes!” alex squealed in delight and clapped her hands. She darted around and began grabbing pillows and blankets and Maggie went for the couch cushions.

By the time the pizza arrived their impressive pizza castle/blanket fort was completed. The delivery guy stared in awe of their masterpiece as kara paid. He delivered to karas apartment regularly and was used to seeing weird things but he was surprised to see kara with her sisters girlfriend but no alex. He was even more surprised to see a kid-thered never been any kids before. Though there was something familiar about her… 

Kara, Maggie and alex ate their pizza in their pizza castle and defended it against all the giant trolls/would be pizza theifs. But then alex realized that the trolls just wanted to be friends and had brought dessert pizza, so were therefore welcomed with open arms. 

After even kara was full, the three of them snuggled together on the floor among the pillows and blankets and restarted frozen. They managed to finish it this time but by the end alex kept yawning mightily. 

Maggie and kara exchanged a glance. “Time for bed, I think.” Maggie said. Alex stuck out her lip and pouted but followed kara to the bathroom to brush her teeth. While alex was busy kara looked at Maggie slightly lost. “Well we don’t have any kid pjs…”

Maggie nodded. 

“I don’t think theres any need for a bath…to bathe…tonight?”

Maggie nodded quickly in agreement. 

Alex returned and kara tossed her into bed then tucked her in among the pillows and fluffy comforter. Alex looked expectantly to Maggie and kara. “Tell me a story.” 

Maggie and kara glanced at each other then they crawled into bed next to alex. “Tell me a story about us.” Alex told kara.

Kara looked at alex slightly at a loss for a moment. Then she told alex about their home in midvale. About how they had adventures together and go swimming in the ocean and stare at the stars from the roof.

Kara talked until alex eyes grew heavy and closed and her breathing became steady. Maggie listened, also captivated by karas stories. She loved hearing more about alex, about how she grew up.

Finally kara stirred and snapped Maggie out of her reverie. “I suppose we should clean up.”

“its fine I can do it.”

“No, kara, let me help you.” Maggie insisted. So the two of them set about repairing the damage done in the kitchen from the cookie wars. But by unspoken agreement they left the pizza castle intact. 

They had just finished and Maggie wondered if she should stay or leave when the heard alex gasp. They both turned. Alex was curled up on her side with her fists clenched. As they approached Maggie and kara could see tear streaks on alex face.

Kara reacted first and went to wake alex up. Maggie sat on the edge of the bed, her face full of concern. 

“Hey alex.” Kara soothed gently. Alex jerked when kara touched her. she sat up abruptly and looked wildly from Maggie and kara sitting next to her in bed. 

“Youre okay alex. Youre okay.” Kara repeated. Alex stared at her a minute then her face crumpled and she put her face in her hands. 

“Hey,” kara said softly. She took alex hands away and Maggie rubbed slow circles on her back. “what happened? What did you dream?”

Alex shuddered and took a deep breath. “where is he?!” she asked kara anxiously, desperately. 

Kara squinted. “Who? Where is who?”

“Daddy! Where is he?” kara blanched and Maggie felt the bottom of her stomach drop away. “Where is he!?” alex repeated to kara becoming more agitated. Alex leaned forward and grabbed karas shoulders. She clung on for dear life. “Why havent you found him?! You have powers. Why haven’t you found him?” alex demanded. She pushed away against karas shoulders and started to cry.

Kara tried to soothe here but she scrambled away towards Maggie. Maggie took alex in her lap and held her against her chest. She brushed away alex hair from her forehead and gave her a kiss. She rocked slowly back and forth. “Your sister loves you very much. We found your daddy but he had to go away again. hes okay though and he loves you so much.”

“Then why isn’t he here!?” alex cried into maggies shoulder. Maggie rocked her slowly. She didn’t know what to say. She glanced at kara who had tears running down her own face.

“Sometimes we have to do things even if we don’t want to. Your daddy wants to be with you but he cant. He has something else he needs to do.”

“What?” alex asked wide eyed.

“I don’t know. But I know its very important for him not to be here by you.” Maggie held alex for quite sometime. Then kara and Maggie stayed with her until alex fell back asleep.  
They quietly went back to the couch. Kara squeezed maggies hand. “Thank you.”

Maggie gave her a small smile. “No problem.” They both looked back at alex tiny sleeping form. “Its so weird, isn’t it?” Maggie asked.

“Yes.” Kara agreed. 

“Shes so like her and yet so different.” Maggie observed.

“Yes! I never knew alex as a kid. I was never there for that. Is it weird a part of me is glad to have had this happen? So I could know her as a kid, so I could take care of her for once?”

Maggie smiled. “I think it makes perfect sense.” She tilted her head thoughtfully. “But it also makes me sad because now I can see just how much of herself she hides.” She looked over to kara. “She told me once that she felt responsible. Like weight of the world responsible. I cant remember the last time shes laughed like that. Or even just been so…open.” Maggie drifted into silence. 

Kara frowned. “Youre right. she usually hides so much. Always thinks she has to be perfect, infallible.”

“It makes me sad. Thinking about that lost innocence. Her childhood, her joy, taken away from her too soon.”

Kara nodded and looked away.

Maggie reached out for her hand. “Hey, its not your fault.” Kara sniffled still looking away.

“If I hadn’t-“ she started but Maggie cut her off.

“Its not your fault.”

“Yes it is.” Kara whispered. “If I hadn’t come, her father would still be here today.” She squeezed her eyes shut.

Maggie tightened her grip on karas hand. “first you cant know that. And second, it was not your fault. YOU did nothing to her father. You were a child yourself and alex loves you more than anyone.”

Kara looked desperately at Maggie. “But”

Maggie shook her head. “But nothing. All that matters is that alex loves you and you love her back. Always.” 

Kara took a shuddering breath and nodded gratefully. A ghost of a smile lit her lips. She marveled at maggies intensity, so like alex. 

They sat in comfortable silence on the couch for a while. Then they heard alex shift. She huffed and threw her arms down then tossed again. Maggie raised an eyebrow at kara and they both got to their feet. 

Alex sat bolt upright before they could reach her. she gasped out karas name. kara and Maggie were there in an instant. Alex clutched onto kara shaking. “You were gone and then I went to find you in a s-strange place b-but you said you d-didn’t know me…y-you said…you said strangers were your family and I t-tried to make you s-see but but you wouldn’t l-listen and-“

“Shh.” Kara scooped alex up and held you close. “You found me. You did. You saved me and brought me home and I love you and I could never forget who you are. Youre my sister. I love you.” 

Maggie watched kara and alex and felt her heart pinch. She loved alex so much and hated seeing her like this. A part of her was also sad that she would never experience that closeness that alex and kara shared with her own family. Maggie had always wanted a baby sister. She went and got something to drink to distract herself from her sad thoughts before she resettled on the couch. Kara joined her again shortly. 

“I guess a part of her remembers.”

Maggie huffed. “Too bad so much of it is stuff of nightmares.” Kara agreed silently. She sidled closer to Maggie and rested her head on maggies shoulder. Maggie looked at kara in surprise then relaxed and tilted her head to rest against karas. They both needed some comfort at the moment.

The sound of alex whimpering brought them to their feet again. they settled on either side of alex again and kara gently shook her shoulder. Alex sobbed and sat up. She turned to kara then searched for Maggie. 

She reached out a hand then dove into maggies embrace. “they…they had you tied up…fire…then…you shot…” alex got out between sobs. 

Maggie held alex and rocked her lowly. “Its okay alex. Im okay. We are all okay.” Maggie stroked alex hair and whispered soothing things to her until she calmed down.  
Maggie sat alex up a bit and looked into her big, dark eyes. “I love you alex. And im not going anywhere.” Alex stared then nodded and burrowed back into Maggie. Maggie blinked slightly surprised by the feeling of her own words. Which alex she was telling she loved? But then she supposed it didn’t matter. She loved baby alex just as much as her alex.

In the end Maggie gently laid alex back down and settled herself down next to her. kara did the same on the other side of alex. With the two of them there holding alex they managed to keep the nightmares at bay through the night.


	31. alex tells maggie she used to self harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, Im going to tap the brakes on baby alex for a sec (but there will be more soon, I mean she is so delightful how could there not be) because I wanted to address a prompt request. The holidays are on us. For many that can be a very lonely time. So if youre struggling remember youre not alone. 
> 
> Prompt: Alex telling Maggie that she used to self-harm when she was younger
> 
> warning: please DO NOT read if self harm/cutting is a trigger for you! Remember to take care of yourself

Maggie traced her finger along alex soft skin. They were sprawled out on the bed together. Alex rested her head against the pillows piled at the head of the bed where as Maggie lay on her side next to alex with her head propped on her elbow. Time seemed frozen as she intently inspected every inch of Alex body. 

Maggie slid her hand along alex side. She smiled deviously when alex giggled at her light touch. “Ticklish are we?”

“Pfft. No.” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Really? Then you wouldn’t mind if I…?” she moved to return her finger.

Alex grabbed for maggies hand. “No! okay, okay. So im ticklish.” Alex conceded. “But I swear, if you tell anyone…”

Maggie smiled. “Don’t worry. I wont let anyone know that the badass agent danvers, is ticklish.”

“That’s right you wont.” Alex grumbled with mock seriousness. 

Maggie smiled and let her fingers continue to trail down alex body. She stopped at a thin scar on alex right shin. “Whats this from?

Alex barely looked at it. “Oh. I cut myself shaving.”

Maggie snorted. “Really?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yes. And before you say anything, don’t.”

Maggie just smiled. “What. I wasn’t going to say anything. I mean just because-“

Alex smacked a pillow against maggies head. 

“Ouff. Alright. I give up.” Maggie grabbed the pillow so alex couldn’t use it as ammunition and traced her fingers over a scar on alex ankle. “What about this one?”

Alex glanced down. “Banged it on a rock while surfing.” She said absently. 

Maggie placed a soft kiss over it. She tried to read the look on Alex face but she gazed away from Maggie. Maggie hesitated a moment then her fingers found another scar on alex foot. “And this one?” 

“Dropped a knife while doing the dishes.” Alex didn’t look at Maggie. Her voice was light but somehow seemed empty.

Maggie frowned. She touched a scar on alex left foot. “And here?” her voice was firmer.

Alex remained quiet. 

“Hey.” Maggie said softly. “Its okay.”

“What?” alex turned to Maggie with a cheerfulness that didn’t match her eyes. 

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. But you don’t have to lie to me. You don’t have to pretend or try to protect me. Im not going to be scared off. Its okay.”

Alex stilled. She stared about two feet to the left of Maggie. 

Maggie shifted and slowly reached for alex hands. “Please.” She rubbed her thumb against alex hand gently. “Talk to me.”

Alex looked away and swallowed. She tried to draw away from Maggie but Maggie wouldn’t let her.

“Hey.” Maggie brought a hand to either side of alex face. “Hey.” She tucked the hair behind alex ears and gently stroked her cheeks. “Youre okay. Its okay. Just talk to me.” 

Alex sniffed and brought her hands to maggies and removed them from her face but she still held on to them. She gave a disdainful laugh. “Ive always been good at lying.”  
Maggies eyebrows nit together in confusion but she remained quiet. She sat next to alex and held her hands. 

Alex gave Maggie a wry look. “It got to a point where I didn’t even have to think anymore, the lies would just spring from my lips.” Alex looked down at her legs. “A surfing accident, stepping on glass at the beach, accidently dropping a knife, cutting myself shaving, banging my shin when running in the woods. So plausible, so believable. 

There was a long pause. “But that’s not what it was, was it?” 

Alex looked at Maggie and her eyes twisted. She shook her head. “No,” she whispered. 

Maggie squeezed alex hand and smiled softly. “Tell me.”

Alex squeezed her eyes shut. “It started after my dad…after he died.” Alex opened her eyes. “I mean I suppose he didn’t really die he was just with Cadmus which is even worse and-“

Maggie rested her hands over alex to still her ramblings. “Then what.” 

Alex drew in a deep breath and let it out. “I…well…I didn’t handle it well.”

“You were a kid. How were you supposed to handle it?”

“I just. I had all these feelings. I couldn’t talk with anyone. I couldn’t talk to my mother. I had to be the perfect daughter; take care of Kara, do well in school…the whole while I was dying inside. And no one knew. 

Alex swallowed and her eyes unfocused. she didn’t want to remember, but she couldn’t stop herself.

 

Kara ran after her. “Alex! wait” 

Alex ignored her and grabbed her surf board and dove into the water. ‘God. Why was she there? Did she have to follow everywhere?’ Alex swam further out, crashing through the waves. ‘Couldn’t she just get some freakin peace and quiet for just one second?!’ 

Alex swam out until she couldn’t hear kara anymore, until she panted from the exertion. Then she turned and sat on her board and waited for the perfect wave. This was something she was good at, something she didn’t have to think about. She could just be. She didn’t have to worry about the whispers in the hallway at school. She wasn’t the girl with the dead father or the one with the freak adopted sister. She didn’t have to listen to her mother nag her be the perfect student; that B+ is not good enough for college. Ride her to be a perfect sister; you need to be nicer, to be more patient, more understanding because kara is new and doesn’t understand earth. 

Alex paddled forward furiously and caught a massive wave. She jumped to her feet and sailed. A part of her felt free as she cut through the water. She felt like she could fly. Just fly away and leave it all behind even if just for a moment. She turned back sharply on her board and immediately tipped forward as the front end of her board snagged. 

Alex washed up onto the beach coughing and sputtering. 

“Alex! are you okay?” kara was there in an instant.

Alex jerked back from karas outstretched hands. “God. What are you doing here?! Just leave me alone.” 

Kara drew back as if alex slapped her. 

Alex grit her teeth and ignored the sharp regret she felt at her harsh words. She didn’t want to hurt kara but she couldn’t stand having her there. She didn’t want to hurt kara, but a part of her couldn’t stop from lashing out. She just hurt so much. Instead Alex rolled to her feet and ran for the water once again. 

Alex didn’t know how long she was out there, but she didn’t care. Eventually the weather started to change and the waves rolling in were only getting bigger. Alex struggled a bit to return to her starting spot. But alex didn’t care. 

She made several more runs and waited once more for the next wave. By this time her arms and legs ached and her brain felt numb. But alex didn’t care. The current was stronger than usual and alex had drifted dangerously close to the rocks hidden just below the surface near the shore. But alex didn’t care. 

She saw her wave and took it. she lifted herself with some difficulty to her feet and raced towards the beach. She slashed and surged forwards throwing herself faster and faster. She saw the rock at the last second and tried to swerve but her lethargic muscles refused to cooperate. 

Alex threw herself off her board to avoid it and crashed into the water. She spun as the water tossed her about and frantic bubbles escaped her mouth and nose. For a blindingly long time alex simply rolled and twisted caught in the oceans powerful surg. She didn’t try to swin, she didn’t even know which way was up. She let the ocean drag her along at its will. Just like her life was draggin her along and she was powerless to stop it. 

Suddenly hands plunged in and plucked alex out of the water. The next thing alex knew she was on the beach hacking and coughing up a lungful of water. She looked up and saw kara staring at her, her face pale and eyes wide. She was also dripping wet.

“Are you…you okay?” kara asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah…I think so. I” alex snapped her head up. “Wait. Did you use your powers?!”

Kara chewed her lip. 

“No! you cant.” 

“But…” 

“I was fine kara. You cant. If you use your powers then I get in trouble!”

“But you-“ 

Kara cut off as alex rushed to her feet. She watched alex stumble slightly then grab her board and run unsteadily towards home. Kara dug her hands into the sand and brought her knees to her chest. “But you were drowning.” She whispered.

Alex stood under the hot water and let it beat down on her. She took a ragged breath in and rested her forehead against the cool shower wall. She let out a breath. She wasn’t sure what happened earlier but she knew she didn’t want to think about it. 

She shifted and accidently knocked the razor off the shelf. Alex hissed as it nicked her leg and rattled onto the tub floor. She bent to pick it up then stopped and stared at the small trickle of blood. She stared at it captivated. 

Not letting herself think, alex picked up the razor and pressed it harder against her leg. She hissed soflty but kept cutting into her own flesh. It hurt. But a part of her relished the pain, a part of her wanted it, invited it. She clenched her teeth against the pain as she cut deeper. She watched the vibrant red blood run down her leg. It splashed down and mingled with the water before swirling down the drain. 

Alex snapped her head up. The knock on the door continued. “Alex? whats going on in there? kara needs to use the bathroom too you know.”

Alex sighed. “Okay.” Her shoulders sagged and she returned her forehead to the shower wall. 

Later at dinner alex pushed her food around. 

“Whats wrong alex? don’t you like it?’

“its fine mom. Im just super tired. I think I will go to bed. 

“Its impolite not to” Eliza started, but alex was gone. Kara stared after alex and chewed her lip nervously. 

Two nights later alex alex barely touched her food again. But it was fine. Alex had a huge lunch that was all. And the night after that she didn’t eat because theyd had cake and ice cream at school. Two nights later it was because she just didn’t feel good. 

Each lie was so easy to tell and they were believed so effortlessly. But each lie was like poisen. They hallowed her out and drug alex down further and further into darkness. She was drowning and no one noticed. How could they not know?!

Alex wore the mask that everything was fine and she was very good at putting up that façade. She answered all questions easily with lies, she rebuffed any potential suspicions. Yet all the while she screamed inside. How could they not see? How could they not know the crushing agony she was in?! Didn’t they care enough to see through her pretty words and recognize the tortured suffering behind her eyes. All she desperately wanted was someone to SEE her. 

Alex cut her ankle with the razor blade. She pressed slowly and deliberately. She watched intently as the crimson blood spilled out. She let the pain wash over her and fill her. She loved it. And she hated it. She watched the blood increase and start to stream out of her. She felt like some of the horrible things she was feeling, the poisen that filled her, was leaving in that wash of blood. She clenched her teeth and dug harder. She wanted the pain. It felt like her soul was being shredded by a cheese grater and this was simply the physical manifestation of that. Everything was hurting so bad on the inside, she needed to hurt on the outside too. 

A part of alex felt better while she watched herself bleed. But it always seemed worse after. Plus now she felt shame as well. She was ashamed that she was hurting herself and that she just didn’t care, that she wasn’t stronger, wasn’t better.

Alex knew to hide what she was doing. She tried not to let herself think about it too much; she couldn’t handle the guilt on top of everything else. Not that anyone really asked about the strange cuts appearing. But if they did, alex lies popped forth without thought. She also vaired where she cut without really planning on it. That way it would be easier to explain it. 

Alex sat on the side of the tub and watched her blood drip down her leg. Her head snapped towards the door when kara barged in. She had her glasses off and while she was very clearly upset and afraid, she held her ground against alex indignant shout. 

“kara! What the hell are you doing? Get out!”

Kara clenched her fists and shifted her weight. “No.” 

“Kara. Get. Out.” Alex hissed. 

Kara shook her head. “No. Not unitl you stop.”

“Kara” alex warned.

Kara shook her head wrung her hands together. “No.”

Alex shot to her feet, furious. Kara shifted back but refused to flee. Alex put a hand against the wall to steady herself and quickly sat back down as the room swayed. 

“No. not until you stop,” kara whispered.

“Why? Why do you care?” alex spat. 

“Because…youre…youre the only family I have left.”

Alex felt her face crumple. “What if I don’t know how to stop? What if I don’t know how to get rid of these awful things im feeling? What if… I cant stop?”

Kara took a small step forward. “Right now you feel…overwhelmed. Like your drowning in a storm, unable to stay above water? Yes?”

“More like a fire storm that is ravaging me from the inside out.” Alex voice was hallow. 

Kara flinched then nodded. “Then you need to figure out a way to let those emotions out. You cant just immerse yourself in them until they infuse every part of you, until they are all you are. You need to bleed them off without actually bleeding.” 

Alex looked away from kara and didn’t respond. 

Kara took a hesitant step forward. “Its okay to let it out. Its okay to let go.” She sat on the tub ledge on the other end of alex. 

“What if I cant? What if I don’t know how?” Alex looked at kara with such naked pain that she felt her own heart catch in sadness. Kara shifted and slowly took alex hand and gently pulled away the razor. Then she slipped her warm hand between alex cold one. 

“I know its scary. But its going to be okay.”

Alex voice caught. “What if once I start I wont be able to stop?”

Kara squeezed alex hand firmly. “Its going to be okay.” 

 

And somehow, months later, alex realized that kara had been right. 

“Promise me…no promise yourself. That you wont hurt yourself anymore! That you will find another way.” Kara had implored. So even though there were times where alex sat razor in hand, debating, desperately wanting to, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She couldn’t break the covenant shed made with herself. 

Alex eventually got rid of her razor blade and all razors actually. Thankfully it was winter and she always wore jeans anyways so no one noticed that she didn’t shave for three months. 

Instead, alex went to the tree house her dad had made her years before. It was in the woods and away from anyone else. She would rage and scream and allow herself to feel all the things society and her mother made her feel like she had to hide. She ranted against her father about how pissed she was that hed left her. He left her! She broke twigs and sticks and wished it was the neck of the person responsible for taking away her father. She cried and sobbed bitterly, so long and so hard she feared she might never stop.  
She allowed her self to feel and express all the ‘forbidden’ feelings, the ugly things that people don’t want to admit they feel. She allowed herself to feel all the horrifying, scary, heart breaking things. It felt like she wrung out her very soul. But doing so actually helped. She would also write letters and stories and poetry. She drew pictures of what she was feeling. She exercised, not to cause pain but to act as a medium for catharsis. 

She also allowed herself to be happy. Yes, tragic things had happened and most the time she still felt awful. But, it was okay to feel happy too. It was okay to forget every once in a while. 

After some of the more caustic and all-consuming emotions had dissipated, alex let kara come with her to the tree house. She slowly realized that it was okay to let kara in. It was okay to let kara see the real her; she didn’t have to lie or pretend. That was when they first really bonded and part of the reason they were so close now. 

 

Alex had barely looked at Maggie the whole time she was recounting her story. She sniffed and waited apprehensively for maggies reaction. 

Maggie just stared at alex a moment in profound silence. Then she squeezed alex hand. “Hey. I am so proud of you.”

Alex looked at Maggie sharply. 

Maggie gave her a soft, dimpled smile. “I am. I am so proud of you. For telling me. For trusting me enough to tell me. For being so strong and amazing.”

Alex gave a short, self-deprecating laugh. “I don’t think so. That story shows im definitely not amazing.” 

Maggie caught alex eye. “I disagree.” She said seriously. She moved to kiss the scar on alex shin. “It shows how strong you are.” She kissed the scar on alex ankle. “You were at the brink.” She kissed the scar on alex foot. “But you pulled yourself back.” She kissed the scar on alex other foot. “you not only survived, but thrived.” She kissed another scar on alex calf. “And now you save others for a living.” 

Maggie rested herself over alex scarred legs and feet. “You always have been and always will be amazing.” 

Alex looked away, crying. 

Maggie clambered up next to alex and held her. “I love you alex. ALL of you.” Alex nodded and shuddered. “Its okay. Im not going anywhere.” Maggie said as she stroked alex hair gently. Alex clutched at Maggie and allowed herself to sob for a long time.

When alex breathing finally returned to normal Maggie planted a kiss on her forehead. “you are so amazing. To save yourself like that. You are your own hero.”

Alex mouth twisted. “I think kara gets some credit too.”

Maggie brushed back alex hair. “Maybe. But you were the one who did all the hard work. You were the one who had to heal. Who had to figure out a way to heal…”

Alex smiled at Maggie. “Well when you put it like that…” she hugged Maggie closer. “You know what they say, ‘the most efficient way to be rescued, is to do it yourself.’”

Maggie smiled and rested her forehead against alex. “Yeah,” she agreed. She held onto alex and hoped that she would never have to let go. “Yeah.”


	32. baby alex shenanigans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to our regularly scheduled Baby Alex shenanigans!! Its so fluffy, but still keepin it real
> 
>  
> 
> in the park, jonn, eliza

Maggie woke the next morning as light streamed through the window. For a moment she was confused as to where she was. Then she looked down at baby alex snuggled into her side and kara snoring softly next to her, one arm draped over alex onto maggies hip.

Maggie smiled and kissed alex on the forehead. Alex stirred. “hey sweet pea.” Alex blinked at her sleepily. “Do you want pancakes?” Maggie whispered.

Alex came fully awake in an instant. “Yes!”

“Did I hear pancakes?” kara chirped hopefully, eyes still closed.

Maggie laughed. “Yes you did.” She extracted herself from the bed somewhat regretfully and wandered over to the kitchen. Alex bounded after her. 

“I want to learn how to make pancakes.”

Maggie laughed and scooped her up onto her hip and went to the pantry. “Okay but its pretty tough. Are you sure youre ready?”

Alex pffted and rolled her eyes. “You teach me!”

Maggie smiled. “you got it sweet pea.”

Kara joined them and watched just as happily as alex. She was also then one who insisted that the pancakes all be chocolate chip pancakes. 

“Of course you have to have chocolate chips. That’s the only way to eat them.” Kara explained indignantly. Maggie rolled her eyes but smiled as kara and alex drowned the batter in sweet morsels.

After the most delicious pancakes kara had ever tasted, they decided to go to the park since it was a Saturday and neither Maggie nor kara had to work. They took a blanket and kickball and kara flew them to the neighborhood park. It was a warm, clear day and the park was full of dogs, kids, people playing frisbee and reading in the sun.

As soon as alex feet landed she dashed off with a quick shout of race you! That morphed into piggy back rides then kickball. Even four year old alex aim was impeccable.  
Everything was going swimmingly until alex got distracted by a friendly golden retriever. She reached out slowly and let the outgoing dog smell her hand before gently petting behind its ears. The dog was almost as big as alex but she wasn’t afraid. She giggled happily as the dog enthusiastically licked her face. Alex put her arms around it in a furry hug.

Suddenly the dogs owner appeared and yanked the dog away. Kara and Maggie had observed the interaction carefully and now quickly approached. Before they could say anything the owner spat at them. Maggie immediately grabbed alex and shoved the girl behind herself to protect the tiny child. Kara meanwhile was shocked, then furious. She stiffened, then her chest puffed up and she seemed to swell. 

“You…deviants…shouldn’t be here!” the owner continued hatefully.

Kara took a step forward and clenched her fists. Shed never been so angry so quickly before.

“Kara!” Maggie said sharply. Kara halted but didn’t take her eyes off the dogs owner. Her entire body was stiff, tensed like a coiled spring. “Kara,” Maggie said softly. She kept a hand on alex pressed against the back of her leg. The other reached out and gently gripped karas shoulder.

Kara resisted maggies attempts to turn her but then slowly kara relented. The tension left. 

Then the unfortunate dogs owner spoke again. “that’s right. get out of here. You don’t belong here you-

Kara whirled so fast and with a growl grabbed for shirt collar of the horrible person in front of her.

“kara no!” Maggie shouted. She quickly placed a hand on karas shoulder and one on the side of karas face. Maggie turned kara towards her. She leaned forward and held karas eyes. Then she placed a suggestive hand on karas butt and said calmly. “come on love. Lets get out of here.” She winked and kara gave a ghost of a smile. 

Maggie nodded then turned quickly back to alex. Alex looked between all the adults with wide, terrified eyes. her lip trembled. Maggie scooped her up and held her close as she started to cry, distressed at seeing Maggie so alarmed and kara so angry. 

“Hey sweet pea. Youre okay. Its okay. Karas okay. She was just a little upset but its okay.”

Kara blew out a deep breath. Then three more and hurried back over to Maggie and alex. She looked worriedly at alex. “Shes not hurt,” Maggie answered her unspoken question. “Just a little bit scared.” Kara nodded grimly. They gathered their ball and blanket then walked out of the park. 

 

They walked back towards karas apartment, who was still too upset to fly. Alex still sniffed occasionally and kara was uncharacteristically silent. “lets get ice-cream,” Maggie suggested. Kara and alex looked at her still troubled and didn’t answer. “we are getting ice cream” Maggie informed them. she kissed alex forehead who she still carried on her hip then led kara into the ice cream shop.

The double chocolate heath sea salt caramel dark chocolate covered almond hot fudge sundae helped lift everyones spirits. They sat at a table outside in the warm shade and enjoyed their treat. 

After ten minutes of silence kara finally looked at Maggie. “I had no idea people could be…that cruel….”

Maggie snorted. 

“no seriously.” Is that…does that sort of thing happen…frequently?”

Maggie sighed and swirled her spoon around. “Youd be surprised.” 

Kara reached out for maggies hand and squeezed “Im so sorry Maggie. I had no idea. I mean I knew some weren’t okay with it but I never thought…but I guess I should have. I mean, maybe I just didn’t want to let myself know, because it didn’t affect me so I didn’t have to care…because if I did then Id have to do something about it, but what?....how do you stop hate…”

Maggie shrugged as kara trailed off. “Hearing about things like that and experiencing it are two very different things.” Maggie acknowledged. Kara nodded thoughtfully. 

They lapsed back into silence, nibbling at their ice cream. Maggie glanced at kara then alex. She took another mouthful then sighed and looked at kara again.

“I know a girl whose family disowned her. literally threw her out of the house when she was only 14. Refused to speak to her because they found out she was gay.” Kara stared wide eyed, horrified. “Because she was outed to them... on valentines day.” Maggie held karas eye meaningfully then glanced back down at her icecream. 

Kara tilted her head in question then things seemed to shift into place and it clicked. She stiffened. “Oh Maggie. Its you isn’t it?”

Maggie gave a small shrug.

“that’s awful! How could…I mean…I don’t understand” kara took a deep breath. “Im so sorry.” Kara took maggies hand and stared intently. “Im so sorry that that happened to you. That is horrible…” Maggie gave karas hand a small squeeze and looked determinedly at the pavement. 

Kara cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “i…uh…I also want to say sorry. About what I said to you…about valentines day. I didn’t know and it was insensitive thing to say and I should have tried to understand instead of just telling you-“

Maggie cut her off softly. “Its okay kara. You were just trying to protect alex.”

“shes my sister and I love her,” kara said simply.

“I know.”

“but still. After what happened, you had…have every right to hate valentines day.”

Maggie gave a small smile. “Lets just say we were both right. and both wrong.” 

Kara nodded then added hesitantly. “I hope that even if you don’t want to talk about…past things, you’ll tell alex so she can understand. So she knows why, knows its not her…”  
Maggie nodded.

“Because shes crazy about you Maggie. ALL of you.”

Maggie held karas warm, earnest gaze then cleared her throat and shifted in her chair. She looked at baby alex who was covered in chocolate. She snorted. “Im pretty crazy about her too.” She took a napkin and wiped alex face while pretending to eat alex neck as alex laughed heartily and kara watched them, her face glowing. 

“Also,” Maggie said glancing slyly at kara. “Sorry about grabbing your butt back there. I should have gotten consent first but I just really wanted to piss them off…”

Kara laughed. “Its fine. I think it worked too.” 

 

They finished their icecream and kara was finally calm enough to fly again but the weather was so nice they decided to walk the short ways back to karas apartment. Kara and Maggie walked with alex in the middle. They each held one of her hands and would swing her forwards as they walked.

They breezed into the building laughing and smiling, the unpleasant encounter at least temporarily forgotten. It wasn’t until they were in the elevator, heading up when that changed. 

As soon as the doors shut and alex saw their reflective surface, saw she was trapped, that her entire body tensed, froze. She pressed her back against the posterior wall of the elevator. Her breath came in ragged pants and she looked around frantically with her eyes.

Kara was instantly on alert for an unseen enemy. Maggie tried to reach out to comfort alex, to let her know she was okay, but alex shied away.

Just then the elevator door opened with a ding on their floor. Alex remained frozen, her heart raced wildly and her eyes flicked side to side but she couldn’t move. 

Kara remained by the door holding it open, she knew to give alex space. Maggie didn’t touch alex but knelt next to her and spoke softly. “alex, its okay. your okay. It time to get out now.” alex didn’t respond she just continued to draw in short, panicked breaths. Maggie very slowly and gently took one of alex hands and eased her forward. Alex remained stiff then slowly allowed Maggie to guide her out.

Alex breath came too quickly and she refused to look at kara or Maggie. Her eyes unfocused. She felt like she was falling underwater, being sucked further and further down away from the light. 

Maggie slowly knelt in front of alex. She moved her head until she caught alex gaze. Her eyes slowly focused on maggies as if waking up from a dream. Maggie spoke soothingly to her, telling her she was safe, no one could hurt her.

Alex slowly became more aware of her surroundings. She looked to find kara staring at her with concern. Maggie slowly reached out and held alex by the shoulders.  
“hey alex, how are you doing?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded but didn’t answer. Maggie nodded as well. “I want you to take a deep breath. Feel the floor under your feet. Feel my hands on your shoulders. See me and kara. Listen to my voice.”

Alex blinked then seemed to come back fully to herself. She seemed uncomfortable about all the attention, almost as if she couldn’t remember what had just happened or why they were staring at her so intently. 

She looked between Maggie and kara then shifted awkwardly. Maggie got to her feet and shared a concerned look with kara. “Lets go inside,” Maggie suggested. 

 

They went inside and Maggie and kara still watched alex with concern. She seemed to be back to normal, playing inside their pizza castle. 

Maggie looked to kara with a sad smile. “I guess she remembers. On some level. Rick, the tank.”

Kara nodded and grit her jaw so hard her teeth ached. 

Maggie reached out and squeezed karas hand. “Hey. We cant necessarily do anything about it right now. but later, once alex is herself again, we will talk with her about what happened. Really talk. Help her to face what happened, to heal.” Kara gave a small smile and relaxed slightly. 

Maggie observed alex a moment. Then quirked her mouth. “So, we still have no news.”

“Yep.”

“Has anyone talked to Eliza?”

“Yeah…” After a moment karas eyes widened. “Oh. I don’t know.” Kara brought a hand up and smacked her forehead. “Oh my goodness. Eliza!” she looked at Maggie sheepishly. “I suppose I should let her know.”

Maggie nodded with relief. “Especially since we don’t know for how long…” They both glanced over at the tiny alex playing in the living room. 

Maggie watched with a somewhat amused expression as kara pace nervously and awkwardly explained the situation to eliza over the phone. She hung up and blew out a deep breath. 

“Whew. Okay, well im off to go and get eliza. I will be back soon.”

Alex ears perked up at this. “What? You leaving?” she looked at kara with big eyes.

Kara went and knelt infront of the small child. “I have to go but I am going to be right back.”

Alex tiny brown eyes surveyed kara up and down like she was trying to assess whether kara spoke the truth. “You promise?” 

Kara smiled and knelt infront of her tiny sister. “Of course.” She held the small girl by the shoulders and stared into her soft eyes. “I promise.” 

Alex buried her head in kara for a moment. Then pointed a finger in her face. “Come back quick.” She instructed. 

Kara laughed. “I will do my best.” With that she flew out the window. 

Maggie and alex watched kara go then Maggie turned and held out her hand to alex. The little girl grabbed it without hesitating. “Do you want to learn how to make home made pizza?”

Alex eyes flashed. “Yes!”

The pair set off making delicious pizza for lunch and then alex demanded piggyback rides which morphed into hide and seek again. kara was right, alex was way too good at that game. 

Finally Maggie collapsed exhausted onto the couch. alex bounded after her and planted herself in maggies lap. She looked up in consternation. “Whats wrong?”

Maggie smiled. “Nothings wrong sweet pea. Im just a little tired. how about we sit for a little bit. We can watch a movie.”

Alex lit up at the word movie. “Okay.” 

Maggie put on MATILDA, she remembered alex mentioning that movie. She pressed play and hoped baby alex would enjoy it. 

After a while Maggie shifted so she could lay down on the couch and moved the sleeping alex so she lay on maggies chest. Maggie stared down into alex adorable face and watched her tiny ribs lift and fall with her rhythmic breathing. She reached out and lightly brushed back alex soft hair. She played with alex hair and felt such a calm peace.  
Maggies body relaxed and her own breathing slowed. In her dream she could still feel the weight of alex resting on her. But instead of baby alex, it was HER alex. And she smiled down at Maggie with an adoring, joyous expression. “I love you. So much.” She whispered. But then suddenly she was gone, ripped away by an unseen force and Maggie tried as hard as she could, but she couldn’t reach alex. She couldn’t. 

Maggie woke with a gasp and found tears cooling her face. She bit her lip and stared down at the still sleeping child on her. Maggie tried to blink away further tears.  
She was interrupted from further thought by a knock on the door. Maggie cleared her throat and quickly wiped away the tears. She shifted alex slowly to the side then got up. She grabbed her gun and cautiously peered out the peep hole. Then she breathed a sigh of relief and let jonn inside. 

“Do you have any news?” Maggie asked hopefully.

“Nothing yet.” Jonn shook his head solemly. “I just wanted to check and see how you were all getting along.”

Maggie gave him a sad smile, her dream still lingering. “Its…strange for sure.”

Jonn gave Maggie a sympathetic look. For him and kara it was one thing, but for Maggie, to have her romantic partner now a child, would be something completely different.

Maggie looked to alex still asleep on the couch. “She even smells like alex. But yet, so… not.” Maggies eyes unfocused. “I wonder if that’s what our babies would…” Maggie trailed off then seemed to realize she had said that last bit out loud. “I mean, alex. Alex kids.” She cleared her throat quickly. “Not that-”

Jonn placed a gentle hand on Maggie shoulder to stop her. “Its okay maggie. I understand.” He said softly. Maggie looked at him, surprised and touched. She cleared her throat again. 

But then a tiny head popped up on the couch. “Dad!” alex exclaimed. But then she stopped and tilted her head in confusion. Her face clouded. “But not dad.” 

This time it was jonn who cleared his throat. He practically glowed happiness. “That’s right alex. I am not your father. But I love you like a daughter.”

Alex seemed to consider this for a moment then she ducked her head shyly. “Its okay. To have more than one… dad.” 

Jonn smiled even wider. He blinked quickly. “I think youre right alex.” 

Alex smiled then bounced up and down on the couch. “Lets play!” 

When kara returned a short time later with eliza, they found the three of them taking turns walking the plank. Aka, jumping off the back of the couch into a sea of pillows while talking like pirates. 

Kara laughed in disbelief at the sight of the intimidating, severe DEO commander looking completely ridiculous while attempting to impersonate a one legged pirate with adorable alex and she immediately wanted to play as well. Eliza, on the other hand, took a step forward, speechless. Kara had told her what had happened but it hadn’t prepared her for it. She stared at alex. 

Suddenly alex looked up. “MOM!” she shouted and ran over to eliza. 

Eliza took a second to react but then bent so she could pick alex up. Alex clutched onto eliza and started crying. Her tiny body shook and she buried her face in elizas neck. 

“Shhh. Its okay alex.” Eliza soothed. She rubbed alex back and slowly walked to the couch then sat. “Its okay.” Finally alex crying slowed. Eliza sat alex forward and wiped away her tears. “Whats wrong honey?

“I don’t know.” Alex said tearfully. Her lip trembled and her tiny fists clenched together. “Something is wrong but I don’t know. I don’t know!” she broke down again. 

Eliza hugged alex tight and rubbed her back. “Its okay alex. Its okay. You don’t need to have the answer. Its okay not to know.” Elizas own throat tightened. She took in the girl in her arms, her daughter and squeezed her eyes shut. She had forgotten what alex had been like as a child. How sweet and earnest and eager. She had forgotten how small and fragile she was. She had placed the weight and responsibility of adulthood on her own daughter when she had still been a child. Eliza let out her own shuddered breath. She clenched her teeth as the magnitude of what alex had suffered because of it, hit her. she gasped and promised herself that she would work to tell her grown daughter the same thing she was saying right now. Because baby alex was still in there and still needed to be nurtured and made to feel safe and grown alex needed to know that she didn’t need to be perfect. 

Eliza sniffed and wiped away alex tears once again. She would do better. But right now she needed to start by doing everything she could to return alex to her normal state. She looked to kara and then to jonn. A part of her wanted to scold kara. To demand how she could let this happen to her sister, why hadn’t she kept alex safe. But instead she drew in a deep breath. She knew it wasn’t karas fault and she knew she musnt repeat the same harmful mistakes she was just lamenting. Her eyes pierced jonn. “Tell me everything you know.” 

Turns out they didn’t know a lot, if the look of horror on elizas face meant anything. 

“Okay. So nothing that alex was working on would indicate this. No abnormalities in the lab or at DEO. But what about her apartment? Did you test what she had ingested? What about check for puncture marks? How was she exposed?”

Maggie and kara took alex to color in the pizza castle. They took turns doing crazy self portraits and drawing in coloring books. Maggie and kara exchanged looks. As depressing as the news from jonn was as to the progress with alex, it was very entertaining to see the dressing down he was receiving from eliza. Maggie shook her head ruefully. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. Alex had to get her tough, relentless intelligence from somewhere. 

Jonn finally left and eliza made sure alex bathed and got ready for bed. A quick inspection of alex body showed no signs of any strange marks.  
In the kitchen Maggie shifted awkwardly. “So. I suppose I should go.”

Kara whipped her head up in surprise. “What?”

Maggie rubbed her hands together. “Well. I mean with your mother here…” You don’t need me, she left unsaid. “Theres not much room,” she said instead.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” eliza said coming from the bathroom. Alex ran forward and latched herself onto maggies leg, her hair still damp.

She looked up at Maggie with the biggest, softest eyes Maggie had ever seen. “I don’t want you to go.” 

Maggie smiled and felt her heart warm. She blinked furiously then looked between kara and eliza. Then she knelt down and planted a kiss on alex forehead. “Okay sweet pea.”

Alex nightmares tried to break through once again, but comforting words, gentle strokes, loving hands holding her safe helped to keep them mostly at bay.

The next day was a blur as kara, Maggie and alex played and cooked food and ate and tried to help eliza who set up her own lab, determined to assist in figuring out what was happening to her eldest daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, consent is ALWAYS sexy!!
> 
> also I have this idea that alex loved the movie matilda (I mean who didnt?) when she was little and she read all the time and a part of her believed that she would be like matilda and get powers. only to have this strange alien sister pop in out of nowhere, who didnt read and didnt like to study/science/learn, but she was the one who got powers and since that day even though alex kept the movie, she never watched it again....


	33. baby alex is taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR
> 
> baby alex is taken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year end review: Whats been your favorite so far? Do you have some that you like better than others?  
> (Im clearly biased since I wrote them all, but I love maggie taking care of alex, her real talks with kara, alex being a protective badass but also the softer goofy side of alex, kara basically being a big puppy...)

On Monday morning alex pouted all through breakfast. Maggie reached out and tapped her on her adorably tiny nose. “it doesn’t matter how much you pout, sweet pea. We still have to go to work.”

Alex crossed her arms. “Well work is stupid. You should stay here with me.” 

“I know.” Maggies eyes sparkled. “How about this. How about I come really quick and see you at lunch?” 

Alex clapped her hands. “Yes!”

Eliza and kara zoomed in through the window. “I think that’s all of it kara honey. I don’t want you to be late.” They had been at alex apartment gathering items for eliza to test for abnormalities. 

Alex crossed her arms again. kara saw and laughed. “Don’t worry alex. The sooner I go the sooner I can come back.” 

Alex processed that a minute. Then she flung her hand out and pointed at the window. “Then go now!”

Kara laughed again and waved to eliza and Maggie. “Let me know if you need anything. Or…if theres any trouble.” Then she was gone.

Maggie glanced at alex then to eliza. “I…uh…I said that I would drop by for lunch. Is that okay?”

Eliza smiled. She grabbed both of maggies hands. “Honey. Please. You are welcome anytime. We want you here.” 

Maggie felt her eyes mist and she shifted. “I…” she cleared her throat. “That’s not…what im…used to.” She managed. 

Elizas face softened and she squeezed maggies hands. “From now on, it is.” She whispered intently. 

Maggie swallowed and smiled. “Thank you.” 

 

Maggie was still smiling as she made her way to karas apartment for lunch. She was just about to knock on karas door when she heard a deafening crash and eliza yelling. At alex. To run. 

Maggie didn’t hesitate. She yanked out her gun and slammed her foot against the door. 

 

Eliza chewed her lip absently as she looked through the microscope. So far none of the items retrieved from alex apartment showed anything relevant. Eliza looked over to alex coloring in the pizza fort. A part of her wished she could have kept alex as a four hear old forever, safe and away from the horrors that she has already had to face in her young life. Eliza shook her head ruefully. But then she never would have truly been able to live life. She never would have been able to meet Maggie. 

Eliza placed a new slide under the scope. Maybe she should-her head whipped up mid thought. There was a masked man hovering outside karas apartment. Before she could react, the window exploded. 

Eliza blinked and for a moment couldn’t see or hear. She struggled to lift her head up from where she had been thrown. Several masked soldiers in black poured into the apartment. Eliza shot to her feet and ran towards alex. Her daughter sprinted towards her but there was a man in black in the way. Eliza hurtled into him at full sprint and knocked him to the ground. She kept moving towards her dauhgter as she shouted for alex to run. 

Alex lept to her feet and threw herself towards her mother. Eliza reached out her arms to snatch alex to safety. 

But then Eliza dropped as a second masked intruder rammed the butt of his rifle into her face. alex screamed and threw herself ontop of her mother. She clenched desperately in horror. “Mommy! MOMMY!” alex screamed, terrified even further when eliza wouldnt move. She tried to move closer to elizas face but then rough hands grabbed her. 

“NO!” alex screamed again. She twisted shimmied and struck out at the monster trying to rip her away from her mother. He grunted and his grip loosened for a moment. Alex squirmed away and attached herself to her mother once more. She clung desperately, crying for her mother. 

Eliza opened her eyes in time to see alex being torn away from her. She thrashed and reached out frantically for eliza when she saw that her mother was now awake. “MOMMY!"

Then they jammed a needle into her struggling daughter and alex eyes rolled back and she went limp. 

“NO!” eliza felt like her soul was shattering apart. She tried to lift her head, to get up! But the whole room spun. Then someone grabbed her feet and started dragging her towards the window. 

“Don’t worry. Youre coming too.” 

Eliza relaxed at this. Yes. Anything as long as she stayed with alex. 

Maggie burst through the door. She took in the horrifying scene in an instant. She raised her weapon but couldn’t risk firing at the person holding alex. alex! limp and unconscious (she hoped alex was only unconscious) in his arms before he slipped out the window onto a waiting hover craft. 

The person dragging eliza forward dropped her feet and reached for his gun. Maggie fired and he went down. His bulletproof vest had safed his life but Maggie pistol whipped him before he could move. She quickly disarmed the unconscious man and cuffed him. Maggie sprinted to the window but alex was already gone from sight. “Noooo!” she shouted. “NO!”

She turned fantically on the verge of hyperventilating. They had Alex. They had alex. Alex! Tiny, defenseless, BABY ALEX! Then she shook her head and ran over to eliza.

Eliza struggled weakly on the floor, trying to get up. She had a nasty gash on her forehead that bled efficiently. She was lying in a pool of blood and it spilled down her face when she tried to sit up.

“Stay still eliza” Maggie instructed and grabbed a towel. She pressed it firmly to elizas head.

“No. Alex.” Eliza moaned. “Alex.” She resisted weakly against Maggie. “No. You should have let them take me. Now shes all alone.” Eliza sobbed and Maggie felt a swarm of nausea. Eliza was right. Now alex was all alone, no one there with her, no one to protect her. All alone with god only knows what kind of monsters, doing god only knows what to her.  
Maggie swayed but dug out her cell phone and dialed kara then jonn. Both were there almost instantly. 

“Alex. No. Alex.” eliza repeated. “They took her. They took her!” She still struggled weakly on the floor. 

“Oh my rao” kara uttered when she saw eliza covered in blood. She ran forward and helped Maggie keep pressure applied to the head wound and to restrain eliza from chasing after the people who had stolen her daughter. 

Eliza clutched onto karas arms desperately. “Alex. Shes gone. They took her! THEY TOOK HER!” 

“I know, eliza. I know.” Kara said through clenched teeth and looked at jonn desperately. 

A horrible noise started emanating from eliza. Jonn slowly lowered himself and took eliza hands. He spoke soothingly. “We are going to get alex back. Do you hear me. We will get her back. Safe and sound. But first we need you to help us. Alex needs you eliza. Tell us evertything that happened.”

Eliza focused on jonns words and slowly she calmed. She tood a deep breath and let it out. Then another. “I don’t know what happened. I looked up and he was there at the window. Then I think there was some sort of explosion. I tried to get to alex but…” she paused. “Then I was on the ground and he had alex. she was fighting so he…stuck her with a syringe…then…then Maggie came…and they were gone.” 

Maggie jumped to her feet and searched picking through broken glass. She looked back and shook her head. There was no syringe in the rubble. 

Kara launched herself at the cuffed man on the floor. He came to with supergirls hands around his throat. “Tell us where she is!” She lifted him effortlessly and slammed him against a will. His feet dangled and he gurgled. Kara ripped of his mask and brought her face within inches of his with a snarl. “Tell. ME.” 

“Supergirl! We get nothing if he is dead.” Jonn addressed her sharply. 

Karas face contorted and her hand twitched but she slowly lowered the man so his feet touched the floor once more. Her entire body was rigid and she had to physically restrain herself from literally tearing him to shreds. 

Kara loosened her grip slightly on his neck but brought his face even closer to hers. “TELL. ME.” She hissed. 

“No.” The corner of his mouth raised in a sick smile and he laughed. He was still laughing as he bit down on something. his entire body shuddered. 

Kara ripped open his mouth and tore out the poisen capsule disguised as a tooth. He stiffened and started convulsing, still laughing maniacally. 

Maggie reacted without thinking and slammed a knee into his stomach. Once. Then again. she smiled triumphantly as he retched. “Hold him down. He might have more.” She turned frantically to jonn. “Jonn! Find her!” 

Jonn stepped forward and placed his hands on the laughing mans head. He frowned. “He is resisting me somehow.”

The man smiled even broader. “You. Will never. Find her.” he whispered between shudders. 

Jonn growled and the mans eyes rolled back. “Ive placed him in a coma to slow the poisen and to give me time to try again.” He explained. 

Kara shook uncontrollably. She drew in a ragged breath through clenched teeth. She couldn’t believe this was happening. All she saw was red. 

Maggie stared at jonn in horror, in disbelief. Time seemed to slow and Maggie couldn’t breathe. She put her hands on her hips and turned away. She gasped. Her knees threatened to give out. Then something deep within her rebelled. She shook her head. No. she snapped back towards the others. Jonn and eliza stared at each other without speaking. Kara shook like a mountain during an avalanche. 

“NO.” Maggie said emphatically. “No. We are not giving up.” She came closer to the others. “We need to focus. Alex needs us now. we will not let her down.” 

Jonn seemed to come to himself and he nodded. “I will take him immediately to the DEO to ensure he remains stable. A team is on its way to secure this location and attend to elizas wounds. 

“Im fine.” Eliza tried to say. 

“No.” Maggie and jonn cut her off. 

“They will escort you back to the DEO where it will be safe and you can all assist in getting our girl back.” Jonn squeezed his eyes together and took a deep breath. Then he glanced at kara. 

“Go. We got this.” Maggie urged him. They couldn’t let that bastard die or they would have nothing. Jonn nodded and left immediately. 

Eliza approached kara slowly. “Kara honey. Come on now.” kara remained rigid and shaking. She flinched away from elizas hands. 

Maggie came on karas other side placed a persistant hand on her shoulder. “Kara. You listen to me right now. we need you. Alex needs you! Do you hear me? Alex needs you.”  
The words slowly filtered into karas brain and she flinched away. Maggie refused to let go. “Kara.” She repeated firmly. “your sister needs you.” 

Karas eyes slowly focused and she drew in a ragged breath. She seemed to deflate put a hand on eliza and Maggie for support, her eyes filled with raw pain. “Oh alex.” 

 

Alex woke with a start. “Mommy!” she cried out as she sat up.


	34. baby alex toyed with and rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian luthor tries to brainwash baby alex
> 
>  
> 
> Please read note before beginning!!!!!  
> TRIGGER WARNING: read note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so things get real dark real fast. All I wanted was some adorable, fluffy, baby alex cuteness! How did we end up here?!!!!! I have no idea, didnt really mean for any of this to happen, it just kinda did. 
> 
> Trigger warning: there is non-consensual touching of alex, it is very brief and labeled within text if you want to read around it...
> 
> Please dont be too mad, IT ENDS HAPPY I PROMISE!!!!

Kara clutched desperately to eliza and Maggie. “She…shes helpless. She cant defend herself.” She looked quickly between Maggie and eliza and saw her horror matched in their eyes. 

“That’s how they wanted her.” Maggie intoned hallowly.

Kara squinted. “What?”

Eliza nodded. “They wanted her. They wanted her helpless. So they made her into a child so she would be.”

A small “oh” escaped from kara. 

“Now the true question is, why did they want alex helpless?” Maggie said, her voice like gravel. 

 

A middle aged man in a dark suit stepped closer to the one way mirror that separted him from the sleeping girl child in the other room. She lay draped on a cot with one arm haning over the edge. The hair falling into her face moved with the gentle in and out of her respirations. He leaned forward slowly and rested a hand against the glass. 

A door snapped shut and the man stood up abruptly, turing towards the woman who entered. She eyed him cooly a moment then joined him in front of the mirror. She calmly observed the sleeping girl. 

He glanced nervously between the child and the woman. He cleared his throat. “So why was this nesesary? It seems an awful lot of trouble to go through just to take one girl?”

Lillain Luthor turned to fully face the man in front of her. She looked him up and down and curled her lip. “You men. Always so shortsighted.” 

The man sputtered. “What do you mean? All im saying is if you want supergirl dead, why not just kill her?”

Lillian tilted her head. “First, killing a kryptonian is not so simple. Second, that human there is surprisingly resourceful and has managed, on several occasions, to save that miserable kyrptonians life. And third,” Lillian stepped directly into his face. “I don’t just want supergirl dead. I want her whole life destroyed piece by piece. I want to rain hellfire down upon her and only once she is standing among the ruinous ruble of everything she once loved, torn unsunder because of her and she is begging for me to end it all... Only then will I kill her.”

The man swallowed and leaned away from the pale woman in front of him. “Okay.” 

Lillian gave him a frigid smile, delighting in his discomfort. “As I said. Men are so shortsighted.”

He cleared his throat. “So what are you planning on doing with…” he looked towards alex tiny frame still asleep. 

“Not that its any of your business, but I plan on using the thing that supergirl loves most to bring about her own destruction.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why you needed my age serum.”

Lillian tisked. “incapacitating alex danvers is no small task.” 

The man eyed her trying to decide if what she said was true. He decided he didn’t need to know the awnser. That woman scared him. He nodded and turned quickly towards the door.

Lillian watched him go with disdain. He was despicable but he had his uses. And he was about to become even more useful, if what shed heard about him and his pension for young girls was any indication. 

No. Lillian did not need to explain her plans to him. She would take alex and educate her as to the danger of aliens. She would control alex accelerated regrowth and instil in her the proper attitude of humans first. And then when alex was ready, she would unleash her against her own sister to destroy the kryptonian once and for all. 

 

Jonn eyed the unconcius soldier in front of him. He was still resisting his telepathy somehow. Hed been stripped of his gear, all high end and non-descript giving no clues as to origin or employer. Jonn clenched his teeth in frustration. That piece of garbage knew where alex was and he was going to get that information out of him one way or another.  
Jonn stood closer and took the unconcious soldiers head in his hands. He concentrated and spread out his senses towards that bastard. He felt the unusual wall blocking him but this time he pressed against it. 

Sweat broke out on his forehead and he pushed harder. Still there was resistance. Jonn took a deep breath and shoved with his powerful mind. 

Jonn gasped. He heard her. He heard alex. And she was screaming. Jonns face paled and twisted in pain and his hands clenched reflexively. She was crying, calling for him. She needed him. Jonn felt his knees weaken and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He tried to let go and return to his own mind but he found he couldn’t. instead he listened helplessly to alex suffer as his soul threatened to break.

Kara, Maggie and eliza burst into the medical ward where jonn had the prisoner. For a moment they stared, stunned, at the sight of jonn with tears streaming down his face and his body clenched as if in terrible agony. 

“jonn!” kara called out. Jonn didn’t respond but he began to waver as if about to faint. Kara zoomed forward and wrenched him away from the prisoner. He fell to the floor.  
Jonn shuddered and drew in a mighty breath. He looked up dazed at kara and Maggie and eliza staring at him, scared. 

“What happened?” Maggie demanded.

Jonns ashen face twisted. “I heard her.” He brought his hands up to his face and his shoulders shook. 

“What do you mean you heard her?” kara asked sharply.

Jonn let out a sob, still on the floor. “I heard her…I heard her…”

Maggie and kara glanced at each other, both deathly pale. They reached out and held onto each others arms for support. Then looked back at jonn who was trying to regain control. 

It was eliza who finally spoke. “How did you hear alex? You weren’t trying to read her mind, you wanted his.”

Jonn slowly let out a breath. “My connection to her has always been strong,” he started.

“Can you hear her now?” Eliza asked.

“No.” jonn admitted. 

“You said he resisted you earlier. Was that still a factor?” 

Jonn focused gladly on elizas questions. “Yes…it was like there was a wall blocking me. I couldn’t find a way around it so I pushed through it.”

“And as soon as you did you heard-“

“Alex.” jonn looked mournfully at eliza. 

Eliza shook her head. “No.” she kept shaking her head. “No. Have him checked for implants, something that hijacks your telepathy.”

Kara looked hopefully at eliza. “You mean-“

“I mean that it was no accident that alex was de-aged and it was no accident she was taken. Whoever took her planned this carefully and knew about her life, kara, the DEO. They knew about you and would have taken measures to ensure you were incapacitated if the suicide pill failed.” Eliza eyed them hallowly. 

“They made sure you wouldn’t be able to find her.” Maggie still clutched at kara. “That you would experience your worst nightmare if you tried.”  
Jonn looked at them all helplessly. 

 

Alex woke with a start. “Mommy!” she cried out as she sat up. She whipped her head back and forth looking frantically for her mother. She stared at her unfamiliar surroundings and sooted back as far as she could on the cot and balled her small fists. Where was she? Where was her family? Her breath came in small pants and she felt herself start to cry when the door opened. 

Alex held her breath and looked up apprehensively at the immaculate woman who entered. 

“Hello alex. Im sorry we have to meet like this.”

Alex lip trembled. “Wheres my mommy?” 

“Oh my dear. She was supposed to come with you. Shes not here? She must not love you enough.”

“No!” Alex shook her head. She knew that couldn’t be true. Her mother loved her. Then her eyes widened as she remembered. “You hurt her!” alex almost threw herself at the woman. “How could you? You hurt her.”

The woman laughed. “No dear alex. I was no where near your mother. YOU got her hurt.”

Alex drew back as if struck. “No.”

“Yes. She got hurt because of you. 

“No.” alex started crying. “No.”

“My name is Lillian. I will be your new mother.”

“No. my mommy will find me.”

“Your mother cant protect you, only I can.”

“Kara will-“

“Will what?” Lillian waited disdainfully. “Let me show you who your sister really is.”

Alex watched in horror at the screen Lillian produced showed violent images of kara as supergirl fighting and smashing and destroying everything around her.

“No,” alex cried. “That’s not kara.”

“Yes it is.”

Alex shook her head. “No. Jonn will find me.”

Lillian actually laughed at this. “Jonn? The man you care so much about?” alex tried to look away she didn’t want to hear what this horrible woman had to say. “Hes not a man at all.”

The screen flicked again and showed images of a terrifying green alien. Lillians lip curled. “He is the reason your daddy is gone.”

Alex curled away into the wall. she shook her head. “No.” she refused to look at Lillian. “No. No.”

“And if dear Maggie comes looking. She will only get herself hurt. She will be killed. And it will be your fault.”

Alex put her hands over hear ears and slumped forward resting her head on the bed. She rocked back and forth. “No. no. Mommy.” she repeated over and over, still crying. 

 

Eliza took a deep breath and reexamined the specimen under the microscope. It had been nine hours since alex was taken and eliza hadnt stopped working since. She had to keep moving. The answer had to be there. 

Eliza was alone in the lab. Jonn was coordinating the search from the command center, kara was out flying trying to find her sister and Maggie was searching NCPD for any possible clues. The items from alex apartment were all negative so now eliza prepared to examine alex blood that winn had had drawn. 

Eliza shook her head. Her ears buzzed, but then theyd been buzzing since shed been struck. She probably had a concussion but that could wait until alex was back, safe. Elizas head shot up. The buzzing wasn’t in her head. It was the speakers, and they were transmitting alex voice. 

Alex small voice filtered through the speakers installed in the ceiling. She was crying. Eliza clutched the desk infront of her to keep from falling. Alex kept repeating “No. Mommy. Mommy.” Over and over again between ragged, whimpering breathes. 

Eliza forgot how to breathe as she staraed at the speakers spilling forth her daughters terrified voice. “Alex” she whispered desperately. 

There was a blur and kara appeared, winded. “What? I heard…I thought…”

Eliza shook her head. A tear slipped down her face. She let out her breath through clenched teeth.

Kara looked at her helplessly then at the speakers and backed away. “I will get winn. He can trace it…”

 

XXXX WARNING XXXX  
Alex turned when the door opened again. Shescrambled to her knees and bit back an angry shout. But it wasn’t the mean, scary woman. It was a man.  
He slowly closed the door behind him and leaned against it. he didn’t say anything, he just stared at alex.  
Alex looked around, unsettled by his intense gaze. The longer he watched the more alert, the more frightened alex was. She shifted and scooted further back on the bed.  
Still the man watched her. Alex grew more and more afraid. She couldnt look him in the eye so she stared out of the corner of her eye. Alex shivered. She didn’t like this man at all.  
The man finally shifted and slowly moved towards alex.  
Alex stood and tried to shift back futher but couldn’t. She looked side to side for an exit like a trapped rabbit. The closer he came the faster her breathing got.  
Finally he stood directly in front of her, his legs brushing up against the cot. Alex tried to dive around him towards the door. He grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall. Alex let out a frightened squeak. He knelt on the bed, a knee on either side of alex. she stood frozen, eyes as wide as saucers, hyperventilating.  
He leaned forward on his knees with his hands on alex shoulders, trapping her against the wall.  
Alex didn’t know what to do. She stood frozen, terrified, unable to move. she couldn’t understand what was happening. Her mind blanked of everything but helpless panic as he towered over her.  
The man slowly lowered his hands from alex shoulders. He trailed them down alex tiny body to her small waist. He gave a sick smile and alex couldn’t stop the tears flowing silently down her face. she shuddered under his vile hands and his smile got even wider. He slowly lowered a hand to cup alex crotch. Alex tried to jerk away but he held her in place. She was crying and shaking. He tugged at alex shorts. She wimpered as her clothes fell away.  
The man smiled in appreciation, staring at her exposed bottom half before he looked again into her petrified, tear streaked face. He reached out and slowly cupped her again. Alex heart was nearly beating out of her chest in pure fear. She shivered and cringed and tried to shy away form him but couldn’t. He gently stroked her. Once. Twice. Three times.  
Suddenly a shot rang out and his blood spattered over the wall and speckled across alex. He dropped to the side and alex looked towards the door. Lillian was there. She lowered her gun and looked to alex. Alex sobbed and shook. She drew in harsh breathes and stood, still frozen.  
Lillian stepped closer and alex latched onto her. “Remember, alex.” she whispered to the trembling girl. “I am the only one who can protect you. The only one who will save you.” 

 

Maggie was on her way back into the Deo when her phone pinged. She pulled it out quickly and checked it immediately. She nearly dropped it. on her screen was a video of alex. Maggie felt her knees go weak and all the air whooshed out of her.  
A man stood watching alex. Maggie knew that look and it wasn’t good. She watched helplessly as he walked towards alex. She clenched her phone so tightly her knuckles went white. He grabbed alex and trapped her on the bed. Maggie tried to breath but couldn’t. His hands on her. Restraining her. Maggie felt sick at the pure terror on alex face. He lowered alex pants. Maggies world spun and her ears rang. She could do nothing but watch as some monster molested her alex.  
Maggie hunched over as if in physical pain. she couldn’t bear to watch but she couldn’t look away. Alex! She couldn’t breathe. It felt like her heart was strangling in her throat. Him. Touching. Alex. Terrified. A shot rang out and the man fell away from alex. Maggie had one last clear view of alex tear streaked face still frozen in absolute fear before the video cut off.  
Maggie stared at the blank screen. She couldn’t breathe. Her stomache heaved and she immediately threw threw up, forcefully and repeatedly. Her skin shivered and crawled and her retching did nothing to expel the horrifying memory from her brain.  
Suddenly kara was there. She held Maggie by the arm. “What happened? Are you okay?” kara asked alarmed. Maggie shook her head. She couldn’t awnser and there was no way she was going to show kara the video.  
She pushed herself away from kara and stumbled drunkenly towards the main command center. “Winn. I need winn.”

XXXX ENDXXXX

 

Kara watched Maggie stumble away feeling lost. Whatever Maggie had seen, she hadn’t shown kara but if maggies reaction was any indidcation, it was something truly terrible. Kara turned and flew once more over the city. If it was that bad that Maggie couldn’t handle it, kara didn’t want to see it. maybe it wasn’t real? Kara held onto that thought as she circled endlessly. They had messed with jonn and his telepathy. They forced him to hear his worst nightmares about what was happening to alex. but the chip in the soldiers brain led them to believe it wasn’t actually true. 

But what if it was real? A small voice whispered in karas heart. What if the crying eliza had been forced to listen to was real? What if whatever Maggie had seen was actually happening? Kara clenched her teeth and flew faster. What were they waiting to send to her? would kara be able to handle it? 

Kara flew higher. She had to find alex before it was too late. Before they did too many horrible things to her. 

 

Alex huddled under the cot, squashed as far back into the wall as she could get. She lay curled up onto her side and hugged her knees. She had her eyes squeezed shut and tried to forget everything that had happened since she woke up in this nightmare. Her mommy would find her. they would find her. They would, she just had to hold on. 

Suddenly there were shouts in the hallway and the sound of guns firing. Alex froze then she scrambled from under the cot and ran to the door. 

Before she could get there the door slammed open and jonn stood in the entryway. 

“Daddy!” alex called out and ran to him. She latched herself to his leg and let out a quiet sob.

Jonn reached down and brusquely grabbed one of alex hands. “Come! theres no time.” He turned and roughly pulled her behind him into the hallway. They only managed two steps before jonn stiffened. He looked down in surprise at the blood blooming over the center of his chest. He brought his hands up and held them to his chest and gasped as the blood seeped between his fingers.

Alex screamed as he dropped. She backed away terrified until she bumped into the wall. several soldiers came forward and drug jonns body away down the hallway. Alex stared open mouthed at the streak of blood as her second daddys body disappeared from view. 

Alex snapped her head back to the woman standing impassionately in front of her. “I told you alex. I am the only one who can protect you. Anyone else will just get hurt. You don’t want to be the reason they die, do you?” 

Alex entire body rocked back and forth. Her mouth hung open and she stared at Lillian. She held up her tiny, balled fists and shook her head lke she wanted to ward off Lillian or her words, or both. 

“Don’t worry sweat pea, your safe now.” 

“No!” alex eyes flashed even though she was still pressed terrified up against the wall. “No. Only Maggie calls me that.”

Lillians lip curled into a piteous smile. “We will see about that sweet pea.” She picked alex up and deposited her back into her small cell. Turning she winked one last time at alex before she locked the door on her way out. 

Alex ran forward and slammed a tiny hand against the door. She rattled the handle that was just within reach but it as locked. “No!” alex cried. She slid to the floor and curled back into a ball. She couldn’t get the red streak trailing down the hallway from her mind. 

Lillian eyed the small girl from through the one way mirror. Everything was going according to plan. She handed a towel to Hank Henshaw standing next to her. “Clean yourself up.” She instructed. He mutely took the towel and wiped the remains of the fake blood from his face and hands. 

“Guess that’s one good thing about jonn jonz assuming my appearance.” He rumbled. 

“Indeed.” Lillian agreed. She leaned forward intently and gave a true smile. It was amazing how malleable people could become given enough time. 

 

Jonn looked at the people barely holding it together gathered around him. Not that he blamed them. he felt the same way. If they couldn’t find baby alex soon, he thought he might go insane. “Alright. What do we have?” 

Winn answered first looking decidedly pale. “The audio of…” he cleared his throat. “Of alex…we were unable to trace it. the originating source was too well hidden.” 

Jonn nodded. He knew that was the case since winn was looking so dejected. “And the video?” he asked softely. He had forced himself to watch it, he felt like he owed alex that. He hadn’t been able to keep her safe so he deserved to suffer along with her. But he made sure kara and eliza did not see it. The heartwrenching screaming hed heard from maggies mind had been more than enough. 

Winn shook his head. There were tears in his eyes. Maggie felt her stomach rebel again and she took a deep breath to quell it.

“That leaves our captured soldier.” Jonn stated.

“But…” kara protested. “I thought it blocked you or made you listen to horrible things happen to alex?”

Jonn just nodded. 

Eliza finally spoke. “That will get us nothing. But ive identified a chip implanted in his brain that I think is responsible for hijacking your telepathy. 

“Can you remove it?” Kara quickly asked.

“Yes.” Eliza responded somberly.

“But?” Maggie nudged.

Eliza sighed and surveyed them all. “It is placed around his brainstem, the area of the brain responsible for keeping him alive. Im sure that whoever placed it there would ensure it would kill him if ever removed.” 

Jonn nodded. “That wont give us much time…”

Kara whipped her head to him. “But you think you can do it?”

Jonn rubbed his hands together. “We will do it because we have no other choice.” He said, leaving no room for doubt. 

 

Alex was under the bed once again. She’d drapped the single, coarse blanket theyd given her over the edge so she couldn’t be seen. It had been hours since anyone had come in to see her. Her stomach growled and it made her think of kara and Maggie and pizza and playing in their pizza castle. Alex felt her lip tremble. She wanted to be home. She wanted kara to be there to scoop her up and Maggie to hold her and mommy to rub her back and tell her it was okay. She gave a stifled cry. It wasn’t fair! Where were they?! Why weren’t they here?!

Alex balled up her fist and held it to her mouth to keep from crying. She was sick of crying. She shook her head. No. She going to brave like Maggie and kara. 

Alex flipped to her stomach and crawled out from under the cot. She tried the door again but it was still locked. So alex explored every inch of her surroundings. She didn’t know for sure what she was looking for, but there had to be something. She had to get out!

 

Jonn eyed eliza and gave a curt nod. “Keep him alive as long as you can.” He instructed eliza and the surgical team about to remove the chip from the captured soldier. “When I give the signal, remove it.”

Jonn leaned closer and pushed against the barrier stopping his telepathy. He shoved his way through it and even though he though he was prepared, his knees still went weak at what roared into his brain. Alex! alex in pain. alex scared and alone. Alex screaming for him to save her. 

Jonn drew in a ragged breath and gave the signal. Eliza efficiently crasped the chip with her forceps and removed it. immediately all the monitors screamed to life and the patient bucked once before lying deathly still. 

“Begin CPR! Keep his blood flowing.” 

Jonn shut his eyes, ignoring the clamor and focused on finding his earth daughter. He rampaged through that monsters terribe mind until he came to a building. It appeared to be an abandoned wharehouse on the outskirts of town. But it was heavily fortified and lined with lead. It was the rendezvous point for the retrieval team. That had to be where they were keeping alex. If she wasn’t there any longer, someone would know where shed been taken. And he wouldn’t stop until he found her, even if he had to lobotomize everyone in that building to do it. 

 

Five minutes later jonn observed the team gathered in front of him. Hed refused to give up the location and kara was fuming. She looked ready to strangle him and Maggie rested a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. he couldn’t tell her because he knew how shed react and they needed to do this as a team. Nothing would be accomplished by kara getting herself or alex killed.

“Remember team. This is completely volunteer only. We have no idea what we are walking into or whats waiting for us.” Jonn addressed them seriously. 

“Sir,” vazques voiced immediately. “We know the risks. So, respectfully, lets stop wasting time and go and get alex back.” A shout of fierce agreement went up from the others.  
Jonn nodded. “Mount up.” The lept to their feet and sprinted to the waiting helicopter.

 

It didn’t matter that Lillian luther had anti aircraft missles or had the most up to date survailence tech. it didn’t matter that she had posted gaurds and nearly a full garrison of soldiers. It didn’t matter because jonn and kara burst through opposite ends of the building at superhuman speed and the agents from the DEO tore through all defenses. 

It didn’t matter because kara could hear her sisters heartbeat again and nothing on earth was going to stop her from reaching alex. Maggie ran faster than she ever had before and followed karas instructions. They skid to a hault outside a metal, windowless door. Kara tore it off its hinges and threw it behind them in the hallway. 

“Alex?” kara called urgently.

Maggie stepped into the room. “Alex!”

Alex backed away when she saw them. “No. No!” she shook her head. “No! you cant be here.”

Kara followed Maggie into the room. “Alex its okay. Youre okay now. Were here to take you home.”

Alex shook her head and balled her fists. She backed up further. “No.” she choked. “No. she will kill you. She will kill you just like jonn. You have to go!” alex urged them, crying frantically. 

Kara and Maggie walked closer trying to reassure alex but alex was nearly hysterical. Maggie turned and spoke into her comms. 

Alex suddenly stopped when she saw jonn standing in the doorway, just like before. Her eyes widened and she looked horrified at the people in front of her. she shook her head again before her eyes rolled back kara zoomed forward to catch her.

“I made her sleep to facilitate evac.” Jonn explained. “I fear what they have done to her. Her mind is so confused right now.”

Maggie grabbed a hold of kara. “Lets worry about it once we are out of here!” kara nodded and zoomed away with her and alex.

Jonn watched them go. “Team, report!”

“Most combatants have fled and the complex now appears to be abandoned.” Vazques commed in.

“Converge on my location.” Jonn grit his teeth. There were going to find out exactly what they had done to alex. 

 

Maggie paced in the DEOs hospital room glancing continually at alex. kara perched on the bed holding one of alex hands and eliza sat on the other side of the bed and brushed the hair from alex face. She was still asleep. The doctors had examined her and concluded there was no physical trauma. 

Maggie huffed. She was immensely relieved at that. Even though in the video that monster hadn’t been able to… Maggie held her breath and tried to settle her stomach. She knew alex had suffered a great trauma. All of it, from seeing eliza bleeding on the apartment floor, to waking up alone in a strange place, being touched by a real life monster and having to survive whatever the hell else they did to her… 

Maggie growled loud enough for kara to turn and look at her. Maggie took a deep breath and gave a half smile. “Sorry.”

Kara shook her head. “No. I feel the same way. I want to tear them limb from limb. I want to rip them apart with my bear hands and watch them burn until there is nothing left.”  
Maggie nodded. 

Eliza shook her head somberly. She looked between kara and Maggie. “No. we cant change what happened. Alex is all that matters now. she needs us to be there for her. Those bastards aren’t even worth the time and effort it would take to hunt them down. They aren’t worth another second of your thoughts. They don’t matter anymore. All that matters is alex. Only alex.” She whispered her daughters name, still stroking alex hair. 

 

Jonn returned some time later. “How is she doing?”

“Shes still asleep. She is stable with no great physical trauma.” Eliza informed him still staring down at her sleeping child. 

“What did you find?” kara asked impatiently.

“What did they do to her?” Maggie echoed.

Jonn sighed. “Lillian luthor took alex. she is also the reason alex was de-aged.” Eliza whipped her head up at luthors name. 

“She wanted to weaponize alex. She planned to brain wash her and re-age her to…” jonn trailed off. 

“Why? For what?” kara demanded.

Jonn turned to her slowly. “For you.” He said gently.

Kara jerked back as if his words burned. “What?”

Jonn pulled out a tablet and pushed play. It was the video of Lullian Luthor explaining how she intended to use alex to not just kill supergirl, but destroy everything she ever loved  
.  
Kara paled and backed away from her sister laying unconscious on the hospital bed. “No.” She looked anguished at eliza then maggie then jonn. “No!” she wailed. 

Eliza rose quickly and put a soothing hand on either of karas shoulders. Kara tried to brush her away but eliza was surprisingly strong. 

“Kara. Just breathe sweetie. Its okay. its alright.”

Kara just shook her head. “How can you say that. I did this to alex. its my fault!”

Eliza tilted her head. “You did this? Wow. I never knew that journalism degree came with the knowledge to de-age someone. That is impressive.” 

Kara was momentarily speechless by this response. How could eliza joke about this. Was she not taking this seriously? “Im the reason…its my fault that alex…”

Eliza smiled softly. “No kara-”

“Yes! Its my fault. You should be mad. You should hate me!”

Eliza gave a small chuckle.

“Why don’t you hate me? Why aren’t you mad?” kara asked becoming more and more agitated.

Eliza shushed her. “Kara Danvers. Listen to me. I AM mad. But not at you. Not at you. You are my daughter just as much as alex. and I know the only person responsible for this was Lillian Luthor.” She squeezed karas shoulders and stared intently into her piercing blue eyes. 

Kara held her gaze for a long moment. Then she nodded and the tension left her. she drew eliza into a tight hug. “Im just so scared.”

“I know sweetie. We all are.”

Maggie broke the silence that followed. “So, what did they all do to her jonn?”

Jonn cleared his throat again. He quickly explained how Lillian immediately begain tormenting and twisting alex mind by calling into question everyone that alex loved, trying to figurately rip them away from her since shed already accomplished the literal part. How she had hank Henshaw impersonate himself in a botched rescue attempt so that alex could watch while he ‘died’ and she could explain to alex that it was her own fault. 

Eliza put her hand over her mouth and kara clenched her fists as they listened. 

Maggie heard jonn hesitate and steeled herself for what came next. 

Jonn looked to her. “Maggie received a video on her phone.” Maggie looked away but nodded. “It was of alex. it seems Lillian had a male accomplice…who….he…”

XXXXXX WARNING XXXXXXX  
“He molested alex.” kara whipped her head towards Maggie at those words and elizas legs gave out and she collapsed into a chair next to alex in bed. “He trapped her on the bed and touched her over her clothes. Then he p-pulled down her pants and t-touched her again.” Maggie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shut out the image from her mind. “Lillian came in and shot him dead before he could do anything else. She wanted alex to know that only she could protect her…”  
XXXX END XXXXX

Her words were met with stunned silence. Maggie swallowed audibly trying to keep down vomit. There was a loud crunch as the chair kara had been holding onto snapped under her hands. Eliza let out a sob. “Oh my poor girl.” She brushed alex cheek and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Jonn shook from the anguish tearing through his mental barriers. He let it wash over him since he was feeling the exact same things. 

 

Two hours later, alex finally woke with a gasp. She looked around frantically. She tried to shy away from the dark shapes surrounding her. 

“Alex. its okay alex. your okay now.” 

Alex stilled and blinked in the sudden light. “Mommy?” 

“Yes sweet girl. Its mommy. Your okay now.” 

“Oh mommy!” alex sobbed. She threw her arms around eliza who held onto her tightly. She clutched alex to her chest and rocked her back and forth slowly whispering soothingly and rubbing circles on alex back. Alex clung desperately to her mother. She didn’t know if this was real or not, but she didn’t care. She buried her face in elizas neck and cried out all the horrors that had happened over the past 18 hours. 

Eliza kept rocking alex for quite some time after her shoulders had stopped shaking and the sobs racking her body had ceased. She held her close and safe and never wanted to let go. 

Finally she whispered into alex ear. “I think there are some people here who want to say hello.” 

From elizas lap alex sat back. Then she saw kara. She flung herself at her sister.

“Kara!” 

Kara snatched her up into a crushing embrace. “Alex!” she couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face.

Alex saw them and reached out with a small finger. She looked at kara confused. 

Kara smiled. “Im just so happy. Im so glad your okay.” kara explained then hugged her again.

“Hey sweet pea,” Maggie said gently.

“Maggie!” alex reached out for Maggie and kara handed her over so Maggie could hold alex. 

Maggie sniffed and brushed back alex hair from her face. “Hey sweet pea.” She just gazed adoringly into alex face and felt a warm glow spread throughout her soul.  
Alex broke into a huge smile. She leaned forward and rested her head against maggies chest. “SHE tried to call me that but I told her only you can.”

Maggie let out a bark of laughter. “That’s right sweet pea!” she held alex head against her chest a placed a kiss against her forehead. 

For the next few hours alex took turns rotating between being held by eliza, kara and Maggie. She had never felt so safe or so loved. When winn finally came in with the estatic news that he had found the formula to re-age alex, he found her asleep in the hospital bed cradled between kara and Maggie. 

Eliza turned to him then eyed her adorable sleeping family. She patted winn on the shoulder. “Lets wait until tomorrow.” 

Winn just awed at the adorable sight and nodded. He snapped a quick pic on his way out, because that was way too precious to not.

 

The next day fully grown alex stared in amazement at the people gathered around her hospital bed. “No…” she said incredulously. “I mean…no. how is that even possible?” 

Kara cut eliza off before she could start explaining to alex the scientific process. “Who cares how? All that matters is that your back!”

“Back? Im not sure I even really left. Seriously, is this some weird prank?”

Maggie laughed. “Nope.” She leaned forward and took alex face in her hands. She stared, searching deep into alex soul. She kissed alex with all she could muster, wanting to breathe in alex essence. 

“Okay.” alex said dryly when Maggie sat back. She liked the way Maggie still held her hand and let her thumb rub small circles over her soft skin. 

“Plus we have pictures!” kara beamed. 

“You do not!” alex threatened. 

“Oh we do.” Maggie smiled mischeviously. Then she sobered. “Before we get to that you…you really were gone. I mean you were taken…”

Alex eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

“By Lillian Luthor,” kara rushed to explain. “She had you de-aged so she could kidnap you, brainwash you and use you to hurt me…us…the DEO.” Kara stammered. 

Alex reached out for her sister. “Kara im so sorry.”

Kara smiled in amazement. “Im the one whose sorry. They took you because of me. Because…because I didn’t keep you safe.” 

Alex squeezed karas hand. “All that matters is that you got me back.” She looked around to Maggie and eliza. “Im here and that’s all that important.”

Maggie smiled and felt weak with happiness. She kissed alex again, long enough for eliza to look away and kara to clear her throat several times. 

“Look at these adorable pictures!” she finally said to distract them. it worked and for the next hour they sat laughing over the incredible photos of baby alex, of kara playing with alex while using her powers, Maggie baking and all three of them covered in flour, Maggie with alex on her hip, the three of them playing in the pizza castle, alex napping on Maggie, alex napping on kara, alex pouting, alex with eliza and the winner was the one winn took of the three of the them the night before alex cuddled between Maggie and kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a great new year. If there is any prompt you have, or previous stories you want to see continued, let me know!! Im in need of some artistic inspiration....


	35. amaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> followup to ch 17/18 where maggie rescues an alien girl named amaia and was wounded in the process.

Maggie shifted. She reached out for the warmth that had been next to her all night but it was gone. Maggies eyes flew open at the same time she groaned form the deep ache in her shoulder. 

“Its okay Maggie.” A warm voice reassured her quickly. 

Maggie relaxed with a sigh. “Kara.” She gave a wan smile at the piercing blue eyes staring at her. 

Kara reached out and squeezed her hand gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Like ive been run over by a truck.”

A shadow flickered across karas face. Maggie frowned. Kara looked away from her and plucked unconsciously at the rough hospital blanket. “I…” kara cleared her throat. “Im sorry I wasn’t there…”

“Hey.” Maggie cut her off firmly. “Kara look at me.” Kara looked up and met maggies eyes. she was surprised by what she saw in karas expression. “Its not your fault kara.”

“But you almost died, Maggie. I should have been there.”

“But you weren’t. and I survived.”

“But-“

“But what? You cant be everywhere kara. You cant protect everyone.” Kara looked away again. “I am a police officer. Its what I do, its who I am. I know that it is dangerous. I know that I risk my life everytime I go out onto the streets. But that’s the job. 

Kara made a noise as if to protest. 

“Its okay kara. I know the risks. So does alex.” Maggie said softly.

Kara looked sharply at her, then, at the mention of her sisters name. she had a million different things she wanted to say to Maggie about pig headed stubbornness, the stupidity of wanting to do a job where you could die at any moment, how Maggie was wrong and kara would protect her wether she wanted it or not. Instead she just smiled and squeezed maggies hand again. “Im glad your alright.”

Maggie returned karas smile and looked around. “wheres alex? and amaia?” 

“They are okay. alex is just checking out amaia to make sure she is okay.”

Maggie nodded in relief. Then her face darkened. “Yes. That’s probably a good idea….” Her voice trailed off. “They had her chained to the god damn floor.” 

Karas eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. “What?”

“Just be glad you didn’t find her, didn’t have to see her, she was so scared…”

“What were they doing to her?” karas voice was deadly calm. 

Something in karas tone finally cut through the haze of pain meds and registered with Maggie. She saw karas too still body, poised, lethal. 

“hey. Kara. Its okay now. 

“Stop telling me its okay! its not okay!”

Maggie looked slightly taken aback. 

“Whats this?”a voice interrupted from the doorway. 

“Alex.” Maggie beamed. She just absorbed the image of her amber haired girlfriend standing in the doorway. The light seemed to be positively glowing around her and Maggie felt a similar glow in her chest at the sight of her darling, so fierce yet loving, so protective yet soft, so brave yet silly…

Alex gave kara a long look as she went to maggies side. “How are you feeling this morning Maggie?”

“better now that you’re here.”

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes. she looked back to kara still wondering what the shouting had been about. instead she reached her hand out for the tiny alien girl child hovering in the doorway. “Its okay amaia. Kara didn’t mean to shout. Youre okay.”

“Hey amaia.” Maggie smiled warmly and held out her good arm. 

The girl hesitated only a moment before she zipped into the room and launched herself into maggies lap. 

Maggie laughed and settled the girl more comfortably. “I missed you too.” She brushed amaias wild hair away from her freckled face. then she looked more seriously over to alex. “How is she?”

“From what I can tell, perfectly healthy aside from some dehydration and slight malnutrition.” Maggie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the warm bundle snuggling against her.

“Do we know…um…why…what they…?” kara tried, looking between alex, Maggie and the girl. 

Alex shook her head. “We haven’t been able to get much from amia other than her name. were still not even sure if she speaks English. We also brought the few we were able to capture alive for questioning. So far nothing.”

Kara clenched the sheets and looked like she definitely wanted to pay them a visit. Maggie doubted there would be much talking involved and the thought made her smile.   
Maggie brushed amaias hair once more and looked down at the girl. “Hey amaia. How are you feeling today?” the girl simply stared up at her with big eyes. “Its okay. your safe now. you can talk to us.” But the girl just nestled her head into maggies chest. Maggie looked to alex and kara at a loss. 

“Do you have any idea what species she might be?” alex asked kara. Kara shifted and squinted, scrutinizing the girl. “Well…” she cocked her head to the side. Then she shook her head. “No. im not sure at the moment. Maybe Jonn knows.” 

As if speaking his name had summoned him, jonn tapped lightly on the open doorway. “Hi Maggie. How are you feeling?” 

“A lot better than before.” 

Jonn gave a wry smile. “That’s not saying much considering the shape you were in when you came.” 

Kara frowned and Alex pursed her lips. “Don’t remind me,” she said only half joking. 

“How about amaia? Have we learned anything about her?” Maggie asked, ignoring the other two women. 

Jonn frowned then shook his head. “Nothing yet.”

“What about your…” kara inquired. She didn’t want to say telepathy in case the girl could actually understand them. 

“No. its blocked somehow.”

“I guess we will have to wait and see, wont we?” Maggie asked the tiny girl on her lap. 

“Im confident we will get something from our new…guests,” jonn said with a gleam to his eye that also warmed Maggie heart. 

Kara stood with a wolfish smile. “Yes. Where are they? I have a few questions for them.” 

“I figured you would. I have several as well.” Jonn agreed.

“I want in.” Maggie informed them. 

“No.” Three voiced answered. “Not today, anyways. Not until you heal.” Jonn conceded. 

Maggie scowled but then she just smiled at amaia who looked up at her concerned. “Fine.” She didn’t care about her injuries. I mean of course they hurt, but they weren’t going to stop her from doing what needed to be done. It was the little figure clinging to her that made her reconsider. 

Alex looked as if she wanted to join them. but then she glanced at Maggie and amaia still snuggled on the hospital bed. “Make sure you get answers. They wont like what will come otherwise.”

Kara and jonn nodded then strode out confidently. 

Alex turned back to Maggie. She glanced at the child staring at her with wide eyes and wild hair. “Lets go and get some breakfast.”

With only some mild groaning from Maggie, they were up and on their way in search of food with amaia hodling onto one of alex and maggies hand. 

 

The door clanked shut and the man tied to the chair pretended not to notice. He barely reacted when none other than supergirl walked into the room. A large man in a black uniform sat down in the chair across from him while the hero in blue hovered intimidatingly in the corner. 

“Tell us about the alien girl.” Jonn commanded. 

“What girl?” the man asked nonchalantly. 

Jonn leaned back and smiled. This threw the man and for an instant his mask slipped. Jonn put his hands casually behind his head and stared at the captive as if he were an old friend. “Are you comfortable?” 

The chained man refused to answer. 

“Can I get you something? snack? Something to drink?” jonn held out his hands in inquiry. “No?” He still smiled. The man resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably. Jonns smile got even bigger. He leaned forward slightly. “Because I don’t think you understand the situation you are in. We are not police. You are not under arrest. In fact, you no longer exist.” 

The man glanced quickly between jonns broad grin and supergirl who began pacing. Her eyes never wavered from his. He swallowed. 

“So now, I think you need to ask yourself a question. What is your existence worth? 

The man audibly swallowed. “I cant tell you what I don’t know.”

“I think you should start by telling us everything you do know. For your own sake.” Jonn suggested. 

“I work for a guy. Hes the kind of guy that rich people, powerful people like to have around because he can get them anything; booze, drugs, hookers, rare art, even sold out tickets. If you need something you ask him. 

“Uh huh. And whats his name?” 

“Donnie. They call him the don. So, he has one sick client with money falling out of his ass who comes to him one nights. Asks him if he can get an alien. A pretty one. A young one. A girl.” The man swallowed again at supergirls deep growl. 

“So where did he find her?” jonn prodded. 

“I… I don’t…” 

Supergirl stopped her pacing and strode forward. The mans eyes widened. “Okay!” he shouted. “We hacked in online. Different websites; alien support groups, medical profiles, citizen registries. Its really not that hard if you know what to look for...” 

“So, the girls parents?” jonn raised an eyebrow. 

“Well,” the man cleared his throat. “I didn’t have anything to do with that part. I just help with logistics and-“

“What about her parents?” jonn demanded.

“I don’t know. They took her from a transport from some big lab company. I don’t know how that company got her to begin with. I don’t know where she came from or…”

Jonn and supergirl left the room. 

“Was he telling the truth?” 

Jonn nodded. “Unfortunately. Looks like we will have to go up the chain if we want to find any real answers.” 

Kara nodded. “Although it is very concerning that it appears a black market for aliens has developed.”

Jonn grit his teeth. “Yes, and what was this lab that she was heading for?”

“I don’t know. But I cant wait to find out.”

 

Kara and jonn found Maggie, alex and amaia in the cafeteria trying what appeared to be every breakfast food ever. 

“We weren’t sure what she liked.” Alex said only somewhat sheepishly. 

“Besides,” Maggie chimed in. “She pointed to everything. So why not.” 

“Ooh!” kara exclaimed. “Waffles.”

Jonn simply helped himself to a banana but kara piled her plate high with waffles, pancakes, French toast, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, two doughnuts and chocolate milk. 

Amaia stared at the mound of food then looked up at kara. 

Kara laughed at her expression. 

“So what did you find out?” Maggie asked impatiently.

“Yes, tell us.” Alex instructed as she crunched on some bacon. 

Jonn sighed. “Well. We don’t have many answers right now. We still don’t know anything about amaia or where she came from.” 

“So whats the plan?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I suppose she will have to remain-“

“No.” alex cut jonn off. “Shes not staying at the DEO. She will stay with us.” Alex glanced at Maggie quickly to make sure she hadn’t overstepped, but the smile on maggies face put her at ease. 

“Well…” jonn started. Alex raised her eyebrow in challenge. “I suppose. As long as we get the proper forms from pam…” 

Alex let out a laugh and Maggie smiled. “Looks like your stuck with us for a while, kid.” 

Amaia smiled and nodded. “Good.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff!
> 
> after a stressful day maggie and alex stay in and relax

Maggie hung up the phone with a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

“Sawyer,” a voice called briskly to her from the doorway.

Maggie surpressed a groan and snapped her eyes open. Today had been non stop crazy and she hadn’t even had a minute to herself to think. Or eat lunch, as her growling stomach reminded her. Everytime she turned around a new fire had to be put out, someone else needed something and another piece of paper work landed on her desk to be filled out. She felt like she was being pulled in twenty different directions at once. 

“Yea murphy?”

“We got to go. A call came in. Reports of an alien being harassed down town.”

Maggie pursed her lips and stood and reached for her gun. “Lets go.”

 

Two hours later maggie was back at her desk trying to juggle persistant phone calls and urgent paperwork. She shook her head to try and clear it. Her nerves felt frazzled. They had interepted a group of beligerant men intimidating and messing with ‘a dirty’ alien who then proceeded to antagonize and scream at Maggie and her partner because they were ‘alien loving scum’. They whole time Maggie had no choice but to firmly and patiently explain that aliens had rights too and harassment would not be tolerated, while really all she wanted to do was break their ignorant and hateful necks. 

Maggie sighed again and tapped her pen on the desk trying to think. Her brain felt sluggish. She looked down at the form and picked up her train of thought. She started methodically writing only to be interrupted by her phone. Again. 

“Sawyer,” Maggie answered brusquely. 

“Did you get that ballistics report yet?” her captain asked.

Maggie swore inwardly then hurridly shuffled through the stacks of papers on her desk. “I have it, but I haven’t had a chance to look at it yet.” 

“Mh huh. Well get to it.”

“Yes sir,” Maggie said through clenched teeth. She slammed down the phone and leaned back with a sigh. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe in slowly, to calm her mind. She only managed two breaths before her cell phone buzzed. 

“Sawyer,” Maggie growled without looking to see who it was.

“Hey babe,” a welcome voice replied. “Everything okay?”

Maggie managed a small smile at alex voice. “Oh, yea. Sorry. Things are just really stressful here today.” 

“Mmm." Alex soft voice was full of concern. "That sucks. Are you up for game night tonight?”

This time Maggie groaned out loud. “I forgot all about it. Does it make me a bad person if I just want to go home?”

“Oh thank goodness,” alex breathed. “I feel the exactly same way.”

Maggie gave a small laugh. She felt something in her chest losen slightly. “I just cant handle being around people right now. I don’t want to talk to anybody, interact with anybody, answer any questions…”

“Don’t worry. Kara will understand. Do you want me to come over?” alex asked somewhat hesitantly. “I could bring Chinese takeout and we could just relax. Watch something. We don’t even have to talk.”

Maggie closed her eyes. She had been savoring the idea of some time alone, just her and quiet and a hot bubble bath… But then she thought of alex and food and their comfortable silences as they watched t.v. “That sounds perfect.”

 

Several hours later maggie padded through her apartment wearing her most comfortable sweats and opened the door for alex. 

“Hey.”

“Hey beautiful.” Alex smiled and held up a large bag of food.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “You do know how to make a girl happy.”

“Don’t you know it,” alex said deviously with a tired smirk. 

Maggie rolled her eyes and closed the door behind alex. They went to the counter and Maggie pulled out all five different containers along with eggrolls and fried rice. She grabbed what she wanted and went to the couch. Alex joined her and took the remote when Maggie handed it to her. 

“Anything you want to watch?”

Maggie shook her head between mouthfuls.

“No problem.” Alex turned the t.v. to the coverage of the Olympics with the volume down low. It was nice just to have something on to zone out to but not have to pay actual attention to. They ate mostly in silence, which suited both of them just fine. 

With a satisfied smile Maggie finally set her empty carton on the coffee table. 

“Feel better?” alex asked softly. 

“A little bit. I will be fine tomorrow. How about you?”

“Same.” 

“What are we watching?” Maggie asked finally aware of the tv.

“The Olympics.”

“Oh. Okay.” After a moment Maggie shifted and laid with her head in alex lap. Alex brought a hand and rested it on maggies shoulder almost without thinking. She took her other hand and slowly ran it through maggies luscious hair. She loved playing in maggies hair. Alex stroked the dark curls until she felt maggies breathing slow. 

Maggie felt her body relax under alex soothing hand in her hair. She let the troubles of the day slip away and just enjoyed the moment. She breathed a contented sigh and felt enveloped by warmth as her eyelids grew heavy. 

Alex looked down at Maggie sleeping on her lap. She knew she should wake her up and tuck her into bed. But she looked so peaceful alex hated to disturb her. So she sat and continued to run her hand through maggies hair until she couldn’t keep her own eyes open. Then alex half carried the sleepy Maggie to bed, who immediately fell back asleep. Alex wrapped her arms around the woman she loved, kissed her softly on her cheek and snuggled her close until morning.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex tortured, body and mind

The cold concrete seeped through alex clothes as she lay sprawled on the floor. She sat up slowly. She couldn’t remember how she had gotten there or what shed been doing before waking up in the cold, dark room. She whipped her head back and forth. A quick cursory evaluation of her environment left her breath coming short. She was in a small room, no windows, no furniture, just concrete and a very solid looking, thick metal door. 

Alex yanked at the chains about her wrists tying her to the floor. She strained using her legs to shove backwards but it was no use. The chain refused to budge and if anything the manacles felt even tighter. She grunted and gave up with the impossible chain to inspect her surroundings once again. 

Her examination was interrupted by the sound of groaning metal and the heavy door swinging open. Alex snapped her head towards the armed guards entering and tried to stand but the chain was too short. She sunk back to her knees with her legs folded under her, which was the most mobile position she could find. 

Four overly muscled, expressionless guards entered and were followed by a slight, proper woman. Alex hissed and clenched her fists until her nails bit into her palms. 

“Alex, dear. Im sorry we have to meet under such circumstances.” Lillian Luthor offered pleasantly.

“Go to hell!” Alex spat.

Lillian tisked her tongue. “Now, now. Theres no need for that. We can do this the easy way. Or we can do this the much more unpleasant way…”

Alex ground her teeth and glared murder at this psychopathic woman. She refused to answer.

Lillian continued unperturbed. “You see. What we need is for you to give us some details about supergirl. Just small things really, hardly consequential at all.” 

Alex mouth twisted and she shook her head. “We both know im not going to tell you anything. So you might as well just kill me.” 

Lillian actually chuckled at this. Alex felt her mouth go dry and sour dread punch her in the gut at the sound. 

Lillian raised a hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. “Oh, dear. Oh no. I think you misunderstand the situation. I will not kill you.” 

Alex narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “I do not fear pain.”

Lillian smiled condescendingly down at alex on the cold floor. “I think that is probably true.” Lillian stepped closer to alex and knelt down just out of reach. “But again, I will not kill you.”

Alex stared at her a moment and then her eyes widened. She shook her head. “No.”

“Yes, I am afraid.” Lillian said almost sadly. She stood and signaled with her hand. The four guards approached ominously. Alex tried to strike out with feet and fists, anything she could use, but she couldn’t move because of the chain. There were too many of them. there was nothing alex could do but she still struggled wildly, blindly, futilely. 

Knuckles crashed into her and alex head snapped back. She landed awkwardly on the concrete. Rough hands grabbed her and hauled her to her knees and held her there. She panted and shook her head to clear it. 

That’s when Lillian started talking. “Your dear friend Winn. He seems like a brother to you?” 

Alex snarled and spit bloody saliva as her reply.

“My hypothesis is that he is afraid of pain. I bet he cries before we are done breaking every bone in his hands.”

A fist slammed into the side of alex face. It was quickly followed up by one blow to her jaw and one to her nose. Alex ears rang so badly she nearly missed what Lillian said next.   
“Poor jonn. Such a tragic history, even if he is a dirty alien.” Lillian looked down at alex, ensuring that alex was aware of every poisonous word dripping from her mouth. Alex glared defiantly at her, ignoring the blood dripping from her mouth and nose. 

“We will force him to watch your destruction and the annihilation of supergirl. Continuously. On repeat until it breaks him. Until it destroys him. Until it drives him mad. Only then will we kill him.” 

Alex shuddered. Her angry retort was cutoff as another blow smashed into her face. The air rushed from her lungs as something horribly solid crashed into her stomach. She doubled over as much as the hands on her would allow then her head snapped back savagely as the upper cut to her jaw caught her completely unprepared. Alex jaw clacked shut and she hung limply in her captors arms gasping for breath. One hand roughly grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her head up so she had no choice but to stare at Lillian Luthor. 

“So sad for you, to lose another father.” Alex tried to shake her head, but the fingers dug viscously into her scalp and held her frozen. “But it will be even more tragic to lose your mother.” 

Alex drew in a sharp breath. Lillian noticed. “Oh yes. Your mother. It will be a tragic accident. A woman trapped in her own home, unable to escape the horrific fire. The excruciating flames will devour everything, including your mother. 

Alex let out a strangled noise and tried to lunge forward. The restraining hands disappeared and alex forward movement was stopped abruptly as a sledge hammer of a fist connected with her face. Alex top half jerked back and everything went white. She smacked into the concrete with a dull thud. Then fists and feet were pummeling her. they drove into her kidneys, her ribs, her back, her head. 

Alex curled into the fetal position and tried to protect herself. But it was no use. There was nothing she could do to stop the hail of blows. Or words. 

“And let us not forget about Detective Sawyer. Dear Maggie.” Alex let out guttural noise. “She will be drug from her own bed, stripped naked, and beaten.” Alex felt tears start to run down her face at the words. “She will be exposed to every form of torture we have.” Lillian paused to let alex contemplate all the different pains Maggie would endure. “You will watch as the woman you love suffers, crumbles… breaks. As she is twisted into a wreck of a human who hates you and you will know it is all your fault.” 

Alex tried to move on the unforgiving concrete floor. “No. no no no,” she said. She pleaded.

“Oh yes,” Lillian corrected 

The blows continued with earnest and Lillian kept talking. She explained in detail how she was going to hurt, maim, torture, kill everyone alex loved. How Cadmus was everywhere and there was no escape. That there was no way for her family to ever be safe. She took alex father from her and now Lillian informed alex that she was going to take everyone else. Slowly. Painfully. Especially Maggie. Lillian took extra time to describe each and every horrible thing that lay in store for Maggie. 

Alex writhed in pain on the floor and tried to drown out those terrible words that cut deeper than any of the blows showering her body. She felt her soul disintegrating. She screamed. The sound tore from her throat and she channeled all the pain and anguish she felt into it. but even that was taken from her as something slammed into her stomach and all the air whooshed from her.

The blows had been placed for maximal pain and minimal damage but alex knew it was only a matter of time. With the sheer number she’d endured, she was probably already bleeding out and it wouldn’t take much more for that broken rib to puncture her lung or heart. All it would take would be one good kick to the head to snap her neck and alex would be done. 

Alex almost welcomed this thought as Lillian kept dripping her poison, letting it seep into alex to destroy her from the inside out. Images of ones she loved flashed before alex. Winn with his eyes carved out. Jonn dissected while still alive. Her mother lobotomized. Maggie whipped and burned and…alex tried to shut her ears, shut off her brain. She felt herself screaming desperately, frantically on the inside trying to drown out the noise that was shredding her soul. 

Suddenly alex opened swollen and blackened eyes. she was alone. It had taken some time for her to realize that the beating and the toxic words had stopped. 

Then she must have passed out because the next thing she remembered was karas face, kara scooping her up. Alex couldn’t feel anything anymore but she didn’t care, in fact it was preferable. She gazed at the ground as it zoomed past and surmised that she should be more concerned that she was probably dying. But again, she wasn’t.

Then they were stopped. At the DEO. She was laying again. People ran as if in slow motion. Then they were stripping her and sticking electrodes all over. She ignored their shouting and looked numbly at kara sobbing and jonn holding her. then everything went black. 

 

Alex came to with a start. She looked around frantically and brought her hands up suddenly in front of her to protect herself from the blows she felt certain were coming. Only they didn’t. instead her eyes focused and landed on kara and Maggie. She breathed a sigh of relief and reached for them. they grasped her hands tightly.

Alex drew a ragged breath and felt her eyes water.

“its okay sweetie. Youre okay.” Maggie squeezed alex hand. 

“Youre alright alex,” kara added.

Alex looked between them then past them to the rest of the room. “Where is winn? And jonn?”

“theyre here. They’re waiting outside-“

“Mom!” alex turned her wide eyes to kara. “where is mom?”

“What? I don’t-“

“Where is she?! Is she alright? Where-“

“Alex calm down. Its okay. Everyone is okay.” Maggie soothed.

Alex looked between Maggie and kara with a terrified expression and rapid respirations. She clenched their hands as if she might fall off the face of the earth if she let go.  
“Where is she?”

Kara leaned forward. “Eliza is here. Jonn brought her as soon as we brought you back and knew how bad it was. Shes been here the whole time. We just made her leave for some coffee.”

Alex looked disbelievingly at kara then to Maggie. Maggie nodded in agreement.

Alex felt something crumble within her and she started sobbing. Her whole body shook and she gasped for air as she buried her face in her hands. 

Maggie shifted and sat on the bed next to alex. She looked down her eyes full of worry and wrapped her arms around alex and pulled her forward to rest on her chest. 

Alex cried with relief. She felt the tears well up from deep inside her to spill forth like an antivenom drawing poisen from a wound. She clutched at Maggie and kara. She needed to feel them, their solid strength and warmth. She finally allowed herself to admit how frightened she had been, how terrified. Of all that alex had endured, it had been Lillians words that wounded the most. 

Alex drew in a ragged breath. She clung to Maggie with one hand and rested her head against maggies chest, and the other hand gripped her sisters hand. Alex looked again between kara and Maggie before she started sobbing once again. “It was awful,” she maganed to gasp. 

“Its okay alex,” kara tried to reassure her. “They cant hurt you anymore.”

“No…not me…” alex said in a strangled voice. She brought her tearful, pained eyes back to kara and Maggie. “you. And winn and jonn and mom and everyone… I love.”

Maggies eyes widened and kara drew back slightly. “What do you mean sweetie?” Maggie asked.

Alex shuddered. “The…the worst part wasn’t the beating…it was Luthor and everything she was saying. She…she said she was going to kill-no not just kill, destroy…everyone I love. S-she described in detail all the ways you would s-suffer, be t-tortured…killed.” Alex gagged at the memory of it and took several deep breaths. 

Maggie squeezed alex reassuringly. Alex reached out and lightly touched maggies cheek.

“I was s-so scared. I didn’t want to believe her words but…” 

“Its okay alex. They aren’t going to hurt anyone else. I promise.” Kara vowed.

Alex shook her head vigorously. She struggled to sit up straighter and hissed in pain. 

“careful,” Maggie admonished with concern. 

But alex ignored her. she felt the panic start to rise in her once again. “No. NO! listen to me. Its like she said. Cadmus is…is everywhere. They will be there when you least expect it. they will be waiting for you. They will take you like they took dad…”

Karas eyes widened but she placed a reassuring hand on alex shoulder. Maggie leaned in even closer to alex.

“Hey sweetie. Its okay. You are okay and we are okay.”

“But-“

“But nothing. Cadmus is a powerful and dangerous organization, but they can not be everywhere.” Maggie reasoned.

Kara shook her head in agreement. “even if they do come for us we are not defenseless and we are not without friends. We will always protect each other.”

“But…” alex felt the panic in her throat and it refused to let go. 

Maggie shifted closer and brought her hands up to alex cheek and brushed her thumbs slowly back and forth. She started into alex frightened eyes. “She was lying to you. She was torturing you. Your mind as well as your body. Right?”

Alex stared for a long moment into maggies soft, brown eyes. Looking into them she felt some of her panic begin to ebb. 

“She was trying to hurt you. Yes?”

Alex slowly nodded still staring unblinking into maggies eyes. 

“She knew the best way to do that wasn’t the physical pain. It was the thought of losing the people you love. But that doesn’t mean that it is going to happen. Because it. Is. Not. Not ever.” Maggie state firmly. 

“You cant know that,” alex whispered wide eyed. 

Kara squeezed alex shoulder. “Yes we can. Because we will stop her before she has the chance to do anything more than sneeze. She will never hurt you or anyone else, ever again.”

Alex measured their words then nodded and leaned back into the pillow suddenly exhausted. “What did she do to me?” alex asked looking down at her body. “How long have I been here?”

Maggie gave a soft smile. “Two weeks.”

“What!?”

“Well you did almost die” kara pointed out

Alex looked between Maggie and kara spluttering slightly. Just then eliza walked in. “Mom,” alex called softly. 

Eliza practically threw her coffee aside as she hurried towards her injured daughter. “Oh Alexandra. We were so worried.” She wrapped alex up in a gentle but encapsulating hug. “I love you so much.” 

Alex buried her face in her mother shoulder and felt herself crying once again. she grabbed for kara and maggies hands and let the most important people in her life love her, take care of her. and she cried out the poisen that had tried to infect her soul. Alex let her family keep her safe, help her to heal.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara, alex and maggie watch the olympics
> 
> (I know they are over, but they are awesome so...)  
> ;)

Alex looked up from setting out plates at the gentle whoosh of supergirl flying into her apartment. At least alex assumed it was kara, she couldn’t see her face because of the 12 boxes of pizzas she carried.

“How many people do you think are coming?” Maggie asked skeptically from the living room where she was finding the Olympics on T.V.

“What?” kara asked genuinel confused.

Alex chucked and went to kiss her sister on the cheek. “Extra hungry tonight?” 

Kara pfft as she set down the boxes on the counter. “I thought you said this was going to be an all nighter?”

Alex and Maggie exchange a glance. 

Kara continued unperturbed. “So we will need lots of fuel. I mean there are so many cool events!” she exclaimed and clapped her hands together. 

“Hey, im not complaining.” Maggie said dryly as she went to help herself to several slices. She handed a plate to alex and kara as well who both heaped their plates full and headed back to the living room. 

“Whats on first?” kara asked around a mouthful of pizza. 

“Figure skating,” alex responded with a knowing smile.

Kara squealed and zoomed the rest of the way to the couch and perched excitedly on the edge. 

Maggie raised her eyebrows in surprise and chuckled. “What…?”

“Shhhh,” Kara instructed raising a hand but not taking her eyes of the screen. 

Alex and Maggie calmly sat on either side of kara. Alex leaned back to look past kara to Maggie. “She loves figure skating. Its her favorite event.”

“Yes! So shhh,” kara reiterated.

Maggie smiled and tilted her head in question. Alex leaned closer to her and whispered. “I think its because even she cant do what they do?”

“Really?” Maggie asked in surprise. “But I thought there was nothing she couldn’t do, what with superpowers and all.

Alex gave a quiet snort. “You should see her on ice. I guess super powers don’t extent to ice skating.”

Maggie barked a short laugh. “you know, that actually makes me feel better for some reason.”

“You both know that I can hear you, right?” kara asked impatiently. 

“Aww, don’t worry kid danvers. Your secret is safe with me.” Maggie said as she playfully bumped her shoulder into karas solid, well muscled shoulder. 

Kara simply shh’d them again. So all three ladies ate in silence until the commercial break. Finally kara sat back with a sigh. 

“So whats your favorite event Maggie?” kara asked. 

“Hockey?” alex guessed.

Maggie shook her head.

“The luge? No! The crazy luge where you go down head first?” kara tried.

Maggie made a skeptical face. “The skeleton?”

Kara snapped her fingers. “Yeah, that’s what its called.”

“That would be a no.” 

“The snowboarding?” alex offered.

“Getting warmer, but no.” 

“Skiing!” kara said confidently. 

“Yes. But what kind of skiing?”

Alex sat back and pinched her lips. 

“The one where you ski and then shoot?” Kara guessed. 

“Ski jumping.” Alex said knowingly. She met maggies soft brown eyes and knew she was right.

Maggie nodded her head. 

“Really? Why?” kara asked. 

“What do you mean why? What they do is crazy. They fly!”

“Well, I mean-“

“Not everyone can fly kara” Maggie cut the blond woman off. “And I mean its so awesome.” Maggie said passionately. She moved her hands in emphasis. "They start up higher than the statue of Liberty and fly for longer than a football length and land so softly they wouldn’t even crack an egg.”

“When you put it that way,” kara conceded. 

“It always blows my mind. I mean how do they do that? They defy gravity! But how?!”

“You have to admit kara, it is pretty impressive,” alex agreed. 

“Youre right Maggie. If I didn’t know I could fly, theres no way you would ever even get me up that high. Let alone voluntarily hurl myself off.”

Maggie nodded. 

“Plus they look like flying squirrels. Which are just so cool.” Kara added.

Maggie looked at the blond once again engrossed in figure skating and shook her head in amusement. From someone else Maggie might have taken such a comment as an insult but it was just such a quintescential kara thing to say that she could only smile. 

The next commercial break kara left her plate and simply brought in an entire box.

“This way I don’t have to get up and miss anything.” She explained unnesesarily. Alex and Maggie didn’t even bat an eye. They were used to karas insane food consumption.

“So whats your favorite winter Olympic sport?” Maggie asked turning to alex.

Alex reddened slightly. “You will think its stupid.”

Maggie frowned in disapproval. “No I wont.” She looked to kara. “Kara, what is it?”

Kara shoved an entire slice in her mouth and mumbled something unintelligeable.

“What was that now?” Maggie asked the furiously chomping superhero. Then she looked back to alex and waited. 

“Fine.” Alex said throwing up her hands. “Its... curling.” She looked quickly to maggies face to see if her girlfriend was going to laugh. 

Maggie did laugh, but out of approval not disdain. “I think that’s awesome. Im not gonna lie, I secretely love curling too.” 

“Really?” alex asked hopefully.

“Heck yes!” Maggie said emphatically. “Plus it makes perfect sense that you would love it.” 

Alex tilted her head.

Maggie explained. “Theres a surprising amount of strategy to it as well as extreme precision and teamwork. Things that id say describe you pretty much as well.” Maggie said with a warm smile. 

Alex brought a hand to her chest, touched. She stared intently at the beautiful and amazing woman in front of her. She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

Kara coughed not so discreetly at the makeout session that was happening behind her on the couch. 

Alex smiled and leaned back. She cupped a hand to maggies cheek and her thumb stroke maggies soft skin. “I love you so much.”

Maggie beamed. “I love you too.” 

“Hey! What about me?”

“We love you too kid danvers.” Maggie said affectionately tussling karas hair. 

She yelped and ducked away from Maggie. “So do you think we should start our own curling team?”

“Oh my gosh yes!” alex yelled. She looked bright eyed between her sister and her girlfriend.

“I am definitely in!” Maggie said and held out her hand palm down. Kara slapped her hand over top then alex followed suit. 

“Go team!” alex called and threw her hand up followed by kara and Maggie.

“What. What is our team name going to be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you say?
> 
> What should be the team name?  
> whats your favorite event?


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and maggies morning is almost too fluffy to handle but their plans for the evening are interrupted when maggie is kidnapped.
> 
> I have this idea that alex would do all kinds of research on latina culture, including pet names in spanish, because we all know how adorkable alex is.
> 
> also, im thinking that maggie is really good at her job, and that probably means she has lots of enemies.

Alex stared at the woman sleeping next to her. The light filtered gently from the window and fell across Maggies face. Her skin seemed to glow and her dark hair shone softly. Alex couldn’t help but reach out and slowly stroke maggies smooth cheek. She marveled at how much joy she felt in that moment. Alex smiled at the loose strand of hair falling across maggies face and brushed it back. 

Maggie drew in a deep breath and stretched. She blew out her deep breath and opened her eyes. She smiled up at alex. She would never get tired of waking up next to alex. 

Alex leaned closer to Maggie and stroked her thumb against maggies cheek. “Buenas, mi amor.” She whispered.

Maggie smiled and her eyebrows crinkled together slightly. “Morning to you too love.” She said in an amused but slightly confused voice.

Alex smiled, clearly satisfied with herself. She kissed Maggie gently. 

“What was that for?” Maggie asked when alex leaned back once more.

Alex scrunched her face. “What? 

“The kiss? The Spanish?”

Alex face filled with uncertainty. “Did I say it wrong?”

“No, it was fine.”

“But?...”

“But why?” maggies dark eyes were piercing. 

Alex tilted her head in confusion. “Why what? Why do I want to show you that I love you? Why do I want to kiss you?”

Maggie frowned slightly.

Alex leaned forward. “Because I love you Maggie,” she said softly. “Te quiero.” She met maggies dark eyes without blinking. “All of you. Your culture, your history, it’s a part of you. And I want to be able to share it with you.” She held maggies eyes and the silenced stretched until alex filled with uncertainty once more. She leaned back and bit her lip. “Unless you don’t want to share it with me…” 

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at how adorable alex was. She sighed. “Of course I want to share with you. Its just…hard okay?” she reached out and squeezed alex hand.

Alex smiled and squeezed back. “Okay mi amor.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes but her smile widened. “Nerd.”

Alex winked at Maggie. “You love it.” 

“True. But now im a little concerned about who is teaching you Spanish.”

“Yeah? Jealous?” alex asked playfully, waggling her eyebrows.

Maggie moved to straddle alex. she leaned down, slowly letting her hair spill down around her face as she eyed alex intently. “Should I be?” she purred.

Alex felt her pupils dilate and her pulse quicken. In a smooth motion she flipped Maggie over so she was the one on top. She leaned down and kissed Maggie deeply. “Mm. I don’t think theres anything to worry about.” she said in a breathless voice. She moved lower and kissed Maggie below her jaw. She slowly moved down maggies throat until she got to maggies collar bone. 

Maggie suppressed an appreciative groan. “I don’t know. You should probably keep going, just to be on the safe side.” 

Alex smiled and pulled maggies NCPD t shirt that she slept in away from maggies neck. She sucked and then nipped gently. Alex hands traveled slowly to cup maggies breasts. 

Maggie arched up to meet Alex. Her enthusiastic yes changed to a frustrated growl as the alarm went off. She wrapped her legs around alex when alex moved to pull back. “No,” she groaned again. 

Alex smiled and slowly lowered down and placed an elbow on either side of maggies head. She kissed maggies soft lips. “Venga, vamos! Or we will be late.” 

Maggie gave her a scathing look. 

Alex lips twitched in amusement. “Did I say that right?”

Maggie dropped her legs from around alex waist and groaned again. “Yes.” She said grudgingly. “Do we have to go to work today?” 

Alex laughed. “Unfortunately. And if we don’t hurry, kara will come looking for me. And no one needs that.”

Maggie chuckled. “So true.” She sat up suddenly and grabbed alex face with both hands and kissed her deeply. “I love you alex.”

Alex rested her head against Maggie with a warm smile. “I love you too Maggie.” She leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “We will continue this later tonight,” alex whispered mischievously. 

 

Unfortunately for both alex and Maggie, later that night didn’t go quite according to plan. The day started off alright. They were both kept so busy at work that they didn’t have time to dwell on distracting thoughts; a necessity when one of them worked with a mind reader! 

But when alex finally made it home, she found the apartment dark and empty. She set her keys and take out food on the counter and pulled out her phone. She frowned at it. there were no missed calls and Maggie still hadn’t responded to her earlier texts. She punched in maggies number and mi vida popped up on the caller id. 

“Come on magge, pick up.” Alex muttered to herself as she paced slowly in the empty kitchen. She grit her teeth as maggies voicemail kicked in. “Hey Maggie. Call me back.”  
Alex slammed her phone on the counter and retrieved a plate for the pasta she’d brought home. She got out a fork and placed the food on the counter then looked intently at her phone again. she pinched her lips together. She didn’t want to be the crazy girlfriend who had to know where her significant other was at all times of the day. But on the other hand, she and Maggie had very dangerous jobs and there were a lot of crazies out there.

“Better safe than sorry.” Alex mused to no one. She picked up her phone and tried Maggie again. “Maggie! Thank- Murphey? Why the hell are you answering maggies phone?”   
There was a short pause and then alex grip tightened dangerously around her phone. “What do you mean she’s missing?!” 

 

Maggie smiled at the text alex sent her. “Have a good day at work, cariño”. Maggie quickly typed back “You too honey.” 

Maggie cleared her throat and tried to stop smiling ear to ear when her partner came in. But she didn’t fool him and the warm feeling she felt in the pit of her stomache stayed with her all day. She practically hummed as she slammed perps against the squad car to place them under arrest and as she waded through 6 inches of unknown filth at a particularly nasty crime scene. 

“Man,” murphy finally remarked. “Did you get some this morning or what?”

Maggie scowled at him. “No. We were interrupted by the alarm clock. But you better believe that im getting some tonight. Lots of it.” Maggie said with a wink. 

 

Finally Maggie sighed and sat back from her desk. She was finished for the day. She stood and stretched then grabbed her leather jacket. “Come on Murphy.”

“Yeah,” her partner responded distractedly with a pencil between his teeth. 

“Come on man. I got my girl waiting for me at home.” 

“Im leaving in a sec,” Murphy said with a wave of his hand, not looking up from his paper work. 

“Uh huh.” Maggie said unconvinced. “Don’t stay too long.” 

Maggie practically skipped down the precinct steps out into the dark night. She swung her jacket around to put it on only to stop mid motion as a kid ran up to her. 

“Help. My mama needs help!” the little boys eyes were wide and his face streaked with tears. Maggie dropped her jacket as he grabbed her hand and jerked her with surprising strength towards the side of the building. Maggie saw a dark form laying collapsed in the shadows. 

Maggie dropped to a knee beside the woman who was curled in the fetal position. “Miss can you hear me?” there was no response. Maggie slowly turned the woman over by the shoulders.

Then she felt a sharp pinch on the side of her neck. Maggie slapped a hand up and found a syringe. She grabbed it and tossed it away from her with a growl. She tried to lunge to her feet but suddenly she found she had great difficulty controlling her limbs. Her head felt like it weighed a ton and her hands seemed like the were four times too big as she reached for her gun. 

It was slapped away. Maggie stared after it dumbly. She stumbled back. She couldn’t seem to see where the attack was coming from. Maggie panted and tried to stay on her feet as gravity seemed to triple. She turned and wavered back towards the station entrance as she grabbed her phone. It clattered to the ground. Or maybe Maggie did. She tried to stay on her feet as the world tilted but the ground rose up and greeted her firmly. 

Maggie struggled forward. She clawed her hands into the sidewalk and drug her unresponsive body towards safety. She had to make it to the precinct entrance; she was so close. Maggie toppled over and the ground met her head once more. She lay on her side and blinked dumbly as a van screetched to a hault. Several pair of heavily booted feet sprung forward and ran towards her. That was the last thing she saw before the black bag was placed over head. Then the blackness consumed her and Maggie knew nothing.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone has taken maggie and alex will stop at nothing to get her back!

“What do you mean she’s missing?!” Alex voice dropped to a deadly register. Her knuckles turned white she clutched her phone so tightly. 

“I came out only a few minutes after her and I found her jacket laying on the ground but I couldn’t see her and then her phone rang and oh shit that’s her gun what-“

Murphy was rambling and alex cut him off. “Where are you?”

“Outside the precinct…I don’t understand…”

“Stay where you are. Don’t move. im coming.” Alex grabbed her keys and flew out the door not even bothering to lock it. She took the steps three at a time and was practically still running as she started her motorcycle. She tore down the streets swerving in and out of traffic barely aware of the danger her whole mind was focused on getting to murphy, getting to Maggie. 

Alex screeched to a hault and leapt to the ground. There were cops milling about near the precinct entrance. One tried to stop her as she charged forward. She dug her badge out with out breaking stride and shoved past him while searching for murphy among the officers. 

Murphy stood on the steps and looked a little less dazed but still clung to maggies jacket, squeezing his hands as if trying to grasp his partner. 

“Tell me what we have,” alex demanded without preamble. 

Murphy turned sharply towards alex voice. After a moment his eyes seemed to clear. He nodded. “I came out about 2 minutes after Sawyer. She had left her jacket here on the steps but she was nowhere to be seen. I called out to her but she didn’t answer.” Alex eyed him intently and nodded, urging him to continue. “I began to search the area and found her phone when you called.”

“Show me.” Alex commanded. 

Murphy moved without hesitation bringing alex to the side of the building. Alex eyed the area critically. “The street lights are out.” She observed. 

“Yeah, that’s new.” Murphy tilted his head in consternation. 

“Continue.” Alex prompted.

“Yes. As I was on the phone with you I spotted her gun,” murphy moved even further into the shawdows, “here”. 

Alex nodded. “Anything else?” Murphy turned to her looking lost once more. He looked around at the other officers who were setting up a permiter and shook his head. “We have to wait. We’re not even sure-“

“No. we are not waiting.” Alex turned and surveyed the area. She grabbed a flashlight from a passing officer and shone it on the ground. She moved slowly, retracing her steps, maggies steps from the entrance of the building to the shadows where her gun was found. She stopped suddenly, the bright white beam of the flashlight illuminated something that made her heart grab in her chest. Blood. Fresh blood. 

Alex withdrew her phone from her pocket and called jonn without taking her eyes off the terrible splash of blood. 

“Jonn. Maggie has been taken. I need a team at the precinct. Now.”

There was only a short pause before jonn responded. “Whatever you need alex. we are here-“

Alex hung up and shoved it back into her pocket. She moved into the street. Her white flashlight beam found tire marks where a large vehicle had slammed to a stop. in her minds eye alex could see Maggie bleeding, being shoved inside and whisked away in some dark, forbodding vehicle. 

Alex shook her head to clear the image. She needed to focus right now. alex turned and surveyed the street. She looked up for surveillance cameras. She grit her teeth. The ones around the entrance of the precinct were all conveniently turned away from where Maggie had been ubducted. 

Suddenly there was a whoosh next to her. alex turned to find supergirl. Kara reached out her hand. “Alex. are you okay.” 

Alex stepped back pulling out of karas reach. “I need winn.” She glanced up at the security cameras. “Murphy!” alex called out. “Am I right in assuming that those cameras normally point towards us rather than away.” 

Murphy eyed the cameras and frowned. “Yeah. Your right they-”

Alex nodded and turned back to the street. The building directly across from them was abandoned but the one on the corner was a pawn shop and probably had its own survailance cameras. “I want all the street camers from a surrounding six block radius. All traffic cams, all city camers, all ATM cameras, all businesses.” 

Murphys eyes shot up. “We are going to need warrents-“

Alex shot him a hard, cold glance that caused his jaw to clack shut. “Starting with this street.” 

“Alex,” kara started softly.

But alex ignored her and started across the street.

Murphy eyed her like he wanted to follow but just then his lieutenant showed up. He pursed his lips and turned to supergirl. “Go with her. make sure she doesn’t…” his voice trailed off as if he wasn’t sure what he was afraid of. Get herself killed? Kill someone else?

Kara nodded. “Don’t worry. I will.” She eyed her sister with concern. She had never seen alex like this before, this hard, this cold. She shivered. A part of her was terrified of this alex. 

Alex marched over to the pawn shop. She didn’t hesitate when she got to the door, she just shot the chain off the door and kicked it in. 

“Alex!” kara exclaimed scandalized. “we cant just-“

But alex just ignored her and hacked into the alarm system, disabling it. then she moved swiftly to the computer and searched for the survailance cameras. Double clicking she brought up the feed from earlier that night. 

Kara hovered over her shoulder and glanced around nerveously. Were they really breaking and entering across the street from the frickin police headquarters? 

Alex watched stone faced at the grainy feed with its terrible lighting and blurry images. She could just make out a shape in the corner of the screen that was Maggie coming out of the station. A second smaller figure pulled her off camera. Shortly after that a plain, white van slammed to a stop for a brief moment before tearing off again down the street. Alex growled in frustration. She could only assume that the pause was for them to snatch Maggie but the angle made it impossible to see. 

Alex replayed the video again. She slowed it down and played it frame by frame. She froze it and zoomed in. kara glanced over at the screen to see what had made her sister bear her teeth is a wolfish grin. It was a license plate clearly visible. 

Alex tapped her communicator. “Winn I need a trace on a license plate.”

“Sure alex, whatev-“

“Now winn. Plate number S43 21A.” There was a short pause and alex rewatched the video. She eyed it scouring for any clue, any detail that might prove useful. 

“Got it,” winn finally announce. “It belongs to a company, Walowitz carpet emporium”. 

“Address?”

“The company is located-“

“No. The owner.” 

“Right.” there was the sound of more keys clicking. “The owner is wallis walowitz, no joke that’s their real name.” alex growled. “And they live at 147 wallaby way.” Winn finished hurridly. 

Alex was moving out the door before winn even finished speaking. Winn nervously commed kara. “Supergirl. Is alex okay? what happened? All jonn said was she needed help with something.”

Kara bit her lip. “Maggie was taken,” she whispered before she quickly followed alex out into the street. 

“Oh my god, Maggie. Oh shit.” Winn muttered. “Alex…”

Kara hurried to catch up with alex. “Alex wait. It will be faster if i-“

Alex turned abruptly and grabbed a hold of kara. She eyed her expectantly for a second before kara wrapped her arms around her sister and took off. 

They landed in a middle class neighborhood and found 147. It was a cheery town house with bright blue shutteres and a red door with a faux gold decorative knocker on it. alex didn’t bother knocking, she just kicked to door in. 

A man in the living room leapt to his feet in surprise. He pulled a gun out from his bath robe pocket. “Stay where you are.”

But supergirl zoomed forward and ripped the gun from his hands and shoved him back down into his recliner. 

“Expecting trouble are we, Wallis?” Alex asked in an icy voice. 

Wallis licked his lips and eyed alex and supergirl who moved to stand behind him. “What do you want?”

Alex slowly advanced, her eyes deadly and locked on the man in front of her. “I want to know where your van was this evening wallis.” 

He swallowed. “I don’t know.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Wrong answer,” she hissed. 

The mans eyes flit around the room and his breathing became more shallow the closer alex got. “You don’t understand. One of my vans was stolen-“

“There was no police report of it being stolen,” alex corrected him. She stalked closer.

Wallis licked his lips again. “I haven’t had a chance to-“

“In fact, there have been quite a few instances where your van seems to have been involved in criminal activity.” Alex informed him, coming to stand directly in front of him.   
Wallis shifted in his seat and tried to sit up taller. The woman in front of him wasn’t really that large but it felt as if she towered over him, filling the entire room with barely surpressed rage. 

“Please. They will kill me…”

“No,” alex whispered. She reached out and grabbed wallis by the collar of his bathrobe and hauled him into the air. “I will kill you.” 

“Daddy?” a sleepy voice tinged with anxiety called from the doorway.

“Its okay honey. Everythings fine. Go back to sleep now.” wallis called out urgently. 

“Everything is not fine, wallis.” She drew him in closer so he was inches away from her and whispered into his ear. “Tell me. Or make your daughter grow up without you.” She shifted back slightly still holding him firmly in place, so she could stare into his eyes. “I can tell you the devastating effect growing up without a father can have on a young girl…”  
Her haunted eyes seemed to bore into wallis very soul. He tried to move, to look over to his daughter but alex blocked his view. “Tell me!” 

“Daddy?” the little girls voice wavered. 

Wallis broke down and started to cry. “Okay. okay I will tell you.”

Alex shoved him back down and eyed him with disdain. 

“They…I owe them money. They helped pay for my wifes chemo and-“

“I don’t care.” alex cut him off. “Who are they? And where can I find them?”

“They don’t have a name…b-but they are run by someone called medusa.” Wallis stuttered under alex gaze.

“And how do I find them?” 

“I…I don’t know. They f-find you.” 

“That doesn’t help me!” alex shouted.

“A…a man. With a scar on the side of his face and hair so blond its white. hes who I talked to. He said they will take my van when they need it and I wont say anything. Or else they will kill my daughter.” He looked desperately at alex. “I thought they were joking. But then she came home from school with a note for me.” He reached into his other pocket and dug around.

Alex shifted and kara put a hand on his shoulder in warning but wallis simply slowly withdrew his hand and handed alex the folded piece of paper. She eyed him suspiciously then read the note. On it she read, ‘Next time your daughters body will be delivered instead of this note.’ 

Alex eyed him cooly. “Where can I find him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have any contact info. He always comes to my store. But he takes the security footage so theres-.” 

Alex stepped back. “I am going to take care of this problem for you. He wont be bothering you or your family again.”

The mans eyes filled with tears. “Oh thank you!” he tried to grab alex in gratitude but she just turned away and strode out the busted front door. 

Kara shot the crying man and little girl an apologetic look before hurrying after alex. She shivered again. A part of her truly believed alex when she said that she would kill that man. But alex would never, right? Kara bit her lip in worry. 

Alex had just ordered winn to examine the note for fingerprints when she immediately dialed murphys number. “What do you know about someone called medusa?” 

Murphy answered immediately. “Not much. There have been some rumors going around that a new boss was in town taking over and killing off anyone who resisted. Everyones too scared to talk. Stories make this person seem almost mythical, cunning beyond measure, treacherous, like a spider weaving you into its web and you don’t realize it until set upon by death itself. They’re called medusa because its said that no one looks upon them and lives to tell about it.” 

Alex grit her teeth. She had no time for rumors or stories. Maggie needed her! “What about a man who may work for medusa. Has a scar on the side of his face with white blonde hair.”

“Huh,” murphy remarked in surprise.

“What?” alex demanded shortly. 

“I thought he must be dead because we haven’t seen him in a while. He worked for the regaleti mob family but has been silent for almost a year.”

“Where? Where can I find him?”

“We never had a home address. He usually hung around the regaleti restaurant which they used as a front. He could be anywhere now that the family went down.”

Alex wanted to scream in frustration. kara held out her hands in a calming gesture. “Think,” she urged murphy. “His employer may have changed but people don’t. you must have watched him. What did he like to do? Did he smoke? What food would he eat?” 

There was silence on the other end and alex began to pace. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Why? Why would someone take Maggie? Was it because of her, alex? or supergirl? Alex stopped pacing and placed a hand against her chest. If someone had taken Maggie, was hurting her because of-alex shook her head and swallowed. She couldn’t bear the thought that she would be the cause of maggies suffering. Alex grit her teeth. Because as far as she knew, Maggie was suffering. She could be in agony, being tortured, beaten, broken, bleeding out right now for all alex knew. She could be begging for them to stop, for alex to come and save her, desperately needing her. And where was alex? Chasing tales of scared criminals and myths. 

Alex growled and scratched at her chest. She couldn’t breathe. Maggie needed her! Maggie. Maggie. Maggie. 

Kara heard alex respiration spike and her heart begin to race. Its furious pounding seemed to repeat one word. Mag-gie. Mag-gie. 

Alex gasped and felt the panic soar within her. what were they doing to her Maggie?! She clutched at her chest and her vision dimmed. She felt her knees go weak and a sob escaped her. she hugged her own chest scrapping her skin desperately. Wishing for her Maggie, to be able to hold her, cling to her. To be able to tear the person responsible for stealing her away into pieces. A low keening erupted from deep in alex chest. She swayed back and forth and for a moment kara thought alex was going to pass out.

“Hey alex,” kara gently took alex by the shoulders. “Breathe. In and out. There you go. Just breathe. We are going to find her. we are going to find Maggie.” Alex looked up at her maggies name. “We are going to find her.” kara repeated slowly and firmly. 

Alex clutched onto kara strong arms. She stared desperately into her sisters certain eyes. 

“We are going to get her back.” Kara stated emphatically, no room for doubt. 

Alex sucked in a deep breath and nodded. She took several more calming breathes and nodded again. she slowly let go of kara. “Murphy,” she called out hoarsely. What about maggies cases? Would anyone of them want to take her out?”

There was a pause as murphy thought about it. “Nothing recently. Just the usual B.S. from lowlifes. No one with the means or justification to do this.” 

“What about not recently?” kara asked.

Murphy chewed his lip. “Let me go back through the case files. Maybe something will stick out.” 

Kara eyed alex carefully. “Lets take the note to winn. Maybe we will get lucky and there will be a print.”

“You take it,” alex told her distractedly. 

“Then wait here for me.”

Alex turned to kara and her eyes scared the blonde woman. They seemed empty, devoid of life. “Wait? You want me to wait while they are-“ alex throat closed up. “To Maggie.”   
“We don’t know what they are doing, if anything.” Kara tried softly. 

Alex shook her head sharply. “They wouldn’t go to all that trouble to abduct an NCPD detective if they didn’t want something from her.” 

“That gives up time,” kara reasoned quietly. 

Alex drew in a shart breath. “At what cost?!”

“Please alex. Wait here. We are stronger together. We will find her! But we must use our brains. We cant just punch our way through everything. Please!” kara pleaded, her eyes as big as dinner plates. 

Alex face contorted. “Fine. She spat. “You have two minutes exactly. And then im done waiting.” 

Kara took off before alex finished. She flew directly to winn, shoved it at him and sped back before she lost her sister too. 

Alex stood rigid, her hands clenched at her side. She glanced up as kara returned with haunted eyes. then her expression hardened. “Take me to this carpet emporium.”

Karas mouth twitched, like she wanted to point out there would be nothing there if the camera footage was gone. Instead she nodded and gently took her sister by the waist and leapt into the sky. 

They landed softly and alex turned slowly, surveying the street. Alex snarled. “There!” she walked forward and pointed at a traffic camera half a block from the store. “Winn!”

“Alex. I just started the test.”

“Forget about that for a moment. I need the feed from the traffic cam in front of walowitz carpet emporium from earlier tonight. Im looking for a man with pale blonde hair and a scar across his face.”

“You got it.” There was the sound of keys clacking and alex glanced to kara impatiently.

“Okay. looks like theres something here.”

“I need to know where he is. He may have m-maggie.”

“I can set up a program to search all the cameras in the city for his location but-“

“Winn!”

“Okay. The car he drove is registered to a local address.” 

 

Alex smashed the front door open and entered with her gun drawn. Kara thrust herself infront of her sister, who clearly wasn’t thinking about her own safety in the least. Before anyone could get hurt in a shoot out Kara zoomed upstairs when she heard the floor creak and drug the blonde haired man down the steps and threw him on the floor infront of alex. 

Alex leapt on him and punched him squarely on the nose, smashing it. “Where is she?!” alex demanded as she held the man up by the collar of the shirt. 

Them man just smiled so alex hit him again. her fists crashed into his face again and again. “Tell me!” she shouted into his ear. The man just started to laugh maniacally. Alex grabbed his head in both hands and slammed it down onto the floor as hard as she could. 

He groaned and twitched underneath her. Alex grabbed his chin and swiveled his face towards hers. She lowered her face dangerously close to his as her fingers dug into his skin. “Where. Is. She?” she hissed. 

He spat and alex howled in fury. She pummeled his body, his face, his ribs feeling sadistic glee as she heard things snap and felt his flesh break under hers. 

Kara watched with growing alarm. “Alex” she warned. But her sister couldn’t hear her. “Alex!” kara grabbed alex from behind as she swung back her arm to strike him again. She pulled alex off the gasping man. 

Alex growled and for a moment tried to take a swing at kara.

Kara let alex go and shoved her away, placing herself between her sister and the bleeding man on the floor. 

“Kara,” alex held up a finger warningly. “Move.”

“We get nothing if hes dead,” kara reasoned.

But alex didn’t want to listen to reason. This piece of shit knew where Maggie was and she wasn’t going to stop until he told her where Maggie was. Alex strode forward but kara blocked her path. “Kara.”

Her voice was so cold, so foreign, so threatening kara could barely believe it belonged to her sister. To alex, who she loved more than anyone else in the world. “Alex,” kara pleaded. 

“move.” 

The man on the floor laughed and spit up blood. “Let her through blondie. It doesn’t matter. Im not telling you anything.” 

Kara whirled “Shut up!” 

The instant she turned alex moved again. She stood over the gasping man and kicked as hard as she could. He curled up protectively onto his side as her boot smashed several of his ribs. He coughed and shuddered and more blood flew from his mouth. Alex knelt with a knee pressing against his broken ribs and grabbed him one hand dug into his hair the other grabbed his bloody chin. She leaned into him and he groaned. 

“Tell me where Detective Sawyer is.”

He let out a choked breath. “You will never find her.” alex face contorted in rage and she leaned even heavier into his crushed ribs. He writhed in pain. He tried to whip his head out of alex hands but she held him firm. “She has waited too long for her prize. Your detective will get whats coming to her.” 

Alex screamed and smashed his head into the floor again. Then she held him up once again. “Tell me!” 

He just laughed again, blood leaving slick trails down his face dripping onto the floor. “Medusa takes what is hers.” 

Alex fist smashed into his face again. Her knuckles were slippery with his blood and she was covered in its spray as she struck him again and again. she relished its hot coppery tang as it splashed across her. 

“Alex! Enough!” Karas eyes were wide as she tore her struggling sister off the barely concious man and held her pinned against the wall. The blood lust in alex eyes truly terrified her. “Alex,” kara tried. “Alex. come back to me. Alex!” But alex couldn’t hear hear anything but the roaring in her ears and the rage coursing through her. She struggled blindly against kara never taking her eyes off her prize on the floor. She struck out and kicked and bit and flung her fists wildly. She grappled with the weight holding her back from her goal. She twisted and smashed out with her foot and crashed with her elbows and shimmied her way away only to be flung against the wall once more. Still kara called to her, to her sister. 

Slowly, from far away alex registered karas voice. But something was wrong. Kara was scared, was pleading with her. Why would kara be scared of her? alex loved kara more than anyone…

Slowly alex eyes cleared and she tilted her head in confusion. “Kara. What are you doing?” 

Kara sighed in relief and slowly let go of her sister. “Alex?”

“Who else would it be?”

Kara still held out her hands cautiously, as if expecting alex to go off at any second. Alex looked around her sister and spotted the bloody, mangled body on the floor. Alex eyes widened as it all came back to her. She looked at kara horrified.

“Did I…did I hurt you?” alex asked with a hesitant hand moving towards her sister. 

“You know you cant hurt me,” kara said not meeting alex eyes. She was shaken and for the first had actually been afraid of alex. 

“Oh kara.” Alex withdrew her hand as if shed been burned. “Im so sorry. I couldn’t…I would never…”

“I know.” Kara said quickly. 

Alex looked down at her blood soaked hands. Her stomach churned. A part of her was horrified at the blood bath, the incredible violence. But another part of her wanted to grab that man and continue beating him until she crushed his very heart in her hands. She clenched her fists together and growled. Kara took a step back, instantly wary once again. 

“Im okay kara,” she said, though she never took her eyes off the bloody mess on the floor. She went up to him and stared down as he gasped. He eyed her defiantly from a pool of his own blood. 

He smiled up at her through missing teeth. “Don’t worry. What you did to me is nothing compared to what awaits your filthy Maggie.”

Alex nostrils flared and for a moment she saw nothing but red. Then she slowly smiled. For the first time the man on the floor felt a tinge of fear with the sight of that chilling smile. “I wouldn’t bet on it.” she whispered. She knelt down next to him and calmly reached out and straightened his collar and smoothed his shirt. Then spoke very clearly, making sure he heard every word. “You see, we have someone who can read minds. So you don’t have to tell us anything.” Alex leaned forward and whispered. “We will simply take it.” she leaned back and smiled. 

He paled. “No.” 

“Oh yes.” Alex reassured him and patted him lightly on the cheek.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maggie wakes up after being taken
> 
>  
> 
> note: This gets a bit trippy with mind games galore. (Imagine living your worst nightmares which are meant to break you down) please read all the way to the end and remember that im not a (complete) monster.

Maggie groaned and struggled to open her eyes. when she did, she wished that she hadn’t. the light seemed blinding. She blinked blearily several times and tried to sit up. When she did the entire world spun and fell and Maggie found herself on the cold concrete floor. She groaned again and rested with her head against the solid ground until it seemed like it stopped bucking and turning wildly. 

“Ahhh. Wha theeey gibe me?” Maggie slurred to herself. She felt woozy and disconnected from her body. She was, without a doubt, still under the effects of whatever drug they had given her. She sucked in a breath and pushed herself unsteadily into sitting and leaned against the metal table she had been laying on. pausing to catch her breath, Maggie brought her hands to her pounding head. She touched gently and winced. Her fingers felt freshly crusted blood. 

Maggie brought her hands down and looked at her red speckled finger tips. That’s also when she noticed that her wrists were bound together with thick, rough rope. She blinked at it several times. Maggie looked up confused. She surveyed where she was. It seemed like it was part abandoned wharehouse, part apartment. Maggie squinted in confusion. Her brain couldn’t make sense of what she was seeing. 

Maggie ignored it and looked at her wrists. She struggled against the ropes but they were firmly fastened. She brought her hands up to her mouth and tried to find the knot but soon found herself sprawled on the floor once more. 

It took several moments before Maggies brain seemed to start again. She blinked several times. slowly her mind put together a word with what she was seeing. Door. Maggie felt a ray of hope try to push through the thick clouds of the drugs. She heaved herself onto an elbow and started to crawl forward. She had to get out. She had to get away. She had to get back to alex! Her alex.

Suddenly Maggie heard a crash and the sound of a heavy thud and then the next thing Maggie knew alex was there, standing in front of her.

“Alex?” Maggie asked confused. She wasn’t sure if she was actually seeing alex or if her drugged mind had conjured her up. 

“Maggie!” alex exclaimed. She ran and dropped to her knees next to Maggie. She carefully cradled maggies face and guided maggies shoulder to help her sit up. 

“Alex.” Maggie whispered. Her face lit into a smile bright enough to fill up the entire room. She reached her bound hands out and clung desperately to alex shoulder. 

“Yes Maggie. Its me.” Alex reassured her. she leaned forward and kissed Maggie softly. Then she brought an arm around the other woman and held her close to her chest. “Don’t worry Maggie. I got you.”

“How?” Maggie couldn’t help but snuggle into alex chest.

Alex smiled into maggies hair. “It’s a long story.”

“Where ev else?” Maggie managed. 

“kara is scanning from above and jonn and the team are clearing room by room. But it looks like they all left.” 

“What?” 

“Youre the only one here babe.” 

Maggie tilted her head. “Not..make sense.” She shook her head trying to clear the drug.

Alex brushed maggies hair back. “Maybe they all fled when they knew I was coming.”

Maggie smiled and brushed the back of her bound hands against alex cheek. “Youll always come for me, wont you?” 

Alex lips quirked. “You bet your ass I will.” She leaned her head down and kissed Maggie again, slowly, gently. Then she shifted and slid her arms under maggies shoulders. “Come on babe, we need to go.”

“kay.” Maggie tried to stand as alex hefted her up. But the world was spinning again and she couldn’t keep her balance. They managed two steps before they crashed back onto the floor. 

“Sorry,” Maggie mumbled from where she laid on the floor. 

“Shh. Its okay,” alex reassured her. She shifted so she laid down facing Maggie. She reached out and stroked maggies hair. “We will wait here. We have all the time in the world now that I have you.” 

Maggie smiled and reached out and clutched alex shirt again. Everything about this seemed so unreal she had to hold onto something to keep herself grounded. 

“Youre okay now Maggie. Ive got you.” Alex whispered. “Ive got you.” 

Maggie nodded and swallowed. Her mouth was so dry and her vision still seemed fuzzy. Or maybe it was just alex face that seemed distorted.

Alex moved her stroking hand from maggies hair and slowly caressed maggies cheek. Maggie blinked several times. Alex face wavered in front of her and she groaned.

“Whats wrong babe?” alex face radiated worry. 

“Drugs. They gave me something. still feel sick.” 

“Oh no.” alex exclaimed. “Let me kiss it better.” She leaned forward and gently pressed a warm kiss against maggies lips. Maggie couldn’t help but respond even when a part of her buzzed. Something didn’t seem right. 

Alex stroked maggies face again and deepened the kiss. Maggie felt her body respond like it was on fire. What was happening? She couldn’t think because of the drug. It made her brain sluggish and her body refused to listen to her commands. 

Alex shifted slightly so Maggie was now on her back and alex propped on an elbow above her. alex finally broke the kiss. One hand still stroked maggies soft face. the other moved lower, towards maggies breast. 

Maggie looked at alex and frowned. Her face was still fuzzy. Maggie blinked and tried to look around again. 

“Hey, babe,” alex cooed and brought a finger under maggies chin. “Don’t worry. Youre okay now. I got you.” 

Maggie nodded thickly. She gasped as alex kissed her tenderly just below her jaw line. Alex smiled and trailed soft kisses down maggies throat to suckle below maggies collar bone. Maggie groaned appreciatively. She tried to run her hands through alex hair but her hands were still tied. Why were her hands tied?

Maggie shook her head. “No. somethings wrong.”

Alex stopped and looked down with concern. She gently brushed her thumb against maggies lips. “Theres nothing wrong babe. We are safe now. Youre okay. those bad people who took you aren’t here.”

Alex words seemed to placate Maggie. She nodded sluggishly. Alex buried her face in the nape of maggies neck and breathed in the delicious scent. She slowly brought a hand to feel maggies perfect breast. Maggie sighed at the contact and closed her eyes gladly. her vision was still fuzzy and it was making her dizzy.

Alex let her hand trail down maggies toned stomach before slipping up under her shirt to return to her breast. Maggie smiled and went to cradle alex face. But her hands were still tied. Maggie frowned at the offending rope. 

“Wait.” Maggie managed to get out. 

“Shh. Its okay.” alex gently kissed Maggie again and shifted so she was straddling the other woman. Maggie tried to shake her head no, but alex lips pressed against her were so warm and so sweet. Maggie allowed herself to be swept away by alex kiss. But she surfaced again when she felt hands on her jeans. 

Maggie frowned again. her body wanted this so badly, but her brain would no longer be quiet. Alex would never do this. Alex would never even have sex with her when she was drunk, let alone after she’d been kidnapped and drugged. Alex also had a strict-no sex around her baby sister-rule. So alex would never do this with her sister watching from her surveillance post above the building. 

“No.” Maggie whispered. 

Alex kissed maggies throat. “Its okay Maggie. I got you. Youre safe now.” Her hands worked at maggies jeans.

Maggie shook her head and pulled at her wrists in frustration. “But who are you?” she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. 

Alex drew back hurt. “What are you talking about babe? Its me.”

Maggie continued to shake her head. “No.” 

Alex leaned forward and placed another kiss on maggies lips. Maggie kissed her back for a moment before she turned her head away. “No.” she said mournfully. 

"Well." Alex huffed then let out a sigh. “That happened much sooner than I was hoping. Maybe we will come back to that later, hm Maggie?” 

Maggie just squinted in confusion. “Who are you? Why?”

“Shh babe. Its okay,” alex reassured Maggie even as she shifted away and off of Maggie. “You’re a little bit confused right now. but don’t worry that will pass.” Alex calmly reached into her back pocket then slowly brushed maggies hair back from her neck. Maggie watched her with glassy eyes then flinched slightly at the pinch of a needle. 

“There we go babe. That should help.” Alex said as she took the syringe out of Maggies neck. Maggie groaned and tried to brush it away but paralyzing heat rushed through her veins. She couldn’t make her muscles respond and her head lolled to the side. She could only watch as alex got up off the floor and walked across the room towards…kara? 

Maggies brain couldn’t make sense of what was in front of her. Alex strode over to kara, who stood regally in her supergirl outfit with both hands held confidently on her hips. Her blonde hair fell like a waterfall around her shoulders and somehow even with the poor lighting, she looked positively angelic. 

Alex eyed kara intently as she approached. She seductively brushed her hand up karas well muscled arm and trailed it across her shoulders coming to stand behind supergirl so they both faced Maggie sprawled helplessly on the floor. 

Alex gave Maggie a sickly sweet smile. “How could you think that I would seriously want you?” She brushed karas thick, blonde hair off her strong shoulders and wrapped an arm around karas toned abs. “How could you think that anyone would choose you when they could have this? True beauty? A real hero?” Alex swept back karas hair and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. 

Maggie watched horrified. Her mouth hung open in shock and she tried to make her brain comprehend what was happening. 

Alex gazed at her as she twirled her fingers through karas hair. “How could you ever compete?” 

Maggie shook her head. “No.” she managed. 

“Yes,” Kara smiled. She turned her head and looked back at alex with adoringly. She bought a hand up and kissed alex sweetly on the mouth. 

Maggies breath caught in her throat and her mouth worked express just how wrong this all was. But no words came out. 

Alex turned kara until they were facing each other. She brushed the hair behind karas ears before leaning in and kissing her soundly. 

A strangled noise escaped Maggie. 

Alex broke off the kiss and turned with her arms wrapped around kara to survey Maggie once more. “Something youd like to say?”

Maggies mind reeled. She tried to push herself up but only managed to topple back over. She strained, coming to her hands and knees. But she had no balance and the world was spinning again. Maggie rocked and fell over landing hard again on the concrete. 

“Just stop before you hurt yourself,” kara advised.

Alex added. “I mean really Maggie. What did you think all those sister nights were about? Why do you think I was so adamant that I not miss them?” 

Maggie shook her head from the floor. It was the only thing she could do in protest. 

Kara placed a kiss on alex neck then gave a soft nip. Alex closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. Kara placed another kiss a little bit lower on alex neck. Then she looked over at Maggie. “I know my sister better than you ever will. All those nights growing up spent together, telling stories, star gazing, learning each others bodies…” 

Maggie shuddered. She felt sick, and not just from the drugs. She shook her head. “Not. Real.” 

Alex buried her nimble fingers in karas soft hair. She glanced at Maggie. “Just because,” alex nestled her nose behind karas ear and placed a gentle kiss. “you don’t want to believe it,” alex suckled at karas throat as kara let out a moan. “Doesn’t mean” alex nipped at karas throat, illiciting a low growl. “Its not true.” Alex pulled karas face towards her for another deep kiss. Kara wrapped her arms around alex and brought her even closer to her, then lifted her up. Alex immediately wrapped her legs around karas waist without breaking their passionate kiss. 

Maggie gagged. Her body rebelled at what she was seeing, hearing. She used what strength she had to roll over, away from the sickening scene. She gasped and tried to drown everything out, wishing to escape back into blackness. 

Maggie must have gotten her wish because some unkown time later, she came to again. Her head was resting on something warm and soft. And there was a reassuring hand trailing soothingly through her hair. 

Maggie opened her eyes. “Alex?” Her heart soared only to be plunged into doubt a moment later as what she had just witnessed came rushing back to her.

“Maggie!” alex looked down at the woman in her lap. “Oh thank god.” She cradled maggies head in her hands. “How do you feel?”

Maggie looked at alex, unsure how to respond. She looked around the room, which was now empty of kara. She moved her hand towards alex face hesitantly. she paused and looked at her wrist. It was red and angry where it had been chaffed by the rope, but the rope itself was gone. 

“Sawyer, look at me!”

Maggie snapped her eyes up to alex. 

“Are you okay?” alex face poured over hers, filled with concern.

Maggie blinked. She looked at her wrists again then grabbed a hold of alex shirt. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. she never wanted to let go of alex ever again.  
Alex leaned closer to Maggie, searching her face for answers. “I need you to answer me Maggie.” 

Maggie nodded and sucked in a deep breath to keep from crying. She clutched onto alex shirt even harder. “Okay.” Maggie swallowed, her mouth was still so dry. “Drugged.”  
Alex nodded. She looked relieved and worried at the same time. “karas coming. As soon as she does, im going to get you out of here.” She brushed her finers lightly over Maggies cheek. “Youre going to be okay. Youre safe now. We will figure out what they used and you will be fine.” 

Maggie nodded. She wasn’t sure if alex was telling her, or trying to reassure herself. Either way Maggie didn’t care. she was just glad to be in alex arms, even if she was drugged in some mysterious, abandoned wharehouse. 

There was a light whoosh that heralded supergirls entrance. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. “Kara. We need to get her-“

Alex stopped mid sentence. “Kara?” she kept her voice measured and level but her grip on maggie increased alarmingly. Maggie looked over to kara to see what troubled alex; karas eyes. 

Karas eyes were frighteningly red. She eyed alex, who sat holding Maggie, with disdain. “Hello, sister. Afraid I will steal your pet?”

Alex slowly shifted and carefully extracted herself from Maggie. She stood with her hands held slightly out to the sides non-threateningly. “kara.” Alex stepped away from Maggie. “You must have been exposed to red kryptonite. We need to get you-“

“No.” kara shook her head. “Im fine. More fine than ive been in a while infact.” She looked between Maggie stranded on the floor and alex. “And theres no need for you to pretend like you care.”

Alex eyes widened in shock. “Kara. What are you talking about. You know that I love you more than anything. You are my sister.” 

Kara sneered. “More than anything?” She nodded to Maggie, her eyes flared. “More than anyone?” 

Alex face paled. She pursed her lips. “I love you both.”

“I love you both,” kara mocked. Her expression hardened. “Bullshit. I see the way you look at her, the way your eyes linger over her flesh, the way you drop everything the second she calls.” 

Alex grit her teeth. “I love her”

Karas face contorted in rage and she clenched her fists. “But what about me?!” she bellowed. “What am I supposed to do while you forget about me? Because of her?” karas terrifying red eyes turned to Maggie. She bared her teeth in a snarl.

Alex quickly moved to block karas view, catching karas eyes with her own. “I love Maggie, just like I love you, kara.” 

Karas eyes flashed. “just like you love Maggie, hm?” She came forward towards alex slowly. Alex watched her approach apprehensively. Kara tilted her head and casually placed a hand on alex arm and walked it up to her shoulder. “Just like you love Maggie?” kara whispered. She leaned forward and kissed alex on the lips. 

Alex stiffened and put her hands against karas chest to push her away. It was like trying to move a brick wall. instead alex turned her head away. “That’s not what we are to each other, kara.” Alex said softly when karas lips left hers. “Youre my sister.” 

Karas face hardened. “No.” she growled. “You are mine.” Kara grabbed alex by the throat. Alex eyes shot open in surprise and she clenched at karas wrist. Kara pulled alex in close and nuzzled below alex ear. Alex grasped karas wrist even tighter, held completely off balance. Kara whispered, “You are mine and no one elses. I will kill her before I let her take you away from me.” 

“No! kara please!” alex wheezed. 

Kara eyed her with contempt, her iron fingers holding alex in place. “Kara please.” She mocked again. “Why do you degrade yourself for her? She is nothing.”

Alex grabbed at karas fingers trying to breathe. “Youre wrong.” 

Kara growled and flung alex across the room. She had barely crashed to a hault when kara was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. 

Maggie looked around frantic. She didn’t know what to do. She had no weapons and didn’t want to attract attention to herself because she knew kara wasn’t joking about killing her. Even on a good day when Maggie hadn’t been drugged for the last several hours she would never stand a chance against kara. But Maggie also knew she couldn’t let kara hurt alex. 

Kara leaned her weight down onto alex. “I love you too much to lose you.” 

“Youre not going to lose me kara. Im right here.” Alex gasped. 

Kara settled her body on top of alex. She brought her head down searching for alex lips. Alex couldn’t help but turn her head away. Kara placed kisses along alex cheeks undeterred. Finally she reached a hand and grabbed alex chin. She stared her sister dead in the eye. “You are mine.” She stated, and leaned forward and kissed alex on her lips.  
Alex head was frozen in place and she couldn’t help but arch her body up in disgust. But karas weight was almost crushing. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe. 

Kara broke off the kiss with a growl and glared at alex angrily. She whipped her head towards Maggie who was crawling unsuccessfully towards them. 

In a flash kara grabbed Maggie by the hair at the base of her neck and held up in the air with her feet dangling. Maggie barely had the strength to hold onto karas arm. 

Alex shot to her feet with a shout. “No kara!

Kara sneered. “Tell me why. Tell me why I shouldn’t just kill her now?”

Alex blinked furiously. “Kara this isn’t you.”

Kara tilted her head. “Maybe this is the most me ive ever been.”

Alex shook her head. “You don’t mean that.”

“No?” karas face twisted with hate. “Stop telling me who I am and what I should think or feel.” 

Alex lip trembled. “Kara please. Put her down. You are hurting her.” 

Kara looked to Maggie who was struggling feebly with her face contracted in pain. kara smiled maliciously. “Good. maybe I will just put her out of her misery then?” She eyed Maggie intently, still smiling, but the sound of alex drawing her weapon made kara freeze. She turned slowly towards alex. 

Kara scoffed. “You would shoot me, your own sister?”

“Kara. Put Maggie down. Unharmed.” Alex said leveling her gun at karas chest. 

Kara eyed alex for moment then snarled. She hurled Maggie to the ground before tackling alex in a flash. “You would shoot me over her?” kara screamed as she pinned alex down. Her eyes bulged and spittle flew from her mouth. 

Alex flinched away. Kara frowned and grabbed alex chin. “No. You look at me. You are mine.” She frothed. 

Alex looked up into her sisters eyes. “I am yours.” She agreed. 

Kara drew back slightly. Alex words seemed to shock her for a moment and then she relaxed. “You. Are. Mine.” Kara stated again. 

“Yes.” Alex looked up into karas face, her eyes searching. 

Kara smiled. She growled deep in her chest. She leaned down and placed a fleeting kiss on alex lips. Alex didn’t resist or try to move away. Kara smiled broader and returned for a slow, passionate kiss. 

“This is the way it should be,” kara said as she rested her forehead against alex. “Just the two of us.” 

Alex stared at the ceiling and blinked. She rested her hands on karas back like some grotesque hug. “Just the two of us,” she repeated.

Kara shifted and nipped lightly at alex throat. she licked her lips. “You taste so good, alex.” She nipped her way down alex throat until she suckled at alex collar bone. 

Maggie couldnt believe what was happening, what kara was about to do to her own sister. She ground her teeth in helpless anger. She couldn’t let this happen. “Leave her alone!” she spat. 

Kara turned towards Maggie with an angry retort but alex grabbed her face with both hands and planted a kiss on karas lips. 

Kara chuckled and sank back into alex. 

Maggie shook her head with tears of frustration. “Alex. NO. Not worth it.” 

Kara turned again but this time alex wrapped her legs around karas waist. “Ignore her,” she implored. Kara smiled and obliged.

Maggie struggled onto her elbows. “No. No. Alex. No. Not let this happen. Not worth it.” 

Kara wrenched up onto her knees and whipped her head towards Maggie who crawled piteously towards alex gun flung across the room. 

Alex grabbed karas forearm. “Stay with me.” 

Kara stilled. “Youre right. Better to make her watch. Then kill her.”

Alex face hardened. She looked to kara then Maggie then back to kara. “No.” she stated firmly. 

The next thing kara knew, she felt a slice of pain and hissed as a thin line of blood appeared on her forearm. She looked up at alex horrified. 

Alex was on her knees panting heavily with a glowing green blade in one hand. “No. Kara.” 

Karas face flushed red and twisted in rage. “How dare you!” She struck like a snake moving so fast her body was a blur she wrenched the blade out of alex hand and plunged it into her stomach. 

Maggie watched horrified as alex stiffend and slowly fell to the side. “NOOO!” she howled. She pulled her drugged body forward determinedly towards her alex. She reached out a hand towards alex stomach to staunch the bleeding but it slipped off because of all the blood. Maggie shifted closer and levered herself onto an elbow and pressed the other hand firmly onto alex abdomen. “No. No no no.” was all Maggie could say. 

Alex lips moved desperately like she wanted to say something but nothing came out. Maggie pressed her hand even harder but it did not good. the blood poured out of alex like a fountain. Maggies hands and arms were slick with it. 

Alex stared up into maggies face and gave a sad smile. She reached out and cupped maggies cheek. “Love…You.” She breathed. Then her eyes rolled back and her hand dropped.  
Maggie just stared, stunned. She shook alex, who didn’t respond. “No! alex!” Maggie wailed. She looked down at her hands stained a dark red and then wildly around the room.  
Suddenly kara was there. “No. she is mine. You don’t get to have her.” she drug alex away, leaving a trail of red across the floor. 

Maggie stared after it unbelieving. She shook her head. “No.” she continued to shake her head and started to rock back and forth. “No. No. No. NOOOO!” she screamed. She toppled over into the fetal position and clenched her bloody hands to her chest. Her mind refused to let her believe what she had just witness. She pressed her eyes firmly shut. It wasn’t real. She would wake up and none of it would be real. So Maggie thrust herself into the waiting blackness. 

A loud banging brought Maggie back to reality. She opened her eyes and saw the smear of alex blood streaked across the floor and it all came rushing back to her. she gagged and coughed. 

“Maggie!” 

Maggie stiffened. It was karas voice. She growled, filled with an intense rage. Her hand wrapped around something cool and firm. It took her a second to realize it was alex gun. How did she get that? But it didn’t matter because just then kara burst through the door and strode towards her.

Maggie lifted the weapon and fired without hesitating. 

Karas eyes widened in shock and then she staggered back and fell. Maggie felt triumphant joy at the sight. Until someone came running in after kara.

Alex ran to her fallen sister and tried to stop the bleeding. She turned to Maggie and her face changed from confusion to horror to hate. “How could you?!” she screamed. She looked down at kara frantically where her fingers were doing no good to stop her sisters life blood from leaking out. “Youre going to be okay kara. We are going to get you out of here and then you are going to be fine.” 

Alex wrapped a field dressing around karas wound. She looked to Maggie and her eyes seemed to chill maggies very core. Alex hefted kara up and looked Maggie straight in the eye. Her face twisted and her eyes burned. “You are dead to me,” she seethed. Then she and kara were gone and all that was left was Maggie laying in confusion and another trail of blood. 

Maggie curled up onto her side again and wrapped her arms around her head. Alex face had been so cold, so full of betrayal, so hard and full of hate that it scared Maggie. Alex words kept replaying in her head like a knife to the heart cutting out all that was worth living for. “You are dead to me.” Maggie filled with despair. Had she just lost alex? What was happening? She pressed her arms tighter to her head wishing to just disappear. 

 

Alex paced outside the holding cell. She glanced inside at the inert man on the gurney with jonn standing over him. “What is taking so long?” she growled to kara who watched her apprehensively. Alex still had the mans blood spashed over her face and soaking her hands. Kara was there for moral support but also to make sure alex didn’t barge in and try to continue beating the man to death before jonn could finish. 

“We musnt interrupt them,” kara reminded alex again, eyes never leaving her sister.

Alex flicked her eyes to kara then back to jonn and his prey as she paced back and forth. 

 

A woman looked down at Maggie huddled on the floor with her head buried in her hands. She smiled at the sight and gently brushed maggies hair away from her neck before sticking her with a syringe. Maggie flinched and whimpered slightly before going completely slack. “Don’t worry, my pet. Its almost time now.” she whispered.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maggie is rescued

Alex slammed her hands up against the wall. “What is taking so long?” 

Kara moved closer to alex with her hands out but alex stepped away from her sisters touch. Kara watched helplessly as alex paced agitatedly and stared at the unconscious man with jonn. 

Alex clenched her fists tighter and tigher. She whipped towards kara. “What is taking so long?!”

Kara tried to calm alex. “Jonn is doing all he can. We must be patient.”

Alex grit her jaw and clenched her fists so tightly her whole arm ached. “Patient? Patient!?!” alex took a step towards kara. “I cant be patient. They have her!” alex shouted and flung her arm out wildly. “They have her and god only knows what they are doing to her. To Maggie!” Alex voice caught in her throat. She turned away abruptly and drew in a shuddering breath. She clenched her fists and the tension spread until her entire body was rigid. An agonized scream was building up inside her and she shook like a rubber band about to snap. Finally alex turned back slowly towards kara. “I can not wait.” She managed through clenched teeth. 

 

Maggie came to once again. She looked up at the person cradling her head in their lap and her face twisted. “No.” Maggie weakly tried to roll away from alex. “Nooo.”

Alex frowned and pulled Maggie back onto her lap. “Whats wrong babe?”

Maggie shook her head and tried to brush away alex hands. “No. Not real.”

Alex tsked and captured maggies hands easily and pinned them across maggies chest with one of her own arms while the other cradled maggies head in her elbow.   
Maggie still shook her head and tears welled in the corner of her eyes. “Why?”

Alex gazed down at Maggie and tilted her head. 

 

Jonn finally moved from his frozen position over the unconscious and still bloody man. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and charged forward through the door not willing to wait for jonn to join them in the hallway. 

“Well?” alex asked expectantly. “Where is she?” 

Jonn looked to alex and hesitated. he drew in a breath. 

Alex narrowed her eyes. “Jonn. Where is she?” alex demanded in a dangerously low voice. 

 

Maggie tried to shy away from the arms holding her because whoever it was, it wasn’t alex. But her body was barely able to function above the drugs. Maggie tried to free her arms but they were held firmly across her chest. 

“Why? Why are you…doing this?” Maggie managed.

Alex looked down at maggie and smiled. “Because. Youre mine.”

Maggie squinted in confusion. “But. Who are. You?” Maggie asked between shallow pants. 

Alex looked almost dreamily into the distance before glancing at maggie. “I want to tell you a story.” 

Maggie flicked her eyes around the room. She didn’t particularly want to listen to a story from this person but she couldn’t see a way for her to avoid it at the moment. 

“There was a young girl. She lived with her mother and brute of a father. The father would come home everynight and beat on his family, until one night, someone stopped him. That night, he came home angrier than usually and beat her mother even more fiercely. When her mother stopped moving, he came after her. She was trapped, cowering before him, certain of her fate when a guardian angel appeared. That angel killed the horrible father and brought the young girl to live with her kindly grandmother.”

Maggie stared up at alex. It took a moment for her words to penetrate through the thick fog surrounding Maggie. When the did maggies eyes widened. “My first. Case.”

Alex looked down and nodded. “The stories not over though. For several years the girl lived in happiness with her wonderful grandmother. Then one day her grandmother died and was no longer there. The girl though her heart would break from the sorrow. She shuffled from one terrible place to another until she ran away. But she was captured by an evil man and made to do horrible things. At which point her heart did break. But the girls guardian angel returned and found her once more. She slayed the evil man and freed the girl and the others trapped there. 

Maggie raised her eyebrows confused. 

Alex seemed to ignore the implied question. “So then the girl was saved by her guardian angel. And after that she made sure that she would never need saving again.” Alex looked back down at Maggie adoringly. 

“It was you,” alex informed her solemnly. “You are my guardian angel.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Then. Why do this? To me?”

Alex scrunched up her face. “Do what?” 

Maggie lips pulled back in a snarl. “Kidnap. Torture.” 

Alex looked aghast. “No. I saved you. Together we will be unstoppable. Together we can take over the world and never have to worry about anyone hurting us ever again.”   
Maggie shook her head. “No. no.” 

Alex frowned. “Yes. Don’t worry. You will see. In time.” 

Maggie looked around panicked. She had to get out of there. She rolled to the side but alex arms locked her in place. Maggie tried to use her feet to lever herself away but alex simply hauled Maggie further into her lap. 

“Don’t worry my pet. You will see. Everything will be alright.” Alex cooed. 

Maggie growled and tried to shake her head away as alex brushed her hair back. She tried to ignore alex as she whispered that Maggie would understand in time and tried to force her drugged brain formulate a way out. 

 

Jonn looked at alex and didn’t need to be a mind reader to know the panic and desperation she felt. He held out his hands calmingly.

“Where is she?” alex repeated in a deadly voice. 

“His thoughts are very jumbled.”

“Where?!”

“There are four possible locations. We will need to raid them all at once.”

Alex turned already heading to gear up. 

Jonn held up a hand to stop her. “Wait.”

Alex whirled. “I will not wait any longer. She can not wait! She needs me!” 

Jonn looked softly at his earth daughter. “They are not hurting her physically.”Alex stared at jonn, unsure of how to react to this. He continued, “Im not sure…what type of reception we should expect.”

“What do you mean?”

Jonn sighed. “I mean, they have been using very sophisticated methods of mentally torturing Maggie.”

Alex tilted her head. “What does that mean?!” 

“They have been using you, or rather your physical appearance to play against every insecurity that Maggie has, forcing her to live her worst nightmare.” 

Alex blanched. She clasped her fists together. “Why? Why would they do that?”

Jonn eyed her sympathetically. “What is the best way to break someone?” Alex flinched at the word. “To rob them of their reality. To make them question everything they believed to be true and to rip away everything they’ve ever loved.” 

Alex face twisted. She slowly drew in a breath. “Then we’d better hurry.”

 

“Please. Let me go.” Maggie tried again. She struggled to sit up. 

“No you don’t,” alex scolded. “Where do you think you are going?”

“Let me go,” Maggie repeated. She drew her knees up and swung a hand towards alex face. alex jerked back and they struggled a moment until alex had maggies hands back under control. She frowned at Maggie. “I guess we will have to do this the hard way.” 

Maggie saw the needle coming but had no way to escape it. “NO!” Then her entire body went slack as the drug flooded her system. She remained limp and completely helpless as alex changed their position so now Maggie was sitting in front of alex leaning back onto alex chest. She wrapped her arms around maggies middle and rested her chin against the top of maggies head. 

“Let. Me…go.” Maggie whispered. 

Alex simply shushed her as she calmly stroked Maggies luscious hair. 

 

Kara eye alex nervously. There was no way she was going to let alex out of her sight when she was this reckless. She wasn’t thinking about anything other than Maggie and she needed someone to protect even if she didn’t want it. 

They stood outside a whare house waiting from the signal with jonn. All four teams would charge into their designated locations in a coordinated sweep.   
The radio crackled. “All teams, enter on my count. Three. Two. Now.” jonn instructed. 

Alex sprung into furious motion. She practically kicked the door off its hinges and rushed in gun at the ready. 

“There are two people in the next room. But the rest is surrounded in lead.” Kara warned. 

Alex barely seemed to register her sisters words as she moved stealthily, staring death down the barel of her rifle. Kara pursed her lips then zoomed forward and disabled to two thugs in the next room. She knocked them both unconscious without a sound. 

Alex spared a nod but kept moving forward relentlessly. 

 

Maggie swallowed thickly. She struggled weakly but there was no escape. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Where was HER alex? how was she going to escape? 

“Don’t worry Maggie,” alex voice that wasn’t alex, assured her. “Soon you will see.” 

Maggie cringed at the hand that trailed softly on her cheek and felt sick. 

Suddenly kara was standing in the doorway. Alex looked up and frowned. She looked down at Maggie. “Seem our friends are here right on time.” She brushed back Maggies hair and placed a soft kiss on maggies forehead. Maggie tried to shy away unsuccessfully. 

“Don’t worry my pet. We will be together again soon.” Alex shifted and extricated herself from Maggie. Maggie didn’t have the strength to support herself and slumped to the ground where alex carefully placed her. “That’s my sweet pet.” Alex bent and placed a kiss on her finger tips then delicately pressed her fingers to maggies lips. “You musnt fear. For shortly, you will search me out. And we will be together again.” 

Maggie groaned and watched confused from the floor as alex followed kara out the door. Maggie held her breath and her eyes flicked around the room. Everything was silent. Maggie lay completely still, hardly daring to breathe, but still no one came for her. 

Hope surged through Maggie. She sucked in a deep breath and somehow got her knees underneath her. then she forced her arms to hold herself and after a few false starts, began crawling towards the door. Lips pursed, Maggie funneled everything she had into keeping moving. 

She was so focused she didn’t hear the tromp of boots on concrete and so it seemed as if alex, kara, and the strike team appeared out of nowhere. Maggie stumbled and landed hard on her shoulder. 

“Maggie!” alex shouted as she slung her rifle behind her. She ran forward and slid to her knees next to Maggie but stopped short of actually touching her. “Oh my god. What did the do to you?”

Maggie watched alex and the others as if in a trance. It was only when alex was next to her, talking to her, that maggies brain seemed to fast forward and land back into her body. Maggie cringed and rolled away from alex. “Not. Real.” Maggie cried. She wrapped her arms around her head. “Not. Real.” She mumbled again and again.

Alex tried again, still not touching Maggie. “Hey Maggie. Its okay. we are going to get you out of here. Everythings okay now.” Maggie rocked slightly, trying to bury her head from the others. “Maggie! Come on Saywer. Look at me.” 

Alex looked up at kara, lost. 

“We need to move,” Vasquez reminded them. The team had fanned out in defensive position but none of them liked how eerily empty the building seemed. 

Kara strode forward. “I will take her.” alex nodded. But when Maggie saw kara bending to pick her up she reacted instinctively. 

“NO!” Maggie yelled. She rolled even further away and drew her knees up and held her hands in a defensive posture. “No. stay back!” 

Kara stopped and looked to alex. Her face twisted at the fear and pain in maggies voice. 

Alex swallowed thickly then made a snap decision. “Vazques, rollings. The stretcher.”

The two named soldiers moved quickly and Maggie stilled enough for them to lift her onto it. kara led the retreat out the building and alex guarded the rear. No one spoke on the short helicopter ride back to the DEO but alex never took her eyes off Maggie. She took in every detail, from maggies disheveled appearance to her wide and terrified eyes, to the way she flinched when anyone got too close to her to the angry looking puncture marks on her neck.

Alex took it all in and felt her anger and her frustrated helplessness, increase. All she wanted to do was help Maggie, but how could she if the very sight of her terrified her? 

They landed and Maggie was quickly ferried to medical. She watched them all calmly until the nursed approached her with a needle. Maggie pulled away and looked around wildly. “No!” she started to sit up unsteadily. “No. no. no.” then she slumped over unconscious. 

Jonn looked at Maggie, his eyes full of sorrow. “I made her sleep.” He informed the medical team. “Please perform your assessment quickly. Draw blood if you have to but no IV.”

“Sir she is very dehydrated. And we may need vascular access quickly since-“

“I said no.” jonn finished firmly. The doctors nodded and began to work in a flurry. Jonn turned to alex and kara. “I don’t think either of you should be in the room when she wakes.”

Alex looked like she wanted to protest. Instead she nodded. She tore her eyes away from the unconscious woman she loved to look directly at jonn. “What did they do to her.” 

Jonn shifted, uncomfortable. “I do not believe it is my place to share what Maggie experienced.” 

Alex took a step closer. “Tell me what they did to her. how can I help her if I don’t know?”

Jonn winced. “If Maggie gives her consent, I will tell you what I know.” 

Alex nostrils flared and she clenched her fists. She drew in a deep breath. “Fine.” Then her eyes softened and seemed to plead. She reached out and grabbed jonns arm. “Please. Just make her well.”

Jonn nodded and left alex and kara standing in the hallway, watching helplessly. Alex looked at Maggie and her face twisted. Her breath caught in her throat and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. She clutched her hands to her chest, doubling over as if in horrible pain. 

Kara was at her sisters side instantly. She could read the agony wracking her sister without needing jonn there to tell her. she looked at alex alarmed at the low wail she heard. 

“Breathe. Alex.” kara slowly reached out and put a hand on alex shoulder. “Just breathe. Shes safe now.” 

Alex turned to her, haunted. “What did they do to her? what if she never wants to see me again?” 

Kara felt her heart pinch. She placed a gentle hand on alex cheek. “Whatever else happens, shes safe now.”

Alex nodded slowly. “Shes safe now.” alex repeated softly. “Shes safe.” Her knees slowly buckled and she let kara catch her. alex buried her face in kara shoulder and wept. 

Kara held alex close and wrapped a protective hand around her sister. She cradled alex head against her chest and slowly rocked back and forth. She would keep her sister safe. This was something kara always promised. But how could kara protect alex from this? 

 

Maggie jolted awake. She clutched the edges of the bed she was on and her eyes scanned the room quickly. She drew in a breath and slowly sat up. The room spun only once and then settled into place. 

“Easy,” a gentle voice advised her. jonn sat in a chair beside her bed. 

Maggie jumped and eyed him cautiously. 

Jonn remained sitting in the chair, careful not to spook Maggie. “How do you feel?”

“Whats going on? where am I?” 

Jonn held his hands out to calm Maggie. “We took you from an abandoned wharehouse. You are in the DEO medical bay.” 

Maggie seemed to relax slightly but still eyed her surroundings warily. “Where is alex?”

Jonn hesitated. “She is right outside. As is kara. They are both very concerned and worried about you…but I wasn’t sure if you would want to see alex right now.”

Maggie looked at jonn sharply. 

“I am aware from my interrogation of a captured operative the general plans that they had for you. I did not read your mind.” Jonn offered as way of explanation. 

“Does alex know?”

“I told her that you were subjected to highly advanced mental torture involving her and im guessing karas likeness as a means to try and break you.”

Maggie flinched and looked away. Slowly she nodded. “Sounds about right.” 

“Youre safe now Maggie. Its over.” Jonn tried to reassure her. 

Maggie looked up at him. “Is it? how do I know for sure? How do I know this isn’t part of it?”

Jonns thought for a moment. “How do you feel?”

Maggie tilted her head. “I feel fine.” Her eyes widened at the realization. “I feel fine.” She repeated. She slapped a hand to her neck and felt a thick bandage and she looked at the clean bandages on her wrists. “I feel strong and can finally think.” Maggie looked up at jonn hopefully.

“The drug has finally left your system and apart from some bruises and dehydration, the medical staff has cleared you. However they would like for you to stay the night for observation.”

Maggie nodded absently. “Wheres alex?”

“Do you wish to see her?”

“Yes.” Maggie raised her eyebrows insistently when jonn hesitated. jonn nodded and quickly went to the door. He opened it and gestured then stepped back into the room. 

Maggie held her breath as alex appeared in the doorway. Alex hesitated, uncertain. She took a few faltering steps forward. A thousand emotions warred on her face and all she wanted to do was smother Maggie in love but she hesitated, stopping several feet from the bed. “Maggie. Mi amor.” Alex breathed.

Maggie felt relief and love flood her. This was her alex. she held out her arms and alex flew into them. Maggie buried her face in alex neck and grabbed onto alex for dear life. She sobbed and alex was there to care for her. she sobbed even harder and alex held her close and cradled her softly. She rejoiced in the feeling, the smell, the love that was HER alex.   
Finally Maggie slowly loosened her grip and leaned back. She took in alex beautiful, tear streaked face. “I love you.” 

Alex lips quivered and she smothered the urge to cry. “I love you too. I was so afraid I was gong to lose you.” She clutched onto Maggie instinctively. “I thought I would go crazy when I found out youd been taken. I didn’t know what they were doing to you.” Alex sniffed and looked away before forcing herself to look at Maggie again. “I thought you would hate me after…what you experienced.”

Maggie squeezed alex hands. “That wasn’t you.” She reassured alex.

“But…but”

“No alex. it wasn’t you. It wasn’t kara.” Maggie stared deep into her alex eyes. 

alex sniffed again and nodded. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something. instead she just buried her head in Maggie shoulder and cried. 

Maggie smiled and held alex close. Maggie looked to jonn and mouthed karas name. jonn nodded and went to the door once more. Kara zoomed excitedly inside but stopped well away from the bed. She eyed Maggie like a puppy who was afraid of being kicked. Maggies just smiled bigger and held a hand out for kara. 

Kara let out a cry of relief and instantly smothered alex and Maggie in a warm, solid embrace. Eventually when alex stopped crying, Maggie sat on the bed holding alex hand and explained to the other two women what had happened. Alex blanched and kara gagged at the thought of the two of them together and alex grip got tighter and tighter as maggies story went on. 

kara paced angrily by the end. “We will keep you safe Maggie. I will not let this happen again!” 

“Tell me everything about her,” alex instructed in a cold, unforgiving voice. She had nearly lost Maggie once. She was not going to lose her again.

Maggie smiled at the love she felt washing over her. she leaned into alex and held out a hand for kara. “I know.”

Maggie stayed overnight for observation and then took the rest of the week off at alex, karas, jonns and her partners insistence. Alex stayed home with her and tucked her in bed everynight and made her breakfast in the morning and kara joined them after work for movie nights and general shenanigans. Everyone they knew seemed determined to stop by with food and flowers and gifts for Maggie. James and winn were awkwardly adorable when they brought by an alarming number of vases of flowers explaining that they weren’t sure of Maggies favorite so they bought one of each. Kara insisted on flying around the country to get all of maggies favorite foods for dinner every night. Even eliza demanded that kara fly her to town so she could make sure that Maggie was okay. It was her gift of a beautiful necklace, with a card that read ‘Strength and Courage; to my fiercest daughter’ that made Maggie tear up. 

With all the outpouring of love and support it was easy for Maggie to forget what happened. It seemed more and more like a terrible dream. But, did Maggie wake up in the middle of the night in panic thinking she was back in that place? Did she hesitate when kara first came into the room? Did she startle occasionally at the unexpected sight of alex in the corner of her eye? Yes. But all Maggie had to do was stare deep into alex eyes and she knew the truth. She knew it was HER alex. She knew that she was home.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maggie captures alex attention while playing pool
> 
>  
> 
> (I love the idea of maggie casually, but most definitely intentionally, driving alex nuts and alex being a gay mess about it!)

Alex phone pinged and she looked down at the text from kara

“Hurry up! Maggies already killed winn twice at pool. Shes on fire tonight.” 

Alex smirked at that. She tucked her phone back into her pocket and opened the door to the bar. A wave of noise of music, voices and pool balls smacking together greeted her. Kara spotted her immediately and zoomed over to her. 

“Alex! finally.” Kara grabbed a hold of alex arms and began to drag her forward towards the pool table where Maggie was now squaring up against lena. 

“Hey kar-“ alex started to greet her sister. But her voice cut off midsentence. Maggie was wearing her tight jeans that cupped her butt so delectably. And she was bent over the table concentrating on lining up a shot on the other side of the table, which showcased her firm, toned aforementioned behind. It was as if Alex was held spellbound as Maggie drew back and with a firm stroke made her shot and sunk another ball. 

Alex drew in a breath she didn’t know shed been holding as soon as Maggie stood back up and looked over to kara with a guilty expression. 

Kara raised her eyebrow in mock seriousness and then snorted. She leaned playfully into alex shoulder as they walked towards the rest of the group. 

Maggie looked up at the sound of alex and karas approach. “Hey babe,” she said with a smile as she casually lined up her next shot. 

Alex couldn’t help but stare once more as Maggie bent over the table, this time facing alex. She leaned forward in just a way that her luscious hair tumbled forward around her face and her button up flannel shirt opened revealing a peak of the beautiful prize underneath. Maggie took her time and aimed carefully, eying her shot with her cue stick. She drew back then looked up at alex with hooded eyes. She raised an eyebrow and then sunk her shot without taking her eyes off alex. 

Alex felt her breath catch in her throat and she felt a rush of heat. She stared at Maggie as if in a trance. 

Maggie smiled at slowly stood up. She nonchalantly surveyed the pool table before she sauntered over to the side. She flipped her hair and glanced over her shoulder at alex. 

Alex felt like her brain was going to short ciruit. 

Kara stared at her with both eyebrows raised. “Alex. Are you okay?”

Alex held up a hand, to silence kara or to steady herself she wasn’t sure. She half turned to kara but didn’t take her eyes off Maggie who calmly tossed her hair back before bending over for her shot. “Mh huh” alex managed. 

“Really? Because you seem a bit distracted.”

Alex finally pulled her eyes away from Maggie for a second to glance at her sister. “No. Uh…I just…wanted to observe the game, see how its going.” Alex finished in a rush. 

Kara gave her a skeptical look, which alex missed because she was staring at Maggie again. Maggie had made another shot and brushed past lena a little too close for alex liking. Maggie shook her hair back again and bent forward slightly eyeing the remaining pool balls. Her shirt revealed just a hint of cleavage before she stood back up and moved to the other side of the table. She flipped her hair back and looked over her shoulder at alex as she bent over once more. 

Alex couldn’t help but bite her lip.

Maggie saw and smirked and bent even further as she calmly drew back and sunk the winning shot. 

Alex swallowed thickly and couldn’t take her eyes off Maggie in those jeans. 

“Wow. Great game Maggie,” kara congratulated her. 

Maggie flashed her a broad grin and came around towards alex. She put an arm around alex waist and pulled alex towards her. “Hey babe. What took you so long?”

Alex addled brain couldn’t even begin to formulate coherent words so she grabbed maggies face with both her hands and drew her in for a long kiss.

Lena looked between Maggie and alex. “Wow, ive never felt so invisible in my life.”

Kara cleared her throat awkwardly.

Alex broke apart with and flashed her sister a guilty look.

“So how was work?” lena asked alex in an attempt to make conversation. 

“Oh, it was-“ but alex cut off when Maggie bent over to retrieve her phone from the floor. Alex bit her lip again. she wanted nothing more than to devour Maggie right there.  
Maggie stood back up and turned innocently to alex. “Babe, remember we have that thing tonight? We should probably head out.”

Alex swallowed and then nodded roughly. “Right. yes.”

Kara gave them a skeptical look and lena chimed disbelievingly, “Right. A thing. Uh huh. Listen, if you guys want to duck out of here to go have sexy times just say so. Don’t insult our intelligence.”

Alex sputtered. “What?”

Maggie huffed. “I am insulted. We already have plans.”

Lena leaned towards kara. “Yeah, sexy plans.”

Kara made a disgusted face and swatted at lena. “Ugh. Stop it. That’s my sister.” 

“No,” alex corrected. “We have to go because im finally meeting all of maggies work buddies.” 

Maggie smirked at kara and lena. “So there. Now if you will excuse us, my partner is waiting for us.” 

Lena watched dubiously as Maggie grabbed alex hand and quickly left the bar. Then she decided it didn’t matter why they left because now she was alone with kara.

“Wow.” Winn stepped up and casually put an arm on kara and lenas shoulders. “When did Maggie get so good at pool?” 

Lena suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Almost alone, anyways. 

 

Alex doesn’t remember how they made it home, only slamming Maggie up against the door to her apartment as soon as they were inside. She practically attacked Maggie, drawing her in for a deep kiss as her hands explored every inch of maggies body. They wanted to be everywhere at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never super confident about my ability to write smut.  
> Should I give it a try and keep going?


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick bit of fluff!
> 
> alex is on bedrest and maggie and kara team up to ensure that alex lets herself heal for once. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love alex being taken care of for once and I love maggie and kara bonding/working together. I think we all need to see more of that.

Maggies phone pinged and she snatched it with a frown. She pursed her lips and immediately dialed alex number. 

“Where do you think you are going?!” she asked without preamble.

“Heeey maggie,” alex tried.

“Don’t hey Maggie me.” Maggie intoned determinedly. “Where do you think you were going?” 

There was a slight pause. “Who says I was going anywhere?” alex asked, trying and failing to sound innocent.

“Alex Danvers. You are on bed rest. Which means you stay at home, in BED. You do not leave the apartment. For any reason.” 

“What if theres a fire?” alex quipped. 

Maggie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She ignored alex question. “So you were….?”

“Clearly not leaving the apartment to pick up some more doughnuts, which is just down the street I mean it barely even counts as leaving…” alex muttered the last part. Maggie cleared her throat. Alex cringed and finished. “Because that would be a direct violation of my bed rest.” 

“Uh huh,” Maggie said, clearly not believing alex. 

“But it would be so much easier to stay in bed if you were here with me…” alex purred seductively. 

Maggie ignored alex tone. “So shut the door and go back to bed.” 

Alex scowled. “How did you even know that I opened the door. 

Maggie arched an eyebrow in triumph. “I may have had winn install something to let me know if you try to leave…” 

“What!” alex exclaimed. “You bugged the apartment?”

Maggie flinched at those words, thinking of rick. “No.” she reassured alex quickly. “Nothing creepy. And he will remove it the second its no longer needed.”

“where is it?” 

“Im not telling and don’t bother looking for it.”

“Is it my phone? Are you tracking my phone?”

“Alex. Bed. now.”

Alex sighed and shut the door. “Im just going stir crazy here.” 

“I know babe. But…please. I need you to be safe. Please.” Maggie finished in a whisper.

Alex deflated, all desire to leave the apartment vanishing. “Im sorry…” 

There was a long pause and Maggie sniffed. “Good. well, go back to bed then.” 

“Okay Maggie. Heading to bed right now.”

“Good. And you are going to…?”

“Stay here and not move.” alex finished dutifully. 

“Good. Because I will sit on you to keep you there if I have to.”

Alex smiled and her eyes lit up. “Really? Can we do that now.” 

Maggie resisted the urge to face palm. “Or I will tell kara you are trying to leave and she will come and sit on you. And shes like a brick wall so theres no way you would be going anywhere.” 

“Aaand you just made it weird.” Alex informed her. 

Maggie continued to ignore alex. “So you will listen to the doctors and stay in bed?”

“I mean I AM a doctor so…”

“Alex!”

“Yes, fine...”

Maggie sighed. “Good.” Her face softened. “Please alex. I just…”

“I know. Im sorry.” Alex whispered. 

Maggie sniffed again and gave a watery smile. “Okay well I have to get back to work. But I will check on you at lunch?”

“Sounds good Maggie. Love you.”

“Love you too alex. k bye.”

Maggie smiled and hung up. Then she immediately texted kara. 'Alex just tried to leave. Operation Alex-sit is now a go. I repeat, we are a go.'

She only had to wait 30 seconds before she got a call from an indignant alex. 

“What?! You called kara? I wasn’t even trying to leave I was just-“

“Sorry babe. But your safety comes first. So now one of us will be with you at all times until you are 100% better.” 

“How about you come home and keep me in bed? We could…” alex tone returned to her previous sultry purr.

“Ugh. Gross!” kara squealed. “Hello? Your sister here? So none of that.” 

“Don’t worry kara,” Maggie reassured her. “There will be none of that on the agenda.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “You know she is literally sitting on me, right?” 

Maggie couldn’t help but snort in laughter. “Good. Now enjoy some quality time with your sister and get some rest and I will be back later.” 

Alex huffed and hid a smile. “Fine. You know, im not too sure I like this new trend of the two of you ganging up on me.”

Kara giggled. “Sorry alex. We both love you so that automatically make us unbreakable team mates when it comes to your safety. 

“Its true babe. We are both hopeless suckers on Team Alex.”

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed in mock defeat. “I guess theres no point in fighting it then. I know when ive met my match.”

She may pretend that she was annoyed with her girlfriend and sisters overly protective attention, but really Alex wasn’t. Really it made her feel warm and safe for the first time in a long time. It made her feel loved and cared for. She was still getting used to others putting her first, having her well-being be the most important, having people who would insist that she care for herself even when she could tell herself she was fine. 

She smiled as kara shifted off of her. Kara had zoomed through the window and gently plunked alex down on the bed then promptly sat on her before alex could even register what was happening. 

Kara slid next to alex on the bed and propped her head up on an elbow. “So what do you want to do?” 

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled at the sister she loved so much. She flopped onto her back and linked her hands with karas. “Lets pretend we are gazing out at the stars like we did when we were kids.”

Kara squeezed alex hand and snuggled down so her head rested on alex shoulder. “Okay.” She listened to the strong, steady heart beat of her sister. “Whatever you want alex.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the fluff
> 
> maggie comes home from work to be with alex and kara

Kara rolled slightly onto her side adjusted her head so it rested on alex chest who was laying on her back. She closed her eyes and listened solemnly to the strong, steady heart beat of her sister. She brought her arm across alex and pulled her closer. Kara couldn’t help but shiver. Alex may seem like an unstoppable badass to everyone else, but kara new the truth. She knew that she had almost lost her sister. 

Kara felt the even rise and fall of alex chest and her own breath hitched. The very thought of never getting to feel her sister next to her, of never hearing her heart beat ever again…it was enough to make her own heart want to stop. 

Kara reflexively tugged alex even closer and held her even tighter. She couldn’t lose alex. She wouldn’t! She would be more careful. She wouldn’t rush into things blind. She would make sure alex was safe! Kara clenched her jaw determinedly and a low growl emanated from her throat. 

Alex stiffened and murmured in response. Kara immediately relaxed. “Shhh. Its okay alex.” She held Alex safe, secure. “Youre okay.” 

Whether it was karas words or simply her voice, Alex made a soft noise and then returned to peaceful sleep. 

 

Maggie decided to take the afternoon off and came home at lunch to find the adorable scene of kara wrapped around her sister like a koala attaches itself to a tree. They were both sleeping soundly. 

Maggie supressed a chuckle and took out her phone. She snapped a quick picture of the incredibly adorable sisters. Then she quietly unloaded the groceries she had just bought and set out things she though alex might feel like eating. Everybody says chicken noodle soup when you are sick. Maggie chewed her lip. Alex wasn’t sick exactly, but she still wasn’t keeping much down.

Maggie walked over to the bed and gazed down at the woman she loved. She was instantly overcome with the need to be as close to alex as possible. It was almost instinctual at this point and maggie didn’t question it, especially after how close…

Maggie snuggled up to alex other side and linked her fingers through alex own. She gently kissed alex shoulder then rested her cheek against alex arm. She let herself be soothed by the deep, even breathing of the other women in the bed. 

 

Maggie jerked awake. Her eyes immediately searched for alex and she reflexively tightened her hold on alex hand, who still slept calmly next to her. 

After a moment Maggie came fully awake. She blew out a deep breath and felt her heart rate calm. She wasn’t sure what had woken her but it must have been a dream because there was nothing out of the ordinary in the apartment. Maggie hesitated, still on edge. But when no disaster presented itself, she relaxed. She gazed at alex and brushed a strand of hair away from her face then rested her hand on alex cheek. She gently brushed alex soft skin with her thumb. She thought to herself that she could stare into alex face forever.

But Maggies actions must have disturbed kara because she was yawning loudly and slowly unfurling herself from her sister. Her eyes popped open and then widened in surprise. “Maggie! When did you get here?”

Maggie gave a lopsided smile and looked at her watch. “About two hours ago. I came home to make lunch. But it looks like we all slept through it.” 

Karas face twisted. “Oh man. No wonder im so hungry.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes and then looked down at alex. “How has she been?”

Kara sobered. “Good. I think? You know how she is. Its hard to tell.”

Maggie huffed then brought the back of her hand to alex cheek and forehead checking her temperature. “Does she feel a bit warm to you?”

Before kara could respond, alex groaned and swatted maggies hand away. “Mmfnn.” She murmured. 

Maggie raised an eyebrow skeptically and kara narrowed her eyes. “What was that alex?” kara asked. 

“I said, im fine,” alex informed them without opening her eyes. 

“I don’t know babe. You look a little flushed.” Maggie pushed. 

Alex drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly then opened her eyes. She smiled at Maggie. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Maggie whispered and placed a soft kiss on alex lips while kara looked at the ceiling. “How do you feel?”

“I feel fine.” At maggies disapproving look alex continued. “If im warm its because of kara. You know shes a furnace.” 

Maggie looked to kara and they shared a frown. Kara shrugged, uncertain. 

“Mh huh.” Maggie agreed, still not convinced. She decided she would watch alex even closer just to make sure. “What do you want to eat?” she asked to change the subject. 

Karas eyes lit up and her mouth formed an excited O as if she had lots of delicious suggestions but she held them in, the effort of which had her nearly bouncing up and down. She looked at alex instead, waiting hopefully. Alex appetite still hadn’t returned and it had been a struggle to get her to eat anything. 

Alex looked from karas eager eyes to maggies scrutinizing ones. “Um. How about grilled cheese? And tomato soup?” 

Maggie smiled warmly. “Sure thing.”

“Yes!” kara pumped her fist in the air approvingly. “I have some smoked gouda and sharp cheddar and some fresh mozzarella and bacon and-“

“Whoa,” Maggie held out a hand to stop kara. She looked at alex overwhelmed face. “I think maybe we will just stick with the basic grilled cheese for alex.” alex flashed her a grateful look. 

Karas face froze. “Oh right.”

“But I can make yours however you want.” Maggie reassured kara. 

“Well, I mean…” kara shifted awkwardly with her cheeks slightly pink. “I can make my own.”

Maggie huffed. “I thought we were past this kara.” Kara looked at her confused. Maggie tilted her head. “I know you can do it yourself. But I offered to make lunch so that means you too. And…making food for people, its how I show them that…that I… love them…”

A giant smile slowly spread over karas face. She ducked her head slightly self-consciously and fiddled with her glasses. “Thanks Maggie. And um I do you too. I mean-“ kara jumbled. 

Maggie smiled radiantly and placed a gentle hand on karas forearm to stop her ramblings before she really got going. She squeezed and her eyes shone into karas. 

Kara broke into a grin and drew Maggie into a massive hug. Maggie held her hands out stiffly, caught by surprise. But then she chuckled and wrapped her arms around kara just as tightly. 

“Awwwww. You two are adorable.” Alex informed them from where she still lay on the bed. 

Maggie chuckled pulling back slowly from kara. “This? This is nothing. You should see the pic I have of you and kara from when I walked in this afternoon.” 

Alex looked up at Maggie her eyes full of love. In a smooth motion she reached out for maggie and linked their fingers then placed a kiss on the back of maggies hand.

Maggie just smiled in return and squeezed alex hand. 

“Oh man!” kara exclaimed. “I want to see this photo.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maggie gets a little bit injured on the job and alex has some things to say about it

There was a whoosh that heralded supergirls arrival and Maggie flinched. The doctor in front of her jerked back in surprise. 

“Maggie! What happened?!” 

“Heeeey supergirl.”

“Don’t hey supergirl me! What happened?! And why did I have to hear about it on the scanner instead of from you?” Karas eyes were wide and her hands were flung out in agitation. 

Maggie held out her hands to slow kara. “Whoa. Im going to be fine. Right doc?” Maggie turned to the physician who flashed her a look that clearly said keep me out of this. 

“Maggie!” kara insisted. 

“Ok, well. See what happened was-“ Maggie stopped short at alex voice. She looked panicked to kara. “You told alex?”

Kara tilted her head. “Of course I told alex! shes my s-friends girl-friend.” Her eyes flashed to the doctor who was doing his utmost best to be invisible in the corner. 

Maggie face palmed. “Oh no.” 

“Where is she? Im going to kill her!” Alex voice traveled down the hallway. There was the sound of shuffling and hurried steps. Alex authoritarian voice filtered through into maggies room. “Nurse! Do you see this badge?” There was some terrified murmuring. Maggie cringed and looked the way that nurse sounded. 

“Maggie Sawyer. Which room?” More barely heard muttering. “Good. She is an NCPD detective who was injured on the job. That means that NO ONE enters that room without proper approval. UNDERSTOOD?” 

Whatever the response it must have been satisfactory because the next second alex barreled into the room. Maggie held her breath expecting a scolding, but instead alex swept forward until she had maggies face in her hands. She quickly scanned Maggie. “Are you okay?” she whispered. 

Maggie let out a deep breath and gave a small smile. “Im okay alex.” 

Alex stepped back and gave her the once over again. She clearly didn’t trust Maggies opinion and turned to the doctor who was doing an amazing job of melting into the wall. “Whats her diagnosis?”

The doctor froze like a deer in headlights. His mouth worked for several seconds before any sound cameout. “I…cant share any…”

Maggie rolled her eyes and cut him off. “Oh just tell her.” 

His mouth snapped shut and he swallowed. “Shallow but long laceration to the upper torso and shoulder. Missed all major blood vessels-“

“See?” Maggie offered.

“However sufficient blood loss to require a blood transfusion.” The doctor continued. Maggie flashed him a dirty look. 

Alex pinched her lips and narrowed her eyes at Maggie. “Uh huh. Fine, Huh? 

Maggie tried to look to kara for help, but kara was expertly avoiding her eye. 

“So what happened?” 

Maggie sighed and sunk back into the hospital bed. “It was just some dumb kid.” Alex raised her eyebrows unsatisfied. Maggie continued. “We had reports of a group of thugs harassing someone. I showed up as he pulled a knife to defend himself. They fled but he didn’t realize I was behind him. He slashed me as he turned.” 

“What!” kara exclaimed. “Why-“

“Were you wearing your vest?” alex demanded. 

“Of course.” 

“Where is this kid now?” kara asked. 

Maggie sighed. “He realized what hed done and ran off.”

Alex growled. Maggie looked at her and then kara concerned. She wasn’t sure what alex was thinking. 

The doctor jumped into the silence, already inching for the door. “We will keep detective Sawyer here for now. Once the transfusion is complete and all the labs come back normal, she will be released.” Then he took the opportunity to escape. 

Alex looked at the blood dripping into her darling and started to pace. Kara and Maggie shared an apprehensive look.

Maggie held out an imploring hand. “Alex. im going to be alright.” 

Alex snapped her eyes to maggies. “This is not alright Maggie! Nothing about this is alright!” 

Kara followed her sister with worried eyes. “Its not maggies fault alex. Don’t be mad.”

“Im not mad!” alex shouted. She turned to stare at Maggie. “Im terrified.” 

Maggies face softened. She held out her hands to alex who quickly crossed the room to her. She took alex into her arms and held her tightly even though she had to surpress a hiss of pain. She clutched alex to her chest as her girlfriends body shook with sobs. 

Alex clung to Maggie and her fists clenched spasmodically. She never wanted to let go of Maggie. She never wanted to face a time where she couldn’t hold her true love in her arms. 

Maggie cradled alex securely, an arm around alex shoulders and the other holding alex head to her chest. Maggie felt alex sobs slow as she was gradually reassured by maggies steady arms and strong heart beat. Maggie gently ran her fingers through alex hair to soothe her. She placed a kiss to Alex forehead. She whispered reassuring things to her worried girlfriend. That she was okay. That everything was going to be fine. 

Finally alex voiced her greatest fear in a small voice. “What about next time?”

Maggie frowned but kept her hand slowly stroking through alex hair. She placed another soft kiss to alex forehead. “There wont be a next time. Because next time I wont be so stupid as to let some kid stab me.” 

Alex hrumphed. They both knew maggie had so much more to worry about than dumb kids. “And you will always wear your vest.” Alex muffled voice prompted. 

“And I will always wear my vest.” Maggie agreed. 

“And wait for backup?”

“I will if you will.” 

Alex frowned at maggies response.

Maggie noticed alex disapproval and sat alex back up and looked deep into her eyes. “We both have dangerous jobs. Atleast I just have assholes to deal with. But you? I have to watch you go into battle against monsters. Real-life, literal monsters.”

Alex looked down. “I know.” 

“And I have been on the other side of this way too often.” Alex nodded not quite meeting maggies eye. “So we BOTH need to be more careful. Yes?” 

Alex sniffed and nodded. 

“Then its agreed, no more stupid risks?”

Alex gave a small smile. “How is it you get hurt but im the one who gets lectured about being more careful?” 

“Im just that good I guess.” Maggie quipped. Then her face turned serious. “Alex, I need an answer.” 

Alex mouth flattened. She looked to kara and then to Maggie. “Yes. Agreed.” 

Maggie smiled and rested her forehead against alex. Alex smiled back and brought a hand up to cradle maggies face. She kissed her injured detective slowly and deeply. 

Karas awkward shuffling broke them apart. They looked to see kara twiddling her hands together and doing her best to look anywhere but at them. 

Maggie laughed and alex gave a weak smile. She placed a quick kiss against maggies temple then stood. “Im going to see if this place has any coffee.” 

Maggie narrowed her eyes, fairly certain that alex was going to harass the hospital staff some more. But she said nothing. It made her feel loved that alex was so concerned and if that’s what alex needed to do in order to feel better, then Maggie wasn’t going to stop her. 

As soon as the door shut behind alex, Maggie looked determinedly to kara. She signaled for kara to come sit on the bed next to her. kara was there in an instant. Maggie rested a hand ontop of karas and stared into her almost sister inlaws eyes. “Kara. I need you to promise me something.” she said seriously. 

Kara tilted her head. “Okay…”

Maggie held karas eyes with her own. “I need you to promise me, that if anything happens to me-“

“Maggie no! Kara shot ram rod straight on the bed and squeezed maggies hand too tightly in her own. “Nothings going to happen to you. Youre fine! Your going to be fine.”

Maggie just continued bulldozing ahead. “If something happens to me,” karas mouth twitched but Maggie continued before she could interrupt. “I need you to promise that one, you will always be there for alex. You will protect her and keep her safe, even from herself. Especially from herself.” Kara stared at Maggie wide eyed. “And two, that you will tell her how much” maggies throat closed and she swallowed thickly. “How much I love her. and that I will always,” maggie blinked furiously. “ALWAYS. Be with her. Even if im…even if im not here…anymore.” 

Kara grit her jaw and looked to the ceiling, trying to stop the tears leaking out of her eyes. “No Maggie,” kara squeaked and shook her head. “Im not going to promise that because nothings going to-“

“Promise me!” Maggie demanded. She clutched at karas hand and stared fervently into karas agonized face. “Promise. Me.” 

Karas chin trembled and she surveyed maggies relentless face. “I…” maggies eyes narrowed. “I promise.” Kara conceded. She deflated on the bed and stared at the floor. 

Maggie squeezed karas hand. “Good. Thank you.” She leaned back suddenly feeling exhausted. She felt as if a weight she hadn’t even known existed had been lifted from her chest. She smiled at kara who looked a little bit like a dejected puppy. “I mean it kara. Thank you.” She pulled kara into a one armed hug. The other she held stiffly since it was starting to ache. “If theres one thing I know about the girl of steel, its that she always keeps her promises." 

Kara rested her head against maggies uninjured shoulder. “Just don’t make me have to. Or I will kill you myself.” 

Maggie smiled and buried her face further into kara. “Trust me. I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.” 

“Good. You better not! Or else.” 

Maggie snorted and leaned back to meet karas eyes once again. She nodded and kara smiled softly. 

The door snapped open as alex returned. She was coffee-less just like Maggie predicted. She smiled at the tender scene of Maggie and kara holding hands. She loved both of them so much. 

 

Alex unlocked the door and held it wide so kara could carry Maggie through. “You know I can walk, right?” She slurred. 

“We know babe. But the blood loss and the pain meds have kicked in.” 

“Pfft. Whatever. Im fii…fine-ne.” 

“Clearly,” alex agreed as she pointed to the bed. kara nodded and carefully set Maggie down. 

Alex helped the loopy Maggie change into her pjs and then ordered her to sleep. 

“But im n-not tired,” Maggie yawned. Then she grinned wickedly. “Mabe you should come to bed too. I bet I know something that would make me sleepy…” 

Alex frowned in mock seriousness. “You do know that my baby sister is right there, don’t you?” she scolded. 

Maggies face formed an alarmed ‘o’. “Shhh.” She said to alex. Then she looked over to kara. “Sorry kara. I didn’t mean sex…cuz we don’t, we don’t ever do that…” Maggies voice trailed off as her eyes slowly closed. 

Kara snorted and alex couldn’t help but smile as she kissed Maggie on the cheek. 

“Well im glad she cleared that up” kara stated. 

“Ha. Yeah, almost as smooth as you are.” Alex countered. 

“What?!” kara started, indignant. 

Alex sobered as she went over to kara. Kara noticed the change and eyed her sister cautiously as alex took her hand and led her to the couch. Alex sat and wrapped her arms around her sister. She buried her face in karas chest and cried. 

Karas face quickly went from apprehension to surprise to concern. She held alex tight. She knew alex was scared and kara tried to let her sister know through her secure embrace that she would always be there. She wasn’t going anywhere and she would always be there for alex. 

Alex finally stopped crying and sat up. She wiped her nose on the back of her hand and gave a watery chuckle. “Im sorry.” 

Kara gently wiped the tears from alex face. “Don’t be sorry alex. Someone you love was hurt today.” 

Alex nodded and looked down. She took karas hand in hers and sniffed again. Then she looked up into her sister eyes. 

Kara felt herself jolt a little. It was the second time she had seen that look today. She held her breath nervously. 

Alex took a deep breath. “I need you to promise me something.” 

Kara flicked her eyes over to Maggie then back to alex. 

“I need you to promise to do everything you can to protect her.” 

Kara frowned slightly and opened her mouth. 

Alex cut her off before she could start. “I know that’s not really what you do. But if you can. If youre ever in a situation and you have to choose who to protect,” alex squeezed her sisters hand. “I can take care of myself. I will be fine.” 

“Alex,” kara objected.

“But I wont be fine if something happens to her. I don’t know what I would…I think a part of me would die, if she died.” 

“Alex…” kara tried.

“Promise me!” alex clutched desperately to karas hand. “Promise me you will do everything you can to protect her.” 

Kara struggled. She pursed her lips and her nostrils flared. 

“Please kara!”

Kara responded instinctively to the anguish in her sisters voice. She knew she could only have one answer. “Okay alex. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the first chapter of several where something catastrophic happens and maggie and kara have to rely on each other to survive and when alex swoops in to the rescue all kara can remember is that she must protect maggie at all costs...but life is crazy and im such a slow writer that i dont know if/when it will actually happen. But i wanted share this ch with you all atleast.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex gets doused with something chasing after a suspect. Turns out its Red-K and it also affects kara. 
> 
> Starts off pretty entertaining with alex seeming a bit drunk (maybe i will do a whole fic of just that) But definite shift once kara is affected and turns out shes not so okay with alex dating. (not violent though) this is not Kalex, it is not about sexual attraction, it is about power and control, and karas fear/codependency issues. happy ending though. Of course.

Alex charged after the suspect with out a seconds hesitation. She would have had him too, if she hadn’t been doused with that god awful red dust.   
Alex crashed to a hault coughing and sputtering. It was so fine it seemed to immediately hit the deepest recesses of her lungs and it burned. Alex dropped to the ground and thrashed. The powder burned her exposed skin and worked its way under her clothes. 

 

The next thing she remembered was waking up, flinching at the bright florescent lights in the DEO medbay. She was getting all too familiar with those lights, damn it.   
“Youre awake,” kara gushed. “Thank Rao.”  
Alex groaned and tried to sit up but karas firm hands held her down. “What happened?” Alex asked instead.   
“We’re not really sure. By the time the others caught up with you, you were unconscious on the ground. But there was no indication as to why.”  
Alex looked at kara, confused. She tried to remember what happened. “It burned. The dust.” Alex coughed for an alarmingly long time. Then she giggled. “There was red dust. It fell on me like a ton of cinnamon.” She giggled again. “Do you think giants were baking?” she raised her eyebrow to kara.  
Kara frowned, not sharing in alex amusement. “Alex,” she scolded. “This is serious.”   
“Very serious,” alex said making a ridiculous, grumpy face.   
Kara looked at alex and her eyebrows furrowed. She scrutinized her sister even closer than she had beend doing for the last two hours. “Are you feeling okay, alex?”  
Alex smiled happily and reached out for karas hand. “Of course I am.” She squeezed.   
Kara just eyed her cautiously. “Well they drew lots of blood and swabs and stuff, but so far they haven’t come up with anything.”   
Alex pushed herself up and swung her legs off the bed. “Great, lets go then.”  
“Whoa, I think they want to observe you for a while…” Kara trailed off at alex impatient look. Alex was notorious for ignoring medical advice. “And jonn wants to talk with you.”  
Alex rolled her eyes and started swinging her legs back in forth. “Then tell him to hurry up. Im hungry. OH!” alex face lit up. “Can we go for pizza?! Im dying of hunger and only pizza will save me!”  
Kara looked at her sister in amazement. “Sure…” she said slowly. “Lets just wait for the all clear.”  
“Ugh,” alex sighed impressively. She started drumming her fingers on the edge of the bed. Then she caught sight of jonn and she brightened. “Hey jonn,” she waved excitedly. “Can I leave yet? Karas going to take me for pizza!”   
Jonn tilted his head and looked from alex to kara. Kara just shrugged. Jonn narrowed his eyes and looked back to alex. “How are you feeling, alex?”   
Alex practically wiggled in her seat. “Im feeling great. I should do this everyday. Especially when it means I get pizza!”   
“We still haven’t gotten any of the test results yet. We do not know what happened or why-“ jonn mouth snapped shut as alex leapt off the bed and practically hurled herself at him. She captured him in a too tight hug then kissed him quickly on the cheek.   
“Have I told you how much I love you? Youre like a dad to me. Im so glad we get to work together.” She smiled an enormous smile and twirled away to lean against the hospital bed.   
Jonn was taken aback for a moment. He cleared his throat. opened his mouth, seemed to think better, then tried again. “I feel the same way about you alex… Working with you is… one of my greatest joys.”   
Alex tilted her head. “Awwww.” She jumped back up and grabbed karas hand. “Come on. youre taking me for pizza, cuz I didn’t die.”   
Kara stood rooted to the spot and looked from alex to jonn.   
Jonn frowned and tried, “Alex, I think you should wait until we run more tests. You seem to be acting…irradically.”   
Alex pffted. “Irradically awesome. As always.” She winked exaggeratedly at kara.  
“Im serious alex.”   
“Im serious alex,” alex said in a mock gruff voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
Jonn raised his eyebrows in disbelief.   
“But I want pizza,” alex pouted. She sagged forward and held pitifully onto jonns arm. “Please…” She blinked big doe eyes up at jonn. “I will be with kara the whole time. And she will keep me safe and fly me back if theres any sort of problem.”  
Jonn hesitated, looking at alex then kara. He knew alex had been working extremely hard lately and maybe she needed to just blow off steam. He also knew that there was no way anyone would hurt alex if kara was around.   
Alex sensed jonn was deliberating. “Pleeeeaaasssee” she said with an eager, hopeful smile.  
“Oh all right,” jonn huffed. “But be back here tomorrow morning for a check up.”  
“But I want to sleep in tomorrow,” alex wined.  
“Fine. Be here at noon.”  
Alex face lit up and she literally jumped into her sisters arms. “Wahoo. All aboard the kara express!”   
Kara shared a last look of concern with jonn then laughed when alex bobbed impatiently in her arms.   
Alex wrapped her arms around her sisters neck and baubbled estatically when they whooshed up into the sky. She shrieked in delight. “Faster!” she called out.   
So kara flew faster. She danced in the sky making zig zags and barrel rolls and loop dee loops until they were both crying from laughing so hard. Finally they landed in alex apartment.   
Kara collapsed into a wheezing pile on the floor but alex immediately hopped up humming to herself and started stripping off her clothes. “What should I wear?” she shouted over her shoulder to kara.  
“I don’t know. Whatever you want. I thought you wanted pizza?”  
“I do. But maybe I want to go dancing too. Its been so long since I went dancing…” Alex stopped with her eyes closed and started swaying to herself.  
“How about we start with pizza first,” kara reasoned. “So hurry.”  
There was the sound of quick shuffling and drawers banging. Alex came running back out in mismatched socks, sweatpants and an NCPD tshirt. Maggies shirt.   
As if wearing the shirt reminded alex of the detective, she asked kara, “Should we see if Maggie wants to come?”  
Something in kara twisted unpleasantly at the thought. “No,” she said casually. “Its sisters night.”  
Alex giggled, not noticing karas tone. “Sisters nights!” she shouted and clapped her hands. “Now,” she looked at kara seriously. “where are we going for pizza?”  
Kara smiled and slung alex onto her back. “It’s a surprise.”   
Two hours later they crashed through the open window, giggling widely and each holding a box of pizza. “Chicago pizza is totally better,” kara argued.   
“Naw uh.”  
“Yeah huh. It has way more toppings. So its better.”   
Alex pffted. “Whatever. Its definitely not, but if you want to be wrong, that’s fine.” They stared at each other without blinking for several moments then both burst out laughing at the same time.   
Still chortling, Alex wobbled with her box to the kitchen. She slammed the fridge door and spun around suddenly, like a ballerina. She lost her balance, flung her arms out and stumbled several steps trying to recover. She would have fallen if kara hadn’t swooped in to steady her.   
Alex made an oops face then burst out laughing again. Kara watched alex with scrunched eyebrows as her sister staggered to the couch and collapsed onto it.   
Suddenly alex was exhausted. She motioned for kara to join her. kara sat down but alex frowned and pulled her closer. She practically fluffed kara like a pillow until they where cuddled together like spoons. Then she promptly fell asleep.   
Kara smiled and brushed the hair from alex face. She examined her sister closely but still didn’t see any signs of injury or physical cause for alarm. Her heartbeat was faster than normal...but kara let herself be convinced that it was just due to stress.   
Kara brushed a kiss to alex forehead and drifted to sleep.   
Neither of them noticed the faint red powder alex breathed out. Or the way that kara breathed it in, how it glowed when it touched karas skin, how kara herself seemed to glow momentarily.   
Alex shifted in her sleep and murmured something. kara tightened her grip possessively and pulled alex closer.   
Alex woke the next morning with a sleepy smile. Kara slowly trailed a finger on her back. It reminded her of when they were little and would take turns writing letters on the others back and whey would have to guess what it was.   
“Hmmm,” she hummed. “S?”  
Kara leaned forward, drapped an arm over alex and planted a kiss on alex cheek. “Morning. How did you sleep?”  
Alex stretch and yawned obnoxiously. She squirmed and wriggled until she was on her back. She smiled widely up into karas face. Then she blinked several times. “Kara. Youre eyes?”  
Kara tilted her head. “What? What about them?”  
Alex shook her head. “For a second, I thought they were red.” Then alex blissful smile returned. “But they’re not. I mean that wouldn’t make any sense.”   
Kara just shrugged then lowered her head onto alex shoulder and rested a hand on alex stomache. She pulled alex closer, then walked two fingers slowly up alex middrift. “So. What should we do today?”  
“Well,” alex shifted her eyes furtively. Then she whispered. “I think…we should have ice-cream for breakfast.”   
Kara tilted her head back in laughter. “You got-“ She stopped short when alex entire body tensed and her face contorted. Kara jolted up and clutched alex shoulders. “Whats wrong? Alex what is it?”  
At last alex relaxed and drew in a deep breath. She was shaking slightly and her face was flushed. “Not sure.” She took in several more deep breaths and blinked at karas concerned face. She tilted her head then she smiled dreamily. “So wheres the ice-cream?”   
Kara snorted and rolled her eyes. A tiny voice way in the back of her mind said she should bring alex into the DEO. But she ignored it easily. She zoomed to the kitchen and retrieved two boxes of ice cream and two spoons. They spent the next half hour eating out of eachothers ice cream boxes trying to decide which flavor was best, then agreed that they should be mixed together for optimum flavor.   
Finally alex closed her eyes and sat back with a groan and rested a hand on her stomache. Kara smiled at alex contentment. Then her lip curled as she saw maggies NCPD shirt on her sister.   
Alex barely noticed at first, karas firm hands massaging her neck, but her body seemed to relax into the touch. She sighed appreciatively.   
“You need to take better care of yourself,” kara chided.  
“Mmmm,” was all alex managed, her eyes still closed. She shifted forward slightly so kara would have more access to her neck.   
Kara continued for several more minutes, her hands finding all the knots. “This wont do,” kara informed alex. “Take off your shirt and lay down.”   
Alex moved to comply but must not have been fast enough because kara grabbed her shirt at the collar and ripped it down the middle before she flung it onto the floor. Alex sat in her black sports bra and stared at it a moment, her sluggish brain slow to recognize the heap on the floor. Then she started to giggle. She lay down on her stomache. “Maggie is going to be so pissed when I have to steal another shirt.”   
Kara frowned at maggies name. “Lets not talk about her right now.”   
Alex giggled some more. “Okay.” she looked over her shoulder at kara with glassy eyes.  
Kara smiled and leaned forward again. She slowly started to rub her sisters neck and tight back. She massaged alex shoulders and made soothing noises when alex flinched at the sore spots.   
Suddenly the phone rang. Kara growled and dug out her phone. It was jonn. She huffed irritatedly then crushed the phone in her hand.   
Alex looked at her wide eyed.   
“We are playing hooky today,” kara informed her with a wink.  
Alex blinked then laughed too loudly and relaxed once more. Then her phone rang too. She tried to fish it out of her sweat pants, but her fingers seemed to struggle, so kara beat her too it. She frowned at the display before she destroyed alex phone as well.   
Alex just giggled. “Wasn’t me,” she told the air.   
Kara gently pushed alex back down and continued her ministrations. She grinned appreciatively as alex groaned and murmured under her hands. She slowly kissed the areas that made alex hiss and gently pressed at the knot until she worked it loose. Kara rubbed her way down alex back and placed gentle kisses along alex spine.   
Alex melted like butter under karas strong hands. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages. All thought seemed to flee her addled brain. Finally she noticed that kara had mainly stopped massaging and was now intent on kissing her back and neck. Her skin tingled. Alex giggled and shifted. “Hey, that tickles.”   
Kara smiled wickedly and trialed her fingers determinedly down alex back. Alex thrashed and flipped over with a playful swat at her sister.   
Kara captured alex hand and raised an eyebrow. “Now ive got you.”   
“That’s cheating,” alex complained. Then she giggled again. “But you do give a fantastical massage.”   
Kara just smiled and kissed alex cheek. “You deserve it. “   
“Yes I do,” alex agreed she snuggled back into the couch even further with her eyes glazed. She seemed to be humming a tune only she could hear.   
“Just relax. Ive got you,” kara instructed. She placed another kiss on alex cheek. Alex smiled and sighed contentedly. Kara stretched out, practically laying ontop of alex, pulled her closer and nuzzled below alex ear. Her sister did as she had commanded and relaxed. Kara breathed in the scent of alex as she buried her nose in her sisters hair.   
“I cant lose you, alex,” kara realized quietly. She clenched her fists reflexively and pulled alex even closer.   
Alex didn’t notice, she felt like her skin was on fire again. Except this time it didn’t hurt, more like after a bubble bath, all hot and tingly. It was a pleasant contrast to the slippery, sliding thoughts whirling through her mind.   
Kara remained for several minutes simply breathing in alex scent and listening to the too fast beat of alex heart. Then she brushed the hair from alex face. She marvouled at how soft and fine her sisters auburn hair was. She peered into alex flushed face and brushed a kiss on alex jaw just below her ear. When alex didn’t move, kara placed soft butterfly kisses all over alex cheeks, chin, nose and lips.   
Alex slowly became aware and giggled again, shifting slightly. She swatted halfheartedly as she watched kara with unfocused eyes.   
Kara smiled reasurringly and caught alex hand again. She kissed alex softly at the base of her throat, down her neck to her collar bone. She rested her head on alex chest and slowly traced her finger on alex naked stomache. Kara smiled as she saw alex abdominal muscles contracted in response. She let all five fingers trail across her sisters naked flesh. Alex shivered and closed her eyes with a sigh.   
Kara smiled wrecklessly and placed a soft kiss on alex exposed shoulder. She suckled and swished the skin with her tounge. When she leaned back there was a bright red/purple mark on her sisters body. The sight of it sent a thrill through kara.   
She moved to alex collar bone and repeated the procedure, producing another hickey on her sisters skin. Kara watched greedily as Alex shifted slightly, sweat now darkening her pale brow. Kara moved to the base of alex throat and sucked fervently. She wanted to mark alex skin, to claim alex, to leave her mark so everyone who looked at her sister would know she belonged to kara.   
Kara deftly changed position so she was straddling alex. She leaned down and cupped alex flushed face with both hands. “I cant lose you.” Kara gently stroked alex cheeks with her thumbs. “They keep trying to take you from me.” Kara leaned forward and softly kissed alex on the lips. “I wont let them.”   
Kara kept placing soft kisses on alex mouth. “You are mine.” Finally alex seemed to notice. She murmured with her eyes still closed and turned her face up towards kara.   
Kara smiled triumphantly and returned for another kiss. As she did she rocked her hips back and forth. Alex gasped into the kiss and kara sat back with a dominant grin. She rocked her hips again.  
“Mmm” alex hummed, trying to force her eyes open. “Maggie…”   
Kara instantly stilled and felt rage flood her heart. She grabbed alex by both shoulders and shook her. “NO! Not Maggie! Maggie. Cant. Have. You.”  
Alex eyes jolted open and she squinted trying to focus. She looked at kara alarmed and confused. “Kara? What is it? Whats…wrong?” Alex blinked slowly and had trouble forcing out the words.   
Kara loosened her steely grip but leaned down, her face inches from alex. “You are mine!”  
Alex missed karas deadly tone. “Of course I am. Kara.” She stared adoringly at her sister and brought a wobbly hand up to karas contorted face. “Im your sister.”   
Kara calmed and her smile returned. She nuzzled alex neck and breathed in deeply. She turned her head and suckled just below alex jaw. She nipped at the skin and swished it with her tongue to soothe it. “Say it again,” she instructed alex.   
“Hm?” alex mumbled.   
Kara nipped again at alex throat, a bit harder this time, and smiled when alex eyes opened.  
“You are mine. Say it,” kara commanded.  
Alex turned to look at kara. “I am yours,” she repeated dutifully, eyes dulled.  
Kara grinned and leaned down to kiss alex again.   
Alex stiffened and her hands clenched reflexively against kara. She tried to turn her head away and looked stunned at kara when her sister pulled back slightly. “Wha…?”  
Kara hovered her mouth inches from alex so her breath was hot on alex face. “You are MINE. And no one else can have you.”  
Alex just furrowed her brows. She tried to make herself understand what was happening. But it was more than she could manage. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything else her entire body clenched and she arched up off the couch.   
Kara hovered above her sister until the spasm seemed to pass. Then she nelt next to her sister as alex seemed to collapse further into the couch. she could hear alex rapid heart beat. She cupped alex face again and tilted her sisters face towards her. “Alex!” she said urgently. Kara kissed her sister deeply. She drew back when alex sighed and blinked. She rubbed her thumb genly over alex soft lips.   
“Kara,” alex whispered.   
Kara leaned down. “Im here. Ive got you.”  
“I…think somethings…wrong,” alex panted.   
“Shhh.” Kara brushed her lips on alex cheek. “Let me kiss it better.” She brushed a kiss to alex forehead then nose then corner of her mouth. She worked her way down alex beautiful throat and rested her chin on alex sternum. She stared at alex hazed eyes. “You are so extraordinary. But you are mine. ONLY mine.”   
She lifted her head and attached her lips to alex ribs just below the black sportsbra. She suckled and nipped at the sensitive flesh.   
Alex body reacted, shivered, in appreciation and she reached for he sister, still confused.   
Kara moved her mouth lower and brushed her tongue against alex firm abs. She liked the way alex stomach clenched and shuddered where ever she left her mark upon alex skin.   
Alex hand managed to connect with karas head and she buried her fingers in the thick blonde hair. She grasped, trying to hold onto what was real.   
Kara felt alex hand in her hair and she growled in appreciation. She brought both hands to alex hips and kissed her softly just above the sweat pants. She rested her chin on alex leg and looked up into her sisters eyes. She easily ignored their muddled expression. “You are mine.”  
Alex squinted and shook her head slightly.   
“Yes.” Karas fingers tightened bruisingly on alex hips then relaxed somewhat. “You love me don’t you?”  
Alex smile flashed. “Yes.” She giggled and flinched when karas tongue flicked her belly button. “That tickles…” kara kept licking and dipping her tongue. Alex frowned. “Stop that,” she whined. Kara just chuckled, sending vibrations through alex skin.   
She tugged on alex sweat pants exposing the top of alex black underwear. She kissed the newly showing skin and slowly pulled.   
Alex inhaled sharply. “What?...” She shook her head.   
Kara trailed her fingers across alex naked abdomen. She took the waistband of alex underwear in her teeth and let it snap back.   
Alex blinked and shook her head more firmly. “No.”  
Kara shushed her. She moved lower, closer to her prize. She tugged on the sweat pants…then suddenly she was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. She frowned and growled when she looked through the door to see who it was. She shot up but stopped to soothe alex when she murmured. “Don’t worry alex, ive got you.”  
Alex shifted. “Who is…?”  
Kara stroked alex hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry. Its no one. I will get rid of them.” alex eyes fluttered but she couldn’t keep them open so she let them shut and kara placed a kiss on alex lips. Then her head whipped towards the door. She zoomed towards it and jerked it open. “What do you want?”   
Maggie drew back in surprise. “I got a call saying alex had been hurt…” karas face remained impassive but her body seemed to swell in the doorway. “Is she okay?” Maggie craned her head to look past kara.   
Kara glowered and crossed her arms over her chest. “She is resting. And no one is to bother her.”   
“But I just-“  
Kara grabbed maggie by the shirt collar and shoved her back. “No one is to bother her. and that includes you.”  
Maggie looked down at her rumpled shirt then up to kara, shocked. “Kara, what is going on?”  
Kara growled. “Nothing is going on. But im here to tell you to stay the hell away from my sister.” She took a step forward and held out a finger warningly.   
Maggie tried to look past kara again and exclaimed in surprise when strong hands grabbed her and flung her into the nearest wall.   
“I told you, stay away.”   
Maggie looked up at kara from the floor, stunned and trying to shove herself upright. “Kara, please! I just want to see her. I need to know she is okay!”  
Kara growled and yanked Maggie by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. “Alex. Is. MINE,” she hissed. “She is mine! And you cant take her from me.”  
Maggie scrabbled at karas impossibly strong fingers and her feet worked desperately at the wall to find support. “K…k-“  
Kara squeezed even harder and maggies thought her eyes might pop out of her head. Suddenly Karas lips curled and she sneered, “So pathetic. So fragile. You don’t deserve her.” She tossed Maggie onto the floor and turned back into the apartment without another thought.   
Maggie lay on the cold floor and gasped. Tears ran from her eyes and she scrabbled at the floor desperately, trying to find purchase. After a few attempts she half rolled so she could tap the earpiece. She tried to sound calm. “You were right,” she croaked. “we have a big problem.”

Kara slammed the door shut and zoomed back to alex exactly where she had left her on the couch. The breeze ruffled alex hair and after an attempt, she opened her eyes. She smiled adoringly at kara as if it were the first time she’d seen her sister all week. She held out her hand eagerly to kara.   
Karas face softened at alex and she gently took her sisters hand. She knelt and cupped alex cheek. She brushed her thumb back and forth softly against alex lips. Then a sound made her stiffen. She quickly scooped alex up. “We have to go,” she explained urgently.   
Alex didn’t respond. She barely even flinched when kara wrangled her into her strong arms. She just nodded trustingly and rested her head against karas chest.   
Before kara could fly away, jonn landed in the apartment. Kara stiffened and held alex closer to her. “What are you doing here jonn?”  
“I was worried about alex. Neither of you are answering your phones.”  
Alex face lit up at the sight of jonn. “Hi jonn!” She waved eagerly then giggled. “We are taking the day off.”  
Kara tilted her head as if challenging jonn to disagree. “I see,” he said. He looked to alex. “We were able to identify the substance you were exposed to alex. We need you to come in for the antidote.”  
Alex eyes widened in an O. Kara just scoffed. “Shes fine.”  
Jonn frowned. “What about you kara? How are you feeling?”  
“Never been better.” She shifted and held alex to her.  
“We found several things in alex blood, including red kryptonite. It may be affecting you too, kara.”  
“I said im fine, jonn. Now please move. You are ruining sister night.”  
Jonn remained rooted to the spot. “Im concerned kara. That you might hurt yourself, or someone else.”  
Kara laughed harshly. “Hurt myself? Really?” Then her eyes narrowed. “Did that bitch-“  
“No,” jonn cut her off. “Maggie didn’t say anything.”  
Alex head perked up at the name. “Maggie? Maggies here?” Then she yelped in pain as karas grip tightened.   
Kara quickly relaxed. “No, alex. its just us.”  
“Oh.” Alex let her head rest against karas chest. She was oblivious to the rising tension in the room. She slowly played with karas hair. She was fascinated by its silkiness. She let it twine around her fingers and she jumped slightly when kara spoke.   
“Jonn, move out of the way.”  
Jonn pinched his lips. “Im not gong to stop you kara. But I cant just let you take alex. she needs help.”  
Kara raised an eyebrow. “You cant stop me and she is coming with me.”   
“Please kara-“  
“Please kara.” She mocked. “Rao. Cant you manage for one day without me. Do I have to do everything? All the time? Cant I just have one day with no one meddling in my business and needing something from me?”  
Jonn didn’t answer he just looked at alex. She was still playing in karas hair with a contented expression. She looked up at her sister with utter trust and love.   
Kara saw his gaze and flushed. “Move jonn.” She held alex closer and took a step forward.   
Jonn moved out of the way with his hands up placatingly. “Im not going to fight you or try to stop you kara. I want to help you. And alex.”  
“Shut up,” kara hissed. Then she dove out the window. Jonn followed a split second behind. She flew as fast as she could but jonn was always right behind her. She zipped and barel rolled, landed then took off again several times. But she was unable to shake her green shadow. She growled in frustration and flew higher and faster trying to lose him.   
Finally alex wheezed. “Im so cold, kara.” Kara looked down to her sister who was curled in a tiny ball, shivering. Her lips were blue and her nose and eyes watered. Kara stopped and immediately landed in the desert. She carefully put alex down and held her as her sister found her legs again.   
A whoosh made them both look up. Jonn walked calmly towards them. kara growled and shoved alex behind her. Jonn stopped and held up his hands.   
“Please kara, let me help alex.”  
“She doesn’t need your help. We are just fine.”  
“kara. Look at her. Really LOOK at her.”   
Alex struggled to stand. She rested her head on karas shoulder and clung to her sisters shirt. She sagged and swayed, panting. Jonns astute gaze didn’t miss the finger sized bruises on alex shoulders and hips. Or the multitude of hickeys covering alex body. Or the fact that she was half naked.   
Kara growled again. “She is mine.”  
“I know kara. But she is also sick. We need to help her.”  
Kara looked again at alex. She heard her sisters rapid heart beat and ragged breathing. She saw a flush on her sisters cheeks and scooped alex back up before she fell. “Fine,” she spat through gritted teeth.   
Jonn relaxed somewhat. “We need to get her to the DEO where the antidote is.”  
Kara shook her head. “You take her. Im not going there.”  
Jonn pinched his lips. “She needs you kara. She wont go without you.”  
Kara smiled slightly at those words. “How do I know you wont try anything on me?”  
Jonn looked wounded. “I would never do anything without your consent kara. I promise you that.”  
Kara nodded begrudgingly. “Fine. But when she is better I am taking her home.”  
“Of course.”   
They flew for the DEO with jonn in the lead. As soon as kara coasted inside, she and alex were blasted with white vapor. Kara convulsed and collapsed onto the floor. She could hear alex thrashing next to her. She tried to flee but couldn’t move. All she could do was glare at jonn before passing out. Her expression was so full of betrayal and fury that jonn took a step back before motioning to the women in front of him. “Get them to sick bay.” 

 

Alex woke with a pounding in her head. She groaned and put a hand up as if to stop the person hammering her skull.   
There was a rustle next to her and alex looked up to see jonn. Her eyebrows nit together in confusion. “What happened?” She groaned and tried to sit up.  
Jonn helped steady alex shoulder. “Whats the last thing you remember?”  
“Chasing after the perp and getting doused in something god awful.”  
“You don’t remember anyting after that?”  
“No I just woke up…No wait. No...” alex closed her eyes. “I woke before, didn’t I?  
Jonn nodded.  
“What happened?”   
“You’ve been out for two days.”  
“What!? What happened?”   
Jonn shifted. “I was hoping you could tell me.”  
Alex looked around alarmed. “Wheres kara? Is she okay?”  
Jonn nodded again. “Shes alright. Physically.” Alex narrowed her eyes. “But shes refusing to come out of the training room or to speak to anyone.”   
“Why?! What happened, jonn?”  
Jonn looked uncomfortable. “Try to remember. When I came to the apartment, you were clearly under the influence of the red K cocktail you’d been exposed to. But… you were also without a shirt…and covered in bruises.”  
Alex eyes widened. “Kara would never hurt me.”  
“She was also affected by the red K. She was not herself.”  
Alex face scrunched, trying to remember what happened. She had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach but she couldn’t remember why. She quickly swung her feet off the bed and stood up. Jonn caught her her as her legs buckled underneath her.   
“Alex!” He helped alex sit on the bed. “Take it slowly.”  
“I…I have to see kara.”  
Jonn looked dubious. “Are you sure?”  
“Shes my sister. Of course im sure.” Alex slipped off the bed, steadied herself with a hand then set off towards the training room.   
“Kara was cleared of the red-K almost immediately. However it took longer to leave your system since it was laced with other drugs, we’re still not sure which ones exactly.”   
Alex flicked her eyes towards him but kept striding forward. She stopped outside the training door and looked at the agent there. “Open it.” she commanded.   
“Alex,” jonn started. He stopped at the look alex gave him. “We will be here if you need us.”  
Alex nodded and padded inside. She shut the door quietly behind her. it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the green glow. Kara sat huddled in the corner her knees drawn up to her chest. She looked up as alex entered and the fear and horror that flashed across them made alex steps faulter.   
Kara jerked away. She turned to the wall and held out a hand behind her. “Stay back alex!”  
Alex stopped and her eyebrows furrowed. “Kara, why is the kryptonite activated?”  
Kara rested her head against the wall with her back to alex. She swayed and clutched at the wall. “How can you ask me that after what I did? What I almost did?”  
“Kara. Look at me.”  
Kara shook her head resolutely. She held onto the wall for dear life.   
“Kara.”  
“No.” Kara clenched her eyes shut.   
Alex looked around exasperated. “Kara, what happened?”  
Kara stilled. A tiny voice asked, “You don’t remember?”  
“Please kara. Turn around.”  
Kara slowly turned, still holding onto the wall. Alex could see she was holding her breath. Alex met karas eyes, which in the light looked red, and took a step back.   
Kara turned back to the wall and her knees buckled. “You do remember.” It wasn’t a question.   
Alex sucked in a breath. She took another step back and held her hands up. She shook her head then squeezed her eyes shut. She put her head in her hands. “Its like a dream or a long ago memory. Just bits and flashes.” Her hands dropped and she took a step forward. “But I remember I was with you, the sister that I love. And I felt safe.”  
Kara sobbed. She put a hand to her face. “You shouldn’t. You shouldn’t feel safe around me. Im a monster.”  
“Kara. You are the best person ive ever met. You could never-“  
“But I did!” kara turned and her eyes blazed. “Do you know what I did to you?” She looked to the bruises and marks she could see on her sisters body. “Take off you shirt, you will see what a monster I am.”  
Alex raised an eyebrow but peeked under her shirt. She was surprised to see bruises that she knew would match karas fingers and hickeys all over her torso.  
“Don’t you see? I almost…alex, I almost…” karas voice cut off in agony. She turned back to the wall.  
Alex frowned. She felt slightly sick to her stomach. Images flashed through her mind of kara touching her, on top of her, kissing her…Alex blinked. “But you didn’t.”  
“I would have.” karas mumbled reply came. She rocked back and forth. “I would have if jonn hadn’t come when he did.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Yes! I do! Alex.” Kara smothered a sob. “I hurt Maggie.”  
Alex froze. She felt instantly cold. “What?”  
“Maggie came to check on you. I…I threw her into the wall. I held her in the air by her throat and slung her to the ground like a piece of garbage.”  
“Is she-“  
“Shes alright.”  
“Why? Why did you do that?”  
“Because,” kara wailed. “She wanted to take you away from me.” kara put both hands to the side of her head. “They all did. Tried to take you from me. I couldn’t lose you!” she mumbled to herself.   
The words pinged something inside alex; a memory of kara saying those exact words. “Kara,” alex said calmly. “You are my sister.”  
“Which makes what I did even worse! its gross and its wrong and-“  
“Why did you kiss me?”  
Kara stilled. Her jaw moved but no sound came out.  
Alex tried again. “Why did you kiss me? Are…are you attracted to me?” Kara shook her head quickly. “So why did you kiss me?”  
“I wanted you to be mine.”  
“Kara, I will always be yours.”  
“Only mine,” kara gritted out.  
Alex nodded. “So you thought sex would…bind us together?”  
Kara nodded begrudgingly. “I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to claim you, make you mine. I wanted everyone who looked upon you to know you were MINE.” She whispered.  
Alex slowly walked forward. She sat next to her sister. Kara still had her face turned to the wall. “So now that the red-k is gone, do you still want to sleep with me?”  
Karas eyes widened, horrified. “NO! I-“  
Alex took karas hand. “Then theres nothing to worry about. I don’t want to sleep with you, you don’t want to sleep with me.We are not attracted to each other sexually. We will both need other people, but that’s okay. Because, kara, other people come and go.” Alex looked to their interlocked fingers. “But you and I? we are forever.”  
Kara breathed a sigh of relief. “Really?”  
Alex smiled. “Really.” She leaned forward and rested her head against her sisters. “We need to talk about boundries and co-dependency issues, but kara, you are never going to lose me.”  
Kara sniffed and nodded. “You are never going to lose me either.”  
“Good. because I couldn’t handle a world without my sister in it.” They smiled at each other. “We also need to talk about Maggie.”  
Kara pulled back. She looked away from alex. “Yeah…I suppose so.”  
“How do you really feel about me dating Maggie?”  
Kara shrugged. She moved as if to push her glasses up but stopped when she realized they weren’t there. “Im happy for you…really I am.”  
“But?”  
“But…im afaid. Because before youre relationships didn’t mean anything but this time its different. I see how happy you are, how much you love to be with her, how you drop everything to be able to spend your time with her…”  
“And you feel a little left out?”  
Kara chewed her lip. “Im not used to sharing you. I don’t like it. But I love how happy she makes you.”  
Alex put an arm around kara and drew her close. “I do love to spend time with Maggie. You are both very important to me. but kara, you will always be a priority.”  
“You say that now, but what about when you get married and have kids?”  
Alex scoffed. “you will be right there spoiling them and getting into all kinds of shenanigans.”  
Kara slowly smiled. “Youre right. I would give them all the sugar and contraband items.”  
“Of course you would. And I fear the day that you and Maggie decide to team up against me, because I would never be able to win.”   
Kara grinned. “You do have a point there.”  
Alex held kara close. “The point is, that things change. But that’s okay. Because through thick or thin, human or alien, we will always have each other. Right?”  
“Of course.”  
Alex smiled. “Good. I need you too, you know.”  
Kara felt warmth wash over her. “Heck yes you do. Someone has to keep you safe from all the crazy stunts you pull at work.”  
Alex pfft. “Whatever. That’s all to save your backside and you know it.”  
Kara stilled and looked serious. “I know alex.”  
“Which I do because I love you.”  
“You shouldn’t. Do that stuff I mean. Im the one whos indestructible. Youre not.”  
“Hey. We save eachother, right?”  
Karas mouth twitched. “Right.”  
They sat for some time in silence their backs resting against the walls. “So about maggie?” alex started. “We should talk to her.”  
Kara sighed. “I should talk to her first. Alone.”  
Alex raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”  
Kara nodded. “Yeah. Explain to her that ive been looking at it all wrong. Im not losing you, im getting another sister.”  
Alex beautiful smile lit up the room. She kissed kara on the forehead. “I love you.”


End file.
